A Thin Line Between Loyalty and Love
by Sweetmel78
Summary: Summary inside- Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** :UR where Sonny is Lulu's guardian after her parents' deaths when she was six years old and her brothers could not care for her. He never legally adopted her because it would have caused all sort of legal trouble for him and makes Lulu a target for his enemies. But Lulu considers him as her father and he considers her his daughter. Sonny is still a mobster that all of the Eastern Seaboard fears. Lulu is at a fancy Ivy League college studying to be a lawyer. Dante is still an undercover cop trying to bring Sonny down. She comes home for the summer for her annual visit.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: **

Dante Falconari fidgeted with his tie with one hand, and stifling a yawn with the other one. He was in the baggage claim area of the Port Charles Airport waiting. It was empty except for him and a janitor that was vacuuming the carpet.

In the other hand was a handwritten sign with the name '_Lulu_' written all in capital letters. What kind of name was Lulu anyway? He wondered. He had no idea what this person looked like. He was only told to pick up this person half an hour ago by his boss Sonny Corinthos the world famous mobster. When Sonny told you to do something you'd better or you would be in the middle of the river with cement shoes if you refused.

He checked the time on his cell phone, her flight just landed. It was coming from Boston's Logan Airport. So this mysterious Lulu person was probably a Red Sox fan. They were not going to get along since Dante was a life-long Yankee fan. It didn't help that she was also taking the red-eye into town either. Nothing about getting into town under the cover of night to peak someone's interest, especially a mob infested town like Port Charles, New York.

Dante was an undercover cop that was in very deep in the Corinthos' organization. He had been gathering information for the past six months on Sonny. He quickly moved up the ranks only for Sonny to demand that he pick up this Lulu person at the airport. Whoever she was, she must have meant a great deal to Sonny so that he had one of highest ranking men pick her up at the airport in the middle of the night.

Then it hit him, this Lulu person must be Sonny's lover that he had flown in for the summer. She must have been a resent acquisition because he had never heard Sonny talk about this Lulu person ever. All Dante knew that Sonny called Lulu 'precious cargo'. Dante cringed he did not even want to know what that meant. He knew of Sonny reputation with women. Dante was surprised that Sonny didn't have more than two children sons Michael and Morgan that were in college in California studying to be an engineer and business. Dante thought Sonny would have thought he would have enough kids for a softball team.

Dante then heard some voices before he saw a group of people enter the area. He fixed his tie and held up the sign to his chest.

Then he saw the most beautiful blond haired woman dressed in the highest, most sexiest pair of black heel he had ever seen, a red pencil skirt than hugged her curves, a white button down shirt that the first few buttons were undone, giving Dante a view of the curvature of her best and her lacy bra. For a moment Dante wondered if her panties matched. His mouth went dry. She carried an expensive looking leather bag and a matching carry-on bag.

Her hazel eyes fell onto the sign. She sighed heavily and made her way to him. "You must be new. I should have known that he would send someone to meet me when I repeatedly told him not to," she muttered when she saw him. "I am more than capable to get there on my own."

With that she turned her heel, heading to the baggage claim carousel to retrieve her luggage.

Dante smiled as he followed her, tucking his sign under his arm this was going to be fun.

"Lulu, right?" Dante asked as Lulu bent to get her luggage he couldn't but help looking at her backside and legs as she struggled to get her black designer luggage.

Lulu grunted as she tried to lift her suitcase with one hand and getting another bag with her other.  
"Here let me do that." Dante easily picked up her bags and placed them at her feet. "You ready to go?"

"Are you my driver?" Lulu demanded. "If you are I can take a cab. You can tell Sonny that."

"I am not your driver, he is outside waiting. I don't think that Sonny is going to be too thrilled if he finds out that I let you take a cab. I might up end up in the river. My ma wouldn't have a body to bury. You wouldn't do that to my mother, would you? I mean it's a real selfish reason to get someone killed, not taking a perfectly good, free limo ride rather than pay for a stinky cab. "

"Lulu," she stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you…"

"Dante Perelli, at your service, ma'am." Dante shook her hand.

The moment that their skin touched Dante felt a jolt of electricity. It was like he was stuck by lightning. He bent to get her luggage. "Let's go."

Like Dante said the black stretch limo was waiting for them. The driver got out of the car. Dante placed the luggage in to the truck. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the driver pull Lulu into a huge bear hug. "Glad that you are here," he said to her.

"You too, Max."

Dante opened the door for Lulu and held it open until she got in.

"You can stop staring at my ass now, Dante," Lulu said as she settled into the back of the limo.

Dante was going to climb inside with her when Max caught him by the arm. "If you knew what is good for you, stay far away from Miss Lesley Lu."

Dante settled in the seat across from Lulu. He got a better look at her. She had tanned lean legs that seemed to go on forever. He wanted to know what they felt like wrapped around his waist as he plunged into her.

Lulu opened a small bottle of water that was near by. "You are new, how long have you worked for Sonny?"

"A few months," Dante responded.

"He must have trust you a lot to get a job like this." She screwed the cap back on the bottle.

"Picking up somebody from the airport for him seems like a…"

"Menial task?" Lulu offered.

"I didn't mean that," Dante stammered. "So you flew in from Boston. What do you to there?"

"I am going to law school," Lulu answered. "I just started. I am off for the summer so I came here."

Sonny with a lawyer? Dante thought. He must be grooming her to be his next defense lawyer. "Where at?"

Lulu kicked off her shoes. "I go to school at Harvard. Sonny has been very generous with my schooling and many other things."

"I bet," Dante muttered.

He wondered what else Sonny was generous with her.

"You a Red Sox fan?" he asked instead.

Lulu vehemently shook her head. "No! I grew up here in Port Charles. I am a Yankee fan."

"Me too, we should go to a game or something," Dante said. "If you want to, of course."

Lulu was going to respond when the divider that separated the driver from them came down. Dante sighed in frustration; he really wanted to hear Lulu's answer.

"Sonny is going to be out of town for a few days," Max announced. "He wanted me to tell you make yourself at home like old times. He will be back on Sunday. He wants you to call him the minute you get settled in."

"Okay, thanks I will do that," Lulu answered.

Dante shook his head. Lulu was what, twenty-three at the most? Mr. Corinthos sure liked them young. He wondered what she saw in Sonny because he knew what Sonny saw in her.

"Why are you coming in so late? I mean Boston isn't that far away, you could have taken an earlier flight or even the train."

"The train?" Lulu asked. "I don't think that Sonny would let me take a train. He wanted to send his private jet for me. I put my foot down on that. We compromised for me taking a red-eye because not too many people are on it."

"You got that right, Lulu," Max chuckled from the front seat.

Dante pressed the button to send the divider back up. "Now we get comments from the peanut gallery on the mode of transportation you took?"

Lulu laughed. "Max is harmless. He is…over-protective to say the least."

Sonny's driver over-protective of a woman that Dante deemed to be a mistress/lover? Sonny was really protective of this one.

Lulu glanced out of the window. A slow smile spread across her face. "We are here! I sure missed this place."

"When was the last time you were here?" Dante asked.

"Last summer. I come here for the summer break since I been at school," Lulu answered. "During winter breaks we go skiing in Europe."

That meant she hasn't been here for a year. That is why she was not even mentioned in the file that he was given about Sonny when he first started. That for Sonny had kept her existence secret from everyone. It was just another question that came up. What was the nature of their relationship?

Max pulled the limo to a stop in front of the gothic style mansion. He opened the door, helping Lulu out. Dante soon followed. Milo was pulling Lulu's luggage out of the trunk. He broke out in a huge grin when he saw her.

"Hi Lulu," he blushed.

"Hello, Milo," Lulu returned. "You look good. Have you been working out?" She touched his biceps.

Milo tried to say something but it came out as gibberish. Max sighed as he hit Milo upside the head. "Snap out of it! Take Lulu's stuff upstairs."

Lulu stifled a laugh as Milo headed back to the house.

"Can I show you inside?" Dante asked.

"I already know my way. Is my room ready, Max?"

Max nodded. "It is the usual place. The maids finished this morning."

"Good, I am going up there, change, and call Sonny. I am starving so I am going to raid the fridge."

"I can heat something up for you if you want," Max offered.

Lulu waved his offer off. "I can do it myself. I will see you guys inside."

* * *

Dante found her twenty minutes later in the kitchen. She had changed from the outfit she had on the plane to a fuzzy terrycloth robe that ended at her knees.

She had a bowl of ice cream in one hand in the other hand was her phone. He bet she was talking to Sonny. "I just got in a little while ago. I am having some ice cream. I can't believe that you remember my favorite flavor, thank you for stocking up on it. The flight was fine. I was hardly even full…I guess that was your doing. I am not going to take your private jet! Stop asking. Do you know how that will make me look?"

She sighed as she listened to what Sonny was saying on the other end. "I know. I know. I can't wait to see you either. No, I won't be any trouble. Goodnight."

She hung up and saw Dante standing in the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see that my boss cares a great deal about you," Dante answered.

"Why are you still here?" Lulu asked, taking a spoonful of ice cream. "Shouldn't you be home or something?"

"I am off the clock," Dante said as he went to the refrigerator pulling out two bottles of beer. "Want a beer?"He popped off the caps of them, handing her one.

"You are off the clock and yet still here?" Lulu questioned, taking the beer from him.

"I live here," Dante answered. "At least I have a room if I get off too late."

Lulu arched an eyebrow as she took a sip of beer. "Are you blaming me, Dante for getting off really late?"

"Of course not, it is part of my job," Dante stammered. "Is Sonny okay?"

Lulu nodded. "Yeah, he is going to come back on Friday morning."

It was Sunday night. That is a long time before Sonny would return home.

"Friday? That is awhile."

"I know." Lulu drained the last of her beer. She threw the bottle away in the trash can under the sink and placed her empty bowl of ice cream in the sink. "Good night, Dante."

"Goodnight," he muttered as she left the room.

As Dante ascended the stairs to go to his room that was the third door to the left, he noticed that there was a light coming from underneath the first door on the left. He smiled to himself knowing that she was in that room and the second door was their attached bathroom.

He was going to share a bathroom with her for the entire summer, this could be interesting. Even more interesting since he knew it and Lulu did not.

* * *

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Lulu rose early the next morning. She went for a quick swim in Sonny's massive pool. She was laying on a chaise lounge in her tiny green bikini catching some rays when Dante padded downstairs and out to the deck after he showered and changed. He was carrying a glass or orange juice. Max and Milo were staying a respectable distance from her but they snuck a peak at her every few minutes or so.

"Good morning, Dante," Max greeted. "Breakfast is ready if you want something to eat."

Dante's eyes were transfixed on the beautiful sunbathing creature in front of him. "The boss sure likes them young and hot doesn't he?" he said a little too loudly than he meant to. He hoped that Lulu didn't hear him say that. He took a sip of his juice.

"You mean Lulu?" Max laughed. "No it's not like that at all…"

"Hey, Dante?" Lulu sat up from the chaise lounge chair with a bottle of sunscreen in her hand. "It's getting sunnier, would you be so kind and put some sun screen on my back so I won't be red as a lobster?"

"Uh," Dante stammered. "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Then I would get sunburned," Lulu pouted. "You don't want that to happen to me do you?"

Max laughed. "I know that look," he whispered to Dante. "She gave it to the boss when she wanted a red Mustang convertible rather than the sensible Volvo he wanted to get for her on her sweet sixteenth birthday."

Dante took another sip of juice. "What?" Dante asked, nearly choking on it.

Did Max just mention that Sonny was involved with Lulu when she was a minor? This was too much for him to take. Forget the racketeering case he was building against Sonny, this was something that he couldn't buy his way out of.

"Just put the lotion on her," Milo advised. "I would but… she looks tiny and harmless but trust me she will be able to take you."

"She can," Max agreed. "She's a feisty one."

"Fine," Dante grumbled as he made his way to where Lulu was.

Max lowered his voice so that only his brother heard him. "She has been in town for less than twelve hours and she already has him wrapped around her finger. The poor smuck doesn't know who he is dealing with."

Lulu handed him the tube of sunscreen then lay on her stomach. He squeezed out some on the palm of his hand. He rubbed some on her shoulders and down her back. He felt Max and Milo's eyes on him as if he was going to try something funny.

"Don't forget the waist," she said.

"Uh," Dante's eyes went to her waist and the nearness of her bottom, her nice tight bottom.

"What never touched a woman before, Dante? I find that hard to believe," Lulu said.

"What? Of course not." Dante stammered. "I have never been with a woman as beautiful as you."

Lulu let out a dry laugh. "That is one of the worst pick up line that I ever heard. I heard doozies in my day."

"Really?" Dante asked. "I find that hard to believe."

"Why because I have a shadow wherever I go?" She glanced at Max and Milo. "They and Sonny don't think I know but the same guy in all of my undergrad and my law school classes sitting conveniently by the door? I mean the guy could have gotten his own degree with all the classes he took with me. "

"You have your own body guard?" Dante asked. "What was it like?"

She really must mean something to Sonny if he employed a fulltime body guard for her.

Lulu laughed. "It was interesting at times to say the least."

Dante gingerly applied sunscreen to her lower back. He felt the two brother's eyes on him. Ready to pounce on him if his hands wondered lower, he felt himself tighten in his groin. He groaned inwardly. Just rubbing sunscreen on her skin was doing this to him? He wondered how he would feel if just their skin were touching.

"There one coat is on. Do you want me to come back and add another coat in an hour or so?"

"I think I will just jump in the pool and cool off. Thank you," Lulu returned. "Hey you forgot a spot."

She reached behind her, untying her bikini tie. "I don't like tan lines."

Dante felt his blood run cold. One false move and he might touch something that he should not be touching and either Max or Milo might have to break his hand. "I have to go into town and get a few things. I will be back later. I can trust that you are going to behave yourself?" Dante asked as he rose to his feet.

"Don't go down that road," Milo advised. "You might not like what you find there."

"I promise I would at least behave for Max and Milo. You on the other hand…" she trailed off. "You'll see."

* * *

Dante was sitting on the bench in the shade at the docks. He was watching the cargo ships go on the river, heading to one of the Great Lakes. He was waiting for his handler for his undercover case. He had been passing information back and forth for the past six months.

"Hello there, Mr. Parelli, mind if I have a word with you?"

That was their code word that they were safe to talk.

"Do I have a choice, Detective Spencer?" Dante replied snidely.

Lucky chuckled as he took a seat next to Dante on the bench. "Word on the street is that Sonny is out of town for the next few days. As one of his most trusted men, I would have bet money that he would ask to come. You have been working on gaining his trust for what six months?"

Dante sighed. "Apparently, Sonny thought that I had another more important job for me to do. Jason is with him."

Lucky arched an eyebrow. "Which was?"

"I had to pick up _'precious ca_r_go_' at the airport late last night or early this morning." Dante used his fingers as quotation marks. "I couldn't tell it was really dark out."

That perked Lucky's interests. "Really what was this cargo that Sonny wanted you to get? Did you get a good look at it?"

"It wasn't an it, it was a person," Dante answered. "He asked me to pick up someone at the airport."

"Really? That is great! I mean if we can get this person to roll on Sonny…"

"I seriously doubt that this person knows much about Sonny's business," Dante responded.

"Who did you pick up?" Lucky asked a little forcefully than he intended.

"A hot blond babe named Lulu. She came in on the red eye. Apparently, Sonny wanted to send his jet to get her but she didn't want him to send it. I think Sonny is going to get lucky when he gets back. The chick has a smoking hot body. You can bounce a quarter off her tight ass. She has a nicest rack that I had ever seen. I heard stories about Sonny's way with women but going after someone so young? I mean she told me that she is studying to be a lawyer, wouldn't that be mixing business and pleasure?"

Lucky demeanor seemed to change once Dante mentioned the person by name. Lucky coughed a looked away. "That is right; she doesn't go to summer term classes."

"What, do you know who this Lulu person is?" Dante asked. "If you do, you have to tell me because I have a feeling that Sonny is going to make me her bodyguard."

"Just don't let anything happen to her. If Sonny doesn't kill you, I would be happy to but you out of your misery." Lucky warned. "I better get back to the station; I have a shitload of paperwork to do."

"Lucky you never answered my question. Do you know who this Lulu person is? I mean she didn't give me her last name."

"It's Spencer," Lucky answered. "Her name is Lesley Lu 'Lulu' Spencer."

"Wait, your last name is Spencer. Are you two related?" Dante asked.

This was getting more interesting by the second. Lucky was related to the little blond that Sonny had on the side? Talk about being a small world.

"She is my baby sister. For the record she and Sonny…."

Lucky was interrupted by his ringing cell phone. "Spencer. Hey Mac, I will be right there. Talk to you soon."

* * *

Lulu was swimming laps in the pool when Dante returned to the house. She must have gotten hot like she had said. Max and Milo were nowhere in sight. He walked around the perimeter of the pool and sat down on the chaise lounge chair that contained her belongings.

He was her emerge from the pool. Water cascading down her body, Dante just stared at her in awe.

"….can I have my towel?"

Dante shook his head. "Huh?"

Lulu held her hand out. "Can I have my towel or am I going to drip water all over you?"

"Oh." Dante stood up, shook out the towel and draped her shoulders with it. "Here you go. Do you want me to rub some more lotion on you?" He closed his eyes behind his sunglasses and wished for her to say yes.

Lulu smiled as she began to pat herself dry. "Nah, I think I am good. I think I am going to shower, change, and head into town. Want to come with me?"

He better go or Max and Milo might use him as a piñata. "Yeah. I will go with you. We will take my car."

"Good thing because mine is back in Boston," Lulu said. "I am sure that Sonny would give me the keys to any car that I wanted to use." She tied the towel around her waist. "Give me about thirty minutes to get ready."

Hell, he would give her all the time in the world.

"Okay. I will meet you in the in the foyer in half an hour."

Sure to her word, she was ready in thirty minutes. Dante was flipping through a magazine, when she came down the stairs wearing a floral pattern sundress that ended several inches above her knees and was very low cut that gave him a great look at her breasts and a pair of platform sandals. She looked great.

"I am ready."

"Where do you want to go?" Dante managed to ask, looking her in the eyes instead at her chest.

"Jake's, you play pool right?"

Jake's was nearly empty when they arrived, but of the men sitting in the bar, they all turned their heads to look at Lulu. Several of them gasped and gave some soft whistles. Dante felt a stab of jealously. Coleman's expression brightened once she came in the bar. "Miss Lulu it is great to see you!"

He went around the bar and embraced Lulu in a hug. "Seeing how the other half lives, huh fancy ivy league gal."

"I will always be a Port Charles gal. I will have my usual." She went to the empty pool table, with all eyes on her. "Let's play, Dante."

She was racking up the balls, her breasts nearly spilling over her dress. Dante quickly made his way to the table, standing in front of the pool table, obstructing the view for the rest of the bar. He heard groans and he was pelted with peanuts and wadded up napkins.

Dante wondered if the view from behind was better. He caught himself wondering what kind of panties she had on under that tiny little dress.

Lulu tossed him a cue. "Let's make this more interesting…"

"You mean like a bet?" Dante asked, this was getting more interesting. "What do you want to bet?"

"What do you want to bet?" Lulu returned.

"I want to know what you are wearing under that dress," Dante said without thinking.

"Then I get the same thing," Lulu demanded. "Boxer or briefs?"

Two can play that game. "Something lacy or a thong?" Dante demanded.

Lulu ushered to the racked up balls. "Mind if I break?"

"Go ahead."

Lulu walked over to him to line up her shot, but before she did. She whispered in his ear, "Does the rules still apply if I am not wearing any panties?"

Hearing that Dante wanted to take her upstairs to one of the rooms and have his way with her. He grunted something that sounded like 'of course'. She bent to make her shot, he heard wolf whistles. He wanted to pound every single guy into the ground that was leering at her.

"You are solids," he stated instead.

"Get ready to lose, Dante," Lulu said smugly.

"Dream on, Lulu," Dante said.

Several empty beer bottles and a few full ones dotted the edge of the pool table and the surrounding tables. Dante had a beer in his hand as he studied the table. It was down to the last shot both Lulu and Dante had a chance to win. As much as he wanted to see if her claim of not wearing any panties were true or not, he really wanted to see her face when she won. He intentionally missed his last shot. " It's your turn sweetheart."

Lulu smiled to herself. She readied her shot, Dante tried to get a good look of what she was wearing underneath her dress as she bent down as she did, a guy came up behind her, taking a swipe at her butt. She missed her shot.

"Nice ass, baby. Want to go upstairs?" the drunk guy slurred. "I will make it worth your while…"

In an instant, the drunk was sprawled out cold on the dirty floor, sporting a bloody mouth.

"Dante!" Lulu shrieked. "Why the hell did you do that? I can handle myself!"

"You were displaying your womanly assets for everyone in the bar to see!" Dante retorted. "What else was a guy to think? I mean a woman in your line of work should get used to a man touching your ass, baby."

Lulu dumped her full beer over his head and stormed out of the bar.

Coleman tossed him a bar towel. "You don't know what you gotten yourself in, brother. I wish you luck dealing with that little spitfire. I would hurry because if I know her, she is calling Sonny right now to fire your ass!"

Dante raced outside of the bar. Lulu was leaning against the brick wall with her cell phone pressed against her ear. "Just get here as soon as you can…"

He ripped the cell phone out of her hands and pressed end. "Why did you call Sonny?" he demanded.

"You think I called Sonny?" Lulu yelled at him, reaching for her phone. "I can handle things on my own just fine."

Dante caught her wrist, pulled her close and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, Lulu looked shocked at him. She pressed her hand to her mouth. Then out of nowhere she kicked him hard in the shin. "Don't ever do that again, Dante! You are not going to touch me ever again without my permission!"

"You kissed me back, sweetheart." Dante lowered his voice so she could barely hear him. "But trust me baby, you are going to beg me to touch you. It's going to be a lot sooner than you think."

"You are completely delusional if you think that," she snared.

Without warning, she slapped him across the face with such force her recoiled backwards just as a dark sedan pulled up. Milo got out of the car. He was laughing. "I forgot to warn you that for such a tiny person she packs quite a wallop."

"Thank you for coming, Milo." Lulu stalked to the car, Milo opened the door for her and shut it behind her. "Just to let you know Max came with me. He is taking your car back to the house. You are to walk back to the compound. See ya!"

Dante watched as Milo drove off with Lulu. He couldn't help but think how soft her lips were and how she smelled, a mix of vanilla and roses. It was at least ten miles away. Good thing he is an avid runner. He is able to run a four minute mile. He would be back to the house in less than an hour.

By the time that he arrived at Sonny's house it was dark and the moon was up high in the cloudless sky. His clothes we sticking to him like a second skin, all that Dante could think of was ripping off his clothes and driving in the pool to cool off. That is what he intended to do. He quickly began to shed clothes as he made it on the property. He was in his birthday suit by the time he arrived at the pool carrying his clothes in his hands.

He heard some splashing when he arrived at the pool. A slender figure moved through the water. The lights in the pool were on, he instantlty knew it was Lulu. As she neared the wall and did the underwater turn he realized that like him, she had nothing on.

He instantly grew hard watching her milky white flesh in the moonlight. He knew she had a killer body he just needed to get a better look at it. He then got an idea. When she reached the shallow end, he quietly got in the deep end of the pool and began to swim in her direction. With any luck, he was going to 'accidently' touch her. They met in the middle of the pool. His hands brushed her breasts, for a split second he cupped both of them. She stiffened and stood up in the pool. "You scared the shit out of me! What the hell are you doing here?"

She did not realize that her breasts were on full display. He tried to keep his eyes on her face but every few seconds he glanced south to see if he could see under the water as well. He got a great looks at her white globes thanks to the full moon and the lights from the pool. Dante bit back a groan and the urge to take a nipple in his mouth.

"I wanted to see what your boobs like the moment I met you. I didn't realize it was going to take less than twenty four hours. Does that mean I get to see your _fessa _in forty-eight hours?" He said in a low voice as he looked down at the water, his fingers running down her flat stomach.

That God for the semester she spent in Rome during undergrad. She knew that was slang for her womanly nether region.

She balanced on one foot and her womanly assets entranced Dante. He didn't even noticed until she kneed him hard in the groin. "Hell is going to freeze over first!" she said as she swam toward the edge of the pool.

Dante fell face first in the water. He broke the surface just as Lulu hoisted herself out of the pool, he got a good view of her ass. She caught him looking. Instead of wrapping a towel around her, she found the pile of his clothes and his shoes, collected them and dropped them in the deep end of the pool. She grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself and went inside.

Dante chuckled to himself as he swam to retrieve his belongings. Lulu Spencer was sure more of a surprise than he thought. This assignment might be fun after all.

* * *

Thank you for all of your lovely comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The next morning, Dante woke up. He was on his way to the bathroom when he caught his reflection in the mirror. He had a bruise on his cheek where Lulu had struck him the night before. Lulu Spencer could handle herself, he realized. He looked at his shin where she kicked him at Jake's it also was bruised. He was going to have his hands full when dealing with her.

Sighing to himself, he went into the bathroom to take a shower. He dropped his pajama pants to the floor and then his boxers. He opened the glass door to the shower and turned on the water. He was about to go in, when he looked down and noticed that his manhood was swollen and red from when Lulu kneed him in the pool.

Dante couldn't help but wonder if Lulu was this feisty out of bed, how was she in bed?

He heard the door open and an auditable gasp. "Oh!" then an apology. "Sorry! I will go now."

Naked like the day he was born, Dante turned to the other door. "Like what you see?" he asked.

Lulu had her back to him with her hand on the doorknob ready to go back to her room. She was wearing a tiny pair of shorts that might as well been underwear and a white cami that might as well been transparent. "I see we are sharing a bathroom."

"Yes we are. You didn't answer my question, Lulu. Do you like what you see?" Dante repeated.

Lulu turned around she expected him to at least have a towel around his waist but he stood gloriously naked before her. She could tell that he was getting excited.

"Well do you?" Dante asked, moving closer.

"I noticed that its…did I hurt you when I kneed you there?" Lulu asked as she briefly looked down then back into Dante's eyes.

He caught her looking. "I knew that you couldn't take your eyes off me."

"You might want to put some ointment on that," Lulu advised.

Dante reached behind her onto on of the shelves hoping his hands was going to pick up something that could be used. Thankfully his hands found a bottle of green aloe vera gel. He placed the bottle in her hands. "Why don't you to the honors, Lulu? I am sure that you are really great with your hands."

* * *

Lucky sat at his desk in the PCPD. He should have known that Lulu was going to be in town for the summer and give Dante the heads up. "Hey little brother, you called?" Nikolas said coming into the PCPD.

Lucky nodded. "I did. Let's go into the interrogation room to have a chat." Lucky rose from his desk leading the way to the empty room

"I am not in trouble, am I?" Nikolas kidded as he followed him.

"No, I just don't want people to over hear. The gossip here is very… let's just say this is something that I want to keep between you and I."

Nikolas sat down at the table. "That sounds ominous. What is up?"

"Apparently our little sister is back in town. Not that she gave us the heads up." Lucky sat down.

"How did you know that she is town then?" Nikolas demanded.

"We have someone inside of Sonny's organization that is all I am going to say. Anyway during our meeting yesterday, he told me that he went to pick someone late at night at the airport. That person as he stated was a 'hot blond' that hot blond turned out to be our little sister Lulu Spencer."

"Wow. Usually she calls Spencer or one of the boys to say she is coming into town. Not this time, why? Do you think she is still pissed at both of us?"

"If it weren't for Sonny, Lulu would have been placed in foster care system and we would have never seen her again," Lucky pointed out.

"Lucky you were eighteen when you lost mom and Luke. Lulu was only six years old. She needed you to be there for her; instead you turned to the bottle. I mean you were lucky that you didn't kill her when you got drunk and crashed your car into the mail box at the end of the driveway when you were taking her to school."

That was one of things that Lucky most regretted. He was barely an adult when his parents were killed and he had to take care of a precocious six year old. He cringed as he remembered all the times he passed out from drinking in the middle of the living room only for Lulu to find him in the morning as she prepared herself breakfast and get ready for school all she needed was a ride.

"How many times was it you took her to school wasted?" Nikolas demanded. "It couldn't be that only one time."

"Too many. That car crash was my wake up call I didn't see that for many, many months. Why dredging this up? You didn't do so much better when she went to live with you. At least when she wasn't physically hurt when she was living with me, she what broke her arm when she was thrown from the horse. Where the hell were you? You were in Greece doing business. You could not be reached for days."

"You couldn't be reached either. What bar were you at? How much did you have to drink?" Nikolas challenged. "By the time we both got to General Hospital…"

"Then Sonny was called because he was an emergency contact. He came in on his white horse with a copy of Mom and Dad's will that… said that Mom and Dad left Lulu to him. Once she was released from the hospital she stayed with him," Lucky recalled. "And she is still there."

"We screwed up and our little sister paid the price," Nikolas said. "We should have been there for her more when she was living with Sonny. I mean what the only time we saw her was a handful of times all the time she lived with him? We didn't even see her on her birthday. We should have claimed the will was a fake or something."

"Back then I figured out that Lulu was better off with Sonny. Looking back we should have fought for her more. She is the only sister we have," Lucky said.

"She is a mob princess. Not good considering one of her brothers is a cop," Nikolas noted.

Lucky snorted. "She is in Harvard Law School. Sonny is a mobster and his da.. and Lulu is at the post prestigious law school in the country if not the world. He only wants the best for her. He provided her with a life that we could not."

Lucky caught himself. He almost called Lulu Sonny's daughter. She was not his daughter. Sonny was going to legally adopt her a few years after she came to live with him but realized having a daughter in the world he lived in would put her in grave danger. But all of his enemies knew about Lulu and kept their distance.

"What did you tell our guy on the inside?" Nikolas asked.

"Just that Lulu is my sister. He is under the impression that Lulu is Sonny's mistress. I am going to keep it that way until I find a way to tell him."

Nikolas laughed. "Seriously? He thinks that? Doesn't he know that she will kick his ass if he crosses the line?"

"Nope he does not." Lucky smiled. "I think he is going to find out on his own and really soon."

"We need to figure out a way to see her and I think I figured out a way to do so,"

* * *

Dante pressed the bottle of aloe vera gel in Lulu's hand. He caressed her wrist as he did; he noticed she had a large faded scar from her wrist to the crease of her elbow. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"I was thrown from a horse when I was a child." She uncapped the lid of the bottle with her other hand.

Dante fingered the scar from her wrist to elbow. "Ouch. Did it hurt much?"

"It was a compound fracture over a hundred stitches and staples. I was in a cast four like fours months."

"Sorry," Dante muttered. "How old were you?"

"I was six years old." Lulu poured some of the aloe in her hands.

Dante felt a cool sensation as Lulu applied the aloe to his manhood. He drew in a quick breath. He never thought that she was going to be so bold and do it. He was pleasantly surprised as her fingers worked their magic on his member. He closed his eyes as it twitched in her hands. He was coming close then she just stopped.

When he opened his eyes again, she was halfway out of the room. "You better take a cold shower Dante; I am going to use one of the guest bathrooms."

Dante looked down and swore softly. He was standing at attention. Damn, this girl is going to be the death of him.

After h e worked out his frustrations in the shower, Dante came down the stairs to see Max reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. The doors to the pool were open; he strained to listen to see if she was out there either splashing in the pool or laying out.

"She is not out there. Milo took her into town. They should be back later."

Dante noticed a large floral display in the kitchen that was in a crystal vase. It must have been at least five dozen white roses. "This wasn't here yesterday. Where did it come from?"

"The Boss sent it to Lulu. He is going to be away for a few more days. That is his piece offering, that and his credit card. Milo took her into town to go shopping. Apparently she needs a dress when he gets back."

"Dante said. "Sonny just gave her his credit card? Doesn't she have her own?"

"She does, but Sonny's has no limits. He is in the doghouse with her, right now. That is a good thing because she likes to shop. She can spend hours and hours just in the shoe department."

"I feel for Milo. He is going to be dragged to store to store and be her personal bag holder."

"Don't be. Milo has a mad crush on her. He would walk over hot coals if it meant that he could spend some time with her. He was so damn excited when he got to take Lulu to the prom."

"Milo took Lulu to her prom?" Dante asked as he went to the fridge to get some juice.

"No guy in her grade would go with her. They were too afraid of Sonny and what he might do to them. Milo was glad to do it."

"How long has Sonny been sleeping with Lulu?" Dante demanded.

Max was taking a sip of his coffee when Dante asked him the outlandish question. He spat the coffee halfway across the room. "What the Boss and Lulu do is none of your concern, alright? Don't you have to walk the perimeter or something?" he asked as he mopped up the spilled coffee.

He was being dismissed. Apparently Sonny's and Lulu's relationship was a touchy subject. Mainly because he thought it was illegal when it first began. It seemed to him many people knew about it, even Lulu's brother and didn't do anything about it. He was going to put a stop to the relationship before Sonny could damage her even more. Dante didn't care if he was going to blow his cover or not.

Hours passed, they were still not back yet. Dante was pacing in the kitchen. He was about to go out to the nearest shopping center to see if they were there when he heard some feet shuffle in. Milo came in the kitchen carrying five bags in each hand from various high-end stores. Lulu carried one large pink striped bag from Victoria's Secret. His mind wondered what itty-bitty lacy garments were in the bag.

"Oh, hey, Dante," she greeted with a smile. "How was your day?"

It was like the incident in the bathroom did not happen this morning. "It was fine. I can see that you tortured Milo most of the day."

"It's part of the job. Doing whatever Lulu asks," Milo said. "I am going to send these bag up to your room."

"Thanks, Milo." Lulu kissed him on the cheek and Milo turned all different shades of red. "You are the best."

Max hit Milo upside the head. "Take the bags upstairs and take a cold shower."

Lulu chuckled as the brothers left the room together. "Got plans for tonight, Dante?"

Dante licked his lips. "What do you have in mind?"

Lulu smiled. "I am in the mood to gamble. I bought a lot of cute stuff that are meant to be seen out on the town. You are going to take me. Let me go and change. I should be ready in an hour. You might want to put on something nice, too. You do own another suit don't you? I already seen the one you wore the other night."

* * *

Dante changed into his other black suit and a red tie sat on the corner of his bed. It has been well over an hour. He was tempted to go into the bathroom when he heard the shower start but he thought that two heavily armed guards and one with a mad crush on Lulu put a kibosh on that plan.

"What the hell is taking so long? How long does it take someone to get ready?"

He got up from the bed went into the bathroom. He tried the door that lead to her room. It released in his hand. He swung open the door, "Are you…"

The words died on his lips as she stood before him wearing impossibly high black heels with the red soles, something that he learned from his mother those shoes cost more than he made in a week. Her hair was in loose curls that framed her face. She was in a strapless black lacy push up bra that made her boobs look even more mouthwatering and a tiny pair of matching boy shorts. In her hands was a red dress that she was unzipping.

"You look hot," he stammered.

"Dante!" She pressed the dress to her chest. "I am not dressed yet!"

"I've seen you in less, much, much less," Dante said, remembering their encounter in the pool last night. "And you have seen me in much less, too."

"I remember," she continued to unzip her dress, she stepped into it. "We match." She pointed to his tie.

"We do. We look like a couple," Dante said as he watched Lulu pull up her dress. He rather have her step out of the dress and not into it.

The dress was on one shoulder. She struggled to zip it up. She turned her back to him. "Help me zip this dress up, will you please?"

Dante placed one hand on the small of her back and one on the zipper. "You know this is not part of my job description, Lulu. But I will do it."

"Thank you."

He slowly zipped up her dress, savoring every second he touched her skin. When he finished zipping her dress he brushed her hair back. "I knew that you couldn't wait long to have me to touch you."

Lulu turned around, for the first time he noticed how short the dress and how low cut it was. It ended mid-thigh and had a deep v-neck. Hell, he wanted to rip it off her and take her right now.

"What you don't like my dress?" Lulu asked him after he stared at her longer than he intended to.

"You look hot. You are going to turn every single head, women included."

Lulu bent to her bed to retrieve her matching handbag. Dante checked out her ass as she did so. He was tempted to place a hand on her butt. He thought better of it.

"Ready?" he stuck out his arm.

"I am." Lulu placed her arm through his. "We are going to a casino, I have a question to ask you, do you feel lucky, Dante?"

Boy did he but not the way she was thinking. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Dante drove he followed Lulu's directions. She sat in the backseat texting somebody. It must have been Sonny. Then her cell phone rang as she was in the middle texting someone. "Hello? Yeah, I told you where I was going. Yes, there is someone with me, the new guy. You want to talk to him, why? You know I can take care of myself."

Dante looked into the rearview mirror, Lulu was getting visibly upset. "Fine. Fine. I miss you, too. I love you, too. I can't wait to see you in a few days. Here he is." Lulu scooted up; she dangled her cell phone on her fingers. "Sonny wants to talk to you, Dante."

Dante took one hand off the steering wheel to take the phone from her hand. Using one of his fingers he stroked her wrist. "Hi ya, Boss. What can I do for you?"

"You are taking someone that means a great deal to me out gambling," Sonny stated without preamble. "I already know what happened at Jake's. Coleman was so kind to informing me of the events. She really dumped a full beer over your head?"

"That she did." Dante admitted. "She punched and kicked me too."

"That's my girl," Sonny commented. "Look, knowing Lulu she wants to be out most of the night. If you get out of the casino too late I don't want you to try and make it back in town. I want you two to stay in a hotel or something. Milo packed each of you a bag and there should be a sum of money in there too it should be more than enough to get a room for a night. It's in the trunk of your car. I don't want anything to happen to my girl, you got it?"

"Got it, sir. I'll see you when you get back into town." He hung up the phone and handed Lulu her phone back.

"What did you talk about?" Lulu demanded.

Dante glanced over his should at her. "You, of course. Seriously where are we going? I could use the GPS to give us better directions."

"Are you saying that you got us lost?" Lulu asked. "I gave you good directions! You are a typical man not admitting that we are lost!"

She leaned forward, putting her hands on the seat next to him. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded as she hoisted herself to the front seat face first.

"What does it look like?" She retorted.

From the angle he was sitting at and the way she was climbing over the seat, her dress parted giving him a great view of her tiny black lace bra to her black lace panties. The dress bunched at her waist giving him a great view of her lace covered ass. The sight of that made him instantly hard.

"Oops." She said as she straightened up in the front seat.

God help him, one of her breasts popped out of her bra and spilled out of her dress. Instead of tucking her breast back in her dress, she reached behind her, undid the bra, tossing it into the backseat. Then she tucked herself back in. "That was better. I think this is a dress that a bra is not need to be worn."

She was trying to kill him, he concluded. He gripped the wheel until his knuckles turned white. "Seatbelt?" he said in a voice, higher than normal.

"Cat got your tongue?" Lulu asked coyly as she pulled on her seatbelt.

She bent down a little further than she needed to, her dress parted again, this time Dante swore he saw a pink nipple peeked out for a second. His mouth began to water.

Lulu caught him looking. She shifted uncomfortably in the seat. "My panties are giving me a wedgie. I think I am going to take them off too so I won't…"

She trailed off as Dante drifted in to oncoming traffic and quickly corrected to get on the right side of the road as a horn of a semi truck blared.

"I can see now why Sonny keeps you around," he muttered, looking down, hoping that she can't see how her little display made him react.

Lulu smiled to herself as she looked out of the window. "He has other reasons too."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they reached their location without Dante turning on the GPS. A casino just over the Canadian boarder called: Lucky Stars. Dante couldn't help but think of the double entendre meaning of the name of the casino. He pulled up to the entrance to drop her off. He was in no shape to walk at the moment.

Lulu gave him a questioning look. "Aren't you going to come inside with me?"

"I am. But I need to park the car. I can't have you walk the length of the parking lot in those heels, can I?" He pressed the release button on her seatbelt. If she gave him another show like she did before he would not be responsible for his actions.

Lulu put her hand on the door handle. "Okay I will meet you at the bar. What would you like me to order for you?"

"Any beer in a bottle," Dante grunted. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Dante watched her disappear into the casino and he pulled his car into the darkest parking spot that he could find. For the third time as in as many days he had to relieve the tension that Lulu so playfully caused him.

The casino was packed. He had no idea how to find her. He knew that she was going to be waiting for him at the bar but it was packed. Dante moved closer to the bar. Then he saw her, sitting precariously on a bar stool her dress had ridden up even further. She talking to the young, buff, bartender as he handed her a margarita and a bottle of beer. The look she was getting from the other male patrons was not lost on Dante. He felt a stab of jealously as he rounded the bar to join her.

He placed a hand on the back of her bar stool, as if staking a claim on her. "Sorry, I took so long," he said, then he kissed her on the cheek. "Forgive me, baby?"

"I got you a Bud Light, I hope that is okay," Lulu said, handing him the bottle.

"It's fine." Dante took the bottle from her in one hand and held out his other hand to her. "Why don't we test our luck at the tables?"

"I'd like that."

A few minutes later they were seated at the Blackjack table. Dante sat across from her. When she reached for her cards that the dealer set out for her, he got a great view of her milky globes. Good God, if she kept that up for the rest of the night, he might have to excuse himself to go to the bathroom.

The dealer dealt the cards. Lulu reached for them, Dante bit back a groan but something did escape his mouth. Lulu looked up at she studied her cards. She quietly slipped her foot from her shoe and rubbed his leg with it. She watched as Dante's eyes widen as her foot moved north and settled on his lap, slowly encircling his groin with slow, deliberate strokes.

He caught her ankle, keeping her foot in his lap. "Hit me," he told the dealer in a voice a few octaves higher than his normal voice.

"Miss?" the dealer asked as he gave Dante one card.

Lulu looked at her cards again. "I'll stay," she said seductively.

The dealer showed his cards a jack of clubs and a seven of hearts. "The House stays at seventeen."

Dante showed his cards he hand nineteen with a ten of clubs, a seven of diamonds, and a two of hearts.

"The gentleman has nineteen," the dealer announced. "Can the lady do better?"

"She can and she has." Lulu showed her cards.

"The lady has blackjack!" the dealer stated, giving Lulu her chips. "We have a winner!"

Lulu smiled as she stacked her chips. "Ready to lose your shirt Dante?" she asked as the dealer shuffled the cards and dealt them.

He'd rather her lose everything she had on.

"What makes you think, you'll win?" Dante challenged.

"The fact that Sonny, Milo and Max taught me how to play cards when I was younger, that is why." Lulu admitted as she studied her cards.

"What else did they teach you?" Dante wondered, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"A lot of things," Lulu said coyly as she wiggled her foot free and continued to encircle his middle.

"Hit me," Dante said, looking at the dealer.

"Hit me," Lulu requested.

The dealer gave them their cards. Dante looked at his cards. "Do you want to put a wager on this, Lulu?" he asked.

Lulu gestured to the chips that were in the middle of the table. "Isn't that what we are doing?"

"Let's make it more interesting," Dante said in a low voice.

Lulu looked at her cards. She added more chips to the middle of the table. "What do you have in mind, Dante?"

The cocktail waitress appeared. "Drinks?" she said, just looking at Dante.

Dante smiled. Two can play at this game. "Why yes. I would love to have a beer, sweetheart. What do you want to drink, Lulu?"

"I would have a margarita," Lulu said.

"So what should the wager be?" Dante asked, as he rubbed her foot in his lap. "Let's say the best out of five games? Let's be fair here."

"The loser should be the winner's slave for the day," Lulu said, imagining Dante in an apron vacuuming.

"Make it a sex slave for that then you have a deal, sweetheart." Dante said, picturing Lulu in nothing but a smile in the throws of passion with him on a set of red satin sheets.

"Aren't you afraid of what Sonny is going to do to you when he finds out?"

Dante added more chips to the pile. "What Sonny doesn't know, won't hurt him. So do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

Every time that the cocktail server came to their table, her name was Bunny, Dante flirted with her even more while he kept a vice like grip stroking Lulu's ankle. She tried to retaliate by using her other foot only for him to catch it and held it in his lap too. She hated to admit it, but Dante flirting with Bunny was making her jealous.

They were on the fifth and final game. They had each won one game and the House had won two games. The dealer dealt the cards. They both added chips to the table. If it were up to chip count to declare a winner, Lulu would have won since she had the most. That wasn't the case it was the best out of five games.

"The House gets blackjack," the dealer announced, clearing the chips from the table.

"Aw crap," Lulu muttered, removing her feet from Dante's lap, putting her shoes on and collecting her chips.

She left the table and headed towards the bar. Dante was about to follow her when Bunny appeared at Dante's side. "You lost a lot of money, is there some way I can make it up to you?" she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Lulu looked over to the table from the bar, just in time to see Bunny kissing Dante. "A shot of tequila and just leave the bottle!" she told the bartender, dropping her chips on the bar.

The bartender put a shot glass on the bar, filled the glass and left the full bottle next to it. "I hope he is worth it, sweetheart."

Lulu took the first shot quickly downed it and poured herself another and down it as well. "Trust me, he is not."

Dante tried to pull himself from Bunny's grasp. Apparently in an attempt to make Lulu jealous he gave Bunny the wrong idea. "Look," Dante began when he pulled away.

"It's that girl you were playing cards with, isn't it?" Bunny asked. "What is she to you?"

"Someone that is important to my Boss," Dante admitted.

Bunny pouted. "You used me to make her jealous?" she demanded. "That is not very nice."

"I am sorry." Dante admitted.

Bunny turned away in a huff heading to the bar. She tapped Lulu on her shoulder she was downing another shot tequila from the half-empty bottle. "He is all yours. I hope you can appreciate that" she shoved Lulu into the bar.

"Hey you shouldn't have done that," Lulu unsteadily rose to her feet. "You don't know who you are messing with."

Bunny looked her over. "I am guessing you are some tight ass chick who doesn't appreciate what is in front of you!"

"You are in front of me, I appreciate that," Lulu slurred as she shoved Bunny back. "I don't have to chase your ass down for a beat down."

"Beat down are you serious?" Bunny challenged, shoving Lulu a little harder. "You don't even know the meaning of the word."

Dante was going to step in between them but then he remembered something that Max or Milo stated that Lulu could handle herself. He had the bruises to prove it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lulu warned.

"What are you going to do about it?" Bunny demanded in a demeaning tone. "Hit me with your designer handbag?"

Lulu snorted. "You just really didn't say that, did you?" She turned to the bartender who seemed to be enthralled with the two young women going at it. "Did she just say I was going to smack her with my handbag that cost eight hundred dollars?"

"I think she did," the bartender admitted.

"I wouldn't do that to my handbag," Lulu admitted. "It's too nice to touch you."

That was it; Bunny threw a fist only to have her hand caught by Lulu. "Did I fail to mention that I am a double black belt in both karate and judo?"

Bunny's face paled. She thought she was just dealing with a normal girl. "Can I have my hand back? Please?" she pleaded.

Lulu looked over to Dante. "What do you think, Dante? Should I give Bunny her hand back?"

"I think that you better not because Mr. Corinthos any more problems," Dante said. "He wouldn't like to cut his trip short to deal with you, would he?"

In an instant the entire casino grew painfully silent as soon as Sonny's name was mentioned.

"Sonny Corinthos?" the bartender repeated backing away as far as he could.

"He's my boss. And Lulu there is extremely important to him," Dante said.

Bunny turned white as a ghost. "Can I please have my hand back? Please don't tell Mr. Corinthos about this."

Lulu dropped Bunny's hand, picking up her shot of tequila and drank it down. "About what? I just came here to have a good time." She settled back in her stool. "I want to have it."

Dante suppressed a smile. He knew that Lulu can handle herself.

"You know what?" Dante picked up her handbag with one hand helped Lulu out of her stool with the other one. "We better go. Have a good night everyone."

* * *

Dante carefully placed Lulu in the front seat and buckled her in. She drank way too much and it was very late. He was glad that Sonny gave them his blessing to get a hotel room for the night. He saw a small motel on the way in; he hoped they had a vacancy.

He groaned as he pulled in the parking lot of the motel. He never noticed it before but the name was.. ._Love Shack_. It was probably one of those rooms that rented by the hour. He looked over at Lulu who was half-asleep. It was either this place or hope that a fancier place had a room and would tolerate him carrying her inside.

"Screw it," Dante got out of the car and went into the office.

When he entered the office it was playing some cheesy seventies music. On the shelf by the desk was a display of condoms, flavored lube, and oil in a glass case. This place most certainty rented by the hour. He went to the counter did not see anyone so he pressed the service bell with his hand.

"Be right there!" a voice shouted from the back room.

Dante eyed the condoms and the oil. He was tempted to buy some just to be safe. His lower half twitched at the thought of him using that on Lulu.

A fat guy with a beer belly with a really bad hair piece, smoking a cigar came out from the back room. He was readjusting himself as he came out. "Hiya there Sport. Want a room for a few hours?" he looked over Dante's shoulder seeing Lulu in the front seat of the car. "Or do you want to prepay for the entire night?" he asked with a laugh.

"A room for the night, please. I trust that cash would be fine." Dante reached for his wallet.

The manager glanced down at the condoms and lube. "Would you like some party favors, too?"

Dante glanced down. "One box of mega, a bottle of mango peach passion massage oil, and you surprise me on the lube."

The manger smiled. "Including the room it's going to be sixty-nine dollars." He handed him a key to room number sixteen. "You have fun with your lady."

"Cute." Dante counted out three twenties and a ten. "Keep the change."

* * *

Dante brought the bags in the room first. He wanted to see what he got them into. The room wasn't as bad as he thought though the décor was a few decades old. There was only one bed that could be a problem. There was not even a ratty sofa for him to sleep on. He wasn't about to sleep on the floor, who knows what was living on the floor. He had stashed the items he had bought in the motel office in his bag.

He set the bags on the floor beside the bed stashed the '_party favors'_ in his bag and went to inspect the bathroom. There was a red heart shaped tub and a shower built for two. He should have risked it and went to the nicer hotel. They were here now, the room was paid for, and he had to deal with it.

Dante went back to the car to retrieve Lulu. He half carried her to the room. "I can do it…" she muttered.

"I know, baby but let me help you," Dante muttered. "For once don't fight me on this."

"I don't feel soo…" she sank down to the bed. "Why is the room spinning?"

"How much tequila did you drink?" Dante asked.

"The bottle was full when I got it…" she admitted.

It was nearly empty when he got to the bar. She drank almost a full bottle.

She got up suddenly, she wobbled. He snaked an arm around her waist to steady her. "Woah there. You okay?"

Lulu played with his tie. Then pulled it hard, pulling him against her. She then began to kiss him, tenderly at first then with increased passion. She began to untie his tie. She yanked it from his body then worked on his jacket quickly shedding it as well. It dropped to the dingy floor. Lulu began to unbutton is shirt with he finally caught her hands, pulling away from her.

"What are you doing, Lulu?" he demanded. "Are you crazy?"

"What does it look like?" Lulu cooed, reaching for him again. "Come on, Dante. I see the way you were looking at me." She glanced down at him, seeing his excitement down there she smiled. "See?"

With one hand she cupped his ever tightening member. "If you didn't care for me, you wouldn't have this reaction to me would you?"

"Lulu you are going to be the death of me, literally," Dante said. "If Sonny finds out…"

"What Sonny doesn't know won't hurt him," Lulu said. "Come on let's have some fun!" She began to pull on his shirttails. "I know you want me. You have been looking at me like I was something to eat… come on don't you want a taste?"

Boy was he tempted. Yes he wanted her but not this way. He wanted her to be one hundred percent sober. He was not going to take advantage of someone in her condition.

"I would love to. But not now. You are trashed. I do not take advantage of women in your condition."

"You are no fun!" Lulu complained as she collapsed on the bed.

She lay down and closed her eyes. She was asleep in no time.

Dante looked at the beautiful sleeping blond in front of him. He took off her shoes, placing them at the foot of the bed. He looked at her tight red dress, it would be uncomfortable to sleep in he concluded. He needed to get her out of it. He gently turned her on her side and unzipped her dress.

As he pulled it off her, Dante remembered that Lulu took off her bra in his car. She was only wearing a pair of lacy panties lying on top of the bed. "Damn it," he swore as the tent in his pants grew.

He used the bedspread to cover her as he crawled to the other side of the bed. He needed a goodnight sleep if Sonny was going to kill him when they got back to Port Charles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Lulu woke up with her head pounding. Her mouth felt like a cotton ball. Her eyes opened she did not recognize her surroundings. She felt a presence beside her in the bed. Dante was sleeping on his side. His mouth was pressed to the back of her neck; one of his hands lay on her ass while the other one had snaked underneath the thin blanket to cup one of her breasts. She picked up a corner of the blanket.

"What the hell?" she threw it back, she was only in a pair of black lace panties.

Dante's thumb began to rub on her nipple. He was waking up. She glanced over to him; he was only in a pair of black boxer-briefs. At least she got that question answered. He was clothed. Her red dress was draped over a chair. What the hell happened last night? She wondered pressing a hand to her pounding head.

Lulu sat up causing Dante's hand to fall off her breast and onto her lap. Not one of her brightest moves because his fingers began to rub her through the lace. Two can play this game. She noticed that one of his biceps had a tattoo of a bull. There was another tattoo that looked like Chinese writing on his chest. She shifted slightly in the bed so she was able to gently trace the bull tattoo with her index finger. She was nearly straddling him while she traced the Chinese written along his chest.

Dante caught her hand and brought it to his mouth. He kissed each of her fingertips. "I knew you could resist me for long."

He tightened his arm around her waist to keep her where she was. "Mmm, I like this view. I might have to wake up to it every morning." He eyed her bare breasts. "You are so beautiful, you know that, right?"

Lulu tried to shield herself with her hands Dante caught them and batted them away.

"Don't block the view, please."

"I think you already got a good view. Let me go."

Dante shook his head. "I don't think that you want me to. Don't you remember what happened last night?"

Last night was a complete blur. She shook her head. "Why don't you enlighten me about the event of last night?"

"I have a better idea, I will show you." Dante pulled her close to him, her bare breast crushing against his chest, their foreheads practically touched. "When we got in this room you practically attacked me. Not that I am complaining. You kissed me and tried to rip off my clothes. If you don't believe me I left my clothes in the place that you yanked them off. You are pretty strong you know that, right?"

"I kissed you?" Lulu repeated. "It was just a peck on the cheek, right?"

Dante chuckled. "It was more than a peck on the cheek. Allow me to show you."

He pulled her chin to his, crashing his lips onto hers like she had down hours earlier with the same amount of passion. His erection grew, pressing against her middle. He had never felt like this with another woman before.

He broke the kiss. "Then you tried to jump my bones. I was a gentleman and turned down your advances because you were so trashed. When we do make love, it's not if… it's when. I want you to have all you faculties so Thor can take you on a ride that you will never forget."

He took her hand, placing it on his boxers. "You see what you do to me? Hell I have never had wacked off so many times in such a short amount of time since I met you. Since you are here, you can help me out. You did a great job the other day."

Lulu's hand tightened around Dante's member. "You named it Thor?" she asked as se began to work her magic.

Dante gave her a lopsided grin. "What do you call your luscious breasts?"

Lulu laughed. "I have never given them any names."

"No?" Dante began to knead one with one hand and the other breast with his other hand. He bent to kiss one then the other. "I've got it." He kissed her right breast, his tongue lapping at her nipple. "This one is going to be Athena. This one…" he moved to her left breast, this time his teeth grazed over her nipple. "This one is going to be named Aphrodite."

His eyes looked south of her. "As for that… I think I should wait until I see it before I give it a name."

"You explained what happened to your clothes but not what happened to mine," Lulu noted as she rub Dante through his boxers.

"I couldn't let you wrinkle that hot dress. I have plans for it later," Dante closed his eyes.

"Like what?" Lulu questioned.

"Like the next time you wear it, I am going to rip it off you!" Dante said.

"You think so, huh?" Lulu cooed.

"I don't think so. I know so," Dante predicted, pulling her to him again into another kiss that he quickly deepened.

In one swift move, she was under him. He hovered over her. Dante grabbed a hold a side of her panties began to tug them down. He got to the point to see that the carpet matched the drapes when a shrill ringing of a cell phone broke the mood.

"That is my phone." Lulu pulled up her panties and pushed Dante off of her. She went to the desk where her purse was. She got her phone out of her purse. "Hello?"

_It's Sonny_, she mouthed to Dante.

Dante groaned as he felt himself instantly grow limp. Talk about a mood killer.

"Hi," Lulu said into the phone. "We had a little too much fun last night so we got a room for the night. No, unfortunately, they only had one room left. Yes, he behaved himself."

Lulu looked up at Dante then down to the two bags at the door. "Yeah the bags are here. Okay. Heads up, Dante, he wants to talk to you." She tossed the phone at him.

She bent down, picking up one of the bags and headed to the bathroom for a shower and a change. Dante watched her sway her hips and the way her breasts bounced as she walked. She was going to be the death of him. At least he was going to die a very happy man.

"_Dante_!" Sonny shouted through the other end, breaking his daze. "Wake up."

"Sorry, Boss. What can I do for you?" Dante asked.

"I understand that you and Lulu got into a little trouble last night at the casino. Is she okay? She drank a lot from what I heard."

How in the world did Sonny know what happened last night? If Sonny knew about the incident at the casino he would more than likely know about the motel he took Lulu to.

"She is okay."

"Lulu said there was only one room at…" there was some rustling of papers. "You took Lulu to a place called the _Love Shack_? They rent rooms by the hour!" Sonny yelled.

"That means they are discreet," Dante said thinking fast. "No names. Paid in cash. Nothing can be traced."

"One room?" Sonny repeated. "I trust that you were a gentleman?"

Dante thought of Lulu trying to rip his clothes off him. "Yes, sir. I let her have the bed while I slept on the chair."

One tiny white lie. Dante really valued his life.

"Okay then, next time take her to a hotel that is a little nicer, okay? I don't want to have my girl think that she is a by the hour whore, alright?"

"Yes sir. We are going to shower….separately… change, and grab some breakfast then head back to town."

"Have her call me once you two make it back to Port Charles."

"Will do."

Just as he hung up he heard a shriek come from the bathroom. Dante went over to the door just in time to see a towel clad Lulu with her hair dripping wet from the shower open the door. In her other hand was the 'party favors' he had bought the night before.

She picked up the wrong bag. He was in big trouble.

"What the hell are these?" She demanded, shaking her fist at him.

"Uh," he felt his face flush. "It came with the room."

Lulu smirked. "I highly doubt that. It seems to me that someone wanted to get lucky last night."

She pushed past him. "I need to get the right bag." She bent down to retrieve the other bag, as she did so the towel unraveled and pooled at her feet.

Lulu stood gloriously stark naked before him. Dante was speechless. She did not look fazed at all. She even kicked the towel into the corner of the room. She turned her heel and headed back to the bathroom. Before she did, she pressed the party favors to Dante's chest. "For the record, I prefer grape flavored…everything."

The door closed, and then opened slightly to have her throw his bag outside.

"Grape you say, good to know." Dante picked up his bag set it on his bed as his own cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Dante, baby?" a woman's voice on the other end said.

"Ma!" Dante said, eyeing to door, willing for Lulu to take a long time getting ready.

"You haven't called in a few days. I have been worried," Olivia said.

"I have been busy."

"You called before."

"That is before I had to keep my eye on Sonny's….little girlfriend until he gets back in a few days."

"How is that going?" his mother asked. "Is she keeping you on your toes?"

Dante laughed. "You can say that."

He heard the doorknob rattle. "Look I have to go. I'll talk to you later, love you."

Lulu got the tail end of the conversation. "Love you?" she repeated.

Dante tossed his phone on the bed. Lulu was wearing the most impossibly short jean shorts and a low cut black tank top. Her hair was combed but still wet. "Milo picked that out for you to wear?" Dante joked. "I can see that he has great taste in women's clothes."

"He forgot to pack any undergarments." Lulu used her fingers as quotation marks. "I guess he figured that Sonny would have cut off his hands for him to go through my panties and bra drawer."

"Thank you, Milo," Dante muttered, his eyes staring at her chest.

Lulu crossed her arms over her chest, blocking his view. "Who were you talking to?"

"Why, are you jealous?" Dante challenged, collecting his bag. "You are admit it, babe."

"I am not your babe," Lulu returned.

"Really? You could have fooled me, Lulu."

"What does that mean?" Lulu asked.

"What would have happened if Sonny hadn't called? I'll tell you what would have happened. We'd be rolling around on that bed. I was going to be inside of you, your long lean legs wrapped around me while you are screaming out my name; we'd be using all those party favor, and you'd be enjoying every second of it. And the next time you are going to be with Sonny you are going to think of me. Only me."

Lulu gasped. Dante brushed a kiss on her cheek as he headed to the bathroom. He shed his boxers. He turned on the shower on cold and stepped inside. Dante had a feeling that he was going to take a lot of cold showers this summer as long as Lulu was around. He has to invest in some grape flavored products as soon as they got back to Port Charles. He had a feeling that he was going to need it.

* * *

"Are you going to talk to me or what?" Dante demanded as he pulled on the highway.

Lulu was silent all the way through their pancake breakfast, while he refueled the car and now as he got on the highway. At least she sat upfront with him. The shorts she had on were so short that they ridden up practically to her waist. Knowing the fact she had nothing on underneath her clothing turned him on even more. She leaned her head against the window. He saw the white swell of her breast. She was trying to make his life a living hell.

"Babe, are you still mad at me for stating the obvious?" Dante taunted, putting a hand on her bare thigh and patting it. "You know you want me and you are afraid to tell Sonny."

She put her hand on his thigh. "I can say the same thing to you, Dante. You have wanted me the moment you saw me in the baggage claim area. I saw how you were checking me out."

Dante removed his hand from her thigh. He took her hand in his. His thumb caressed the back of her hand. "Then beautiful we are at a stalemate. We both want each other so bad that we can taste it but we are afraid that Sonny is going to find out."

"Who said that Sonny has to find out?" Lulu said.

"You want to sneak around his back?" Dante asked. "That could be dangerous."

"It's also kinda hot."

Dante took his eyes off the road for a second to press a kiss to her lips. "It's so hot it's turning me on. We better get back home soon."

Lulu unbuckled her seatbelt, scooted closer to him. She placed her head on his shoulder. "Does this help? I was going to do something else but we might end up in an accident."

Dante put his arm around her. "Why don't you save that for later? I am sure that we are going to do that among many, many other things."

They arrived back at Sonny's compound about forty minutes later. Lulu retrieved her purse and waved to Milo and Max as they greeted her. Milo pulled her aside to tell her something, Lulu broke out in a huge smile and dashed into the house.

Dante got out of the car just as Max reached it. "What's going on? I haven't seen someone smile that big in a long time."

"Mr. C's boys are in town. They wanted to surprise him to take him to see the Yankees play tonight and they got a room at the Plaza. Since Mr. C's is not in town Milo and I are going with them. I can trust you will keep an eye on Miss Lulu?"

Another night alone with Lulu? Thor twitched at that thought.

"Well, Dante? There is a carnival that came into town last night you can take her there," Milo asked as he went to the trunk to get the bags.

"Milo you packed both of our bags?" Dante asked.

"Hey the Boss would kill me if I even looked in that drawer for a second, I would be dead and buried if I actually went through it," Milo said defensively.

"No, I just wanted to thank you," Dante said.

Milo chuckled as he got the bags and went inside.

"Watch it. With Mr. C's boys in town…" Max trailed off.

"Is Lulu tight with Michael and Morgan?" Dante asked.

"They are pretty tight considering they are cousins. They are probably catching up they haven't seen each other since the ski trip over Christmas break."

Lulu was Sonny's children's cousin? Talk about keeping it in the family.

"We are going to use this car to go to the City," Max announced. "It's all gassed up, right?"

Dante nodded. "I filled the tank."

"Good." Max opened the door to backseat. "I'll just clean it up a little…" he trailed off. "What the hell?"

Max held up Lulu's black lace bra that she had taken off from under her dress and threw in the backseat. How could he have forgotten about that? Hell, the thought of it made him hard.

"What the hell is this doing here?" Max demanded.

"…uh, it was bothering her so she took it off," Dante said, truthfully.

Max looked at the bra then back to Dante. He handed it to Dante. "Right…. Just be careful, the Boss might have you sleep with the fishes. And for the record, you may not know it but you have other people to worry about not just Sonny."

With that, Max turned his attention back to the car. Dante balled the bra into his pocket and went back to the house. He heard some voices coming from the kitchen he followed the sound. Lulu sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee talking to two dark haired boys a few years younger than she was.

* * *

"I see Milo packed you a bag," the younger one stated. "If he is that afraid of Dad, he should have asked one of the maids to do it."

"Morgan," the older one began. "You still don't get it? Milo would do anything for Lulu. He doesn't mind packing clothes than most of the men in the general public would like to see Lulu in."

Lulu laughed. "I better go change into something else, then Michael."

"Don't go! You just got here. Tell us about law school!" Morgan protested. "Does Dad still have that guard sitting in on every single class you have? I mean we are lucky, at least our guards stand outside of the room."

"Law school is great. Yes, the guard is in the same room with me, sitting by the door," Lulu admitted. "Sonny is a wee bit over-protective when it comes to me."

Michael and Morgan burst out laughing. "Just a wee bit? God, I am surprised that he even lets you out of the house when you visit. Hell I was shocked that he let you move to Boston to go to school. I thought for sure you were going to NYU. It's a lot closer so he can keep his eye on you."

Dante cleared his throat. "You must be Sonny's boys that he keeps talking about, I'm Dante."

Morgan grinned. "I hope we live up to the hype. We better get going if we are going to get to the city before first pitch. Hey, Lulu when Dad gets back to town all of us should go to a game. It would be fun."

Lulu nodded. "I'd like that. Have fun; eat a couple of hot dogs for me."

"I'll eat more than a few!" Michael said. "See you around, Lu. Dante is it?"

Dante nodded.

"You better keep your eyes open with my cousin." He gently rubbed Lulu's shoulders. "She can be….a handful to say the least. She drove better guards to tears."

"In my defense, I was learning how to drive!" Lulu protested. "Sonny gave me the sports car to practice in. So I went a little too fast when I took that curve."

"I had never seen a grown man to be so happy to be on solid ground! He actually bent down to kiss the driveway! And you wonder why Dad wanted you to have the Volvo," Morgan muttered as he got up from the table. "How you managed to get the Mustang is beyond me."

"Oh, and a word of warning, Dante, you better treat our cousin very well while we are gone. If you don't…I might have to tell Dad and you might be swimming with the fishes. Have a great day, Lulu. See you sometime tomorrow" He bent to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I love, you cuz."

"Love you, too," Lulu returned.

"You three are cousins? Isn't that a little…" Dante began

"Bye Morgan, if you can catch me a ball," Lulu caught him off.

"I'll try." Morgan said as he left the kitchen.

Michael stopped to talk to Lulu on his way out. "See you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek as well. "And you…" Michael just laughed. "Good luck man." He patted Dante on the shoulder then left the room.

The boys left the room. Dante sat down at the table. He reached in his pocket. "By the way, babe you forgot something from the car. Max found it."

He dropped her bra in the middle of the table. She giggled as she picked it up, placing it on her lap. "What did you say to Max?"

"I told him the truth, not that he believed me."

"What did Max say to you?"

"He said that I have other people to worry about than Sonny," Dante admitted.

"Poor baby. I might just have to make it up to you later," Lulu said seductively.

"So it's just the two of us. We are going to be alone for the next day or so."

Lulu wiggled an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind, Dante?"

Dante reached across the table, taking her hand in his. "How do you feel about cotton candy?"

* * *

"When you said about how I felt about cotton candy I didn't think about this," Lulu commented as they wound their way through the midway of the carnival they were walking around trying to figure out what to do.

"You are kinkier than I thought," Dante muttered.

"I love the carnival. How did you know I liked it?" Lulu asked.

"Max told me," Dante admitted. "You are surprised huh?"

"I am. Thank you."

"So what do you want to do first?" Dante asked. "Go on the rollercoaster? Go on the Tunnel of Love? It's really dark in there; I could cop a feel or two. I could impress you on my strength on the He-man Game and win you a Beaver stuffed animal." He pointed to the game behind him.

"Beaver? It was a platypus. It had a beak," Lulu pointed out.

"I like beaver better," Dante wiggled his eyebrow at her. "If I am good will I get to see yours?"

They stopped at a snow cone stand. Dante bought her a grape flavored one, remembering her fondness for the flavor of grape. "How did you know I liked grape?" Lulu asked as he handed her the snow cone, while he got a blueberry one.

"Remember this morning?" Dante said in a soft voice. "You said that you liked grape flavored things… boy the mind could wonder on that one."

"Lulu!" a voice yelled from one of the booths.

They turned to the kissing booth, a stick skinny blond stood behind it. "Maxie!" Lulu exclaimed, running towards the booth.

The girls embraced.

"Why didn't you call me the moment you got into town? Some BFF you are," Maxie pouted.

"Sorry, I have been busy," Lulu admitted.

"I can see that." Maxie eyed Dante. "You are new. I haven't seen you."

"I am. I've been with Sonny for six months," Dante said.

"I bet Lulu is keeping you on your toes. Anyway I am glad you are here. My relief never came and I really need a break. You can make it up to me by not calling me to fill in for me for like half an hour," Maxie pouted.

"Okay."

"Yay!" Maxie squealed. "Okay two tickets buys one kiss. That is all you need to know. See you in thirty minutes."

She dashed away from the booth heading towards the food tent. Lulu climbed into the booth. She smiled at Dante. "Do you want to be my first costumer?"

"I would love to…"

"But?"

"But I don't have any tickets," Dante admitted.

Lulu looked behind him. A long line already formed. "Well then Dante, I suggest that you buy some."

Dante returned to the booth with a handful of tickets. He waited his turn. He felt a stab of jealously as Lulu kissed each waiting guy on the cheek. He set the large pile of tickets on the ledge of the booth. "This should buy me enough time until your friend Maxie returns, don't you think?"

Lulu smiled. "I think that more than covers it."

Dante was about to lean in to get his kiss when he felt a tug on his pocket. "Mister hurry up! I want my turn!" a little voice said. "It seems to be that you are a little desperate if you bought all those tickets. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Dante turned around to see a little boy about eight years old with curly brown hair standing behind him. He looked he was about to cry, Dante's heart melted. He stepped aside. "Go ahead, buddy."

The boy stepped forward, he turned back to Dante. He stuck his tongue out at Dante then he went forward to the booth. "Auntie Lulu!" he shouted, he jumped over the ledge of the booth, barreling into Lulu's arm. "Why didn't you call? You always call when you come to town. Are you pissed off at Daddy and Uncle Nik?"

"Woah that's a lot of questions, Cam!" Lulu hugged her nephew back then setting him on the ground. "Which one do you want me to answer first?"

"Why didn't you call? You are pissed at Dad and Uncle Nik but you call either me or Spencer. Why didn't you call?" Cameron pouted.

For once, Lulu seemed at a loss for words. "You are right, Cam I am still pissed at both your Dad and Uncle Nik. I shouldn't have taken it out on my nephews."

Cameron smiled. He handed Lulu two tickets. "Can I have my kiss now?"

Lulu bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "There you go, buddy."

"Can you come over sometime and hang with me, Jake, and Spencer?" Cameron asked.

"Uh…" Lulu began.

"Cameron, where are you?" a male's voice yelled.

"Over here Dad!" Cameron shouted.

"Cam," Lucky appeared out of nowhere holding Jake in his arms, he was flanked by Nikolas, Spencer, and Elizabeth. "Lulu. You look good."

"Auntie Lulu gave me a kiss!" Cameron said proudly as he climbed out of the booth. "She is still mad at you two, that is why she didn't call when she got to town."

"Nice little family you have there," Lulu said. "You had to make your own and not care about the one you already had."

Lucky took a deep breath. "That is a low blow, Lulu."

Lulu shrugged. "It's the truth."

"I'm back!" Maxie exclaimed. She noticed the scene in front of her. "You okay, Lulu? I can stay if you want."

"No," she brushed off her friend's concern. "We better go. I'll call you later, Maxie." She got out of the booth and dragged Dante away.

"What was that all about?" Dante demanded.

"Just take me home," Lulu said instead.

* * *

Lulu was silent on the entire ride home. She went up to her room and shut the door without a word to him despite his protests to talk to him. Later that evening, Dante was getting a glass from water from the bathroom they shared when he heard some sniffling coming from her room.

"Lulu?" He knocked and opened the door to her room. "Want to talk about it?"

She was wearing the sexiest nightie that he had ever seen but he was more concerned about her. He moved to her bed and sat down next to her. "Lulu?"

She shook her head. "I am not ready to talk about it. Can you stay here with me, tonight? I don't want to be alone."She scooted over to make some room for him.

"That is an offer that I cannot refuse." Dante settled in the bed with her. She lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't take advantage of me," she said, yawing.

"Trust me; I won't unless I want my ass kicked."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Dante lay awake. Lulu was asleep in his arms. His erection was a painful reminder on what she did to him even her in sleep and unaware of what she was doing. His mind wondered to the conversation Lulu had with her brothers. He wondered what might have happened to cause their falling out and why she only called her nephews to tell them that she was coming into town. That day on the docks, when he met with Lucky a few days ago it seemed to him that Lucky cared a lot about his sister.

He glanced at the clock it was just after one in the morning. The curtains were open wide, white moonlight streamed in, bathing the bed in light. He glanced at Lulu's stain covered back. He wondered if her nightie was one of the items she had bought a few days ago.

Lulu began to stiffen and thrash around as if she was having a bad dream. "No!" she cried as she bolted up in bed.

"Lulu?" Dante ventured, pulling her a little closer. "It's okay, it was just a dream. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. It… it was just a dream? It seemed so real."

"Are you sure?" Dante asked. "You seem a little uncertain."

Lulu reached out, cupping his head. She pulled his towards her. As his lips crashed on hers, Dante groaned. He turned the kiss passionate. One of his hands met the hem of her tiny nightie, he pushed it past her thighs.

He pulled away from her for a second. "Are you sure? Because I don't think I will be able stop," he panted.

Instead of answering, Lulu reached down, pulling her nightie off of her. She tossed it over Dante's head. She was just in a pair of sheer panties. "Is that an answer enough for you, Dante?"

"I was supposed to do that," Dante whined. "But I can see the Athena and Aphrodite are doing great. They have never looked any better."

"I left you the most important item to take off," Lulu returned. "Besides I have a big bag full of stuff I bought yesterday that you can rip off me later."

Dante groaned. "You were teasing me carrying that big bag. Did Milo help you pick things out?"

Lulu laughed. "He waited outside the store. Lacy things freak him out."

Dante fingered the material of her panties on her hip. "I would have made you model it for me in the dressing room. Then I would have taken you in the dressing room in front of that full length mirror so I can see you in every possible angle."

"You just want to see me naked," Lulu stated.

"Again, I've seen you naked a few times already," Dante corrected. "The show you put on while you were getting out of the pool when you were skinny dipping… then in the hotel room when your towel dropped. I had to stop myself from pressing you up the wall and taking you."

"What stopped you?" Lulu asked.

"I don't know," Dante admitted. "I didn't want our first time to be in a room with a heart-shaped tub and rented by the hour."

"What is stopping you now?" Lulu asked, softly.

"Nothing."

He balled the material in his hand, roughly ripping them from her body. He tossed her panties to the floor. She was completely naked before him. He drank in her beauty.

"You are still clothed," Lulu noted.

Dante brought her hands to the waistband of his boxers. "Why don't you do the honors? I know you've been dying to do so."

Lulu began to pull down his boxers. "Someone is full of themselves,"

Dante nibbled on her neck as her helped her take off his boxers and he kicked them to the floor. "I saw you looking at me in the bathroom the other day. The way you have been teasing me for the past few days I think you should at least help a brother out."

He took her hands placing them to his growing erection. "I think I have gotten carpal tunnel since I met you. God, then the show in the car you boob popping out of your dress…"

Lulu began to rub Dante's fifth appendage it grew harder in her hand. "Oh, poor baby, I have been driving you crazy, haven't I?"

"You have more than drove me crazy," Dante groaned. "You drove me insane."

"I am making it up to you now, aren't I?" Lulu said as she continued to rub Dante.

"Wait, stop." He placed his hands on hers stopping her. "I want this to last. I want to come inside of you."

He wrapped her in his arms, gently laying her down on the bed. "Wrap your legs around me," he ordered.

She did what he requested. She felt his erection press against her middle. Dante placed on finger inside of her. "Baby you are so wet." He placed another finger inside her moist insides. "You are wet and ready for me."

"Who else would it be for?" Lulu teased.

"If it were anyone else than I would have to beat them up," Dante removed his hand from her, he positioned himself at her entrance, with one quick thrust he was inside of her. "You are so tight," he said as he continued to thrust until he was buried to the hilt inside of her.

"You feel so good," Lulu muttered.

"Oh, baby, we have all night for you to feel things…"

* * *

They lay naked, sweating, and entangled in each other's arms. Dante kissed her shoulder. "Wow, baby. That was great. I have a surprise if you are ready for round two."

Lulu eyed his growing erection. "Looks like you are game."

Dante kissed her on the cheek and jumped out of bed. "Stay just like that; don't move a muscle. I will be right back."

He went into the bathroom that connected their rooms. She saw the light go on in his room then it went off. He came back into her room carrying a small bag in his hand. "Here you go, take a peak." He handed her the bag and he got back into the bed.

Lulu gave him a curious look as she opened the bag. "What the?" she dumped the contents on the bed. "When did you get this stuff?"

Dante picked up a bottle of massage oil, waving it in front of her. "You said you liked grape flavored things. When I went to return the key… there it was. Party favors grape flavored. I had to buy them all. That is only one bag of them. There are many, more bags in my room."

Lulu unscrewed the lid, poured some liquid in her hands. "Smells good," she said as she sniffed it. "Turn over; I am going to massage your back."

"Thor is going to get hurt if we do that first. I rather you massage him instead." Dante drew her hands to him. "He needs a womanly touch."

Lulu wrapped her hands around his member, coating it in the grape scented oil. "You would, huh?"

"Umm… the oil is edible," Dante managed to say.

"You don't say," Lulu muttered as she continued to rub the oil on Dante. She looked down at her handiwork.

"You don't have to…" he trailed off as Lulu's head dipped south.

Lulu kissed the tip of his penis. "Yummy. This grape tastes really good."

She continued to kiss her way down the length of Thor then back up. Every once and awhile she licked some of the oil off of him. He groaned. Buying the grape flavored oil was the best buy he had ever made in his life.

"I'm glad you like it," Dante said rather stupidly.

"It was a great buy."

Dante felt himself stiffen. "Wait… I want to come inside of you again."

He sat up, pulling her on his lap. "Ride me."

Lulu lowered herself on him. He easily slipped inside of her. His hands fell to her hips, pulling her close so he could feel her deep inside. As Lulu began to grind against him, one hand moved to the small of her back. The other hand found the bottle of the oil. He squirted the oil on her chest and began to massage it on her breasts and nipples.

"I think that Athena and Aphrodite need some attention too," Dante said as he began to lick the grape flavored oil off her nipples. "Um… you were right…I think that grape is my new favorite flavor."

"Mmmm. I am glad that you think so."

Dante eyed her wickedly. "The bottle is still almost full… and it's early. Why don't we put it to good use?"

Lulu kissed him hungrily. "I like the way you think, Dante."

* * *

They lay tangled in each other's arms. Their bodies glistened with sweat and remnants of the oil. The bottle of grape flavored oil was empty on the floor. "That was so hot." Dante kissed her shoulder.

"I think that we are stuck together," Lulu said.

Dante wrapped his arms around her. "Good. There is no place I rather be than inside of you."

Lulu chuckled. "I think people are going to miss us if we never come out of this room."

People, she meant Sonny. Dante thought. This was about to get messy. How would Sonny feel about one of his highest-ranking men sleeping with his honey on the side? Dante decided that if Sonny was going to kill him, he was glad that he slept with Lulu in every imaginable position.

There was one place that they needed to christen. He got out of bed, taking Lulu with him. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bathroom. He held her with one arm. The other arm he turned on the shower, warm water began to cascade down on them. "Let's soap each other up." He set her down.

Lulu reached for the bar of soap only to have Dante take it from her. "Allow me," he pulled her against him, she felt his hardening erection on her backside.

He ran the bar of soap along her breast, paying extra attention to her nipples. He continued to wash her flat stomach. He then moved south. His fingertips grazed her opening. "You like that?" he whispered in her ear. "I have a surprise for you then."

Dante backed her against the cool tile wall. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him. He kissed down her neck and shoulder. When he reached her breasts he went to town suckling each one. Then he thrust into her. He had lost count how many times he had taken her but it must be some sort of record.

"You are so damn beautiful," he muttered.

"I bet you say that to all the girls you get naked," Lulu said.

"Hell no," Dante grunted as he increased his tempo. "Only you, baby."

"By this rate we are never going to get cleaned up," Lulu muttered.

"I don't have a problem with it, do you?"

Lulu placed her arms around his neck. "No I do not have a problem with it, at all."

They stayed in the shower until the water grew cold. With drawing himself out of her, he carried a dripping wet Lulu back to her bedroom. He lay her down on the bed.

"I don't think I will be able to walk for the next few days," she said as he grew hard inside of her again.

"Walking is overrated. I have other ideas for you to do if you are confined to bed rest."

"Something to do or just do you?" Lulu asked, running her hands through his damp hair.

"Why can't it be both? I have cases of grape flavored party favors in my room."

Lulu was going to respond when there was a knock at her door. Dante froze unmoving. "Yeah?" she shouted.

"It's Max. We are back. Your personal trainer just arrived. He is sorry that he missed your last few sessions because he was on vacation."

"I just got out of the shower. I need to get dressed," Lulu called back.

"Okay," Max said through the door. "I'll tell him that you are going to be down soon."

Lulu pushed Dante off and out of her. He gave her a dejected look. She looked down; Thor was ready to go again. She chuckled. "I am glad that my… problem is amusing to you," Dante pouted.

Lulu walked still naked to her dresser. She opened a drawer, pulled out a pair of lacy panties. She got dressed in front of him putting on pair of short pink running shorts and a black sports bar. "I will have to make it up to you later, won't I? I better get downstairs."

She came back to the bed and kissed Dante on the lips. "See you downstairs."

Dante looked down. "I may be a few minutes."

* * *

When Dante came down to the kitchen, Michael and Morgan were enjoying a plateful of pancakes while playfully tossing back and forth a white baseball. Milo and Max were also chowing down on the pancakes.

"Morning, Dante," Morgan said, holding up the ball. "I caught a Jeter's homerun for Lulu!"

"That is great!" Dante exclaimed.

"Did Lulu behave herself last night?" Max asked. "She is a handful to deal with."

"I told him how she made the guard cry when he was teaching her to drive," Morgan said.

Max laughed. "I have never seen a former Green Beret driven to tears by a teenaged girl before."

The men laughed.

Dante went to the fridge to get a glass of juice. "Where is Lulu anyway? Did the trainer take her to the gym?"

Morgan pointed outside. "They are on the patio."

Dante went outside to see what they were doing. The trainer a young, buff man with beached blond hair was stretching Lulu like a trainer would do on a professional athlete. Dante had her in the same position a few hours earlier only that they were both completely naked. He walked backwards into the kitchen.

"Wow…" he muttered.

"Sorry, I should have warned you about that. That's why we're in here," Milo muttered. "That and the Boss won't approve of us watching his girl working out with Eddie over there anyway."

"Good to know. How many days does he come here?" Dante asked; trying not to let them on that he was jealous.

"Three times a week," Max said. "So you better steer clear of the patio at this time when Eddie is here and especially if Mr. C is here too. He might just rip your eyeballs out with his bare hands or something."

Dante just nodded. "Duly noted."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Lulu and her trainer came back in the kitchen. It was empty the boys must have found something else to do. Eddie came in with a towel draped over his shoulder. He went to the fridge, pulling out two bottles of water. He handed one to Lulu. "I haven't seen you this loose before. What has gotten into you?"

If Eddie only knew what was inside of her. Lulu laughed. "I think it's the fact that Sonny is away for a few days…"

"Ah I see. While the cat is away the mice will play," Eddie said.

"Something like that," Lulu muttered.

"What ever it is, keep it. I have never seen you like this before." Eddie slapped her on the behind with the towel. "I will see you a few days." Eddie exited the kitchen.

"That was cozy." Dante came into the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you screwing your trainer behind Sonny's back as well?"

Lulu spit out the water she was drink. She grabbed some paper towels to mop up her mess. "Where did that come from?" She tossed the wet towels in the trash.

Dante closed the distance between them. "Good God Lulu, he had you in the exact positions I had you in last night. Only that last night we weren't clothed."

"Sounds to me that you are jealous," Lulu noted.

"Damn right I am jealous. Do you forget what we were doing when Max came up to get you."

"I remember," Lulu said. "You were about to make me come for what the fourth time?"

"More like the sixth time," Dante muttered. "That is not the point. The point is that why would you let some guy touch you in the same way I did only a few hours ago."

"Eddie keeps it professional. You see the same thing with trainers with professional athletes."

"That is why most if not all trainers are male in professional sports!" Dante retorted.

"Well Eddie has no interest in me. He is married with a four year old and another one on the way. Besides, if he gave me a second look, Sonny would see to it that he loses one of every single male's favorite appendage."

The front door slammed shut. There was a shuffle of feet. Morgan came skidding into the kitchen. "Hey Lulu and Dante. Guess what? Dad just got home. He cut his trip short. I guess that it's not a secret that Michael and I came in to surprise him."

"There is my girl!" Sonny said as he came into the kitchen.

"Sonny!"

Lulu dropped the bottle of water to the counter, dashing across the room. Sonny threw his arms around her and swung her around. He placed a tender kiss on her cheek. "I am sorry that I wasn't here when you arrived. I hope this makes up for it."

He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling on slender black velvet jewelry box. He handed it to Lulu. "Open it. I saw it in the window and I had to get it."

Lulu opened the box. Nestled inside was a platinum bracelet that was completely encrusted in diamonds. This must have cost him a small fortune. "Oh Sonny!" she wrapped her arms around him. "You are the best…" she said then whispered in his ear. "Father that a girl could have."

Dante was seething with anger. He was still in the room and yet Lulu was throwing herself at Sonny in front of him.

"I would do anything for my girl," Sonny admitted. "Dante thank you for keeping an eye out for her. She can be… difficult."

"Morgan already told me she made a Green Beret cry when he was teaching her to drive," Dante said.

Lulu was still admiring her bracelet. She placed it on her wrist, watching the sun making the diamonds sparkle.

Morgan held up his hands. "Someone had to be honest and tell him what he was in store for."

Lulu laughed. "I am going to shower and change. Eddie came by."

"I can see that," Sonny noted. "Oh did you manage to get a nice dress or two the other day?"

Lulu nodded still admiring her bracelet. "I got more than a few things since it was on your dime, why?

Sonny chuckled. "That is my girl. I have a surprise later in the week. I just wanted you to have the proper attire for it."

"Aren't you at least going to give me a hint?" Lulu pouted.

"No I am not. And if you want the matching earrings and necklace, I suggest that you drop the subject."

"No fair!" Lulu protested. She gave Sonny a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the bracelet. I'll be back down in about half an hour."

Sonny waited until Lulu was out of sight. He turned to Dante. "I heard that she ran into her brothers last night. How did that go? She is not going to tell me?"

"She said something that didn't make any sense to me," Dante admitted. "But it made sense to Lucky."

"Tell me…"

Dante was about to when Sonny's phone rang. "I need to take this. Meet me in my office in about half an hour."

"Okay."

* * *

Dante went back to his room. He cut through the bathroom. It was filled with steam; Lulu must have just gotten out of the shower. He opened the door to her room. She was naked, bent at the waist, towel drying her hair, giving him the most glorious view of her ass. Thor instinctively sprang to attention. He cursed to himself. He had never had a reaction to woman like he does with Lulu before. Thor should have been tired out from last night's and this morning's physical activities. But he wasn't. Lulu was like a drug, he wanted more.

He whistled. "You have the greatest ass that I have ever seen on anyone."

Lulu dropped the towel and let out a shriek. "You scared the shit out of me, Dante!"

She went over to him still naked to swipe him on the chest. "You shouldn't be in here. If Sonny catches you…"

"Sonny is in his office. He told me to come back in half an hour. That leaves us…" he looked at her alarm clock. "Twenty-eight minutes to have some fun."

"Are you crazy?" Lulu said. "Sonny is downstairs!"

"Crazy for you," Dante admitted. "Besides Sonny would probably want his alone time with you since he is back in town." He pointed to the bracelet. "I suppose you would have to thank him properly for giving you a piece a jewelry that costs the same as a small island."

"I am not going to dignify that with an answer." Lulu went to her dresser, pulling out a pair of pink bikini panties. She struggled to put them on because her hands were shaking so much.

Dante went over. He helped her put on her panties. "I can help you put on your bra, too." He stared into her eyes. "You can make it up to me now as well as later."

He turned walked to her dresser. He found the drawer he was looking for on the first try, her brassier drawer. He pulled out a sky blue lace bra. "Wear this; it would look great against your porcelain skin." He held it up by the strap.

Lulu looked down at her panties. "My panties don't match."

"That can be fixed." Dante opened another drawer, rifled through it. He found the matching panties only it was a thong.

He went back to her, tugged the panties she was wearing down. He sank to his knees to as her panties hit the floor. He gently lifted one of foot than the other foot to remove her panties. He stuffed them in his pocket.

"Now for my choice of undergarments," He held out the thong to her. "Put your hands on my shoulders and step into it."

Lulu did want he asked for. He rose as he slid the tiny piece of fabric up her body. "Now isn't my choice much better?" he asked. "The next time you go to the store, I think I will have to help you pick some stuff out. Now for your bra, turn around please."

She placed her arms through the straps; he placed the cups to her bras. His hands lingered on her breast; he kneaded her breasts through the thin fabric. Then he clasped her bra. He kissed her shoulder. "Mmm. Thank you. My meeting with Sonny might be my last. I wanted to die a happy man."

"Do you want to pick out my other clothes to? If not I am going to go to my closet and put some clothes on."

"No, allow me." Dante disappeared in her closet.

He flipped the switch. He gasped at the sheer size of her closet. It was bigger than his apartment. "Why does someone need so many clothes and shoes?" he eyed the rows and rows of all types of shoes.

He made his selection. He set them on the floor while he went to find something for her to wear.

Dante came back a minute later with his selections for her to wear. He had picked out a black mini skirt, a see-through white tank top, and a pair of red pumps. "I want you to wear this."

Lulu reached for the clothes. Dante pulled away. "No allow me. First the skirt. Put your hands on my shoulders again."

He slipped the skirt on her. It ended a few inches above her knees. "Your shirt. Rise your arms."

He slid the shirt on her. He smoothed the material down, copping a feel of her breasts. "Now your shoes. Sit down at the end of the bed and give me your foot." She did what she was told. "Now I know what Prince Charming felt like," he said as he slid on the shoes.

He stepped back. "Stand up. You look so damn hot."

"Thank you. Shouldn't you go down and see Sonny now? I mean you spent so such time dressing me."

"Playing dress up with you was a blast." Dante pulled her to a passionate kiss. "The next time we will be playing dress down, meaning I am going to take all your clothes off you piece by piece and savoring every second. Wish me luck."

* * *

Dante knocked at Sonny's office door. Sonny's office was in the back of the house. "Come in Dante."

Sonny stood behind his desk, straightening some framed photographs on his desk. "Dante first of all, I want to thank you for staying here for the last few days keeping your eye on Lulu. She means the world to me, you know that, right?"

"I can see that, sir."

Sonny pointed to a leather chair in front of his desk. "Sit down." He looked down at a framed photograph.

He turned it to show Dante it was of him, Michael, Morgan, and Lulu who was wearing a cap and gown clutching a diploma. "This was when she graduated PCU. At the top of her class with offers to go to grad school from all over the country. She chose the best school in the country to attend. I couldn't have been happier."

He placed the picture down and picked up another this time with just Lulu and the boys on top of a mountain in ski gear.

Then he picked up the last picture. "She was a terrified little thing when she came to live here. All I can say I can take the credit on how she turned out."

Dante had to stop and think. Sonny wasn't talking about Lulu like a lover would. He was talking about her like a father would.

"Uh, what exactly is your relationship with Lulu? I was under the impression that you two were…" Dante trailed off.

"Me and Lulu?" Sonny laughed. "No I am her legal guardian. She is my daughter in every way that counts."

* * *

I hoped you liked it~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Dante wasn't sure that he heard Sonny right, Sonny just admitted that Lulu was his daughter. "Lulu is your daughter?" he repeated.

Sonny handed Dante the photograph he was looking at. It was taken some time ago because Sonny looked much younger. Seated in his lap was a young blond hair girl. The girl must have been Lulu. Sonny was reading a story to her.

"She was six when she came to live here," Sonny began. "A few months after her parents died."

"Where did she stay before she came to live with you?"

"Her brother Lucky was eighteen when Luke and Laura died. He took her in. Lucky didn't take losing his parents well. He developed a heavy drinking problem. He got into an accident one morning while he was taking Lulu to school. One of my men saw what happened; they cleaned up the accident, took Lulu to school and called me. Got Lucky some medical attention for the cut on his head. Even offered to pay for his stint in rehab, he refused. He said that he didn't have a problem. He had since cleaned up his act and became a cop.

"I should have taken her in that day but her older brother Nikolas took her in. He was a few years older than Lucky. Nikolas is an international businessman. He left his sister's raising to a team of nannies because he was never home. One day, Lulu was out riding her horse, something must have spooked the horse, she was thrown from it. She severely broke her arm.

"Neither of her brothers could be reached for days. I was contacted because I was listed as an emergency contact. I was at GH within five minutes from being notified. The doctors had to perform surgery on her. I was there for her by her side when she woke up; Nikolas was on the other side of the world. Lucky was passed out drunk at some bar when their little sister was on the operating table." Sonny bit back some emotion. "Since her brothers couldn't be found the hospital had no choice but call in social services.

"Luke, Lulu's father gave me something about a few months before he died. It was a copy of his and his wife's will. In it he left me guardianship of Lulu if her brothers could not care for her. Child Services made a note of it and Lulu came to live with me and here she stayed."

"Wow. No wonder that Max and Milo are protective of her," Dante noted.

"Yeah," Sonny agreed. "They know if anything happens to my little girl I would… beat their heads in."

Dante cleared his throat. "Wow. Lulu is your daughter."

"Yeah she is. You said that she ran into her brothers last night? Were they alone?"

Dante shook his head. "No they were with their kids. Lulu said something about making a new family and not caring about the one they already had…wait she was talking about herself wasn't she?" He finally got what Lulu was saying last night.

"I was afraid of that," Sonny sighed. "Her brothers did not put up a fight for her. She… waited for them to return…"

"But they never did," Dante finished. "Not even holidays? Lulu mentioned that she went skiing with you and the boys during Christmas break."

"They kind of faded away. They came by on holidays and her birthday but that was it. Then they just sent her gifts. By the time they realized what they have done. It was too late. I convinced Lulu to give them another chance after years of trying; it was Spring break a few years back they all were going to do something."

"I don't like the way this is going," Dante muttered.

"I don't know all the details. Lulu refuses to talk about it. But whatever they had planned fell through. Lulu was hurt by her family again. She permanently cut her brothers from her life. She kept in touch with only her nephews."

"Wow," Dante muttered.

"Sine she is back. I would like you to keep an eye out on her. She knows how to work both Max and Milo even though they would never admit it."

"What about the guard that you have on her when she's in school?" Dante asked.

"He needs a vacation, too," Sonny laughed. "She's a handful. You'll get to know that in due time. I suspect that you already know that considering that she dumped a full beer over her head."

"She is… unpredictable," Dante said, remembering Lulu climbing to the front seat of the car as he drove to the casino.

"I know what you will be dealing with for the next few months. I will double your pay. I mean you haven't been back to your own place since she got here."

"I don't think that would be necessary, boss," Dante protested.

"I think it would be. Take the money, Dante. It's the least I can do."

* * *

Dante went to the kitchen after the meeting with Sonny. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Michael and Morgan were there eating sandwiches. Max and Milo were in a playful arm wrestling match. "How did your meeting with, the Boss go?" Milo asked, as he beat his brother.

"I found out a few things. I found out the reason why Lulu came to live here," Dante said.

"You didn't know? Thought that you did," Morgan said. "Haven't you seen the photos in Dad's office of all of us? I mean I know we are cousins and all but she is more like a sister to us."

Dante had been in Sonny's office many times since he came to work with him. He had never noticed the photographs on Sonny's desk before. If he did it might have made all the difference.

"I guess I must have missed them."

Michael laughed. "Let me guess Dad wants you to keep an eye out on Lulu."

"He did, why is that so funny?"

"Dad is just over-protective of his girl," Morgan chimed in. "Hey guys we should tell Dante about the one and only time Lulu brought a guy home to meet us. That was some funny shit. You tell it Michael, you tell it best."

"Tell me what happened. This should be an interesting story," Dante said.

"Well let's put it this way, Lulu has four brothers. Plus two burly bodyguards looking out for her," Michael began. "Anyway she was what a freshman in high school. She got a date for homecoming. He came to pick her up here, let's just say Morgan, Max, Milo and I put him through the wringer even before he got to meet Dad. We ask him so many questions. What his intentions were… yada yada yada.

"When he saw Dad in his office, he was cleaning his shotgun and implied that if he hurt Lulu in anyway, they would never find his body. You can say that was the one and only time Lulu brought a guy home," Michael said. "Poor thing she couldn't get a date after that. Milo had to take her to prom. It wouldn't surprise me if she were still a virgin."

Dante choked on the water he was drinking. If Lulu was a virgin when he met her, she was certainly not anymore since many times last night and a few more times this morning they had done the deed.

"I am uncomfortable talking about your sister's sex life or lack there of with her brothers," Dante said.

Morgan laughed. "Just a few words of warning, Dante, look but don't touch. I know you two are sharing a bathroom. I would knock every time you go inside there. You don't want Dad to find out you walking in on her stepping out of the shower or something. It won't be pretty."

Michael jumped up. "Let's go into town, I need to get a few things. Dad can come with us."

* * *

Dante trudged back upstairs. He went into the bathroom without bothering to lock the door. He did his business and washed his hands. He then when into Lulu's bedroom, she was seated at her vanity brushing her hair. She was still wearing the clothes he picked out for her to wear.

"You are in so much trouble," he said softly, crossing the room in several strides. He took the brush from her hands and pulled her into his arms.

"How so?" Lulu returned.

"You're a piece of work playing with me for days literally and figuratively. If I knew that you were the boss's daughter, I would have never slept with you. Rule number one is that the Boss's daughter is off limits."

Lulu slapped him across the face. "What is the difference if I am his daughter and not his mistress that I assume you thought I was?"

"The difference is that if I knew that you were his daughter I would have never would have slept with you. I wouldn't have touched you with a ten foot pole. Hell I would be afraid to help you put on our coat because Sonny might get the wrong idea. If you were his mistress you would have been fair game. Does Sonny know what a tease his little girl turned out to be?"

Lulu slapped him again. "So you are calling me a whore?"

Dante caught her wrist as she pulled back. "You are a spoiled brat. Do that again and I am going to take you over my knee."

Lulu tried to slap him again. He caught her hand, and then threw her over his shoulder. "What are you doing? Put me down!" Lulu ordered.

"I'm a man of my word. I am taking you over my knee."

He walked over to her bed, sat down. He brought her down to his lap; he turned her over so she was lying on his lap with her ass up. He played with the hem of her skirt, and then he pulled the skirt to her waist. He looked at her ass. There was a tiny piece of fabric between her milky white cheeks. He toyed with it.

"Have you lost your mind?" Lulu said. "I mean everyone is downstairs! All I have to do is scream and they will be come running."

"They all went into town. It's just you and me, babe," Dante said as he kneaded her ass cheeks. "Just that you are still wearing this… makes me hard since I helped you put it on."

Lulu slapped his leg. "Let me go, you pig."

Dante ran his hand over her cheeks. "Not a chance in hell." He swiped her cheek gently. He lowered his head to kiss the reddening area.

"Let me go," Lulu growled.

"Not a chance in hell, babe. It's just you and me until they get back."

"Go away and take a cold shower. I can feel Thor getting excited and you are not getting it anymore from me."

"Michael and Morgan told me a funny story about a guy coming to pick you up to go to a high school dance." He continued to rub her ass. "Something about them playing twenty questions with him. Then Sonny was cleaning his shotgun… it was pretty hilarious. Then Morgan said that you haven't brought a guy home since. Then he said a surprising thing."

"What did Morgan say?" Lulu asked.

"He said that that he wouldn't be surprised that you were still a virgin. I was intrigued because we went through the entire Kama Sutra last night and this morning. Was I your first? If I were damn baby I would have made it a little more special."

"Hate to break it to you but you were not my first," Lulu said through clinched teeth.

"But I was the best you ever had, wasn't I?" Dante asked as he continued to swat Lulu bare butt. After each swipe he kissed the reddening area.

"Seriously let me up. I am not having this conversation with you!" Lulu struggled to get up by Dante kept her on his lap.

"Why not? It's the perfect time to have this conversation; it's not like you are going anywhere. It was not like we were very careful. I don't think I even used one condom the multiple of times we had sex last night and this morning."

"I am on the Pill," Lulu stated. "Is that what you want to hear? Let me up."

"Not so fast, baby," Dante said, "Just say it; I was the best sex you ever had."

"You have such a huge ego! How do you get through a doorway?" Lulu exclaimed. "I am not going to respond to that statement."

"You are in denial."

"You are not going to let me go unless I say that, aren't you?"

"I have to admit I love the view. Your ass is great. And yes, you aren't going anywhere until you admit the truth. That I was the best sex you ever had."

Lulu sighed. "Fine, fine, you win. You, Dante Perelli was the best sex I even had. There I said it, are you happy now?"

Dante gave her butt another swipe, kissed it; he replaced her skirt, and let her go. "See that wasn't so hard was it?"

Lulu let out a sound of exasperation as she rose to her feet, standing in front of him. "My God! You are-"

"I remembering you saying that last night many, many times," Dante said, as he rose to his feet. "And a few more times this morning."

"You are driving me insane!" She pointed to the door. "Get out! I don't want to see you again!"

Dante started to the door the separated their bedrooms. "That is going to be hard considering that Sonny asked me personally to be your guard while you are in town. We are going to see a lot of each other, like it or not."

* * *

Lulu walked out to her car that Sonny was letting her use for the summer, a black BMW convertible. She glanced over her shoulder. Dante was nowhere in sight. "Good," she muttered under her breath, she managed to get out of the house without him noticing.

Or so she thought. He was leaning against the passenger side door studying his fingernails. "So where are we going?"

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Dante opened the front passenger side door for her. "I am your body guard for the summer. I am not to leave your side for a second unless you want your Dad to kill me."

"That sounds temping," Lulu muttered.

"But you are going to miss me and all the fun we had."

Lulu crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not going anywhere with you."

"Yes you are." He held the door open wider. "Get in the car."

"I am not going to tell you where we are going," Lulu said.

"Fine. We'll just drive. Can you handle that? I mean being in the same car as me?"

Lulu got in the car, buckled herself in. "I can, I think the question is, can you?"

Dante went around the car to get to the driver's side. "I am going to take the scenic route. You don't mind do, you?"

"Fine. Just drive will you?" She reached into her purse, pulling out her cell phone. "Just because we are in the same car, doesn't mean I have to talk to you."

Dante glanced over as he started the engine. Lulu was texting someone. He wondered who she was talking to. "This is going to be a fun day."

Lulu did not look up from her phone while Dante was driving. He was driving not on the main roads but on the secondary unpaved roads. "What the hell?" Lulu demanded as the car hit a bumpy patch. She looked around. "Where the hell did you take me?"

Dante shrugged. "I don't know. You told me to drive so I drove. You should have paid some attention rather than texting whoever was on the other end."

"So you are blaming me that we are lost?" Lulu looked out of the window. There was nothing but trees.

They were in the woods.

"No we are not lost," Dante said defensively.

"When where the hell are we, Dante?" Lulu demanded.

Dante turned on the GPS system that was on the dashboard. "We are right there!" he pointed to the blinking red dot on the screen. "We are not lost."

"Then where are we?" Lulu repeated.

Dante stopped the car. "Do you want to drive Ms. Know-it-All?"

"If I were driving, we wouldn't be lost," Lulu muttered. "Turn the car around and go back the way you came, unless you don't remember."

"The road is too narrow for me to turn around. I have to find some place that is large enough for me to turn around." Dante continued on.

Lulu glanced at her phone. It had no service. "My phone is out of range. I am going to ask again, where the hell are we?" She set the phone next to her.

Dante snatched it up. He wanted to see who she was texting for the past forty minutes.

"Hey!" Lulu complained.

"I want to see who had your attention for the duration of the car ride." He scrolled through her texts. "Hmm, no name but some interesting texts going on. I like this one…"

Lulu took her phone back from him, "I didn't go through your phone. So don't go through mine."

"I'm getting paid to look after you. I need to know things."

"It was Cam," Lulu crossed her arms over her chest. "Happy now, Dante? I was talking to my nephew is that a crime?"

"No. I… never mind,"

"Just get me out of here. I half-expected a hockey mask wearing, ax wielding madman to jump out between the trees."

"I have a gun. I will shoot him before he can place a grubby finger on you," Dante reminded her.

"Good to know that my bodyguard is packing heat. Are you a good shot?"

"The best, I bet that makes you feel a little safer, huh babe?" Dante asked.

"I will feel safer once we get out of the woods." She turned to him. "You seriously thought I was Sonny's lover? What gave you that idea?"

"Well you have to admit it; you came into town on the cover of night."

"I just finished moving into my new apartment for the fall semester. There were a lot of things to unpack. My flight time should not determine what my relationship was to Sonny."

Dante held his hands. "Okay I was wrong, okay? Is that what you want to hear? I am sorry that I thought that you were Sonny's lover. But you never corrected me."

"You never asked what the relationship was," Lulu retorted.

"And if I had, would you have told me the truth?" Dante asked as they continued down the road, looking for a place to turn around.

"Would have you slept with me if you have known the truth?" Lulu asked.

"I already told you no. Messing around with the Boss's daughter is frowned upon greatly as much as I want to forget it happened, I can't."

"What is that supposed to mean? You regret sleeping with me?" Lulu asked. "Nice to know,"

"Lulu that is not what I said. I can't forget what happened. Seriously what is Sonny going to do when he finds out I boned his one and only daughter? I am going to be killed."

"No you are not, so you don't have to worry," Lulu said.

"Easy for you to say," Dante said. "You don't have to worry about having your family jewels chopped off by giving someone a second glance."

"Let me ask you something, Dante. Did Sonny suspect anything? I mean you were in his office for awhile."

"No. He was too busy telling me the reason why you came to live with him. That explained the scene at the Kissing Booth with your brothers."

Lulu shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I don't want to talk about it."

Dante whistled. "I hit a nerve, didn't I?"

"Next subject please. You know enough. Let's talk about something else. Like you are getting us more lost every minute."

"For the last time, we are not lost!" Dante declared.

Lulu sighed. She opened the glove compartment, pulling out a map. "If we aren't lost would you mind if I look at the map?"

"By all means if it's going to make you stop complaining,"

Lulu opened the map. She found Sonny's street on it. She followed the street with her finger. "Okay you must have taken this road; it's not too far from the main road. You have been driving on it." She glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "About for thirty minutes, that means we must be here."

She placed her fingertip on the map. "Hmm, looks like there is going to be a fork in the road in about ten miles."

"See there was no need for that map. We would have found it,"

"Sure." Lulu refolded the map, placing it inside the glove compartment.

"Okay I have to admit, I purposely got us lost," Dante admitted. "You made it easier by texting Cam and not paying attention."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Lulu asked, curiously.

Dante stopped the car, put it in park, and he unbuckled her seatbelt. "So I can be alone with you away from everyone else."

"A few minutes ago you were afraid that Sonny was going to use you for target practice why such the change of heart?" Lulu asked.

Dante pulled her towards him. "Come on,"

"You spanked me a few hours ago, now you are getting all frisky again?" Lulu chided, holding on to the door handle to keep her from going into his arms.

"You said some interesting things while you were being spanked," Dante said softly.

"You made me tell you those things!" Lulu protested. "God! You are so… let's just get out of here."

"Fine," Dante grumbled.

Just as the map said, there was a fork in the road that was big enough for them to turn around. They headed back the way they came.

"Are you going to talk to me, ever again?" Dante muttered, cutting the silence after about twenty minutes.

"You are my guard. I don't have to speak to you unless that I want to," Lulu retorted as she buckled her seatbelt.

So that is how they are going to play it.

"Okay, Ms. Spencer, where can I take you once wet get back to town?" Dante asked in a professional tone.

"Take me to Jake's. I am in the mood to play pool and have a beer."

Dante smiled, thinking back to when they played pool when she first arrived in town. She had to live up to the bet they made that night.

"Okay, miss. I can handle that. We will arrive at Jake's shortly."

* * *

Lulu must have dozed off. She felt Dante's hand on her leg, a little higher than it should be it was on her upper thigh, with his fingers grazing her inner thigh. "We are here, Miss Lulu." He got out of the car and went around it to open her door.

Lulu got her phone, she checked if she had any messages or voice mails. She got out of the car. She muttered her thanks as she got out.

Dante watched her walk away, her hips swaying. He remember what she had underneath the clothes she had on, Thor grew hard.

Lulu was already racking up the balls when he entered the bar. Like last time, all of the men in the bar attention was on her. Dante felt a stab of jealousy.

"Woah man, your eyes are bugging out," Coleman noted as he handed him a bottle of beer. "Miss Lesley Lu has that effect on guys. A word to the wise, stay far, far away from her, you don't want to tangle with the mobster's Princess. She's going to go back to school in the fall. She is going to be a lawyer… a prosecuting attorney. She is as smart as they come. You need to think with your head with her. The one above your waist," he added with a chuckle.

"A prosecuting attorney? I thought for sure she was going to be a defense attorney considering what Sonny does for a living."

"You mean being a coffee importer?" Coleman asked. "Why would a coffee importer need a defense attorney?"

There was a tough looking biker guy that approached Lulu to play a game of pool. Dante tried to go over there only to have Coleman place a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, Miss Lulu can handle herself. She has been hustling pool here since she was a teen, as long as she didn't have anything alcoholic I was cool with it just if she gave me my cut."

"So when I beat her the other day…."

"She let you win. Trust me Dante, Lulu never loses at pool."

"She does, doesn't she? This could be interesting."

Dante watched as Lulu easily beat the biker. He threw his cue against the wall in disgust. He threw some money down on the table and stalked away.

Coleman handed Dante two beers. "Looks like she needs someone to play with… um that didn't come out the way I intended. Don't tell your boss."

"Your secret is safe with me."

Lulu was counting the money and slipped the bills inside of her bra when he came up to the pool table. "Ready to lose, Lulu?"

Lulu began to collect the balls to rack them up. "Hardly."

He handed her the beer. "I bet you last time."

"You got lucky."

"I almost did. I saw you naked and all wet later that night. So tell me, Lulu how did you know what I was saying when I spoke Italian?"

"I had a semester in Italy during undergrad."

"Sonny let you go to Europe? I am shocked."

"I had quite a few guards on me." She handed him a cue. "You break."

"What are going to be the stakes this time?" Dante asked. "I will take you and me having sex many times credit for you being my sex slave. Oh and we already seen each others' underwear. So what are the stakes this time?"

"I thought that you were afraid of what Sonny was going to do to you," Lulu noted.

"I still am. But I will die with a smile on my face. So what are the stakes?" he repeated. "Because I can come up with a few of my own, how about I dress you every day for a week? Just like I did today, I get to put on every single item of clothing on and take every single item of clothing off of you at the end of the day."

"Someone is cocky," Lulu noted. "What do I get when I win?"

"Uh, I haven't thought of that one," Dante said as he broke the balls. "I got solids."

He lined up his next shot. "So Coleman told me something interesting, he told me that you hustled pool here since you were a teen, wasn't that a little dangerous?"

"Not if I always won," Lulu said.

"Now who's cocky?" Dante said.

"So if I win…"

"You can dress me. You can even bathe me, too," Dante missed his next shot.

"Sounds like you win either way." Lulu lined up her next shot.

"Hmm, so what do you get?"

"I got it. If I win, I get to touch you but you can't touch me back."

"I've got handcuffs," Dante said truthfully. "You can handcuff me to your headboard and have your way with me."

Lulu chuckled. "Okay it looks like we have a bet. Shall we shake on it?"

"Babe when I touch you I don't want to let you go. I don't think Coleman will appreciate us having sex on the pool table."

"Now who's full of themselves?" Lulu lined up her next shot.

"If we play our cards right, you'll be full of me by the night is over," Dante whispered, causing Lulu to miss her next shot.

"That's not fair!" Lulu pouted.

"Stop looking at me like that or…"

"Or what?" Lulu challenged.

"Or I will have to take you upstairs to one of those rooms."

Lulu looked down at the table. She set her cue on it. "Let's go because if we are going to continue playing this game we are going to end up in one of those rooms."

Once they got into the car, they could barely keep their hands off each other. Dante's hands slipped beneath her blouse. He teased her nipples through her lacy bra. Her fingers brushed the tent that was beginning to form. Dante didn't know how he made it back to Sonny's without getting to an accident or getting pulled over by the police.

They entered the kitchen of the house. Lulu stopped suddenly when she saw Sonny standing in the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream. Dante ran into her. "Sonny!" she said. "I thought that you'd be asleep by now."

"I couldn't sleep," Sonny answered. "Good thing you are here. I have something to say."

"Can't it wait until morning?" Lulu asked, looking at Dante. He had a pained look on his face.

"No. You got a pretty dress the other day when you went shopping, right?"

Lulu nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty fancy. Why?"

"I have plans later in the week. You need to come. You need a date."

Dante coughed and raised his hand. "I would gladly offer my assistance on that."

Sonny shook his head. "You are Lulu's bodyguard. I need you to fulfill that duty that night."

"I don't need a chaperone!" Lulu whined. "Who am I going to get to go with me on such short notice? You scared away the majority of the male population my age away in Port Charles."

"You leave that to me," Sonny said. "It's on Wednesday. You both need to be ready to go by six thirty."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

Dante went back to his room and headed to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face. He grabbed a towel to dry it. In the past day his case against Sonny had taken a twist. He had to bring down the father figure of the girl he's had intimate relations on numerous occasions and girl who he wished to still have intimate relations with for the duration of the summer until she returned back to school in the fall any chance they got.

Now he was said girl's bodyguard. One of his next assignments was to be her chaperone on her date with another man. Dante had to prevent himself from killing her unsuspecting date if he got too close to Lulu. Even the date holding her hand would be too much for him to take.

"Shit, I am in deep," he muttered to himself.

He had never been this attracted to a woman like he had been with Lulu. Hell, the first time he laid eyes on her he had naughty thoughts about her.

Dante thought back to what Sonny said. Something was going on Wednesday night. Something fancy since Sonny was told Lulu to buy a fancy dress and she needed a date. It was going to kill him seeing her on the arm of another man.

The door from her bedroom opened. Lulu appeared in the doorway just wearing a pale pink cami and a pair of bikini panties. "Oh, I'll come back when you are finished."

"Lu, wait," Dante called to her retreating form. "You can stay. I am finished."

"Thanks." She went to the sink to get a glass of water.

"Wait." He caught her waist. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Lulu asked as she took a sip of water.

Dante took the glass from her, setting it on the counter. "I got Sonny's side on the reasons why you came to live here. I would like to hear yours."

"Too bad because I am not going to spill." Lulu turned her heel and walked back to her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

At crack of dawn, Dante was got jogging in the park. "Care to have a jogging partner?"

It was Lucky. He must have gotten his message he let him.

"Not at all."

"A little early for the call huh?"

"Your sister is still sleeping… not that I know personally but normal people are still sleeping at five am," Dante said as he continued running.

"Is that why you are here, my sister?"

"For a few days I was under the impression that Lulu and Sonny were involved. That is until Sonny came back and set me straight. He told me the reasons why Lulu came to live with him. He is her guardian. Why didn't you tell me that? Didn't you think that I should know?"

"I tried to tell you. My phone cut us off," Lucky explained.

"Sonny told me his side. I would like to hear your side," Dante said. "Lulu refused to tell me."

"What did Sonny tell you?" Lucky asked.

"The gist, Lulu came to live with him after living with you and Nikolas didn't work out," Dante carefully chose his words.

"Didn't work out," Lucky muttered. "That is a way to put it. I didn't take the deaths of my parents well. Lulu was the one that paid the price. If I had to do it over again, I would do it different. I am grateful to Sonny for taking Lulu in and raising her and making her the woman that she is today. You need to keep your distance from my sister; I mean you are going to take down the person that she considers her father. Things could get ugly if she develops some feelings for you and you arrest Sonny. She's loyal when it comes to him."

"Why have you never investigated Sonny?" Dante asked.

"Me, personally? It would be a conflict of interest. The man is my sister's guardian," Lucky explained. "I hated seeing her in that house… not that I tried to get her out. I-we thought that Lulu was better off with Sonny. I don't know how she would have turned out if she lived with me or Nikolas," Lucky said.

"Your sister turned out fine. I mean she is going to Harvard Law School. You can't turn out much better than that, Lucky."

"With no help of me or Nikolas."

It was obvious to Dante that Lucky regretted his choice of having Lulu raised by Sonny. At the time Lucky had no other choice to make.

Dante looked at his watch. If he was going to get home by the time Lulu woke up, he better get going now. "Look, I ran here, I need to head back before I am missed. Talk to you later."

* * *

Dante jogged the rest of the way to Sonny's house. Lulu was up when he came back. She was alone in the kitchen reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a short kaki colored skirt. Her hair was still damp indicating that she just showered.

"Where have you been?" Lulu asked.

"Keeping tabs on me, babe?" Dante winked. "I thought was my job."

"I was tempted to leave on my own but I went against it because Sonny might hurt you if I ventured out unescorted."

"I knew you cared about me!" Dante exclaimed, placing a hand on his heart. "Here I thought that you were using me for sex, not that I minded at all."

"Get showered and changed. I need to go to store. I need to get more things for whatever Sonny is planning."

"Didn't you buy enough things the other day?" Dante pointed out, shopping wasn't his thing.

"I don't think my dress I bought is going to be fancy enough for what Sonny has planned," Lulu said. "I need to get another dress. Since I need another dress I need everything that goes with that."

"You want to look good for your _date_?" Dante emphasized that last word with some contempt.

"Look, I am sorry that Sonny is fixing me up. I can't say no to him, he's my Dad after all. He's putting me through school the least I could do is go out with the guy he wants to fix me up with."

"I'll be ready in half an hour. I refuse to carry any of your bags."

"Fine."

* * *

Dante checked his watch he sat on a plush sofa that was outside the dressing rooms of the dress department. Lulu had been trying on dresses for the past twenty minutes. He rather be having a root canal than go shopping. She was trying on the dresses but not showing them to him.

"Are you going to be finished soon?" he called back to dressing room.

"Why do you have someplace better to be?" Lulu called back. "Aren't you working for me?"

That was it; he headed back to where she was. He threw back the black curtain, entering her dressing room. She was replacing a dress on the hanger and was in just her flesh-colored lace thong panties and matching bra. "What the hell are you doing in here?" she hissed, she reached for her clothing on the bench but Dante was too quick. He snatched them up, holding them against his chest.

"Give me my clothes back!" Lulu said, reaching for them.

Dante held them above his head, well out of her reach. "You are driving me crazy. You could have at least let me zip your dresses up."

"You would have not zipped the dress up. You would have zipped the dress down."

"Is that so bad?" Dante eyed her breasts. "You look hot."

"I am half dressed." She crossed her arms over her chest, blocking his view of her breasts.

"Do you hear me complaining?" Dante moved closer to her.

She back away, until her back hit the full length mirror. She saw the lust in his eyes. "Here?"

"Why not?" Dante muttered. "I have to see you on an arm of another guy."

"Jealous?" Lulu taunted. "You never met the guy, hell I never met the guy."

"I wonder what kind of guy Sonny is fixing you up with," Dante said softly, rubbing his fingertips along her arms. "Someone good, I bet he is going to be a doctor or a lawyer."

Lulu brushed off his hands off her. "You need to leave. Now."

"Fine." Dante picked up a backless, strapless, short, red silk dress. "I like this dress. You can wear it with the heel you wore when you came into town, with."

"I can't believe that you remember what I wore that night," Lulu muttered in amazement.

"I remember everything about you. Can I help you put the dress on for whatever Sonny has planned?"

"No. But maybe my date can help me out of it," Lulu said.

"Like the hell he is. The only person that is going to help you out of that dress is going to be me," Dante growled.

"It sounds to me that you are jealous." Lulu put her hands on her hips. "Can I have my clothes back please?"

Wordlessly, Dante handed Lulu back her clothes and exited the dressing room. Smiling to herself, Lulu got dressed and picked up the dress that Dante had picked out for her to wear. She had already tried it on; it was one of those dresses that she couldn't wear anything underneath it. It was something to torture Dante with. She just needed to find a pair of killer heels and matching handbag to go with the dress.

She went to purchase the dress with a perfect pair of shoes she had found on her way to the register. Lulu even bought a silver wrap to complete the outfit. "I thought you had a pair of shoes to go with the dress," Dante said.

"These go better with the dress," Lulu pointed out. "A girl can never have too many shoes."

"Can we go home now?" Dante asked. "Or is there another store you need to buy out?"

She handed the clerk her credit card and she began to bag her items up. "I am good. We can go back home."

* * *

When they arrived back, Sonny was in the kitchen, While Lulu went upstairs to take her bags up. Dante thought he better ask Sonny about his competition. "So Boss, the guy you are fixing Lulu up with, I think I should know a little about him."

Sonny smiled. "You do, huh? I think I owe it to Lulu because I was a little protective over her when she was in high school."

"Michael told me about the guy that took her to the dance when she was a freshman in high school. You were cleaning your shotgun when you talked to him."

"She was fourteen and the guy was sixteen, He was old enough to drive," Sonny said in self-defense. "He was older than she was."

"So what is this guy like? The guy you are fixing her up with?"

"He's a doctor, a neurosurgeon to be exact at General Hospital," Sonny explained.

"A doctor, huh?"

"Since Lulu is going to be a lawyer, I thought it was going to be a nice match, a doctor and a lawyer."

"How did you meet this said doctor?"

"Dr. Matt Hunter. I am on the hospital board. I was one of the people that hired him. What is with the twenty questions?" Sonny demanded.

"Just curious that is all," Dante said. "I thought I would need to know a few things about the guy is taking out the person I am protecting. Is there more I need to know about?"

"Just his address, you are to pick him up at his place, bring him here, and take both of them to the event I have planned." Sonny scribbled down the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Dante.

Dante took the paper from Sonny and pocketed it."Could you be even vaguer of what this event is?" Dante asked. "Why don't you just tell me what it is?"

"It's going to be a surprise. I have a feeling if I tell you what it is; Lulu is going to find a way for you to tell her. My little girl has a way to get people to talk. I think that is why she is going to be a lawyer. God it's hard to believe that the scared little girl I bought in turned out to be a feisty, strong woman. I taught her how to swim in that pool. " Sonny pointed outside to the pool.

"You think that Dr. Hunter and Lulu are going to be a good match?" Dante asked.

"I hope so. Lulu needs to get out once and awhile with someone other than her guards. If he does anything inappropriate you have my blessing to break his hands."

Dante smiled. "I'll take you up on that offer."

Jason Morgan came into the kitchen. "Hey Sonny, we need to discuss the security for the event you have planned."

"I have to go. Just keep your eye on Lulu. She is known for shaking her guards." Sonny disappeared down the hall with Jason.

* * *

Lulu was exiting her walk-in closet when Dante came to her room through the bathroom. "What are you doing here?"

"Had to see you," Dante said truthfully.

"You saw me plenty in the dressing room."

"I know. It just makes me hard thinking of you in those tiny pieces of lace. I think an eye patch covers more than your panties."

"You think so, huh?" Lulu taunted.

Dante moved closer. His hands were on the hem of her skirt, slowly raising it. "I could always get a better look to make a better conclusion, you know."

Lulu caught his hands, bringing her skirt down where it was supposed to be. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"Want to know about your date on Wednesday?" Dante wiggled his eyebrow at her. "Sonny gave me so information on the poor schmuck."

"You want me to pay for the information?" Lulu asked. "It's a blind date, right? I guess I have to reserve judgment until I meet the guy."

She wrenched herself from his grasp. "You really need to keep your hands to yourself."

"If I don't are you going to spank me? On the second thought, if there is going to be any spanking, it's going to be me spanking you. This time you are going to be completely naked so I can take complete advantage of the situation on my lap."

"You think so, huh?"

"I more than think so, I know so."

"You are sure cocky!" Lulu exclaimed.

"You like my cock," Dante countered. "At least that is what you said a couple of days ago."

Lulu crossed her arms over her chest. "I never said such a thing!"

"Oh my fault, if you didn't you wouldn't have…." Dante trailed off. "You know what you did to Thor."

Lulu made to move to slap him, Dante caught her wrist. He turned her around so that her back was against his chest. His hands were on her waist. "Baby, have I told you I like it rough?"

"Let me go!" Lulu squirmed against him, unaware that her bottom was rubbing against his midsection.

Dante held on her tighter. "I like that. Keep doing that."

Just then his cell phone rang. Keeping on hand on her he reached for it in his pocket. "Hello? Yeah thanks. Bye."

"Who was that?" Lulu asked as he pocketed the phone and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"Why, jealous?" Dante returned.

"I suggest you let me go…"

"Or?"

"You are getting nothing from me for the rest of the summer," Lulu counted.

Dante released her. "You don't mean that, Lulu."

Lulu turned to face him. "I do. Have a nice day, Dante."

* * *

For the next few days that led up to the event that Sonny had planned, Lulu did her best to mess with Dante. She wore the skimpiest bikinis that she could find when she was sunbathing. An eye patch covered more than the swimsuits she was wearing. Dante hid well the tent that was forming from Lulu, Max, and Milo.

She was driving him crazy. It has been five days since they had been intimate. It was killing, every time she smiled in his direction he got a hard on. She even started locking the bathroom doors to keep him out while she was showering.

Dante had to relieve the pressure somehow; he had done it so much in the past few days that his hand hurt.

Now it was Wednesday the night of the event that Sonny had planned. Dante had gotten a tux. He was adjusting the black cummerbund before he slipped on his jacket. He was supposed to be picking up Lulu's date at his place and bring him back to the house to meet Lulu and take them to the party.

He heard the shower turn off. She was getting ready herself. Dante checked his watch. He better get going if we was going to have enough time to get Dr. Hunter and bring him back before six thirty.

Dante pulled up to a Brownstone in a nice area of town. He got out of the limo, went to the front door and knocked. A man about his age answered it. Like Dante, he was also wearing a tux. In one hand was a bouquet of flowers in the other hand was a medium sized box. "They are chocolate truffles," Matt said, as he noticed that Dante was looking at the small box.

"Dr. Matt Hunter? I am Dante Perelli. I am going to be your driver and Lulu's bodyguard for the evening. Are you ready to go?" Dante gestured to the limo.

Matt nodded. "I am ready. I'm kinda nervous. I am going out with the one of the main contributor's to the hospital daughter. What is she like?"

He followed Dante down the stairs to the limo. Dante opened the door for him. Matt went inside the limo and Dante closed the door behind him.

"Lulu is," Dante began as he started the limo; the partition was down so they could talk.

"I mean Father's tend to exaggerate when it comes to their daughters. Mr. Corinthos was lacking on details on describing his daughter to me. What does she look like? What is she like?"

Dante bit his lip. How was he going to describe Lulu to a man that he deemed his competition? Was he going to tell him that Lulu was great in the bedroom? She looked great naked and riding him? If she gave him a second look that he would have her on the nearest flat surface? Or that she like grape flavored…things?

"What did Sonny say?" Dante asked instead.

"He didn't say much. He told me that she is going to law school in New England."

"It's not just any law school." Dante was shocked that Sonny left that fact out. "She is going to Harvard Law School. If I had a kid that was going to Harvard I would be shouting it from the rooftops. I would tell complete strangers at the supermarket. What school did you go to, Doctor?"

"I went to Yale. Harvard is Yale's biggest rival in sports. I bet that is why that Sonny left out that fact," Matt reasoned. "Is she pretty? I mean all fathers tend to embellish on that detail, too."

"If I told you that my boss's one and only daughter is drop-dead gorgeous, I might not live through the night."

Matt laughed. "Good point. I guess I will have to wait to see for myself."

"We should be there soon."

The rest of the way to Sonny's was silent. Matt looked out of the window. Dante gripped the steering wheel with both hands. He didn't want it show to Matt that he was jealous that the good doctor was taking Lulu out instead of him.

They reached Sonny's house a few minutes later. Matt sat on the sofa, the box of truffles and flowers were next to him. Dante sat on the easy chair next to the fireplace. The uncomfortable silence followed them to the house.

Michael and Morgan came into the living room also wearing tuxes. They stopped when they noticed Matt. "You are the guy that's going to take out Lulu?" Morgan asked.

"I'm Matt." Matt held out his hand to shake both Michael's and Morgan's hands.

"Good luck man." Michael patted him on the shoulder. "What do you do?"

Matt cleared his throat. "I'm a doctor."

"Good choice for Lulu, huh Morgan? I mean he can patch himself up if need be?" Michael asked his brother.

The brothers and Dante laughed as Matt looked bewildered.

"On your way down, did you stop in to see how much longer Lulu had to take?" Dante asked. "Your Dad has us on a strict schedule."

"She's on her way down. She looks... Lulu is my cousin but wow. She really looks good. You are lucky. Milo is taking us. He's waiting for us outside. We'll see you there."

The sound of heels on the marble floor, made both guys jump to their feet. Lulu came in the room wearing the short, backless, strapless red dress that Dante had picked out for her to buy. She paired the dress with a pair of sexy silver heels with a matching clutch handbag. She completed the outfit with a silver wrap. "Hi," she greeted Matt. "I am Lulu Spencer."

Matt handed her the flowers and the box of chocolate truffles. "I am Dr. Matt Hunter. You look incredible;"

"Thanks you. I am going to look for a vase for the flowers. I'll be right back." Lulu took the flowers into the kitchen.

"You should have told me that she was smoking hot!" Matt whispered. "I think this is going to be a blind date I've ever been on."

* * *

Lulu brought the truffles in the back of the limo and was nibbling on them as Dante drove them to the event. He left the partition up to keep an eye on the both of them. "These are really good, Matt. How did you know that I like truffles?"

"I guessed. I get some points for that don't I?" Matt asked with a smile.

"You get a point and truffle." She handed him a truffle.

"Thanks. Your Dad was very vague on this event. Any idea where we are going?"

Lulu shook her head. "Not a clue. He didn't tell me much either. Heck he just told me that he was fixing me up with someone and I needed to be ready by six thirty."

"You are stunning I have a hard time believing that you couldn't find a date on your own and had to have your father fix you up."

Lulu laughed. "Long story, let's just say that the last time I brought a guy home to meet the family, Sonny thought that would be the a great time to clean his shotgun."

"Seriously? That must have put serious a damper on your dating life."

Lulu held her thumb and index finger a fraction of an inch from each other. "Just a little bit. I had to go to prom with Milo since no other guy would go out with me."

"Well I am glad that you took a chance and went out with me."

"Me too."

Dante looked down at the text message that Sonny gave him. It was the directions to the event. He looked back into the rearview mirror in time to see Matt feeding Lulu a truffle. Dante wanted to rip Matt's face off.

He pulled into the parking lot of the placed Sonny told him to go. "We are here," he announced.

Lulu peered out of the window. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we are near the water." Dante got out of the limo to open the door for them.

Matt got out of the limo first. He held his hand out to help Lulu out of the limo. She tried to get out carefully but she wasn't careful enough Dante was able to see what was under her dress it was an item of clothing that she lacked. All he saw was smooth skin. Matt didn't notice he was entranced by Lulu's cleavage that the dress pressed up and made look succulent.

Lulu caught Dante staring. As he closed the door behind her, she whispered to him that he could only hear. "You better got a good look because that is something that you are never going to see again."

She fixed her wrap around herself to get a better look at where they were. "We are at the Haunted Star. My Dad owned this place. I remember him teaching me cards in the backroom when I was little."

The casino on the river had been boarded up for years and years ever since Luke and Laura had died. Sonny had bought it in Lulu's name and fixed it up. Tonight was the re-grand opening. It was going to be a surprise for her that she was now the new owner of the Haunted Star. There was a business partner as well… her older brother Nikolas.

"Remind me not to play cards with you." Matt held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Lulu slipped her arm through Matt's. "Let's go."

They entered the casino it was fully restored. People were at all the gaming tables placing their bets. People were dancing on a small dance floor by the music of a band that was set up in the corner. Cocktail servers were going through the crowds with trays loaded with drinks. Matt took two glasses of champagne. "For you."

Lulu took the glass. "I need to check my wrap."

Dante was going to offer his assistance to help Lulu with her wrap but Matt gave him the two glasses of champagne as he helped her. Matt's fingers trailed along Lulu's arm as he took off the wrap and handed it to the coat check girl. Then he got their glasses back from Dante.

Lulu noticed that Sonny was talking to Nikolas at the bar. "There is Sonny. He's talking to my older brother Nikolas. Let's go say hi."

Lulu led Matt to the bar. "Sonny this is such a surprise! I mean this is Dad's place! Thank you the few memories I have of my Dad this place is the center of it." Lulu hugged Sonny.

"Lulu you look stunning!" Sonny said proudly. "I am glad that you found something to wear to this event even though I was pretty hazy on the details."

Lulu looked around at the casino in law. "This is so great! I can't believe you did this!"

"I did it for you." Sonny reached into his pocket. "In fact this place is yours. I bought it for her." He handed her the keys. "I know how much this place means to you."

Lulu looked at the keys in her hand. "The Haunted Star is mine?"

"Yours and a silent partner will run things. When you go back to school the silent partner will take over the day to day operations."

"Who is going to be the silent partner?" Lulu asked.

Nikolas coughed and raised his hand. "Me. I am going to help you run this place."

Lulu's eyes narrowed. "You? Why?"

"Jesus Lulu you are my baby sister! I love you even if you don't believe that. I know how much this place means to you. When Sonny approached me to reopen this place I jumped at it," Nikolas explained.

"You are going to be a silent partner, right?" Lulu asked. "Good. I need you to remain silent. Sonny, thank you." She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I need to have a dance with my date."

Dante watched as Lulu pulled a clueless Matt on the dance floor. They ditched their drinks on a passing cocktail server's tray. She put her arm around his neck while he out his hands on her waist. He was seething in anger that the good doctor was able to hold Lulu and he wasn't able to.

The band changed to a slow tune, Dante watched as Matt pulled Lulu closer to him. A causal observer would think that they were a couple.

"I know you are her bodyguard but you are looking at her with like laser death rays or something," Lucky stated as he saddled up to the bar to talk to Dante.

Dante glanced at the glass in Lucky's hand. It appeared to be a beer. He gave him a questioning look.

"It's ginger ale," Lucky said. "If I didn't know any better I would think that you were jealous."

"What me jealous?" Dante asked. "Sonny is paying me to be Lulu's bodyguard-"

"So stop looking at her as if you want to take off her clothes and beat up Matt, her date!" Lucky said. "Geez she is still my little sister. Sonny broke people's kneecaps for looking at Lulu the way you are looking at her."

Matt's hands slipped south, both of his hands were now resting on Lulu's ass. He bent to kiss her on the lips. Lucky had to hold Dante back.

"Down boy, you don't want to start a fight now."

"If he touches her again I am going to rip him to shreds!" Dante vowed.

"Stop it before it turns ugly," Lucky warned. "Come one Matt is a doctor. She can't do much better than that I hope it works out because Lulu deserves to be happy."

"I am going to cut in," Dante announced as he stalked to the dance floor.

He tapped Matt on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" he asked.

"I will get us something to drink," Matt said as he retreated.

"What was that all about?" Lulu demanded as Dante dipped her. "You are acting like a jealous lover."

"I am a jealous lover. You gave me quite a show getting out of the limo."

"I am not wearing any panties," Lulu said. "I am glad that you noticed."

"I noticed something else. You were smooth as a baby. Care you share anything?"

"I am not sharing any of my grooming…"

Dante held her in his arms. "You were driving me crazy in those tiny bikinis. I got such a hard on watching you sunbath. Didn't you notice that I kept on disappearing into the bathroom to take care of Thor?"

"I didn't notice at all. I am on a date, Dante."

"I am painfully aware of that. Look I can't talk to you out here. Let's find somewhere to talk alone."

He grabbed her by the arm leading her away to the dance floor.

* * *

"What the hell is a matter with you?" Lulu demanded as he took her into the back office. He shut the door and locking it behind her.

"With me? You are letting Dr. Hunter touch you all over the place on the dance floor," Dante said.

"So you are jealous," Lulu pointed out. "Good to know now let me pass."

Dante blocked her path. "You are staying here until we get to talk."

"Talk about what?" Lulu countered. "How you are acting like an ass? Why did you drag me off the dance floor? You might as well as thrown me over your shoulder and back to your cave."

Dante started forward, she backed up until her back was against the wall. "You are driving me insane. I want you so much."

"My date is waiting for me! I have to go."

"Your _date_," Dante echoed. "How would you feel if I was on the dance floor and a girl was doing the exact same thing to me as Matt was doing to you?"

"I wouldn't care at all."

"Bullshit!" Dante exclaimed.

"At least Matt takes me out, buys me flowers, and truffles. All we did was have sex a few times," Lulu pointed out.

"You want me to take you out?" Dante asked. "Name the place and we will go."

"It's too late."

"Like hell it is." Dante pulled her roughly towards him, kissing her passionately her legs wrapped around his waist.

He carried her over to the desk was about to lay her down on the desk when there was rapid knocking at the door.

"Lulu! Are you in there?" Matt's voice said.

"Yeah, hang on." Lulu pushed Dante off of her, smoothed her dress down. She went over to the door and opened it. "Sorry. I was checking out the office with my bodyguard since I will be spending some time in here. He wanted to make sure that I would be safe here working alone at night."

"Didn't look like that to me from the way he dragged you off," Matt noted. "I just got a page. I need to go back to the hospital. Can I take a rain check? I would like to take you out to dinner on Saturday night."

"I would like that," Lulu answered.

Matt smiled. "I was hoping that you would say that. Next time can you leave your muscle at the door? I got a cab waiting for me. You will see to it that she gets home safely?"

Dante grunted his response.

He kissed Lulu lightly on the lips as he exited the office.

"So where were we before we got interrupted?" Dante reached for her again.

Lulu batted his hands away from her. "You are horny, why don't you go into the bathroom and…."

"I'd rather have you do it for me," Dante challenged, reaching for her again.

Lulu dodged his hands. "You need to take a cold shower or something."

"Only if you will join me in the shower."

"You are insufferable!" Lulu cried. "Look I am going to be missed. I need to go back out there and make an appearance."

"We could be late."

"I thought you said that the boss's daughter was off limits. What changed?"

Dante looked her over. "You wearing that dress is what changed."

"That is not good enough. I need to get back to the party." She went past him, unlocking the door.

"Where did you disappear to?" Sonny asked as Lulu returned back to the casino floor.

"I was checking out the office."

"Your date was looking for you earlier, did he find you?" Sonny asked, handing Lulu another glass of champagne.

"He got called into work. We made plans to have dinner on Saturday night," Lulu explained the absence of Matt.

"That is good. I really hope this one works out," Sonny said. "You need to find somebody and settle down."

"I'm only twenty-three Sonny. I am still young."

"Dante," Sonny turned to Lulu's guard. "You are to keep an eye on them, ok?"

"It's my job, sir," Dante grumbled.

"That is what I wanted to hear."

Lulu downed the rest of her glass of champagne. "I love you, Sonny but I have to call it a night."

"I'll go and your wrap," Dante said as he made his way to the coat check.

"Everything alright?" Sonny asked her. "I know springing Nikolas being your business partner was a surprise. I really want you to try and forgive your brothers. It's been years."

"I'll give it a shot but I am not promising anything," Lulu said.

Dante came back with her wrap in his hand. "Your wrap."

"Be a gentleman and put it on her," Sonny retorted.

"Yeah, boss."

Lulu turned her back to him and he draped Lulu's silver wrap around her shoulders. He was careful not to touch her too much in front of Sonny.

"See you later," Sonny kissed Lulu on the top of her head. "You take good care of my little girl."

"I will."

Lulu settled in the back of the limo. Dante started the limo. He glanced in the rearview mirror as Lulu got comfortable in the seat. He got a good view of something that he got a good look at when she was getting out to of the limo earlier that evening. Thor stirred. Dante groaned. Then he got an idea.

Lulu was drinking a bottle of water when Dante pulled to the stop. "Dante?" she asked.

Dante got out of the limo. He opened the door of Lulu and helped her out limo. "Where are we?"

She looked up at a brick warehouse building. She read a few years ago in the paper that the warehouse was going to be converted to loft apartments.

"This is my place. I think it's about time to show you where I hang my hat when I am not at Sonny's. Would you like to come up and have a drink?"

Despite her better judgment, Lulu found herself accepting Dante's invitation. "Sure I would love to have a drink with you in your place."

* * *

Read and Review! Oh need some ideas of how Dante can mess up the date with Lulu and Matt! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Dr. Matt Hunter entered the locker room to change from his tuxedo to his medical scrubs. There was a major accident on the Interstate and he and Patrick were needed to perform surgery on the most serious head injury. He was upset that his date with Lulu Spencer was cut short. He was happy that she accepted his invitation for dinner on Saturday night. He heard the door opened and someone whistle at him.

"Nice threads. Where the hell were you when you were called in?" his brother Dr. Patrick Drake asked. "You look like James Bond."

"I was at the re-grand opening of the Haunted Star. Sonny fixed me up with his… daughter," Matt said. "It was black tie, hence the monkey suit."

"Lulu Spencer? You are one lucky guy," Patrick noted. "I've seen her around town before she went off to law school. She is very pretty. "

"She is smoking hot. I thought I was going to get lucky tonight but I was called into the hospital," Matt noted, taking off his coat and hanging it in the locker. "The date was going really well."

"Doesn't she have a bodyguard glued to her side at every waking moment since she is the biggest crime lord on the Eastern Seaboard's daughter? Wouldn't he get in the way?"

"He's protective to say the least. I need to find a way around that, if I want to be alone with her." Matt took off his dress shirt and out on the scrubs shirt.

"I would watch your back if I were you," Patrick advised. "Sonny is very over protective when it comes to Lulu. He goes overboard sometimes."

"I've got a date with her on Saturday night; hopefully she is going to check the muscle at the door so we cold have a good time."

* * *

They rode the elevator up to his loft in silence. Dante hoped his place was clean. He wasn't able to make it back to his place since before Lulu came to town and turned his life upside down.

The doors opened, he slid back the metal grate. "It's not much but its home." He flicked on the lights. He took off his tuxedo jacket, hung it on the hook on the wall, and rolled up his sleeves.

His loft had a large black leather sofa with matching easy chair and ottoman a large oak coffee table completed the living room. There was a half wall with a credenza that divided the living room and his bedroom and his king sized bed.

On one of the pillars of the loft was a dartboard. "You play?" Lulu asked, setting her purse and wrap on the coffee table.

"A little," Dante called from the kitchen. He opened the fridge nothing was in there except for a case of beer. He needed to go grocery shopping. "Do you want to play?" He came back to where Lulu was, handing her a beer that he opened with a twist of his hand.

Lulu noticed on the credenza was many framed pictures most of them were of Dante and women that looked like to be his age. "Ex-girlfriends?"

"Why, does that make you jealous?" Dante smirked as he took a sip.

"Just making an observation."

She went over to the dartboard, taking the darts off and walking some distance away. "Let's play a game."

"Okay. We need to make it interesting; we need to make a wager."

"Like what?" Lulu asked.

"If I win you can give me a lap dance." Dante smiled.

"And if I win?"

"It's not going to happen," Dante said confidently. "I am going to win and you are going to give me a lap dance and I get to touch you in any way I feel fit. After what you did to me tonight I should be entitled."

"And if I win, you will give me a strip tease." Lulu said as she stretched her shoulders a little.

"That's not fair!" Dante protested because he didn't think of it first and Lulu had a lot less clothes on than he did.

"And me giving you a lap dance isn't?" she asked.

"Fine, if you win I will perform a strip tease for you. Let's play."

"Ladies first," Dante said.

Dante did the best he could to distract Lulu when it was her turn to throw the darts. He came up behind her, placed her hands on her hip and grinded his mid-section to her behind. It worked because instead of hitting the dartboard, Lulu hit the wall next to it.

"That's cheating!" Lulu complained. "No fair!"

"Tough shit, babe." Dante moved her hair of her neck and began to nibble on it. "If you want to forfeit, I will be sitting on the easy chair waiting for my lap dance, may I should have clarified to say that you'd be the one naked."

"Too late to change the wager," Lulu took a deep breath as she threw the next dart. It hit the bully's eye. "Ha!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Lucky shot," Dante murmured as he continued to nibble on her neck. "You have one more dart left. I don't think that you will hit anything. I'll take my lap dance now. " He groped her hips and her ass.

Lulu let the last dart fly just as Dante smacked her on the butt. The dart completely missed the dartboard, hitting the wall.

"One dart hit the board. I think I can beat that," Dante said as he walked to the wall to collect the darts.

"Oh you think so?" Lulu taunted.

"Oh I know so, babe." Dante winked at her. "I am so ready for the lap dance."

Lulu took a sip of her beer. Dante was lining up his shot so that he didn't notice that Lulu came up behind him. She snaked one of her arms around him, her fingers brushed against his groin as he let go of the first dart.

It missed and hit the wall to the right of the dartboard.

"What was that?" Dante muttered, looking down to see Lulu's hand encircle his groin. He felt Thor stir.

"What?" Lulu asked innocently. "You can feel me up and I can't feel you up? How is that fair?"

Dante let Lulu to continue to touch him as he lined up his next shot. He felt her fingers work their magic. He threw the next shot, despite the distraction, he hit the board, granted it was near the bottom but he made it.

"You have to get a bull's eye to win," Lulu muttered.

Dante closed his eyes, he envisioned Lulu giving him a lap dance. That was all the encouragement that he needed. With his eyes still closed, he let the dart fly. He heard Lulu groan. He opened his eyes. His last dart hit the board directly in the middle red circle.

He had won their little game.

He smiled. "I'll take my lap dance now." He took her hand, leading her to the easy chair.

He sat down. "I want to look into your eyes."

She kicked off her shoes when Lulu straddled him on the chair, facing him their foreheads nearly touched. "Like this, Dante?" She began to gyrate on his lap.

He placed his hands on the thighs as she continued her dance on his lap. Dante began to raise the hem of her dress past her thighs to her waist. Just as he thought, she was not wearing anything under her dress. To his utter amazement she was completely clean, smooth as a baby. One hand slid over and cupped her muff. Dante's index finger slipped inside her.

She was so wet. He slid another finger inside of her.

"Mmm. I love what you do to me, Lulu," He muttered.

"Is this your first lap dance?" Lulu asked suddenly.

Dante closed his eyes as his fingers plunged in and out of her. "I may have had one or two." Dante could feel Thor getting excited. It was excruciating he had to take Lulu.

Lulu suddenly stopped. She sat back on his lap. He opened his eyes. "Why did you stop?"

"It's getting late; we better get back to Sonny before he sets out a search party looking for me." She climbed off his lap, smoothing down her dress.

Dante looked down at his lap. Thor really wanted attention. "I can't believe you just stopped. Why?"

"Why don't you call the girls that gave you your other lap dances to finish up?" Lulu bent to retrieve her belongings from the coffee table, giving Dante a great view of her bare ass.

"Lulu," he begged. "Stop you are killing me, please continue lap dance."

"Your lap dance is done. All you said was give you a lap dance; you said nothing about getting you off." Lulu draped the wrap around her shoulders.

"Semantics," Dante muttered, reaching for her only for her to bat his hands away. "Like you said, it's late. I had a few drinks. I am in no shape to drive," he lied. "Spend the night, here with me. I promise that I will behave myself. I have a huge bed, we could just lay there and I won't lay a finger on you. I can even put pillows down the middle of the bed."

Lulu cocked her head to one side unsure to believe.

"Please," Dante begged. "Stay."

"Maybe I should call a cab to get home." She reached in her purse to get her cell phone.

She was just about to dial when it rang in her hand. "Hi Matt," she said softly. "Save some lives tonight? I am looking forward to Saturday as well."

Dante went to the bedroom, he was shedding clothes as he did, leaving a trail of clothes. He was down to his boxer briefs when she got off the phone.

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked, noticing Dante's state of undress.

"I am getting ready for bed, what does it look like?" Dante asked. "You said that you are calling a cab to get back home, so call a cab."

Lulu reached for her phone again, dialing a cab company. "Port Charles Cabbies, our current wait for the cab is seventy minutes. Would you still like a cab?" the woman on the other end asked.

"Over an hour wait?" Lulu asked.

Dante was unmaking the bed. The very large bed, it was more than big enough for two people.

"Miss?" the cab company prompted.

"No, thanks I don't need your services tonight, thank you." She hung up. "Don't look so smug, Dante. Looks like that I am stuck here."

"Mi cama es su cama," Dante said as he gestured to the bed.

Lulu set her purse and wrap on the coffee table. "I need something to sleep in," she said as she walked to the bedroom.

When she got there, she reached behind her to get the zipper. Dante raced over to her. "Wait; please allow me to do that."

"No. I can do it," Lulu muttered. "You can get something for me to sleep in."

Dante sighed. "You are not fun, Lulu." He went to his dresser, pulling out a white t-shirt.

Lulu pulled the t-shirt over her head. Then she took the dress off underneath the t-shirt it fell to the floor at her feet.

"That really wasn't fair!" Dante complained.

"Why?" Lulu questioned as she picked up her dress, placing it on the dresser. "You already seem me naked quite a few times."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to see it again," Dante pointed out.

"You saw plenty already."

"It was just one part of you. I rather see all of you."

Lulu crossed her arms of her chest. "I rest my case. Can I trust you that you'll keep your hands to yourself or are we going to have a repeat of what happened in the hotel room?"

"I have no control of what my hands do in my sleep!" Dante exclaimed. "Can we just go to sleep?"

"Fine. Just remember, keep your hands off of me." Lulu made her way to the bed and got in.

Dante smirked. "As you wish, Miss Spencer."

* * *

Dante lay awake. He was on his back as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that he actually had Lulu in his bed. Granted, they were doing anything but he had Lulu Spencer in his bed. He glanced over, Lulu was sound asleep.

She looked peaceful as she slept when she wasn't teasing him unmercifully. When she bent down to retrieve her belongings it took all it had in him not to wrap his arms around her and carry her to his bed.

Suddenly she began to thrash around in bed. She was having another nightmare. "No!" she whimpered.

"Hey," he soothed, rubbing her thigh. "Wake up, baby. You have having a bad dream."

Lulu slowly awakened and sat up. At first she didn't recognize her surroundings. "Where did you take me?"

"We are at my place. Don't worry I didn't take advantage of you."

Lulu looked down at what she was wearing. "Somehow, I don't believe that is true."

"That is the second time you had a bad dream while you were in bed with me, some people might think it's me. It's kind of giving me a complex. Do you want to talk about it?" Dante asked.

"Seeing my brothers again after all this time is bringing up some bad memoires. That is all." Lulu shrugged.

Dante brushed some of Lulu's hair out of her face so he could get a better look at her. "Liar," he said softly. "If it weren't a big deal, it wouldn't affect you like this. I know you were a scared little girl when you came to live with Sonny. Can you tell me what you remember?"

Lulu shook her head. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Dante reached over, brushing it away with his thumb. "No," she said firmly.

Dante turned her chin towards him so she had to look at hi. "Lulu, I know it's bothering you. I know Sonny is trying to get you to reconcile with your brothers by making Nikolas your business partner in the Haunted Star. I know it bothered you because you couldn't get out of there fast enough."

"Nikolas is a silent partner," Lulu corrected.

"Case in point."

"I was a scared little kid being wheeled into the emergency room and I was crying because I wanted my big brothers. They always made things better." Lulu started to cry. "They couldn't be reached; the person that the hospital was able to get a hold of was my godfather, Sonny. He arrived about five minutes after he was informed. He held me, and told me that things were going to be alright. He did that in the middle of the hallway to the operating room.

"I remember waking up a few hours later…it might have been a day or two later I don't really remember in a hospital room. I heard voices in the hallway. It was Sonny yelling at my brothers. He was yelling at them for being late to get to the hospital. He was telling them that he let them raise me out of respect of keeping the family together even after Lucky's car accident and I went to live with Nikolas. Since I had gotten hurt twice under the care of my brothers, he told Lucky and Nikolas that he had a copy of my Dad's will. In the will my Dad left custody of me to Sonny if my brothers were deemed unfit to care for me. Since I was hurt twice…"

"You went to live with Sonny," Dante finished. "You remember a lot for being such a little kid."

"It's easy to remember when your own family doesn't want you," Lulu stated. "Now all of a sudden they want to be one big happy family. I have my cousins Michael and Morgan who I consider my brothers and Sonny who I consider a father. I…"

"You don't want to give them another chance because you are afraid that they are going to hurt you again," Dante said.

"I did give them another chance, a few years back. I was in the eighth grade. We were supposed to go to Disney World when I was on Spring Break. Sonny talked me into going with them. I was all packed and ready to go when the phone rang. Nikolas was called away overseas on business or so he claimed and Lucky thought that it was a good time to start drinking again and was keeping it from his then-girlfriend now wife. He went to rehab, again. And then poof… my little family reunion disappeared. I just spend some time with them when I have to, weddings, and the birth of their children. Other than that I try not to spend any time with them. "

"You don't want to get your hopes up only for them to hurt you again," Dante noted. "I can see it."

"They never spent any time with me other than the occasional holiday or my birthday . From that day that Sonny brought me here, his family became my family."

"Now they seem they want to make up for some lost time," Dante pointed out.

"I fear that is may be too late for that."

"Sonny doesn't think so. He bought the Haunted Star so you could run it with Nikolas."

"I don't want to talk about my brothers any more, okay? It's just going to make me more upset."

"You're upset?" Dante kidded. "You are hiding it well."

"I don't know if I want to go back to sleep," Lulu muttered.

"I still don't feel that I could drive you anywhere," Dante said, hoping that she was going to spend the night.

Lulu got up from the bed. "Who said I was going anywhere?"

Dante arched an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind, Lulu?"

She shrugged.

"Why don't you come back to bed and I'll rub your back?" Dante offered. "It might help."

"No funny stuff." Lulu climbed back on the bed, laying on her stomach. The t-shirt rested right below her ass cheeks.

Dante looked at her, but decided this wasn't the time to cop a feel. He began to rub her shoulders. "Better?"

"Mmm," Lulu muttered. "Thank you."

Dante continued to rub Lulu's shoulder and her back. He felt her loosen up. Within ten minutes she was sound asleep. He covered her with a blanket and retreated to his side of the bed.

It was going to be a long night.

Lulu woke up to the aroma of brewing coffee. She opened her eyes, for a moment she didn't know where she was. Then she remembered that she was at Dante's place.

"Good morning, beautiful. I didn't have anything to eat so I had to go to the store." Dante handed her a cup of coffee. "Breakfast is going to be ready in a few minutes."

Lulu took a sip of her coffee. "How did you know how I took it?"

"I paid attention." He held out his hand. "Come on, let's eat."

Dante had set the dining room table for them. There was a picture of orange juice and a bottle of maple syrup. "I made French toast, scrambled eggs, home friend and some bacon. I hope you are hungry."

"How did you know these are my favorites?" Lulu asked, sitting down, looking at all the food on her plate.

"I paid attention to what you ordered at the pancake house. You pouted when you found out they didn't have any French toast."

"I didn't pout." Lulu poured the syrup over her stack of pancakes. "I can't believe you did this for me."

Dante took a bite of his eggs. "You needed it after last night."

Lulu grew still. "Thank you for listening to my family drama."

"It sounded like you needed to get that off your chest. I am glad that I was the one that you told."

"Me too," she said as she took a sip of her coffee. "What did you tell Sonny? I know that he contacted you when I didn't come home last night."

"I told him the truth that you were upset and wanted someplace to talk. I told him that I brought you here and we had a few beers. I wasn't comfortable enough to drive you home so I slept on the sofa while you had the bed. I embellished on the last part, though. I would like to live to see tomorrow."

"And what did Sonny say about that?"

"He said it was a good call. He wants you safe. He also said that Milo had packed you a bag and it was in the trunk of the limo."

Lulu noticed a black overnight bag on the sofa. "That was good. I hate to explain too Michael and Morgan why I was in the same clothes as last night. They tend to think like guys."

"They wouldn't be off the mark," Dante said.

"Nothing happened!" Lulu exclaimed.

"That is because you jumped off my lap!" Dante said. "Right when you got to the good part."

"Someone is still…" Lulu trailed off as she took a bite of her French toast. "This is really good! You made it yourself?"

Dante nodded proudly. "My Ma told me if a lady spends the night I need to know how to make the lady a hearty breakfast."

"You really have outdone yourself, Dante."

"Thank you."

They finished the rest of their breakfast making small talk. Lulu was going to help carry the dirty dishes to the sink. "No, you are the guest. I am going to take care of the dishes. Why don't you grab the bag and take a shower?" Dante took their dirty plates and set them in the sink.

"Am I going to be showering alone or are you going to come and join me?"

Dante smiled wickedly. "Leave the door open and you'll find out."

* * *

Lulu grabbed the bag off the sofa and headed to the bathroom. She was halfway done the hallway when she tossed something back at Dante, hitting him on the head and landing on the floor.

It was the white t-shirt.

Dante picked up the shirt, bringing it to his face. He took a whiff, it smelled like her. The dishes could wait.

Lulu turned on the water on full blast and got in. She let the water cascade all over her. She then felt an arm snake around her waist. It was Dante, he decided to join her in the shower.

"You are so damn beautiful, you know that right?" Dante asked as he nibbled on her neck.

"You may have told me a time or two," Lulu said truthfully. "While you are back there mind if you wash my back?"

"Baby, I am going to wash every single inch of you." Dante reached for the bar of soap and ran it across Lulu's back.

He continued to soap up her back then he moved to wash her front. Dante replaced the soap. He backed Lulu against the tile wall. "You have been driving me crazy since last night's performance. The next time you give me a lap dance you are going to be wearing next to nothing. You still have those outfits you bought the other day?"

Lulu nodded.

Dante began to kiss her neck, down her shoulder. He reached her nipples he began to suckle it. He reached down; one finger entered her, testing her. "Mmm, feels like you are ready for me."

Dante picked her up; she wrapped her legs around him as he plowed into her. Lulu began to kiss his neck, her fingers tracing his tattoos on his chest and arms. "I can't enough of you," Dante muttered.

Then it hit him, Lulu was going to be in town for a short amount of time until she went back to law school in the fall. He needed to make every minute he was with her count.

He washed her hair for her and wrapped her in a towel when they were finished showering.

Lulu opened the bag that Milo had packed for her. "What a surprise, no panties or a bra. But he did pack a black tank top and a short jean skirt."

"Let me put them on you," Dante said, as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"If I let you I am never going to get dressed, am I?" Lulu asked.

"Clothes are overrated."

"How about I put them on in front of you?"

"Who says I can't compromise?" Dante asked. "But first let me dry you off."

He tugged at her towel until it fell off in his hands. He started off with her legs; he paid special attention to her inner thighs and her muff which she stroked with his fingertips instead. Then he moved to her chest.

"Uh, I think my breast are dry now," Lulu said as he still played with them.

"There is still a droplet of water…there," he licked it off. "Now my dear you can get dressed."

Lulu was going to step into her skirt until Dante stopped her. "Leave the skirt for last."

Lulu pulled on her tank top. Then she stepped into the skirt. Dante reached for her, he zipped the zipper up and buttoned the top button. "See, there you go, all set."

"Thank you." Lulu picked up the bag and headed out of the bathroom. "You might want to get dressed too. We have to get back to Sonny's."

Dante followed her. He dropped his towel and walked stark naked to his dresser. He slowly pulled on a pair of boxer briefs, giving Lulu a good show. "So what are you going to do today, babe?"

Lulu was going to answer when her phone rang. "Hello? Hi _Matt."_

Dante groaned. Lulu playfully slapped him on his chest.

"How did the surgery go? That's great. I am looking forward to Saturday night as well. Care to elaborate on the plans? It's a surprise?"

Dante boiled over to anger. They just had mind blowing sex in the shower and she was making plans with another guy? He knew he had no right to her mad because he was keeping his true identity from her. If she ever found out the truth she would more than likely kick him to the curb and sic Sonny on him.

He watched her hang up. "What is with that look?"

"What's with the look? What were we doing ten minutes ago? I had you up against the tile wall, having my way with you and now you are making plans with the good doctor!" Dante pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Lulu began to collect the rest of her belongings. "We had a date it got interrupted."

"I am not going to sit back quietly if he cops a feel. Sonny gave me permission to break a few fingers."

"He's a doctor; you'll do no such thing."

"Promise that you'll make it up to me later and I may let the good doctor slide."

"You are bad."

"Say it. Lulu."

"Fine! I will make it up to you if you play nice with Matt on Saturday night."

Dante pulled her into a kiss. "Baby, that is music to my ears."

* * *

Later on that day after he dropped Lulu off and Sonny gave him the rest of the day off, Dante was in a few towns over at a gun shooting range. He was taking target practice when he felt a presence behind him. Dante took off his safety gear and set down the gun.

His superior, Detective Ronnie Demestico was there looking none too pleased. "About time you got back to me," he scolded. "It's been almost a week. I was going to worry when I called Detective Spencer and you met with him as planned a few times."

"Sorry been busy. Sonny has me on another job."

"And you couldn't call me to give me the heads up? I mean that new job he has you on could be what we need to finally put the man behind bars!" Ronnie scolded.

"I sincerely doubt it. He's making me guard his daughter," Dante explained.

"Sonny has a daughter? Since when did he have a daughter? Why weren't we told? What is she like?" Ronnie asked bewildered.

"First of all Sonny is her legal guardian has been since she was six years old. She still has her last name she was given. We haven't heard about her because she is as clean as they come. She is going to Harvard Law School."

"Law school?" Ronnie whistled. "So it's safe to say that she is out of the business, huh? Unless he is grooming her to be his new defense attorney."

"She is going to be a prosecutor," Dante nodded. "Yeah she's home for the summer and I am supposed to stick to her like glue."

"That's good. She's his weakness. He's not going to let anything happen to his little girl…."

"No. We are going after Sonny. Not Lulu."

"Lulu?"

"Lesley Lu Spencer. She's Lucky's baby sister."

"You know how bad that is?" Ronnie hissed. "It's bad. She knows her brother is a cop and if she runs into you and Lucky…it can get really bad really fast."

"She really has no relationship with her brother."

"Good we can use that."

"We are not using Lulu!" Dante protested. "Sonny kept her out of his business and I think we should do the same."

"Whoa, don't tell me that you have feeling for the Mob Princess, have you?" Ronnie said. "When she finds out that you are undercover to bring down the person she considers a father…."

"I know! I don't have any…I just don't want her to get hurt."

"She is going to be hurt either way."

"I know and I wish I could do something about it."

"That is not your job. It's your job to bring her old man down. You need to think with your head the one above the waist."

"It's my job," Dante repeated. "To bring Sonny down, if Lulu gets hurt it means that I am doing my job."

Ronnie patted him on the back. "See, you are finally thinking like a cop rather than a thug."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

After they left the firing range, Ronnie and Dante went to a diner to get some food. "What is really going on with you and Sonny's daughter? I mean you haven't slept with her, have you?" Ronnie asked, as he poured some catsup on his cheese burger.

Dante coughed and didn't answer. He took a sip of his soda-pop.

"You have? Was it only the one time?" Ronnie asked.

"It was one time this morning. But it wasn't the only time," Dante said. "The first time we had sex was a few days after she came into town and many, many more times after that."

"Damn it man! This is bad! You are getting personally involved with someone on this case is bad!" Ronnie scolded. "She is Sonny's daughter! If he finds out that you are boinking his little girl he's going to chop something off of you."

"Yeah I know," Dante grumbled.

* * *

Lulu went to Kelly's to meet with Maxie and catch up. Milo was guarding her since Sonny gave Dante the rest of the day off. He stood outside the diner while the woman were inside.

"I thought you got a new guard," Maxie noted as Lulu joined her at her table. "I saw him last night. Why didn't you introduce me to your date and your new guard?"

"Sonny fixed me up with Dr. Matt Hunter. Last night was our first date. He called away so we rescheduled for Saturday night," Lulu explained.

"Your guard, what's his name?"

"Dante."

"Dante didn't look too happy when you were dancing with Matt. In fact it looked to me that he wanted to beat Matt down. He looked jealous to me, very jealous."

"He did not!" Lulu protested.

"He did so," Maxie said. "I think your guard has a thing for you."

"You think so, huh?" Lulu questioned.

"I know so." Maxie leaned forward. "SO….have you two…you know had sex?"

"Me and Dante why would you think something like that?" Lulu asked as she played with her drink straw.

Mike came with their orders. "Good to see you, Lulu. How's school?"

Lulu smiled, she was grateful for the interruption. "School's great, Mike thank you for asking."

"Good to see you, I have to get back. You have to tell me about it later."

"I will," Lulu promised. "It's interesting. I am going to have an internship at Alexis and Diane's law firm in January. I can't wait."

Mike smiled. "That means that you are going to be in town? That's great."

"I am in the process of convincing Sonny to have my own apartment here while I am doing the internship."

"How is that going?"

"I spoke to him about it before the summer began. He said that he will have to think it over," Lulu said.

"That is Sonny's talk for no," Mike said. "Good luck trying to convince him otherwise."

"I will try my best!" Lulu exclaimed.

"I am sure you will, if you two ladies need anything I will be in the kitchen." Mike went back into the kitchen.

"So you never answered my question, Lulu," Maxie pouted. "Have you had sex with Dante?"

Lulu coughed. The door to the diner opened up, Dr. Matt Hunter came inside. His face lit up when he saw.

"Hi Lulu, this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to be here." He grabbed a chair and joined them. "I'm Matt."

"Maxie."

They shook hands.

"You are the guy Lulu took to the Haunted Star last night," Maxie said. "She told me about you."

"All good stuff I hope. Our date was cut short. I am going to make it up to Lulu by taking her out on Saturday."

"Oooh, doing what?" Maxie pressed.

"It's a surprise," Matt said. "Sorry I can't tell you."

"I love surprises," Lulu said.

"Good to know." Matt kissed her cheek. "Wear something nice but not too fancy."

"Dr. Hunter, here's your order." Mike came out from the kitchen with a takeout bag.

"I have to get back to the hospital; otherwise I would stay," Matt explained. "I'll call you later."

"Looking forward to our date," Lulu said truthfully.

"Me too," Matt smiled. "Do you really have to bring your muscle?"

"Unfortunately Sonny won't let me out of the house without a guard. Didn't you see Milo standing outside?" Lulu said, apologetically.

"We can check him at the door, right?" Matt asked.

"That we can do," Lulu smiled.

"Great! I can't wait until Saturday night." Matt gathered his takeout bags and left the diner.

Maxie watched him leave. She leaned towards Lulu. "He's a nice catch. You are going to be a lawyer and he's a doctor it's a match made in heaven. I bet that Sonny is patting himself on his back on this one."

* * *

Dante noticed that he had a text message from Milo on his way back to Port Charles.

"_Lulu at Kelly's with the good doctor_," Dante read. "_Doctor left to go to GH."_

He tossed the phone on the passenger seat, angrily. He hated to admit it but Lulu out publicly with another guy made him really jealous. He wanted to be the guy that she was going out with not Matt.

He hated lying to her. If she knew the truth, she might never speak to him again.

Matt had planned to take Lulu out on Saturday night. It would be a date that she would have never forget because Dante was going to do anything in his power to make it memorable in the most unfortunate way.

* * *

Matt sat in the doctor's lounge eating the takeout from Kelly's with his brother Patrick. "You seem to be in a better mood since you got back," Patrick noted as he dug in his burger.

"I ran into Lulu at Kelly's."

"No wonder you have a smile on your face," Patrick said. "You really like her, don't you?"

"I've only been out with her once. I hope to know her better on this date, if.."

"If what?"

"If her muscle checks himself at the door," Matt pointed out. "Man I knew Sonny was protective of her but this takes the cake."

"She's his only daughter. He'll do anything to keep her safe," Patrick said. "He's entitled to that."

"True but having a bodyguard glued to her hip is going to make it difficult to get close if you catch my drift."

* * *

The next few days that were leading up to Saturday night were the longest of Dante's life. He had to take Lulu to places all things girly to get ready for the big night. She went to get a mani and a pedi as well as her getting her hair trimmed and highlighted. There was that one time she went into the backroom of the salon and the doors were locked, he had no idea what was going on. He could have sworn that he heard tape being ripped and muffled yelps. Lulu limped a little when she left the backroom for the stylist to wash the dye from her hair.

At least she spared him another trip to the mall. He didn't know if he could have taken anymore of her trying on skimpy outfits to go out with another man.

When they got back to Sonny's place, Max and Milo were arm wrestling in the kitchen while Michael and Morgan watched.

"What brought this on?" Lulu asked as she got a bottle of water out of the fridge and back and watched.

"Milo made fun of Max's tie," Morgan said. "Trust me this was the only way for them to settle their disagreement."

"Where were you?" Michael asked. "You got a haircut and highlights for the big date with the doctor?"

Lulu blushed. "It's just a date."

"Just a date? It's what your second date with him? One more date and you know what that means!" Morgan said. "What is Dante going to have to stand in the hallway while you get your freak on?"

"Morgan!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Hey we are all guys here; I am just pointing out the obvious!" Morgan defended himself. "I know we are all thinking it. I am just saying it. We are your brothers after all Lulu. It's our job to protect you."

"What's so obvious?" Dante asked as he came into the kitchen.

"We were just talking about Lulu's date with Dr. Matt," Michael said. "We were just saying this date on Saturday was date number two. She is one date away from date number three. We all know what happens on the third date. We were wondering where you are going to do. Are you going to be in the car or sit out on the sofa while Lulu and the good Doctor are otherwise engaged?"

"That is so inappropriate!" Lulu exclaimed. "You don't have to answer that Dante."

"You have to get through the second date first. Then there will be a third date," Dante said.

Lulu eyes narrowed. The way Dante said that was like he has something up his sleeve. What did Dante have planned?

* * *

Saturday night came too fast for Dante. He was tying his tie for his suit; he heard the shower shut off. He was half tempted to barge into the bathroom to see what Lulu was going to wear for the date.

He hated to admit it but Morgan brought up a good point. This was Lulu's second date with Matt even if the first date was cut short. On a third date there was expectations that guys had. He hated the thought that Matt would get that close to Lulu.

He shrugged on his jacket. If Matt thought that he was going to get to third base with Lulu on the second date and hit a homerun on the third date, Matt had something else coming to him.

Dante decided that he was going to bring Lulu to Matt. It would have been easier that way, it will keep Matt from being interrogated by everyone in the house.

He went through the bathroom, he knocked before he entered Lulu's room. She was already dressed much to his dismay. She wore a strapless, backless, short navy blue dress that fell just above her knees. She had a pair of matching navy blue shoes with some black sparkles.

She bent to get something from her bed. It was an onyx and diamond necklace. "Oh can you help me put on this necklace?" she asked.

"Sure, turn around," Dante ordered. "I am going to take you to him; it's easier that way, not making two trips."

"Whatever you think its better." Lulu moved her hair to the side so he was able to clasp the necklace.

Dante took the necklace from her and put it on her. He caressed Lulu shoulders. "Is there anything else I can help you put on?"

Lulu turned around. She playfully slapped Dante on his chest. "I've got that covered, thank you."

"Are you ready?

Lulu nodded. "I just need to get my bag." She bent to get her bag from her bed, of course Dante watched her. She wasn't wearing any panties.

Dante felt himself grow hard instantly. If she kept that up it was going keep that up, he might have some quality time with her in the back of the limo.

* * *

He opened the door and Lulu slid inside and settled in. He was about to close the door when Lulu told him to stop.

"What is it?" he asked, leaning in.

"This is embarrassing," she said, flushed.

"What is?" Dante grinned.

"The zipper of my dress is stuck to the seat. I can't reach it; can you help me?" She batted her eyes at him.

"You are kidding me," Dante groaned.

"I wouldn't kid about this. Please?"

Dante climbed in the limo, he kneeled next to Lulu. She tried to lean forward but her stuck zipper made her stay in place. Dante reached behind Lulu to take the zipper off the snag on the seat. He let his fingers linger on her back.

"There you are free. You know I can just close that door and you can forget about your little date with the doctor. And I could have my way with you," Dante said huskily.

"That wouldn't be polite," Lulu said. "I gave Matt my word that I would go out with him tonight. I always keep my word."

"You do? Then you will make it up to me later?" Dante asked. "I can't wait."

Dante rose from the seat and exited the back of the limo only to climb in the driver's side. He slid down the partition. "Let's go pick up the good doctor."

Dante drove the limo to Matt's place. He was waiting on the stoop from him to arrive. Dante got out and opened the door for Matt after Matt spoke to him for a few moments. He was pleasantly surprised to see Lulu in the limo.

"Hey," he smiled, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hi."

He was in a light blue polo shirt with dark dress pants. "You look great, Lulu."

"You look pretty darn fine yourself, doctor," Lulu returned. "Are you going to tell me where are we going?"

Matt shook his head. "Nope it's a surprise. I hope you like to eat, this place has the greatest food."

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived at Pozzulo's, Sonny restaurant. Dante tried to hide his smile. Obviously the good doctor didn't realize that. This could be fun especially if Max and Milo were there.

Conon the matra'D greeted them at the door. "Good evening, Miss Lulu and her guest."

"Been here before?" Matt asked.

"Sonny owns this place," Lulu answered.

"We could go somewhere else," Matt responded.

"This place is fine. I love their food here."

Conon picked up two menus. "Follow me to your table,"

He led them to the table in the middle of the empty restaurant. "Can I start you off with a drink?"

Matt held Lulu's chair out for her and scooted the chair in when she sat down. "I will have a club soda with a lime."

"I will have a glass of the house chardonnay, please." Lulu said as Conon handed her the menu then Matt.

"Coming up."

Dante resigned himself to sit at the table by the door. He was soon joined by Max and Milo. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Boss and Jason are going to have a meeting. Besides we are starving too." Milo said. "Of all the places the doctor could take her to, he takes her here?"

"Well now he has six eyes on him rather than two. He better not try any funny stuff," Dante muttered.

Conon appeared at their table with a platter of anti-pasta salad. Then he gave the drinks to Lulu and Matt.

Milo piled a small plate with meat and cheese and handed it to Dante. "Eat something because you look like you are going to pass out."

Dante looked over see Lulu and Dante toasted to something that Matt had said.

"He won't try anything with all of us in the room," Max noted. "Not if he wants to lose an arm."

"You have to admit it Dante. Their date just started and it looks like the Boss's daughter is having a good time. Matt is a good catch. He comes from a good family. He's a doctor. They make a cute couple," Milo pointed out. "She can't do much better than that. He's great husband material."

Dante shoved a piece of cheese in his mouth or the brothers wouldn't like his response.

"You're right, Milo. I hope this fix up works out. The Boss is so protective of Lulu. It's had been hard for her to meet someone on her own."

"She might have someone back East," Milo said.

"Nah, the guard she has watching her would have told the Boss," Max said. "Besides she is too busy learning about all aspects of the law to date anyone."

_Good_, Dante thought to himself. He was jealous of Lulu out with Matt. It would have been worse if she had someone else back at school.

"Aww, look at that, he's patting her hand," Milo said looking at Lulu's table. "I think that it's a match made in heaven. I had never seen Lulu so happy."

"You like Italian food?" Matt asked.

Lulu nodded. "I spent a semester in Italy, when I was in undergrad."

"You did? Then I should leave the ordering to you."

They watched as Conon took their orders. Lulu and Matt feel into deep conversation until their appetizers came. Lulu ordered sweet potato gnocchi in a brown sage butter sauce and Matt ordered bruscetta "This is really good. Nice choice by the way," Matt said. "Do you want some?"

Lulu nodded. "Sure."

Matt held out one out for her to try with his thumb and forefinger.

Dante was about to lose it as he watched Matt feed it to Lulu across the table. His table companions had another view of it.

"Aw, how cute. He's offering her some of his food," Max said. "And she is doing the same thing."

"It's like 'Lady and the Tramp'," Milo said. "They should get a room, because it is getting hot in here."

Dante took a big bite of the garlic bread what was on the table. He was tempted to stick the loaf of garlic bread down Matt's throat. He couldn't believe that Lulu was encouraging him.

Conon came by to refresh their drinks, poured them some more water, dropped a basket of garlic bread, and cleared away their dirty plates. Dante hoped that they would each eat a large portion of garlic bread and reek of it so that they wouldn't want to be close together.

He watched as Lulu and Matt break the bread and still chatted. Dante got up and walked into the kitchen just as the chef put up their orders. Matt got penne a la rabiatta- spicy marinara sauce. Lulu got spaghetti Carbonara- spaghetti with white sauce.

The chef went into the walk-in cooler and Conon was no where in sight. Dante saw a bottle of chef made chili oil that he sometimes used to give some of the sauces an extra kick if the guest wanted something a little hotter. Milo had dared him to try some when he first started, he had never had eaten anything so hot in his life. It felt like his mouth was on fire.

A light blub went off in his head, and he dabbed a few drops on the pasta and stirred it. There was a shaker of red pepper flakes next to the bottle of oil. He sprinkled some red pepper flakes on top of the pasta for good measure.

Dante came whistling back into the dining room and sat down with Max and Milo.

"What is up with you?" Milo asked.

"Nothing, can't I be happy at work?" Dante asked.

Conon came out of the kitchen with Lulu and Matt's dinner. He placed the plates in front of them. "Enjoy."

Matt leaned to smell is order. "Smells great, I think I am going to like this."

Lulu grabbed her spoon and used her fork to twirl the noodles. She put the fork in her mouth. "Yum," she licked her lips.

"You got a little sauce on your lower lip. Here let me." Matt leaned over the table, carefully brushed the sauce of her lip. He licked the sauce off his thumb. "That's pretty good."

"You should start on yours before it gets cold."

Matt took a bite. As he began to chew he got a quizzically look on his face. "Is it supposed to be so hot?" he breathed.

He continued to chew for another second, before he grabbed his cloth napkin and spat his food in it. He grabbed his glass of water and drank it in one gulp.

Lulu looked over at Dante's table he looked like he was ready to bust out laughing. Max and Milo were laughing out loud at Matt's expense.

"It's supposed to have a kick to it not be hot."

"It's hot!" Matt gasped, coughing as tears formed in his eyes.

Lulu handed him her glass of water. She dug her fork in fork in Matt's pasta. She was just about to take a bite of it when Dante ran up to the table, batting the fork out of her hand. "Some more water, please!" she yelled to Milo.

"The chef sends his apologies some hot got in the sauce by mistake," Dante said, quickly.

Milo came to the table with a pitcher of water. He refilled the glasses, Matt quickly downed them.

"Get him a glass of milk!" Lulu ordered Dante. "It will help more than the water."

Dante walked into the kitchen, so he could laugh. He went to the large walk-in fridge he laughed so hard that he had to wipe away a few tears, and then he got a gallon of milk and headed back to the dining room.

Lulu grabbed the gallon of milk, took an empty wine glass on the set table behind her and poured Matt some. "Drink this. Milk should help more than water."

Matt took the glass, drinking the milk quickly. "Thanks, I feel a little better now."

"How about some cannolis for dessert?" Lulu asked, hoping to lighten the mood. "There shouldn't be a problem with that."

Matt smiled. He was going to respond when his cell phone went off. "Dr. Hunter. I will be right there."

Dante whispered in Lulu's ear. "You can try my cannoli later, babe."

Lulu was going to respond when Matt finished his phone call.

"I have to go," he said somberly. "Sorry. Can I have a rain check on the rain check?"

"Sure, I would like that. Next time I am going to leave the ordering up to you."

Milo cleared his throat. "Your cab is here."

He and his brother retreated to Sonny's office leaving Matt and Dante alone with Lulu in the dining room.

"Will you see that Lulu gets home, safely?" Matt asked Dante.

"Of course it's my job."

Matt kissed Lulu lightly on her lips. "I'll call you later."

"Are you happy?" Lulu seethed when the door shut behind Matt. "He could have been seriously hurt with that little game you played on him!"

"I didn't do anything!" Dante protested.

"Yeah right!" Lulu muttered.

Dante sat down at Matt's seat. "Since Matty-boy is gone, let's get some dessert. You really should try the cannolis here. They are the best. Correction, my cannoli is the best."

"No, I rather not try any cannolis." Lulu remained standing. "I am ready to leave since the date is over."

"It's still early. How about I take you someplace?" Dante offered.

"Fine! If it's going to make you play nice on my next date with Matt, I'll go with you. Where are we going?"

Dante smiled. "It's a surprise."

* * *

"I have to say this is a surprise," Lulu said as nibbled on her double scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream, walking through the empty park. Her heels dangled from her other hand. The grass was cool and wet between her toes.

"What is?" Dante nibbled on his double fudge brownie ice cream. Under his arm was a blanket.

"The ice cream and the walk in the park, I thought that you had something kinkier in mind."

"Look who's mind is in the gutter!" Dante said. "I think the way you are thinking."

"Your mind is always in the gutter," Lulu muttered. "I have to think on my toes with you."

"Wait here is a good spot."

He handed her his ice cream as he spread out the blanket. He sat on it. "Are you going to join me or not, Lulu?"

He lay on his back, placing his hand behind his head. Lulu handed him his ice cream back and joined him on the blanket she set her shoes on the grass next to the blanket.

"What did you put in Matt's pasta?" Lulu asked.

"Who says I did anything to the pasta? Maybe Matty-Boy can't handle spicy things. You should think about that, meaning you can't take him to get Mexican food, Thai food, and Indian food. That might seriously out a cramp in your eating out with the good doctor. "

"You so did something to his food. When I was going to try his pasta you all but threw the pasta on the floor. Tell me what did you do to Matt's pasta?"

"Or?" Dante continued to work on his ice cream.

"Just tell me!" Lulu exclaimed exasperated.

"What are you going to do to make me tell you?" Dante asked.

"You are bad." Lulu sat carefully on the blanket.

"You like me bad," Dante pointed out. "You just need to admit it to yourself."

Lulu looked up at the starry inky sky. "I see the Big Dipper," she said.

"Ursa Major," Dante corrected. "It's supposed to be a bear."

"A bear? How did people get those shapes out of those tiny little stars?" Lulu asked.

"Say the girl getting an Ivy League education," Dante teased. "According to Greek mythology, Zeus had a thing for this girl Callisto. Zeus' wife Hera was extremely jealous of Callisto so she turned her into a bear not before Callisto gave birth to a son named Arcas. Her son shoots the Callisto as the bear but Zeus wanted to avert tragedy, he sends them both into the sky forming Ursa Major and Ursa Minor."

"How does a mob solider know about Greek mythology?" Lulu asked as she finished her ice cream cone.

"I paid attention in school," Dante admitted. "The planetarium got really dark… no further comments, Counselor."

"You are not going to turn Matt into a bear, are you?" Lulu asked.

Dante laughed. "I would if I could. But no I am not going to do anything to Matt. I may mess with him a little bit more."

"You should leave Matt alone."

"Only if you stop seeing him," Dante said.

"Why is that, Dante?" Lulu asked. "I was having a good time."

"You'll have a better time with me."

"All we do is have sex."

"What's wrong with that? Everyone does it. Besides I took you out gambling, remember? You had a good time doing that, right? Or was I imaging things?"

"I had a good time." Lulu smiled.

"You had a good time trying to feel me up from under the table," Dante pointed out.

"I was trying to distract you."

"Almost worked," Dante said still staring at the sky. "Because all I could think from the moment I met you in the airport was being with you. I had a mental picture of us on red satin sheets the only thing you had on was a smile."

"Keep dreaming, not going to happen," Lulu muttered.

"Why is that? It's still early we can go to the store and buy some red satin sheets and a little something lacy for you to wear that I can rip off you."

Lulu was going to come back with a snide comment when suddenly there was a deafening boom of thunder followed by a crack of lightning. The drizzle instantly turned into a torrential downpour.

Lulu let out a little shriek as she grabbed her shoes. She jumped up and starting running back to the limo. Dante gathered up the blanket and dashed after Lulu.

He soon caught up to her; he draped the blanket over her head protecting her from the rain that began to blow sideways as the wind began to pick up and it still continued to thunder and lightning.

They reached the limo Dante heard some noise that seem to come whenever thunder boomed as if to mask the sound. He didn't realize what it was before it was too late.

The limo's windows shattered and the doors were riddled with bullets.

Someone was shooting at them!

Dante instinctively dropped the blanket and tried to shield Lulu as glass continued to explode around them and the limo still was being shot at. He didn't know how he did it but he was able to wrench the limo's door open as bullets began to ricochet around them. He practically shoved Lulu inside.

He felt something whiz by his head, hitting the window shattering it and showering Dante with glass. He pulled out his gun. Dante felt something warm slither down his forehead and into his eye.

He strained to look through the sheet of rain that was falling. He could only make out two black figures standing across the street. He did not have a clear shot. A dark Hummer came screeching around the corner and the figures jumped in the car and they sped off.

"Lulu," Dante said, replacing his gun.

No answer.

"Lulu!" Dante said more urgently, shaking her shoulders.

She was lying on her side, he turned her over. There was a dark stain on her upper chest. Dante placed his fingers on it. He hoped it was stained from the rain The stain felt warm and sticky. The stain wasn't from the rain. Dante lifted his hand, his palm was crimson colored.

Lulu had been shot and she was bleeding out on the floor of the limo.

* * *

Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am not a doctor. **

**Chapter 11:**

"So how did your date go with Lulu?" Patrick asked his brother as they exited the OR and the nurses wheeled their patient to the recovery room. "Did her bodyguard keep a respectable distance from you two?"

"He sat with the rest of the guards a couple of tables away," Matt answered as they headed to the ER. "The date was going fine until I was called in."

"That is twice that happened, right? She must really like you since she went out with you a second time."

"I got a rain check for the rain check. The next date is going to be the third date."

Patrick whistled. "Wow the third date. You know what that means! What are you going to do? Are you going to make her bodyguard sit outside in the car while you and Lulu are alone?"

"I sure hope so. It's going to be awkward if he doesn't." Matt noted, he reached into his pocket and turned on his phone. He had if off during the surgery.

He frowned.

"What is it?" Patrick noticed Matt's displeasure.

"Lulu was supposed to call me. She hasn't yet. It had been a few hours since I left the restaurant."

Patrick shrugged. "There must be an explanation. Maybe she got caught up with her cousins or something."

"Straight to voicemail," Matt muttered as he called Lulu's cell.

"She's with a bodyguard. What is the worse that could happen?" Patrick asked.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the doors to the ER burst open. Dante came running inside, carrying a ghostly pale Lulu. He had the blanket wadded up on the wound on her chest. Blood was caked on his white dress shirt. Blood also dripped from the nasty wound above his eyebrow.

"I need some help!" he yelled.

Patrick and Matt raced over to Dante. "What the hell happened?" Matt demanded.

"She had been shot. Upper chest," Dante said as he handed over Lulu to Patrick. "She is barely breathing."

"I need a gurney!" Patrick yelled.

Epiphany brought a gurney over. Patrick gently laid Lulu down on it. He quickly slipped on a pair of rubber gloves he then removed the blanket to get a better look at the wound. He swore. "Nurse Johnson, tell the OR I am on my way with a GSW to the upper chest."

He placed an oxygen mask on her face to help her breathe. "Massive blood loss," he added. He used a stethoscope on Lulu's chest. "She has a collapsed lung, too."

"On it Dr. Drake, JR." Epiphany reached for the phone and yell instructions to the person on the other end.

Patrick grabbed the gurney and headed to the elevator. Dante made a move to follow him. "You are not coming."

"It's my job to protect her," Dante said in a daze.

"You didn't do a very good job if she was shot," Patrick returned. "You won't be able to do anything while she's on the table. Have my brother look at that cut."

The elevator doors opened and Patrick wheeled her in. "You may want to contact her family."

* * *

Dr. Hunter slipped on a pair of gloves as he tried to get a better look at Dante's wound. "Epiphany I need a suture kit, something to disinfect the wound, and some gauze."

"I am fine." Dante tried to swat Matt's hands way. "I am worried about Lulu."

"I am too." Matt kicked a stool over to Dante. "Sit. You need stitches."

"I told you I am fine," Dante said through clinched teeth.

"Dante do you want a mirror? You can see for yourself how badly you are injured? I can see your freaking skull. You need stitches, a lot of stitches." Matt reached for a mirror, holding it up for Dante.

Dante looked at his bloody reflection. Matt was right, he was able to see part of his skull from his wound. Wordlessly, Dante sank on the stool. "She lost so much blood," he muttered.

"It's really bad," Matt admitted.

Epiphany came over with the items that Matt requested. "Mr. Corinthos has been notified. He will be here shortly."

"Did you call her brothers? I mean did you call Nikolas and Lucky?" Dante asked. "If her brothers don't show up… I don't know."

Matt began to disinfect Dante's wound. Dante sucked in a breath as Matt dabbed the wound with alcohol. "Can you tell me how this happened?"

"That is what I would like to know," Ronnie said as he entered General Hospital.

"What are you doing here?" Dante demanded. The last person he wanted to see was Detective Domestico.

"When a hospital has a gunshot wound the police are notified. I thought you knew that Mr. Perelli."

"Can you see I am working on a patient?" Matt retorted. "Come back when I am finished."

"Fine, I'll go but we need to talk." Ronnie left and went to go wait in the waiting room leaving Dante to deal with Sonny.

"You better not said a word without Diane present," Sonny said as he entered the hospital. "Where is Lulu?"

"The OR," Dante muttered.

"The operating room?" Sonny repeated. "What the hell happened to my daughter? You were supposed to protect her!"

"I thought the limo had bullet proof windows and was safe as an armored car," Dante muttered as Matt began to stitch up his wound.

"It does," Sonny muttered. "They shot at her with armor piercing bullets?"

"They have." Jason came in the hospital. He handed Sonny a few of the bullets he found in the car. "I checked the limo; it looks like it lost a battle with a bazooka. It's on its way to the garage. There is a lot of blood in the back and in the front. Dante must have moved Lulu to the front seat so he could apply pressure to the wound as he drove her here."

"I thought that ambulance was going to take too long. I wanted to get her here as soon as possible."

Sonny studied the bullets. "I want the best doctor to work on her. I don't care what is costs I want my daughter to have the best possible care."

"My brother is the one operating on her," Matt said as he still stitched up Dante. "Dr. Drake is the best. Lulu is in great hands."

They remained silent as Matt finished working on Dante; he put a butterfly bandage on. "There you go, you are all stitched up. You have to come back in a week to take the stitches out. I am going to see how my brother is doing. I will be back soon."

They watched as Matt race up the stairs rather than wait for the elevator.

* * *

"What happened?" Sonny asked. "What happened to my little girl to have her on the table? Where were you two?"

"We went to the park," Dante admitted. "It was still early. She wanted to go star gazing. It started to rain and thunder. I think they used the thunder as cover as they fired."

"You said '_they_' as in more than one," Jason noted. "How many people did you see?"

"I saw two figures in black. They were standing across the street," Dante explained. "It was so fast. They started firing, glass flew everywhere. I shoved Lulu into the back of the limo. Then a dark Hummer came screeching around the corner and they got in."

"Have Spinelli check surveillance cameras in the area," Sonny ordered Jason. "We are going to find these guys."

The doors to the ER opened, Nikolas and Lucky raced in. "Where is our sister?" Nikolas demanded.

"Glad to see you could make it," Jason said bitterly. "I was about to check the bars and flight plans to find you. It's shocking to see you both here since you are never around when your sister in hurt and needs you both."

"I have been clean for years," Lucky stated. "This is not the time or place to discuss this. Where is my sister? Epiphany said she was brought in."

"Lulu is in the OR. She had been shot," Sonny explained. "It's bad. Whoever shot her used armoring piercing rounds."

"What!" Nikolas demanded. "What they hell did you get yourself into for someone to go after Lulu?"

"I am looking into that," Sonny said. "In the meantime, Lulu needs our prayers."

* * *

Matt scrubbed in and joined his brother in the OR. Lulu lay still on the table, a machine was breathing for her. She was even a more ghostly pale. A sheet was draped over her lower body and covered the parts of her that Patrick wasn't working on.

"Clamp," Patrick ordered.

A nurse handed him the clamp. "Suction. I can't find the bleeder. How much blood is in?"

"Three units so far," another nurse responded, hanging another unit of blood. "This is the fourth."

"She is loosing blood faster than we can replace it," Patrick noted. "It's amazing that she didn't bleed out before she arrived here. The bullet has done a lot of damage."

"Need a hand?" Matt asked.

Patrick looked up. "I need several more hands. But you will do."

Matt looked down. "It's worse than I thought."

Patrick handed him a surgical sponge. "It's going to be a lot worse if we can't find the bleeder."

* * *

Dante lit a candle in the hospital's chapel. He was able to sneak away from the waiting room that moment by moment was filling up with more and more people. Max and Milo arrived with Michael and Morgan in tow. Both Max and Milo had a go with him, throwing him up against some walls demanding what he wasn't the one that got shot instead of Lulu. Sonny broke it up saying the only persons who were at fault were the people who did the shooting. Dante sat back in a pew and began to pray. "Please don't let anything happen to her," he muttered looking up. "Please let her be okay."

"Maybe we can finally bring down Sonny," Ronnie said as he entered the chapel. "You know that Sonny is going to retaliate against the people who shot at Lulu."

"No jury in the world is going to convict him. Sonny is going after the people who shot his daughter with armor piercing bullets. You need to think something else to arrest him for," Dante said.

"This is going to stick," Ronnie said. "Sonny is going to torture and kill those guys himself. He is not going to let Jason do it."

"What the hell are you doing? Can't you see my baby is hurting?" Olivia Falconari demanded as she entered the chapel. "You need to leave, Ronnie. This isn't the time or place to do this."

"Ma, you can't be here!" Dante said. "You are going to blow my cover!"

"I just wanted to see how you are doing." She eyed his bandaged face.

"It's thirty stitches," Dante fingered the bandage.

"How's Lulu?" Olivia asked, sitting next to her son.

"She's still in surgery. It's been awhile. They need to come out and tell us what is going on."

"Baby?" Olivia ventured. "Don't beat yourself up about this. It wasn't some random shooting. They were shooting to kill."

"How did you know to come here?" Date asked.

"It's all over the news. I overheard Sonny saying she was shot with armor piercing bullets. You couldn't do anything."

"I could have tried harder!" Dante cried. "It should be me on that operating table not her."

"Dante, could your feelings for Lulu could be more than professional?" Olivia asked.

* * *

Patrick and Matt both worked on trying to find the internal bleeder in Lulu's body. The floor was littered with bloody surgical sponges. One of the nurses added another unit of blood.

Suddenly one of the machines began to make a high-pitched noise. "No heart beat," Patrick noted. "Give me the internal paddles."

Matt handed him the paddles.

"Clear!"

He shocked Lulu.

"No change." Matt looked at the flat line on the monitor.

"Again. Clear!"

Patrick shocked Lulu again. To his relief the monitor began beeping again. "She's back. We still need to find the bleeder."

Matt continued to assist him. "I think I see it." He used the surgical sponge to clear the area. "I got it."

Matt quickly sutured the bleeder.

"That's it. Let's close her up and talk to the family," Patrick said.

* * *

Dante as going to answer is mother with Morgan raced in the chapel. "Epiphany just told us that Patrick is on his way out."

"Thanks for listening to me, Ms. Falconari." Dante rose to his feet.

"Anytime. Lulu is going to be alright."

With everyone assembled in the waiting room. Patrick came down the hallway with Matt following close behind him. "I am going to give it to you straight," Patrick began. "The bullet did a lot of damage. There was a lot of internal bleeding that we were able to fix. Her lung was collapsed. We were able to re-inflate it. Lulu's heart did stop for a short period of time. We were able to get it restarted. She is out of surgery now and in the recovery room. She is on a machine to help her breathe. She is luckily to be alive. The next few days are critical for her to recovery."

"So she is going to be okay?" Morgan asked.

Matt nodded. "She is going to be okay. She is going to make a full recovery."

There were hoots, hugs, and high fives all around.

"When can we see her?" Lucky asked.

"She is going to be in the ICU when she's out of recovery. She can have visitors once she is in her own room. Just don't stay too long, I don't want her to get too excited," Patrick explained.

Sonny looked through the window that was on Lulu's hospital room door. She looked so fragile being attached to a ventilator. He opened the door. "Hey sweetie, There is a hallway full of people waiting to see you."

Sonny sat on the stool that was near her bed, he took her hand and his. "I am going to find these guys who did this to you and make them pay. You have my word on that."

Sonny stood and kissed Lulu on the head. "I have to go; there are a lot more people waiting to see you. I will be back."

Sonny stepped into the hallway, "You want to go see her Lucky? I mean she is still your sister."

"Of course I want to," Lucky stated. "Let's go see our little sister, Nikolas."

Lucky dragged Nikolas inside of Lulu's room.

"I want a guard outside her door and one on this floor," Sonny told Jason. "They are not to get close to my daughter again."

"You got it Sonny," Jason promised. "No one is going to get close enough to breathe on her without proper ID."

Dante sat quietly on an empty gurney in the hallway as people paraded in and out of Lulu's hospital room. His mother's worded echoed in his head. "_Could your feelings for Lulu could be more than professional_?"

Dante wanted to say no but he realized that he would not only being lying to his mother in a chapel of all places- Sister Mary Louise wouldn't be pleased. He would be lying to himself.

"You should go home and rest," Jason noted. "You are not going to be much help if you passed out from exhaustion."

"I just want to make sure she is okay," Dante responded. "Then I am going home. It's my job to protect her."

Jason nodded. "Make it quick, visiting hours are almost over."

Dante quietly entered Lulu's room. "Hey baby," he said huskily. "You gave everyone a scare. I am glad that you are on the mend."

He hated to see all the tubes and machines that were attached to her. IV pole had saline and more blood. He hated to admit it but there was a little bit of color back into her cheeks.

He sat on the stool that was near her bed. "Lu, I am so sorry! I wish it were me in this hospital bed instead of you. Sonny doesn't blame me, which is good because if he did blame me, I would be on the bottom of the Port Charles River right now, after Max and Milo used me as a piñata, and Jason breaks every bone in my body."

"You need to wake up," he continued. "Not for me. For the rest of your family, they are being civil to each other right now. I don't know how much longer that is going to last. It's not going to be pretty since most if not all of them carry guns. You are the only one that could stop World War Three."

Dante glanced back at Lulu. "No response? Man, I am throwing my best stuff at you and nothing."

Dante got up kissed her forehead. "Get some rest, beautiful. I will see you tomorrow and everyday after that."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Dante returned to his loft after he left GH. It was the first time he had been back since he brought Lulu here after the reopening of the Haunted Star. Dante didn't feel right about going back to Sonny's place since everyone was still at the hospital.

He heard the elevator come up. Ronnie came out. "What the hell are you doing here? You should be looking for evidence to nail Sonny against the wall since he and his entire goon squad is at the hospital."

Dante peeled of his bloodstained jacket and shirt. He went to a cabinet in the kitchen and placed the items in a trash bag. "No."

"What the hell do you mean no?" Ronnie demanded. "The timing is perfect. Get changed and let's go."

Dante pulled on a t-shirt. "What part of no don't you understand?" Dante retorted. "I am not going to do it."

"Does Lulu have some mystical sexual powers that are screwing with your brain?" Ronnie asked.

Without thinking, Dante let his friend have it with a right hook.

"OW! What the hell man!" Ronnie clutched his jaw in pain.

Dante went to the freezer, got a fist full of ice from the ice bucket, placing it in a clean dish towel, and handed it to Ronnie. "Here take this."

Ronnie placed the rag on his jaw. "Ow, damn that hurts. So how is Lulu anyway?"

"They almost lost her on the table. Her heart had stopped. She is stable, on a ventilator, and hasn't woken up yet."

"So it was bad?" Ronnie asked. "Sorry. But what did you see?"

"I saw two gunmen. They were standing too far way for me to get a good look at them. A dark Hummer came and picked them up," Dante said. "That is all I remembered."

"Is that it?"

"I was kind of busy trying to get Lulu to safety," Dante retorted.

"Look how well that worked out. You are here and where is Lulu? She's attached to machines with a bullet hole in her chest."

Dante glared at him. "That was a low blow, Ronnie."

"I know. I am sorry. Look I am sorry that she got shot, okay? It sucks. Hopefully she will pull through," Ronnie said. "You still have a job to do. You need to bring down Sonny. It's doesn't matter that he is her old man."

"I know. I just want to know that she is going to be okay."

Ronnie handed him back the ice pack. "I better go. Get some rest, you need it."

Dante retired to his bed. He hadn't had the time to change his sheets since he brought Lulu here a few nights ago. He picked up the pillow she used, bringing it to his face. It still smelled like her.

Dante closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Dante went to Kelly's to get breakfast for everyone that was at the hospital. Mike was behind the counter. "Hello, Dante. How is Lulu doing?"

"She was still unconscious when I left the hospital last night," Dante said. "Dr. Drake said that she will make a full recovery."

"That is a relief," Mike breathed. "Do you know that Sonny is going after the guys that shot Lulu?"

"I don't know. You know that he will," Dante said. "Those guys better be out of town… if Sonny catches them, it's wouldn't be good for their health."

"What can I get for you?"

"I doubt that anyone got anything to eat or drink since she was brought it. So I am going to bring them some food. It's going to be better than the stuff the cafeteria has."

"You got it with coffee. It's going to take awhile."

"I'll wait."

Dante juggled two large handled take out bags and two coffee carriers as he exited the elevator on the ICU floor. He had noticed the security change in the hospital almost instantly. There were two burly bodyguard types that were roaming the ER. There were even more guards on Lulu's floor.

He passed the small waiting room where Nikolas and Lucky were flipping through magazines. "Any change?"

"Nothing yet," Lucky shook his head. "You brought us food?"

"And coffee."

"Thank God I am starving." Nikolas helped him with the coffee and Lucky took one of the bags.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Dr. Hunter is in with her now," Lucky said. "Sonny and Jason disappeared; they went to discuss some business or something."

Dante felt a stab of jealously. "I am going to go see her. Dig in I brought enough food to feed an army."

* * *

Matt was taking Lulu's vitals when Dante came in the room. Lulu was still on ventilator.

"Isn't she supposed to be awake by now?" Dante asked.

Matt took the notation on her medical chart. "I was unaware that you went to medical school, Dante."

"I am just saying, I thought she'd be awake by now," Dante noted.

"Me too. She was gravely injured. Her body is just taking time to heal," Matt said.

"Do you blame me, too?" Dante asked.

"You are her bodyguard and yet she is laying here on a hospital bed and you are up and walking about with just a bandage on your head," Matt pointed out. "What happened after I left the restaurant? Why did you take her to the park?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Dante asked.

"It matters to me if you are making a move on the girl I am going out with!" Matt exclaimed.

"You only had two dates. Actually not even two dates because they have been interrupted. Basically you only had one date with her."

"Are you keeping count or something?" Matt demanded.

"You two are getting close to the mythical third date, man to man you know what happens on the third date. You know, I wanted to make myself scarce on the night of the third date."

"I am not that kind of guy. I wait longer than most guys. I want to know the girl better before we do something like that," Matt admitted. "It's usually the third month before I go down that road with a girl."

So the good doctor was a good guy, Dante thought bitterly. He might as well give Matt a gold star.

"That is good to know considering I am the bodyguard. I would need to make myself scarce around that time."

"She will be in no shape to be intimate with anyone anytime soon," Matt admitted. "It might put too much stress on her heart."

Dante didn't know whether he should be happy or sad. He was happy that she wouldn't be sleeping with Matt anytime soon, but sad that she wouldn't be able to sleep with him either.

Matt closed Lulu's medical chart. "I need to do my rounds. I will be back later to check up on her. A nurse will be in a few minutes to change the bandages. Just keep talking to her okay?"

Dante nodded, Matt quietly left the room.

He went over to the stool and sat down. He took Lulu's hand in his. "I am back, baby. I would have stayed longer but I was ordered to leave by the orders of your Dad and Jason. You should see the hospital; Sonny hired so many guards to guard you. The place is crawling with them."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Matty-Boy was here. What do you see in him? I mean take the white coat and the MD from his name and what do you get? I mean he is still good looking in an All-American Boy type of why. He does have an older brother and Father that are world renowned neurosurgeons. I don't even know who my father is. My mother on the other hand is the best. She is the best cook. I should have you over for dinner one of these days. When you are all healed and can handle all the garlic my ma is going to throw at you. Man, ma is going to love you."

He stopped.

He was talking like they had a future together. He knew that future was going to be crashing down on him the moment she found out who he really was and what he was really doing. She might even cross the street to get away from him.

"You are going back to school at the end of August. That means this is…whatever this is going to be over. The thing is, I don't want this to be over," Dante admitted to Lulu. "I don't want this to be over at all."

Lulu still lay unmoving on her narrow hospital bed.

"Baby, you need to wake up," Dante squeezed her hand.

* * *

There was a knock then Lucky poked his head in. "Hey, how is she doing?"

"The same," Dante said, glumly.

"Damn. I was hoping that she would be awake by now. Thanks for bringing coffee and breakfast. I didn't want to leave she might have woken up and me not being here when she did might be the final nail in the coffin in our relationship." Lucky entered Lulu's hospital room.

"She mentioned something about a trip she was supposed to go with you and Nikolas to Disney World when she was in the eighth grade. She told me that was the last chance she ever gave you and Nikolas."

Lucky sighed. "If I had to do it over again, I would have done things very differently. I thought Lulu was better off with Sonny raising her. I see now if cost me the most important relationship I ever had."

"What did you tell your kids about Lulu?" Dante asked.

"She was in a bad accident and is in the hospital. You should see the get-well soon cards they are making her," Lucky said. "They wanted to come so badly. I told them that Auntie Lulu needs to get stronger before they are able to visit."

"Are you upset that they have a better relationship with your sister than you do?" Dante asked.

"Sonny was _thisclose_ to adopt her and make her a Cornithos," Lucky said. "But that would have meant that going to court, people digging in to his business to see if he was a worthy candidate to be her adoptive father."

"So he stayed her guardian instead?" Dante finished. "Wow. That must have been tough giving her up like that."

"Nikolas and I didn't have much of a choice; we had CPS breathing down our necks when neither of us showed up at GH when she fractured her arm until a day later. I was stinking drunk too, which didn't help much. We didn't want her to end up in some foster home and be worse off."

"She turned out to be one fine lady," Dante admitted.

"Exactly what is your relationship with my sister?" Lucky asked.

"Uh… I have been guarding her pretty much 24/7 since she got to town. I got to know her pretty well. I mean she is going to be a lawyer. Wow, she's going to the best school in the nation," Dante stammered.

The door opened and Matt came back in. "You're still here," he said, not hiding his disappointment.

"I am," Dante said. "I am not going anywhere until someone kicks me out."

"That can be arranged." Matt grabbed Lulu's chart from the foot of Lulu's bed. "Still no change?" he asked.

"You're the one with the MD," Dante retorted.

"So no change," Matt said, he went to the machines and took notes on the chart.

"Shouldn't she be awake by now, Dr. Hunter?" Lucky asked.

"People take different amount of time to heal," Matt said. "She should be waking up soon."

As if she could hear them, Lulu began to stir. She opened her eyes. She fingered the tube that was in her mouth. Matt raced over to her. "It's there to help you breath. Don't touch it. I am going to help you remove it. When I count to three, you need to take a deep breath and exhale like you are blowing out some candles, okay?"

Lulu nodded.

"One… two… three."

Lulu exhaled and Matt removed the tube from her. "Welcome back, Lulu. We were worried about you."

Lulu coughed. "What happened?" she managed to say after she coughed.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Lucky asked.

Lulu eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"I am here as your brother, not a cop," Lucky said. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Having dinner with Matt at Sonny's restaurant. When nothing until I woke up here? What happened?" Lulu struggled to sit up. "Why does it feel like there is an elephant sitting on my chest?"

"You had been shot," Matt said.

"Who shot me and why?" Lulu demanded. "Ow."

"If you are in some pain there is a morphine drip button to your right." Matt pointed out.

"It's not so bad. I really want to know what happened before I get all light headed from the drugs and forget things," Lulu said. "What happened?"

"A couple of people were shooting at us with armor piercing rounds," Dante said. "Unfortunately you were the one that got hit."

"Looks like you didn't get out unscathed either," Lulu noted at Dante's bandage above his eye.

"I got thirty stitches," Dante admitted.

"Why would someone want to try and kill me?" Lulu asked.

"That is what we are trying to figure out," Lucky said. "All of Sonny's enemies know about you but they have never made a play to get you, even when you were a kid."

"So why now?" Lulu asked. "Why after all this time?"

"I hate to break up with love fest but I need to check on the patient. You two need to step out," Matt ordered.

"We will be outside," Lucky said.

"It's about time you woke up," Matt said to Lulu as he shone a light in her eyes to check her pupils.

"Why is that?" Lulu asked.

"That is a small sample of the people that have been waiting for you to wake up. Sonny hired so many guards to be on your floor and walk the grounds of the hospital it's making some patients asking to be transferred to Mercy." Matt then took her blood pressure.

"That is not true," Lulu said, as Matt added to her chart.

"It's not? When you are well enough to get out of the bed, you'll see it for yourself." Matt said.

"I am starving. When can I get something to eat?" Lulu asked. "I may just ask one of the guards that are lurking outside to go and get me a double cheese burger and fries and a large strawberry milk shake from Kelly's."

"Easy there killer," Matt laughed. "You just had major surgery. You won't be eating stuff like that for awhile."

"What will I be able to eat?" Lulu pouted. "Pudding?"

"Don't knock the pudding, it's great," Matt said. "No, it needs to be soft foods and food that are easy to digest. You know soup, stuff like that."

"So can I have some pudding? Chocolate, please."

"I'll see what I can do." Matt smiled. "I am glad that you are doing better. We still have to go on a date and finish it before I am called away."

"I would like that," Lulu admitted.

"I have to be honest with you, when Sonny fixed me up with you I didn't know what to expect."

"You thought I was ugly?" Lulu kidded.

Matt laughed. "If I say yes, will you have one of your guards beat the crap out of me? No seriously, Sonny said that you had a hard time meeting guys because he had been so overprotective of you. When you came into the great room that night I counted my blessings that you are so beautiful do you know that?"

She did, Dante had told her that repeatedly.

"Even if I was at death's door less than twenty-four hours ago?" Lulu smiled.

"You never looked better," Matt admitted. "I have to get back to my rounds. I'll come back when I am finished. Maybe I can round up some pudding for you."

Matt leaned over kissing her lightly on her lips. "You need to think about our next date. Anything you want. I will even go see some snappy chick-flick and drink something fruity and girly because you can't drink either."

"I can't drink either?" Lulu exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"When you are healed up and off the medication we will do something fun, I promise," Matt said. "Get some rest because there is going to be a room full of people in here."

* * *

After everyone came to visit her, even her nephews that left her with handmade cards that they taped to the walls, Lulu was finally alone. She sighed; she was glad that her brothers actually showed up when she was hospitalized. She would have written them off for good if they didn't show up. Sonny and Jason showed up saying that they are looking into the incident and not to worry because they were going to find the person or persons responsible. Patrick and Matt showed up to check on her progress.

"You look beat."

Lulu looked up; Dante was leaning against the doorframe with a brown grocery bag in hand.

"Have you been here this entire time?" Lulu asked.

"I have. I had to check out the security detail for myself. You'd think a Head of State was staying here. There are so many guards in the hospital and outside." Dante said as he came in her room. "I did take a quick nap on the very comfy sofa out there. I slept like a baby."

"What's in the bag?" Lulu asked.

"It's a surprise," Dante said.

"The last time you said that you had a bottle of edible grape erotic massage oil," Lulu noted.

"Erotic edible massage oil that I have cases of," Dante replied. "If my memory serves correctly you really liked. In fact you enjoyed it very much."

"If you have to think about it, maybe you didn't do it right," Lulu teased. "You liked the massage oil, too."

"Thor loved the stuff. He really wants a repeat performance unfortunately Matty-Boy says that has to wait."

"You actually asked Matt when I could have sex again?" Lulu demanded. "Didn't he think that was a little suspicious?"

"Nope. I made it out like I need to make myself scarce on your next date because it's the third date. Matt felt that he had to share with me that he usually waits until the third month before he takes a girl to bed. You know when he knows them better," Dante said. "He's a gentleman."

"And us having sex within two days of meeting means…"

"It means that you think I am sexy and can't have enough of my body." Dante wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Dream on."

"In my dreams you are wearing a hot pink lacy thong and a matching strapless bra," Dante said. "Then you have your luscious leg wrapped around my waist as I am…"

"Dante!" Lulu hissed. "Anyone could have walked in just know."

Dante shrugged. "At worst they would found out that we are sleeping together. At best they will find that you can't keep your hands off me and you better dump Matty-Boy before he gets his feelings hurt."

"Leave Matt out of this," Lulu hissed.

"Okay I will leave the good doctor out of this time. We need to discuss him later."

"Are you going to show me what's in the bag or not?" Lulu asked.

"Man you are nosy! I bet you were one of those little kids that found all their Christmas presents that were hidden away."

"Sonny should have found a better spot," Lulu said airily. "He should have used a different spot every each instead of using the same one."

"Ha! So you admit that you did it!"

"Are you going to tell me what's in the bag or not? Don't make an injured woman beg, Dante."

"I'll have you begging some other time," he promised.

"Just tell me what is in the bag!"

"Man, you are impatient, aren't you?" Dante opened the bag. "In honor of all things grape, I got grape soda, grape Jell-O, grape jelly for your toast, grape lollipops, and my personal favorite grape Popsicles, " he piled the items in the small table near Lulu's bed. "And to be used later, I got some grape flavored condoms to save when you finally get out of here."

"Kinky."

"So what do you want to eat first? I say the Popsicle because they might melt soon." Dante unwrapped the Popsicles, handing her one and having one for him.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you have a fixation on my mouth." Lulu began to lick the tip of her Popsicle.

"Your mouth does magical things to me," Dante answered, watching her eat the Popsicle. "I am just picturing myself as the popsicle now. The way your tongue is licking the tip… I am getting hard just thinking about it."

"Can't you think something else besides sex?" Lulu asked as she nibbled on her Popsicle.

"I am a guy. I can't help it," Dante protested.

"You need to think of something else."

"Watching you eat that Popsicle is making me have impure thoughts of you and…"

Lulu finished her frozen treat. "There! I am finished with it. You can think of something else now."

Dante reached for the Jell-O containers, opening the foil top. "Now its time for Jell-O, there is always room for Jell-O."

He placed a spoon into the container, moving to her bed he sat down. "Open up," he ordered holding a spoonful of the wiggling Jell-O up to her lips.

"You are crazy!"

"Open up," Dante repeated. "The train wants to go through the tunnel… uh wait that sounds dirty, too."

Lulu relented. She opened her mouth; Dante gently put the spoon in her mouth. "See that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Thank you," Lulu said with her mouthful. "You don't' have to feed me."

"You to need get your energy up. This is me helping you." He held out a second spoonful of Jell-O. "Open up."

She did so until the tiny cup of Jell-O was gone.

Dante rose from the bed. "I am going to use the restroom. I am going to be right back." He kissed her lightly on her cheek. "Don't go anywhere."

He walked over to the bathroom in her room and shut the door. Lulu noticed that Dante has left his cell on her bed. It chimed as he received a text message.

'_Miss you call me, Gina'_

"Who the hell in Gina?" Lulu asked, dropping the phone back to the bed.

Dante had the nerve to be jealous of Matt when he had a chick on the side? Lulu thought.

Dante returned from the bathroom. "Miss me, baby?" he asked, with a smile on his face.

"You weren't gone long enough for me to miss you," Lulu retorted.

"What just happened? The temperature in this room dropped in here?" Dante asked.

"You can go now," Lulu said.

"What just happened? I thought that we were having a good time," Dante protested.

"Just go. I am getting tired."

"What brought this up? Did I do something?"

There was a knock at her door; Matt came in holding a bouquet of flowers. "How is my favorite patient doing?"

"I am good. Are those flowers for me?"

Matt nodded. "I just got off duty; I thought that I would check on you. I also brought you some chocolate pudding."

"That was thoughtful of you, come in. Dante was just leaving."

"I was not." Dante said. "There is a chair in the corner of the room. I am going to stay there."

"Leave! You are just a bodyguard remember?" Lulu opened a container of Jell-O and threw it at him. The Jell-O bounced off Dante's shoulder and landed on the floor.

"I will be outside in the hall," Dante said, picking up his phone from the bed.

"Bye, Dante," Matt said, setting the flowers on a side table. "I thought that he would never leave."

"Me either," Lulu admitted.

Matt brought over the stool and sat next to her. "Why don't we find a nice movie on TV?"

Dante was confused. He sat down on a chair that was outside of Lulu's room. What happened in the short amount of time of him using the bathroom? He fished in his pocket, pulling out his phone. He had a text message. Dante read it. "Damn it."

He had left the phone on her bed; she must have saw the text message and thought the wrong thing. Gina was his cousin that he had not seen since he had gone undercover.

He wished that she would have given him the chance to explain. If he explained it, he might be in the room with her instead of Matty-Boy. He had to work doubly hard to get back in her good graces.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Dante sat outside of Lulu's hospital room; he was reading the sport's page of that day's newspaper. He didn't want to think of what Matt and Lulu were doing behind that closed door. It couldn't be much because she was injured to do anything physical with anyone.

Why did Gina have to text him? True he hadn't been in touch with his family much since he took this job. But that was no reason for her to call him it might have broken his cover.

"Why are you outside?" Lucky asked as he took the chair on the other side of the door.

"Dr. Hunter is in there with Lulu. I thought that I would make myself scarce," Dante explained.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" Lucky asked suddenly. "I saw the way that you were looking at her when you were at The Haunted Star. You were absolutely terrified that she might not pull through while all of us were waiting for word on her condition."

"It's my job to look after her, Lucky," Dante replied. "That is what Sonny is paying me to do."

"Cut the bullshit. I know that you_ like_ my sister," Lucky said. "Stay away from her. Once she finds out what you are really doing…it's not going to be pretty."

"Tell me something that I don't already know," Dante muttered.

"I don't want my sister to be hurt more than she already has," Lucky warned. "I know that you like her. Stay away from her. Let her pursue whatever this is with Matt Hunter. He is a good guy from a good family."

"We are friends that's it nothing more!" Dante said.

The door opened slowly. Matt stepped out. "She is sleeping. I guess I wore her out."

"What?" Dante demanded.

"Whoa! I mean after the day she had, she was out like a light after twenty minutes. She needs her rest. I am going to see you guys tomorrow morning," Matt said as he went to the elevator.

"I better get back to the station. I have a pile of paperwork that I need to finish," Lucky said. "Dante, can you tell Lulu for me I am going to drop by tomorrow to see her?"

"I will," Dante promised.

Dante watched Lucky left as well. He looked over his shoulder; no one was in the hallway. He got up and went inside of Lulu's room. She was sleeping soundly like Matt said. The blinds on the window were open bathing her in white light. She looked like an angel.

He scooted the stool over to her bed as quietly as he could. He picked her up hand, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "Hey baby, Matty-Boy just left. It's just the two of us now."

"You just sleep. I am going to watch you. I am not going to let anything happen to you ever again. You can bet my life on that." He kissed her on forehead. "There is no other place that I rather be than with you."

* * *

Dante woke up first. His head was on her uninjured shoulder, one of his hands still held hers, and the other hand was on her upper thigh. He smiled; even in his sleep he couldn't keep his hands off of her. He kissed her neck until she woke up.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Good morning, beautiful. Glad that you are awake," Dante said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Guarding you, what does it look like?" Dante said.

"And kissing my neck?"

"To make sure you have feeling in your neck," Dante responded.

"I wasn't shot in the neck," Lulu pointed out.

"What did you and Matty-Boy do last night?"

"Why are you jealous?" Lulu asked.

"What did you do?" Dante repeated.

"We just watched a movie and ate some chocolate pudding. I wasn't much company because I fell asleep."

"See Matty-Boy is boring. You subconscious even knows that. You need to dump is ass!" Dante exclaimed.

"Did you spend the night in my room?" Lulu asked.

"What if I did? You were asleep."

"You can go now."

"Why? I can give you a sponge bath if you want. I doubt that you'll get clean for awhile. I can take my time and clean every inch of you with a tiny little washcloth."

The door to her hospital room opened and Epiphany stepped inside. "You are in her room, too? There are so many of you guys crawling all over the hospital someone might think the President is in here."

"Good morning Nurse Johnson," Dante greeted with a huge smile. "How are you doing this lovely day?"

"Cut the crap!" Epiphany barked. "You need to go; I am going to take Lulu to get some tests. Go home and get some rest. Take a shower or something. It's going to take awhile."

"Is everything is alright?" Dante asked, concerned.

"She was shot in the chest a couple of days ago and they nearly lost her on the table. They want to see how she is progressing," Epiphany explained. "Now if you excuse me I need to take my patient to X-ray."

"Listen Lulu, I am going home to change, shower, and maybe get a few Z's. I call and have Milo or Max will be here when you get back from the tests. I will see you later," Dante said.

"Bye."

A big burly orderly came in. "Is the patient ready for transport, Nurse Johnson?"

"I need to see some identification before I let you take Lulu anywhere," Dante asked.

"Cool it Mr. Body Guard. Douglas has been with GH for a few years now," Epiphany said. "Nothing is going to happen to Lulu."

"Sonny is afraid of her," Lulu pointed out. "No one will dare go after me if Epiphany is nearby."

Douglas began to push Lulu's bed out of the door and down the hallway.

"I'll see you later," Dante said. "Just take care of the precious cargo."

* * *

Dante exited the hospital room a minute later. He saw Matt standing at the nurse's station reading someone's medical chart. "Hello, Dr. Hunter," he greeted.

Matt looked started. He noticed that Dante was wearing the same clothes as he had been wearing the day before. "Did you spend the night here?"

"Yeah, I do." Dante puffed his chest out a bit. "I can't let anything happen to Sonny's little girl can I?"

"I saw Epiphany taking her to get some tests," Matt noted. "It's amazing that she survived. The bullet caused a lot of damage to her."

Matt shuddered as he remembered seeing Lulu on the table with her chest opened up and Patrick was desperately trying to find the bleeder.

"I am going to go home and get some rest and change. I will be back later. Just make sure nothing happens to her," Dante said.

"There are so many guards around I doubt that is going to happen!" Matt said. "I will do my best."

"It better not," Dante said.

* * *

When Dante returned back to his loft, he found Ronnie sitting on his sofa eating a cheeseburger and fries and drinking a beer. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Hello to you, too," Ronnie said with his mouth full. "I heard you spent the night at the hospital. It seems to me that Lulu Spencer is more than a piece of ass to you."

"She looks a hell of a lot better than you do," Dante responded. "What's up? Why are you here?"

"I am working the case unlike you," Ronnie retorted. "You should be out with Sonny trying to find these guys! You know very well that he is going to have them killed!"

"He assigned me to watch Lulu," Dante pointed out.

"And you finding out the guys who shot her should be your number one priority!" Ronnie said.

"Sonny thinks that I might too personally involved…"

"You are screwing his daughter! That is wrong on so many levels! It might just even jeopardize our case. Can you imagine what the judge is going to do when this makes trial and she is called to the stand and asked the nature of your relationship? She is going to say that you screwed her to get inside information on her father! The judge might even throw the case out!" Ronnie pointed out.

"Stop jumping to conclusions."

"I am not. You are screwing Lulu, aren't you? Not now I mean she's in the hospital but when the last time was you two…"

"I am not going to answer that question."

"At least tell me you were careful with her."

"Not all the time," Dante admitted.

"Geez man how could you be so stupid? I mean you don't want to have a little Falconari running around by the time this goes to trial? The jury is going to see that you tricked Sonny's one and only daughter got her pregnant and left her once you got what you wanted. Add another way for Sonny to beat this rap."

"That is not going to happen."

"How can you be so sure about that? All you need is one of your little swimmers to…"

"I know that. I took Sex Education in high school," Dante retorted. "My Grandmother prayed for my soul the entire time. I don't need the safe sex lecture from you."

"Than why are you not using anything? Unless you want her to get pregnant so she has something to keep her tied to you with a kid."

"That is the most asinine thing I ever heard!" Dante exclaimed. "She is not pregnant! The doctors would have mentioned that if she was. It would have showed up in her blood work. If she was Sonny would have probably killed me himself."

"Then let her go before you get any deeper with her. She went on a date with that doctor, right? Let her build a life with him. He really likes her from what I saw. They make a cute couple a doctor and a lawyer," Ronnie said.

Dante was silent. He knew that Ronnie was right. His relationship with Lulu was based on a lie.

"You know I am right."

"Is that why you are here? I lecture me on my love life?" Dante asked.

"No, I checked police records about the Hummer you saw on the night of the shooting. It turns out that it was reported stolen a few days before the shooting. The owner is an upstanding citizen, he has been ruled out."

"What else? Have you gotten the surveillance video from around the park?" Dante asked.

"The guys in audio/visual are working on making it clearer. It might take awhile," Ronnie said. "Your boy Spinelli might get it done quicker. You should talk to him, maybe he has a lead."

"If Spinelli found something, Sonny would have told me," Dante said.

"If Spinelli found anything, Sonny would have told no one. He is going to deal with it himself. The more people that know about it the worse it's going to be for Sonny."

"Look man, I came home to shower, change, and catch a few Z's before I head back to GH," Dante said.

"Have you seen Sonny much at the hospital?" Ronnie asked. "No? He is planning to get these guys."

"Look you and I both know that. You think that Lulu getting shot is the best thing since sliced bread. She is a person okay? She is not means to an end, the end being Sonny. We need to make sure that our case against him is iron-clad. We are going to be taking away the only person left that she considers a parent."

"Speaking about her parents, I tried to look into their deaths. The file is sealed. We don't have the clearance to look at it," Ronnie explained.

"Really? Why is that?" Dante asked.

"I don't know. You might want to ask Lucky about it since Lulu was just a little girl when they died."

"He did get a serious drinking problem after they died," Dante noted.

"You need to look into that," Ronnie said. "There might be more to it."

"I really need to get back soon, Ronnie. I can trust that you can show yourself out?" Dante said.

"I got you a burger, too. It's in the fridge. I'll see you later." Ronnie got up from the sofa and headed to the elevator.

"Thanks man, that is so much better than the stuff in the cafeteria."

"Take care, man. I'll see you soon."

* * *

They had run all sorts of tests on Lulu, a CAT scan, MRI, plus a half of a dozen more. Lulu was exhausted by the time she was finished and wheeled back into her room. Matt was waiting for her with a tray of food. "Don't get your hopes up, its just chicken soup and some chocolate pudding since you love it so much."

"That is better than the stuff from the IV," Lulu said.

"Glad you approve," Matt smiled as he placed the tray on the table and wheeled it over to Lulu. "I see that Dante went home for a bit. He'll be back later. I also met your brothers, they seem nice."

"They finally showed up at a decent time when I got hurt. I am shocked," Lulu muttered as she spooned her soup. "This is actually pretty good."

"Glad you approve," Matt laughed. "Dante spent the night in your room guarding you."

"I know, he told me," Lulu said. "He was afraid that someone was going to get me while I was sleeping."

"I don't think that is even possible. Sonny has so many security guards here," Matt said.

"How much longer am I going to be here?" Lulu asked. "I hate hospitals."

"Maybe another week or so," Matt said. "You are doing fine. I got a look at your test results. I wanted to be the one that told you."

"That's great!"

"Another thing, the police might be in to question you soon. Patrick and I were trying to fend them much as possible. Since you are stronger now, they might just stop by to see if you remember anything about that night."

"I don't remember a thing. The last thing I remember is having dinner with you and the next thing I remember is waking up in this room," Lulu said. "I doubt that I am going to be much help."

"Okay I will tell them that, but I think that they rather hear it from you," Matt said.

"Of course they will," Lulu grumbled. "I don't remember a thing. I doubt that I am going to be any help to them."

"They just want to find the cowards that did this to you," Matt said. "I am serious what were they thinking going after the daughter of a mobster? I thought women and children were off limits."

"Apparently they didn't get that memo," Lulu said.

"Or it was a suicide mission," Matt noted. "They knew what they were doing was going to cause them their lives."

"Don't say that. Whoever gave the order to shoot me is trying to provoke a war with Sonny,"

"Miss Spencer, why would you say such a thing?" Ronnie asked as he strolled into Lulu's room. "Because you know that to be the truth? Your old man was itching to start a war with one of the rival families, what better way to start one when his daughter got shot?"

Lulu's eyes narrowed. "What are you suggesting, Detective Demestico?"

"I am not suggesting anything. I am just making an observation. Are you up to answer some questions?" Ronnie asked.

"I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember was having dinner with Matt and the next thing I remembered was waking up here," Lulu said.

"What were you doing in the park with Dante?" Ronnie asked.

"I told you, I don't remember," Lulu repeated. "Do you want me to put that in writing?"

Ronnie chuckled. "No. Is there anyone what would want to hurt you that you can think of? Any ex-boyfriends back at school? Was there a nasty break up?"

Dante snuck in Lulu's room unnoticed as Ronnie asked his last question. He would want to know the answer to that.

"What?"

"Want me to repeat the question? Did you have any nasty break ups with a guy at school?" Ronnie repeated.

"No, there isn't anyone at school."

"Not even a study partner that may have gotten the wrong idea with all hours and hours of studying in a small dorm room with you?" Ronnie asked.

"It was at the library and I had my guard with me at all time," Lulu replied. "There was no guy at school."

"Girl then?" Ronnie asked.

"You are being offensive, detective," Lulu said. "If that is all of your questions you should go before I call my attorney."

"As her doctor, I suggest you go," Matt said.

"I'll go. I'll be back later when you are stronger. Take care, Lulu." Ronnie left her room, giving Dante a cold stare as he left the room.

"Wasn't that delightful?" Dante asked.

"I need to get back to my rounds. I will see you later, Lulu." Matt kissed her cheek. "You take good care of her."

"The best." Dante agreed.

After Matt left, Dante leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "Miss me, baby?" he asked. "I'm glad that Matty-Boy left."

"Stop calling him that," Lulu said.

"It's better than calling him Doctor Feelgood." Dante sat on the foot of her bed. "I am glad that I caught the tail end of Detective Demsestico questioning you. It's good to know that you don't have a guys stashed back at Harvard."

"How was your nap?" Lulu asked instead.

"Wish you were lying beside me," Dante said.

"Stop that," Lulu warned.

There was a little beep on her heart monitor, her heart rate was increasing. If she wasn't going to admit that he did something to her, he was still going to get a rise out of her by way of her heart monitor.

"Why? Are you going to finally admit that Matty-Boy is all wrong for you? It's me that you want," Dante said.

There was another beep on the heart monitor as her heartbeat increased.

"You have a colossal ego!" Lulu exclaimed.

"That is not the only thing that is colossal." Dante wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You should know, you have seen it, you have touched it, and tasted it."

"You are full of it."

"You rather be full of me," Dante retorted. "You and I both know it. You just need to admit it to yourself."

"Stop, you are being bad."

"Am I? Then I think I need a spanking. Will you spank me, baby?"

"In your dreams, Dante," Lulu scoffed.

"In my dreams you do more than a spanking. I think whips, handcuffs, and blindfolds are involved." Dante licked his lips. "Purple fuzzy handcuffs and some edible underwear, grape flavored of course."

Dante eyed her heart monitor. Her heart rate was increasing and she was trying to control her breathing. He needed to up the ante. "I still have all that edible grape flavored massage oil. We need to use that up before you go back to school. I think the next time we need to do it in front of a full length mirror. I want to see every single inch of you in every possible position. "

There was a high-pitched beeping on her heart monitor as her heart rate shot up to a dangerous enough level to start an alarm. Patrick raced into her room. "What is going on?" he demanded as he saw that Lulu was perfectly fine. He went to turn off the alarm.

"Nothing," Dante lied. "I kind of told Lulu that since she had been shot Sonny is going to lock her away and throw away the key until she goes back to school. Needless to say Lulu is none too thrilled about it."

"Is that all?" Patrick asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah it is," Lulu confirmed. "I don't understand why Sonny isn't here telling me this but one of his guards is."

"I get paid to do his dirty work," Dante laughed.

"If this goes off again, I am going to tell Sonny myself that you need to stay away from Lulu." Patrick pointed to the monitor. "Because you a danger to her health. I will have Epiphany forcibly remove you if necessary!"

With that Patrick strolled out of the room.

"He sure told you," Lulu said.

"Your heart monitor told me that I was right. You do like me more than Matty-Boy." Dante smiled triumphantly. "You might have well been hooked up to a polygraph. Those suckers don't lie. You like me. You _really_ like me."

"Polygraphs are inadmissible in court," Lulu responded. "You don't know what you are talking about. Polygraphs are also easy to fool. I am a Spencer. My Dad and Sonny both taught me how to fool one."

"Sonny is getting his money's worth, paying for your law school," Dante grumbled. "You are too smart for your own good."

"People like smart lawyers."

"You should become a defense attorney so you can charge the big bucks." Dante sat back down on the stool. "You might even have to defend Sonny one of these days."

"Why are you still here?" Lulu asked.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, sweetheart," Dante said. "You just need to admit that I am more interesting than Matty-Boy."

"Stop calling him that," Lulu said.

"What else should I call him? What does he have that I don't? Why are you spending so much time with him?"

"This isn't the time or the place to have this conversation."

"Why is that, baby? Are you going to finally admit that you want me?"

"Oh come on!" Lulu exclaimed. "Matt at least took me out to dinner! We have gone out once or twice. All we did was have sex a few times."

"Which you admitted was the best that you ever had." Dante smiled.

"You had me over your knee and refused to let me up if I didn't say that!" Lulu said.

"But you still said it."

"Why are you acting like a five year old that lost its favorite toy?" Lulu asked.

"That is good way to put it," Dante mumbled. "I missed that day in kindergarten; I don't like to share."

"Will you please stop it?" Lulu asked. "I don't like to be talked about as if I were a possession."

"Then make it easier for yourself, dump the doctor," Dante smirked. "Admit it; we have more fun together than you do with Matty-Boy."

"I am not talking to you about this," Lulu said. "You can go and sit outside in the hallway like the rest of my guards."

"Sorry, Lulu but he is staying where he is." Sonny entered the room with Jason and Spinelli following close behind him.

"Did you find something, Sonny?" Dante asked.

"The Hummer was found in a wooded area. It was wiped clean. There was something inside. It was a message directed to me." Sonny in his jacket pocket pulling out something that was folded up. He handed it to Dante.

Dante unfolded it. It was a picture of Lulu in the baggage claim area of the airport. The picture was taken from some distance away. Dante didn't notice anyone that looked out of place.

"What let me see it!" Lulu complained.

Sonny nodded. "Let her see if, if not… just let her see it."

Dante handed Lulu the picture.

"So I was the target after all. They have been watching me since I got to town." Lulu looked down at the photograph.

"Maybe even before that," Sonny said. "You still have a few months before you go back to school. You need to heal in a manner than won't put you in danger. You are going to the island to heal. When you go back to school… we have to discuss your safety. Your building has a doorman, right?"

"It's the only place that you would let me live," Lulu said. "I have an alarm system too."

"Look into that, Spin. I want a background check on everyone that works in Lulu's building and people that they hire to do work. I mean everyone from the person that sweeps the lobby to the gardeners. Even look into the tenants I don't want anyone to get my daughter again."

"Yes, Mister Sir," Spinelli stammered. "Anything to ensure the safety of The Blond One."

"I am going into seeing to get you out of here," Sonny said.

"Do you think that is wise, sir?" Dante asked. "I mean Lulu just had major surgery a few days ago. I don't think that they are going to let her leave."

"I got that handled too. Lulu is going to have her own medical staff," Sonny said. "She is going to have the best possible care."

"And where is she going to get this best possible care?" Dante asked.

"She is going to my own person island. Dante you are going with her. Go home and pack a bag or two. Wheels up in an hour."

* * *

A/N:: Stupid question, should Matt go to the island with them?

Oh what to do on a desert island... :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Dante threw his suitcase on his bed in his loft as he began to pack for the trip. He heard the elevator come up and Ronnie stepped out. "What is with the 911? I was with the wife." He noticed the suitcase on the bed. "Are you going somewhere?"

"In a matter of fact, yes I am. Sonny is sending Lulu to his island for her protection. I am going with her." Dante tossed a t-shirt into his suitcase.

"You need to switch with one of the guards. You are not going to the island with your little girlfriend. This is not a vacation!" Ronnie shouted. "The taxpayers are not paying you to frolic on the beach and bone your girlfriend."

"Lulu is not my girlfriend." Dante went to his dresser to get his boxer briefs.

"Fine you are not going to get paid to screw the girl you are already screwing on a desert island."

"Ronnie you are out of line."

"It's the truth, what is the real reason you are screwing her? Are you trying to find out about Sonny's business?" Ronnie demanded. "Let me clear it up for you, She doesn't know a thing. Sonny made it that way."

"Look Sonny trusts me well enough to guard her again. It's going to look suspicious if I suddenly decline my assignment to guard her. I am not going to risk blowing my cover that way."

"Have you even given any thought about what is going to happen when Lulu finds out whom you really are and what you are really doing?" Ronnie asked. "She is going to dump your sorry ass and she is not going to see you ever again. You really messed this up. You should have never got involved with her. What were you thinking?"

"That is obvious. I really like her. I don't want to hurt her."

"Then stop it. Let her go. Let her be with that doctor. Let her graduate from law school and become this great attorney that she is studying to be. Let them get married and start a family if it works out. Let them have the two-point-two kids with the white picket fence and a dog."

There was no way in hell that Dante was going to let that happen, there was no way in hell that he was going to let Lulu marry Matty-Boy. It would be over his dead body. He would come back from the dead and kick Matt's butt if he needed to.

"Am I getting through to you, Dante?" Ronnie asked. "I know you are going to be on an island with her, stay away from her. If you can't, you need keep little Dante in your pants, please. Sonny doesn't need to know that you are screwing his daughter."

Dante zipped up the bag, hoisting it over his shoulder. "I need to go. Sonny only gave me an hour to get my stuff together. Tell my ma that I am going to be okay and I will try to get word to her."

"Olivia is going to ask me a lot of questions. What am I going to tell her?" Ronnie asked.

"Tell her the truth that I am on the island guarding Lulu. I need to go. I will be fine."

"Go. I don't like this, but there is nothing that you can do."

* * *

Dante reached the private airstrip where Sonny's Learjet was waiting on the tarmac. He took the stair two at a time. Once he was inside, he saw Lulu propped on a bed in the back on the plane. She was reading a magazine. There were tubes in her arms that led to an IV pole. It looked like that she was getting the same kind of care she was getting at the hospital. There was a nurse taking Lulu's vitals. He stashed his bag in the overhead compartment.

"About time you arrived," Jason said as he left the cockpit. "The pilot is ready to take off."

"Sorry I didn't have much time to go home, pack, and come here."

"Dr. Hunter and Dr. Drake weren't too happy that we were signing her out against medical advise. They wanted her to stay at least two more weeks. The doctor is all set on the island," Jason said. "Since you are here, I am going to go. Just call Sonny when you get to the island, he would want to know that she made it there safely."

"I will," Dante promised.

"She is precious cargo. If anything happens to her…." Jason trailed off as he deplaned.

Dante went back to where Lulu was in the back of the plane. "Hey there, how did the doctors take you leaving against medical advice?"

"Not Good. Matt wanted to come and make sure I will get the best possible care. Sonny talked him out of it saying that he was going to hire a team of medical staff to take care of me," Lulu said.

Dante sat down on the edge of the bed. "I am glad that he is not coming. I don't want to see him fawn over you. That is my job."

Lulu smiled. "For once there is not a lewd sexual comment coming out of your mouth. For a second there I thought that I was only a roll in the hay to you."

She actually thought that? Dante wondered. Maybe that is why she was pursuing her relationship with Matt. He had to tell her that she meant the world to him and he wanted something more with her.

"This is your captain speaking, prepare for take off, buckle in."

"That is my cue." Dante kissed her on the cheek. "I will see you when it is safe to move around the cabin."

* * *

Jason returned to Sonny's restaurant. Sonny was already there with Spinelli as the Jackal looked at something on his laptop. "Did the Blond One get off okay?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, they are both on their way to the island as we speak. Has anyone claimed responsibility for this yet Sonny?"

Sonny shook his head. "Not yet. I think it is the Lopez brothers. They are trying to make a name for themselves."

"They would be blowing up warehouses not taking a shot at your daughter," Jason pointed out. "They don't want to start a war; they don't have the manpower yet."

"Then who?" Sonny asked. "Another rival on the East Coast?"

"I don't know. I wish I did," Jason said. "Is there any chatter?"

"That is what I am trying to determine," Spinelli said. "I ran a check on everyone in Lulu's new building. I even checked their computers. A few of them have some liking of Internet Porn, really bad techno music, and one had a few parking tickets. Other than that everyone was clean. I am now looking through the people she is going to Law School with. It might take awhile but I am going to find the no good SOB that shout the beloved Blond One."

"I don't like this Sonny. Someone shot Lesley Lu Spencer and gotten away with it," Jason stated.

"Lulu's father had a lot of enemies," Sonny said. "It could be one of them. One of them could have gotten out of prison…"

"Frank and Damian Smith are dead. I took over their organization," Sonny muttered.

"Could have Damian had a kid that no one knew about? Wouldn't the kid be Lulu's age by now if he did have a kid? Think about it Sonny, Lulu would be the perfect target, not only that Lulu is Luke Spencer's flesh and blood you are also her guardian," Jason said.

"I don't know the Smiths has been gone for so many years. I sincerely doubt that they would have any people still loyal to them after all these years," Sonny stated. "Keep looking someone will say something soon."

* * *

Ronnie went to Olivia's apartment to tell her the news about Dante. "Hey Ronnie, have you heard from Dante?"

"Yeah. That is why I am here. Sonny sent him to his island to protect Lulu," Ronnie said as he came in Olivia's apartment.

"Oh," Olivia said. "Is that a good idea? I saw him at the hospital the night she was shot. He wasn't doing so good."

"That is because he had been sleeping with her as well. I told him that he needed to keep it in his pants while they are on the island."

Olivia looked stricken. "She is Sonny's daughter?" She sat down on her sofa.

"Only on paper. Sonny has been her legal guardian since she was six years old. There is no blood relation at all. Why do you look like you are going to be sick?"

"I need to tell Dante first," Olivia stammered. "But you are sure that Lulu isn't blood related to Sonny?"

"Her older brother Lucky is on the force, Detective Lucky Spencer. Their parents were killed when she was six. Lucky was eighteen, I don't know the whole story but something must have gone down since Sonny ended being her legal guardian after a brief stay with her older brother Nikolas."

"Poor thing," Olivia muttered. "She had been through a lot already, hasn't she?"

"Dante told me don't be alarmed if he doesn't contact you. He is going to be okay."

"He has it bad for Lulu doesn't he?" Olivia asked.

"I think he does. I told him to let her go before it gets too messy."

"I think that it is too late for that." Olivia stated. "I think that he is going to have a hard time giving her up. He is going to give her up anytime soon. He is not going to give her up without a fight."

* * *

Dante carefully carried a sleeping Lulu down the stairs of the jet. It was dark by the time they arrived on the island. A gurney was waiting for her on the tarmac. He smelt the salt air. They must be near the ocean. He carefully set her down on it.

The doctor immediately hooked to her to an IV. "How was she during the flight? She didn't complain about being in pain?"

Dante shook his head. "No. She did not."

"That is good. When you contact Mr. Corinthos, tell him that his daughter is in the best possible car. I remember when she first came to this island. She was no more than seven years old. Coming here really brought her out of the shell. Her coing to live with Sonny was the best thing for her."

A medical assistant began to push the gurney to the waiting medical van. "We should be at the compound in about ten minutes."

Dante got in the van. He sat next to Lulu. He squeezed her hand. "We are almost there, Lulu."

Dante was unpacking in his room that was linked to Lulu's with a bathroom like it was back at Sonny's. The medical team was doing a once over with Lulu. Then he would be able to see her.

He couldn't wait for her to get better so they could go for a walk on the beach during sunset. He needed to show her that she meant a lot more to him than a roll in the hay. He didn't want to lose her once the truth came out. He hoped that he wasn't going to.

He had already spoken to Sonny telling him that they made it to the island in one piece. Sonny told him that they needed to stay on the island until Lulu had to go back to school.

There was a knock at his door, it opened. A nurse appeared in the doorway. "Miss Spencer is awake. She was asking for you."

"Thank you, I will be there is a second."

Dante followed the nurse into Lulu's spacious room. She was proped up in the middle of the king-sized bed. Some tubes were in her arm, leading to an IV pole. The medical team excused themselves leaving them alone.

"Welcome back Sleeping Beauty," he said. "You slept the entire flight here."

"Did you tell Sonny that we arrived here?"

Dante nodded. "Yeah. He wants to talk to you when you are up to it."

"I will call him later. How are you doing?"

"You got the hole in your chest and you are asking me how I am doing?" Dante sat on the edge of her bed.

"You had to give up everything to come here and look out for me. I can't imagine that being easy."

"It's my job to see nothing happens to you," Dante assured her. "Again."

Lulu smiled. "It wasn't your fault that I got shot. I hope that you will stop blaming yourself, Dante someday."

"You got hurt while you were under my protection. There is not excuse for what happened. I know that they were using armor piercing rounds but it should have been me in the hospital bed not you."

"Well there is some good that came out of it."

"What good came out of it?" Dante wondered. "You were knocking at heaven's door."

"It brought my brothers back into my life. I was ready to write them off forever if they didn't show up this time."

"They came over the moment they found out that you were hurt," Dante confirmed. "They love you so much. They know that they made a mistake when it concerned you."

"Let's not talk about my two brothers, okay? It's in the past, it still hurts but who knows how I would have turned out with them raising me. Sonny taking me in was for the best. I see that now."

Dante got comfortable on the bed. "Want to go on a walk on the beach later? That is if the doctors say its okay."

"Sure. I'll show you around the island. When I was little, Sonny bought me this golf cart I drove it all around the island."

"Was anyone in the cart with you?" Dante asked.

Lulu shook her head. "Nope, but there was a golf cart that was always following me to make sure I didn't get into any trouble."

"Did you?" Dante asked. "Get into any trouble?"

Lulu nodded. "You can say that. There was this fruit stand on the side of the road… I took the corner too fast. I took out the stand. All the fruit went flying, the golf cart rolled a few times. Sonny had to buy all the fruit stand pay for the damages. I think we ate that fruit for like two weeks straight."

"Were you hurt?" Dante asked.

Lulu shook her head. "Not a scratch on me. But Sonny rushed me to a hospital on the mainland just to be sure. Needless to say I had a guard glued to my side when I took out the golf cart again."

"Is that why a guard had to teach you to drive when you were a teen? Sonny was scared to in the car with you?"

"I can't believe that you remember that story."

"I remember everything you told me," Dante said. "Is it true that the guard kissed the ground after he got out of the car?"

"Michael may have embellished the truth a little."

"How so?"

"The guard may have fallen to the ground in relief. But him kissing it was totally made up my Michael and Morgan," Lulu explained.

"Max said you made a grown mad cry, a man that was a Green Beret. You must have been a handful growing up."

"I had my moments." Lulu admitted. "I bet you were no picnic either."

"Ma had her hands full with me, too," Dante said. "You look beat, get some rest. I will see you in the morning, baby."

He kissed her lightly on her lips. "Good night."

"See you in the morning." Lulu shifted in the bed.

"Are you in any pain?" Dante asked, concerned. "I could get the doctor."

"I am just shifting. I am okay." Lulu reassured him. "Go to sleep. You need some rest too."

* * *

Dante woke up; sunlight was streaming into his room. He threw back his sheets and went to check on Lulu in her room. As he entered the doctor was there taking her vitals.

"How is she, doc?" Dante asked. "Can she go for a short walk on the beach?"

"Keep her from driving any golf carts and she will be fine," the doctor kidded. "In all seriousness, she will be fine if she doesn't over do it."

"Good, let's get some good in us then we will go for a walk," Dante said.

Lulu had some oatmeal for breakfast while Dante a heaping stack of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. They ate from trays on her large bed.

Lulu looked on in jealously. "You will be to eat some of this when you are healed."

"I better because I might be stealing some of yours," Lulu promised.

Dante picked up a piece of bacon, stuffing it in his mouth as Lulu watched. "This is so good. You don't know what you are missing!"

"No fair!" Lulu pouted.

"I am going to go change, you can do the same. I will see you in a few minutes."

Lulu changed into a pair of jeans shorts and a white t-shirt. She was wearing a one piece black swim suit under her clothing in case she wanted to wade in the ocean. She was waiting down in the massive kitchen. Dante was wearing a pair of black swim trunks with a green t-shirt. "You look great," Dante said to Lulu.

The Cook handed him a wicker picnic basket. "Here you go, Mr. Perelli. I hope you enjoy your time on the beach with Miss Spencer."

"What's in the basket?" Lulu asked.

"It's a surprise. Come on, you need to show me around the island. Just not in a golf cart, okay?"

* * *

They walked along the beach together. They maintained a respectable distance from each other so it wouldn't tip off people of the extent of their relationship. "This is nice," Dante muttered as he and Lulu walked barefoot on the sand. "I love the ocean. I like the feel of the sand between my toes."

"I forgot how beautiful this place was." Lulu stopped to stare out to see. "When I was little, Michael, Morgan, and I had sleepovers on the beach. We watched the stars. That was so much fun."

"Sounds like it. Where do you want to go next? Do you want to keep walking on the beach?"

Lulu brightened. "Follow me. I know a place."

Dante followed Lulu down the beach and then it to a wooded area. "Ah, Lulu this is the part of the movie where the ax-wielding killer comes out of the woods and kills the couple that is walking through the woods. The audience is screaming, don't go in there! "

"You have to trust me, Dante." Lulu said. "There are no ax-wielding killers on this island. Sony would have taken him out a long time ago."

Dante laughed, knowing very well that her statement was true.

They walked up a path in the woods for a few minutes until they reached a small clearing secluded lagoon with a small waterfall that fell into some of the bluest water that Dante had ever seen, and some cliffs that looked to be about twenty feet high loomed above it.

"Wow, this place is breathtaking," Dante said as he looked around. This was paradise in every sense of the word.

"Yeah, when I was little, I used to jump off those cliffs. You should have seen the look on Sonny's face the first time I did that. I thought he was going to have a stroke. He jumped in after me to make sure I didn't break my neck." Lulu pointed to the cliffs. "I had to promise him that I wouldn't do that ever again. I was like seven at the time."

"You shouldn't have risked your life like that, Lulu. What if you had gotten hurt? Just don't do it now, please."

"Why do you care about what I do?" Lulu asked. "Or are you afraid of what Sonny is going to do to you if I got hurt?"

She tried to brush by him; he caught her by her elbow.

"I don't care what Sonny is going to do to me. I care about what happens to you. I don't want to get hurt again," Dante said, as he tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"I don't be jumping off any cliff anytime soon," Lulu promised. "I just like it here. It's so peaceful."

"Jumping off cliffs, taking out a fruit stand with a golf cart, making a grown man cry when he was teaching you to drive, and you wonder why Sonny is so over protective of you."

"Michael and Morgan weren't as much trouble as I was," Lulu confirmed.

"Somehow I believe that." Dante smiled. "I am starving. Let's see what the cook put in the basket."

Dante set the basket on the ground. He opened it, finding a blanket. He spread it on the ground.

"As long as it's not any oatmeal," Lulu muttered as Dante helped her down on the blanket.

"No oatmeal but there is rice pudding, chocolate pudding; I think I am seeing a trend here."

"Where is the real food?" Lulu asked. "I am in the mood for a double cheese burger."

"When you are able to eat a double cheeseburger I will get you all the cheeseburgers that you can stomach." Dante handed her a container of rice pudding and a spoon.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Dante leaned back taking in the scene. "This place is gorgeous. Why don't you spend more time here?"

"I did when I was younger. I actually spent two months here after I broke my arm and I came to live with Sonny. I think he was trying to win me over or something." She took a bite of the rice pudding. "This is good."

"See you were complaining about nothing," Dante laughed. "I am glad that you brought me here. This place is so beautiful… not as beautiful as you, Lulu."

"Again with the cheesy lines?"

"They stopped making sugar when I met you because you are so sweet."

Lulu laughed. "Ow." She clutched her chest. "Don't make me laugh, it hurts when I laugh."

"I am serious. You are beautiful. I can't believe that you don't see it." Dante said. "You are the most beautiful woman that I had ever laid eyes on."

"Stop you are making me blush."

"It's the truth, Lulu. It's more than just sex for me. I am sorry if I ever gave you that idea and pushed you into the arms of Matty-Boy. I will be taking you out anywhere you want, anytime you want. You just need to stop seeing the good doctor when you get back to town."

"You really feel that way?" Lulu asked.

"I have felt… Lulu truthfully the feelings I have for you scare me. I had never felt like this with anyone else. That is why I was acting like a jerk. I am sorry."

"Are you just telling me this to be truthful? Or are you…"

"We are on an island together. I have no where to run, Lulu. Why would I lie to you?"

Lulu shrugged. "You are a guy and only interested in one thing."

"As member of the male species I have to admit t hat maybe true but Lulu…you have changed me for the better. I am a better person because of you."

"Careful, Sonny might not like the idea of one of his men dating his daughter," Lulu warned.

"Didn't Milo take you to the prom?" Dante asked. "Sonny let him do that. What you took pictures with him, danced with him, and he did get you a corsage, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lulu asked.

"Lu, Sonny had said it himself that he made your love life a living hell. Come on the last time you brought a date home, he was cleaning his shotgun! He would be happy that the guy is someone that he knows and trusts."

"If you say so."

"So tell me about the other guys in your life." Dante opened a container of homemade chocolate pudding. "There has to be a guy."

"Are you going to tell me about the other girls you were with?" Lulu challenged.

"Ah… what would you like to know, Lulu?" he asked. "There was this girl from my block Allison she was my first kiss. I was five. What about you?"

"I was five as well. He was a kid on my street Danny something; it was before my parents died. Nice boy, he moved away a few weeks later."

"What about after that? I know about the shotgun. There had to be when you went to college."

"I went to PCU and still lived at Sonny's place. I hardly had a social life with all the guards he had watching me."

"What about at Harvard? There has to be a guy you saw there."

Lulu nodded as she took a bottle of water of the basket. "There was a guy. His name was Brady. He was a few years ahead of me in school. He was the TA in one of my classes. We dated for six months. I never brought him home to see Sonny, I was afraid that he was going to be cleaning another shotgun or worse."

"What happened? Why did you two break up?" Dante asked.

"One day Sonny, Michael, Morgan, Max, and Milo showed up at his door early one morning. They had a conversation with Brady about his intentions were regarding me."

"Yikes, I take it that you neglected to tell Brady about Sonny?"

"You guess right. Imagine his surprise that Sonny showed up on his doorstep with his two sons and two burly bodyguards. Brady wanted to be a Federal Prosecutor so having Sonny at his place didn't look good to him," Lulu explained. "Even if he was still a law school TA at the time, he didn't want anything to do with Sonny. "

"How did he break up with you?"

"Invited me out for coffee and then he told that Sonny dropped by. Needless to say he was upset when he realized he was dating Sonny's daughter. He broke up with me saying that it wasn't good for his career."

"Coward," Dante hissed. "He wasn't good enough for you. I could have his kneecaps broken if you want me to."

"No need, I am over him. He was pretty boring come to think of it and he snored away."

"I don't snore," Dante said proudly. "Come on." He got to his feet and held out his hands. "Dance with me."

"There is no music!" Lulu protested as Dante pulled her to her feet.

"There is always music in my head when I am with you," Dante muttered as he drew her in his arms. His hands settled on her hips as they swayed to the music in his head.

"You smell good," he muttered. "I have never noticed how beautiful your eyes are. I had never seen that color eyes on anyone a yellowish green. The color is as unique as you are."

Lulu felt like he was staring into her core.

"What have you been looking at all this time, if you are just noticing my eyes now?"

"I was too busy paying attention to the rest of your hot body. The way it tormented me from the moment I met you."

"There is a lot more to me than my body, Dante," Lulu chided. "I have a mind, too."

Dante kept his hands on her hips. "I know that, baby…."

Lulu tried unsuccessfully to conceal a yawn. "Sorry."

"Don't be, baby." Dante released her hips only to pick her up. "You must have over-done it. Let's get you back into the house. I'll get the stuff later. I want to make sure that you are okay."

Dante carried her easily all the way back to the house. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He waved off the nurses attempts to take Lulu from him. "She is just a little tired. She over did it with the beach."

Dante placed her down on the bed. He brushed back a strand of hair that feel across her face. "Thanks for sharing one of your favorite place with me today, baby," he said softly. "It meant a lot to me."

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep, baby. I will see you in the morning."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Lucky sat at his desk at the PCPD when Sonny came into the station. "Good morning, Detective Spencer. Can I have a word with you, alone?" Sonny asked.

"Sure." Lucky got up and led him into the interrogation room and shut the door behind them. "Imagine my surprise when I went to visit my sister at General Hospital this morning Dr. Hunter told me that you signed her out AMA and no one had seen her since."

He sat down at the table and Sonny sat across of him.

"Lulu is safe. That is why I am here. My people found the Hummer that was seen on the night of the shooting," Sonny explained.

"Why didn't you call the police the moment that you found out?" Lucky demanded.

"My people found something in the Hummer that required my immediate attention an immediate action."

"Which was?" Lucky asked.

"It was a photograph of Lulu when she first arrived in town. Whoever shot her had been watching her for awhile."

Lucky's hand made a fist. "You know what that means…"

"She was the intended target from the very beginning," Sonny finished. "I got her out of town as soon as I found out."

"Is she on the island?" Lucky asked.

Sonny nodded. "She is on the island with Dante. He will keep her safe there."

"What is going to happen when she goes back to school?" Lucky demanded. "I can call the Cambridge police and see if they could have a unit on her."

"She has moved into a very safe building before she came home for the summer. I have a guard on her at all times when she is at school. He will have the apartment across the hall from her," Sonny said. "I will buy out the whole floor if I thought it was going to be necessary."

"Do you have any idea who had shot her?" Lucky asked.

"Are you asking me this as Detective Spencer or as Lulu's brother?" Sonny inquired.

"I am always her brother first," Lucky said quietly. "What do you know?"

"Nothing yet. That makes me a little concerned; someone would have taken responsibility for what happened to Lulu. I had at first thought it was the Lopez brothers."

"They don't have the resources to do something like this," Lucky said. "They like to blow things up."

"I agree," Sonny said. "There is a long shot but we need to consider it too."

"Which is?" Lucky asked.

"Your Dad had a lot of enemies. It could be one of them."

"Dad had been gone for years," Lucky stated. "I think his enemies are long gone. They wouldn't be holding onto a grudge this long."

"It's something to think about. Luke is gone and now I raised his only daughter." Sonny got up. "I better get going, I'll keep you update on things if I can."

"Thanks and Sonny? If I never told you before, I want to tell you now, thank you for taking in Lulu and raising her when Nikolas and I weren't able to all those years ago," Lucky said.

"Next time I wouldn't have waited for her to get hurt in the first place. I would have taken her in that night if I knew what was going to happen."

* * *

Dante was asleep on Lulu's chaise lounge that he moved from the near the balcony to just a few feet from where Lulu lay asleep in the middle of the bed. He felt funny about leaving her alone even if he was in the next room. He had told her the truth it was more than sex with her, so much more. We had never felt like this with another woman. He never had fallen for a woman this fast. A month ago, if someone had told him that he would have these strong feelings for a woman, he would have called that person a liar. Dante was scared that he was going to lose her once the truth came out about who he really was and what he was really doing.

He just prayed that she was going to at least hear him out instead of completely shutting him out of her life. He next that his feelings weren't one sided; if they were Lulu would have never taken him to one of her favorite spots on the island and told stories of her childhood.

Lulu opened her eyes. She saw him laying on the chaise lounge and smiled. "You spent the entire night in here with me?"

Dante moved over to her bed and helped her to sit up. "Of course I did." He sat down on the foot of the bed. "I had to make sure that you were safe."

"No body is going to find me on this island, Dante," Lulu said. "On the off chance that they did, they would be killed before they would ever lay eyes on me."

"What do you want to do today?" Dante asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Lulu asked.

"I have an idea," Dante winked. "Go shower and change. I will call down some breakfast for us."

"It might be awhile since I can't get the incision wet."

"Take your time. The food is going to take some time to be ready." Dante helped her out of bed.

He picked up the phone. "What do you want in your oatmeal?"

Lulu came out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair twenty minutes later.

The food had come while she was in the shower. They were on tray on top of her dresser with lids on to keep the heat in. She had changed into a pair of jean cut off shorts and a yellow tank top. Dante could see the top of the bandages poking out of the neckline.

"What?" She noticed that he was staring at her. She tossed the towel on her bed.

"I saw the bandages. Sorry for staring, baby. How are you feeling this morning?"

"When are you going to stop asking me that, Dante? I am fine."

The phone on her nightstand began to ring. Lulu went to answer it. "Hello? Hi Sonny, how are you doing this morning?"

"How are you feeling?" Sonny asked.

"I am a little sore, other than that I am okay," Lulu admitted. "How are you?"

"Are you behaving yourself, Lulu? You didn't take out the golf cart unintended yet have you?"

"No golf carts yet but I did go to the lagoon."

"You went the lagoon? Please tell me that you didn't jump off anything," Sonny demanded.

"There was no cliff jumping this time around," Lulu said. "I promise."

"Do me a favor, call Matt. He is worried about you, too," Sonny said. "He wasn't thrilled about you leaving against medical advice. He is a good man for you. Don't blow it, sweetie."

"I will call Matt when I am finished talking to you," Lulu promised.

Dante gave her a dejected look. He didn't want her to call Matt at all.

"Any word on when I can come back home? What? What is going to happen when I go back to school?" Lulu stomped her foot like a five year old. "Sonny! That is not fair! Fine, fine. If you think that is best. I love you, too. Hope to see you soon."

She hung up.

"Are you going to break up with Matt-Boy now?" Dante asked, pulling off the lid of his breakfast of eggs, hash browns, and bacon.

"I can't break up with him over the phone!" Lulu protested. "That is something that a guy would do."

"Speaking about personal experience, sweetheart?" Dante asked, taking a bite of bacon.

"Dante, stop being jealous. I can't break up with him over the phone. It's not a nice thing to do."

"Hand me the phone and I will do it for you." Dante held out his hand. "You don't have to do a thing."

"Dante, I will do it, I promise. It is something that I have to do face to face not over the phone."

"You are too good for Matty-Boy. You know that right?"

"Can we stop talking about Matt? I am starving."

"That sounds good to me." Dante handed her a bowl of oatmeal. "I think they actually put some brown sugar in it this time, fancy."

"Says the man that gets to eat real food," Lulu pouted.

Dante shoveled a forkful of eggs and hash browns in his mouth. "It's so good! Sonny has the best chef ever."

"Jerk," Lulu muttered as she began to eat her oatmeal.

Dante laughed. "Come on, hurry up."

Lulu finished her bowl of oatmeal. She set it back on the tray. She went over to the phone. "I need to call Matt before he drives Sonny crazy."

Dante finished his breakfast. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Call him. I am going to stay right here."

Lulu picked up the phone, dialing Matt's number. "Hi Matt, it's me. I am fine. No, I don't have any real pain."

Dante watched her as she spoke to his rival. He wanted to reach through the phone and beat Matt senseless. Lulu chatted with Matt about mundane things like the weather on the island and back in Port Charles. Matt nothing else to ask her? She hung up after she told him that she didn't know how much longer she was going to be on the island.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"What do you have planned today?" Lulu asked.

"Wait and see, baby. You are going to have a blast."

* * *

Matt placed his cell phone in his pocket as he reached the nurses' station. His brother Patrick was already there reading a chart. "Did you just talk to Lulu?"

"Why would you say that?" Matt asked.

"You got a goofy look on your face. You get that look when I talk about her. I think that my baby brother is in love," Patrick teased.

"I only have been on two dates with her!" Matt protested. "I would call it love."

"Denial, I love it," Patrick said. "Come on, you should have seen the look on your face when she was brought in. Who is she on the island with?"

"Dante," Matt grumbled. "I offered to go and help her recuperate but Sonny said he had already assembled a medical team for her."

"When is she going to come back to Port Charles? Is there an ETA?"

Matt shook his head. "My guess is when Sonny finds out whoever shot her and deals with it."

"So it might be awhile? Are you cool that she is spending all that time with her guard?" Patrick asked. "Alone on a desert island?"

"Stop it, Patrick. Dante is just guarding her."

"If you say so, little brother. If you are really bothered about Dante, why don't you have a talk with Sonny and see if you could surprise her by going to the island?"

Dante and Lulu walked along the edge on the beach. Waves crashed at their ankles. Dante had a beach bag draped over one of his shoulders. "What do you have in mind?" Lulu asked.

"Will you stop asking me? It's a surprise."

He stopped and gently pulled her up the beach. "Sit down."

Dante sat down on the warm sand. He was beginning to pile some wet sand in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked.

"I am making a sandcastle. At least I am trying." Dante said as he continued to mold the wet hand in his hands. "You can help me if you want instead of watching me."

"A sandcastle?" Lulu asked.

"When I was younger my ma took me to the Jersey Shore our family has a beach house there. I made sandcastles with my cousins," Dante explained.

"Than why does that look like a compost heap?" Lulu teased.

"It doesn't look like a compost heap!" Dante protested. He picked up a handful of wet sand, tossing it in her direction.

"Hey!" Lulu complained. "That wasn't very nice!" She tossed some sand back at him.

They got in an all out sand fight. Lulu got a handful and dumped it over Dante's head. Dante caught her by the ankle as she tried to scamper away, Lulu fell on top of Dante, and he crushed her against his chest. "That wasn't very nice either, Lulu. It's in my hair. You never mess with a man's hair."

Dante's hand snaked behind her back and proceeded to dump and down her shirt.

Lulu shrieked, she jumped up and tried to get the sand out of her clothing. "Now who is playing dirty?"

"I was actually pretending to build my dream house. It's going to have the white picket fence…"

"No guy dreams of a white picket fence," Lulu said.

"I do when I met the woman of my dreams," Dante said.

Lulu blushed as she tried to get the sand from under her shirt. "The woman of your dreams, huh?"

Dante nodded. "Yes. She is blond and has the most amazing eyes. Her dad and her brothers are a little over protective of her. I can deal with that."

"Really, does this mysterious woman have a name?" Lulu asked.

"She does. I call her Angel Cake because she is so sweet."

"That is so bad," Lulu laughed.

"I also call her honey pie, snuggle bear, sweet cheeks because she has the greatest ass, and my personal favorite is Smurfette."

"Smurfette?" Lulu questioned. "Wasn't she the only chick in the entire Smurf Village? Sonny would let me watch that cartoon because he thought that Smurfette was a slut to be with those boy Smurfs. He thought it was inappropriate. "

"Smurfette as in she is the only girl for me." Dante said. "Wait Sonny, the most feared mobster on the Eastern Seaboard wouldn't let his daughter watch the Smurfs because he thought it was inappropriate? I find that really funny."

Dante closed in on Lulu, he brought her closer. They were practically touching from head to toe. Dante stroked her cheek with his thumb. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. Then he moved his lips to hers. "So Smurfette, what kind of nicknames do you have for me?"

"Do you really want to know?" Lulu asked.

Dante continued to kiss her neck. "Of course I want to know what you call me in your dreams, baby."

"What should I call you then? I can't think of anything."

"Italian Stallion comes to mind." Dante kissed her collarbone. "Adonis, too."

"Adonis?" Lulu giggled. "Someone is full of themselves."

"You like me, you just need to admit it to yourself," Dante said.

"If I didn't like you, you'd be on the sand clutching your family jewels and writhing in pain."

"I guess that I am glad that you like me then." Dante pretended to wince. "Since we are going to be here on the island for the unforeseen future I think we need to talk about us. There is an us so don't bother denying it. There been an us the moment your plane touched down in Port Charles. I think I am falling for you."

"You think? You don't know for sure?" Lulu questioned. "Why do I think that you are just talking that way so I will let you have your way with me?"

"Baby, you have been over thinking things," Dante protested.

"We better get back to the house." Lulu stepped away from him.

The mood shifted, he could tell. He hoped that he didn't scare her off by admitting his true feelings for her.

Suddenly without warning, the skies opened up, warm rain fell on them. Dante caught her by her wrist. He pulled her to him, his mouth crashed down on hers. The days without being with her came pouring out. He deepened the kiss.

They were soaked from head to toe but he didn't care. All he cared about was in his arms. He felt her heart rate increase. Knowing, that the doctors still haven't given her the green light to resume adult relations, he reluctantly pulled away. "Sorry, baby. As much as I want you right now, I don't want to put your health in any danger. We will wait until the doctor tells you that it's okay for you to have sexual relations. Let's get out of the rain before we catch a cold."

* * *

Lucky was at his desk at the PCPD. He was looking at the ballistic reports from Lulu's shooting. The bullet came from a gun that was stolen during a robbery a year ago. A man in his late twenties came in. He was dressed in a three piece black suit despite the heat for the summer day and carried an expensive looking briefcase. He stopped at the desk officer who pointed out Lucky. "Detective Spencer?" he asked as he approached Lucky's desk.

"Who's asking?" Lucky demanded not looking up from the file he was reading.

"I am Federal Prosecutor Brady Scott Andrews. I am working the Corinthos case. I need your help on something."

Lucky looked up. "Is there a break in it?"

Brady looked over his shoulder. "Is there somewhere that we can talk, alone? You know that"

Lucky led Brady into the interrogation room. "What is going on?"

"My man has failed to make contact with me for a couple of days. I am concerned if his cover is broken and need to get him out of there."

"He is out of the county. He should have contacted you, maybe he didn't have anytime," Lucky explained.

"Why is he out of the country?" Brady demanded. "It's a hell of a time to take a vacation."

"There was an attempt on the life of Sonny's daughter a few days ago," Lucky said. "I thought you boys in Washington already knew that."

"We did. We expected him to stay in town and help Sonny deal with the situation. We can finally get him behind bars. You know as well as I do that Sonny is going to find the guys that are responsible for shooting Lulu and make them pay."

"Lulu?" Lucky asked. "All the other feds I have spoken to over the years, always refer to her by her given name, Lesley Lu. Do you know my sister, Mr. Andrews?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Brady coughed. He looked uncomfortable. "We actually went to school together. I was one of her TAs in one of her classes at Harvard Law."

"Still, you would have referred to her as Miss Spencer," Lucky stated. "How well do you know my sister?"

Brady smiled. "You're a great detective. She spoke of you a few times."

"Spoke of me?" Lucky repeated. "What they hell man, did you date my sister when she was at school or something?"

Brady nodded. "We were together for almost a year."

"What happened?" Lucky crossed his arms over his chest. "What caused you guys to break up?"

"I got a late night visit from Sonny and his goon squad. He wanted to know what my intentions were for Lulu since we have been together for awhile. I was dumbfounded thinking was a mob boss was on my doorstep. Then Sonny revealed that he was Lulu's legal guardian. A fact that she left out, I didn't want that to affect my career so I broke up with her. Now I am one of the people that are bringing Sonny down. It would have looked weird that I was seeing the daughter of a man that the Department of Justice wanted to bring to justice."

"You dumped my sister after you found out that Sonny was her guardian? That is pretty low man," Lucky commented. "It's downright cold blooded."

"I was thinking of my career. I mean I was dating a mob princess and didn't know it." Brady shrugged.

"Her bodyguard should have tipped you off," Lucky said. "It would have tipped me off."

"I thought… never mind what I thought," Brady said. "I am in town because I know that Sonny is going to retaliated against the person that shot Lulu. Have you questioned her before Sonny whisked her away to his tropical island?"

"It's in the report." Lucky nodded to the file in Brady's hand.

"I don't believe it. The last thing she remembered was having dinner with Dr. Matt Hunter then she woke up in the hospital. What was she doing in the park with her bodyguard? It's the same bodyguard that is with her on the island? It's our guy, right? How long was this guy working for Sonny? Six months? Then he got the babysitting job once Lulu hit town."

"Sonny trusts him. If he didn't, he would have never assigned him to watch Lulu," Lucky said.

"A Good job he did getting her shot! His statement is word for word exactly like hers! Don't you want to know what they were doing in the park at night? I mean you are her brother, after all."

"If you use that on her she is going to laugh in your face. She is going to say something like Michael and Morgan are more brothers to her than I ever been," Lucky said truthfully.

"When do you expect her to come back?"

Lucky shrugged. "Not before she goes back to school."

* * *

After separate showers much to Dante's dismay, Dante and Lulu were in the theatre room of the beach house in front of the massive TV. Lulu popped a DVD in and settled back against the sofa with a bowl of popcorn in her lap.

"Please don't tell me that we are watching some chick flick," Dante begged as the movie began.

"What if it were? What are you going to do about it?" Lulu challenged.

Dante groaned as the movie began. "Seriously_, Titanic_? This is such a chick flick."

"What do you want to watch _The Notebook_ instead?" Lulu asked as she turned up the volume. "Or_ Grease_? I had the biggest crush on Danny Zuko when I was little."

"You like the bad boy? That doesn't explain why you are hanging out with a _doctor_," Dante muttered. "He is a clean cut as they come. If you want to live dangerously…"

"Cool it, Dante. Matt is thousands of miles away," Lulu pointed out. "There is no need to be jealous of him."

"No reason?" Dante echoed. "Really? I don't like that way he has been looking at you. I am glad that he didn't come to the island with us. I might have to bury him on the beach or better yet a burial at sea."

"Will you stop plotting Matt's demise?" Lulu asked. "I would hate to testify against you if anything happened to Matt."

"Just admit that you like me better."

"You are still cocky I see."

"You haven't admitted that you liked me better."

"Shh, the movie is starting," Lulu hushed.

"You owe me big." Dante took a handful of popcorn. "We are so going to watch _Scarface, The Lord of the Rings Trilogy, The Godfather part one and part two_, and of course _Fred V. Jason_."

Lulu laughed. "Dream on Dante. _Titanic_ is one movie. If I am forced to watch those movies I think that _The Notebook, Clueless, 27 Dresses, and the Proposal _should be in order_."_

"What?" Dante looked at her with a pained look on his face.

"And _Pride and Prejudice_. We cannot forget the great Jane Austin." Lulu ate some of her popcorn. "Come on we have all the time in the world here."

"If I am forced to watch Leo for three and a half hours, I think that I need an award," Dante said.

"An award like what?"

"A kiss from any actor on the screen is kissing someone in the movie. I am not talking about a quick peck on the cheek. I mean a kiss on the mouth, tongue is encouraged."

"Stop." Lulu smacked him. "Fine when we watch Scarface, I demand the same thing this time a kiss for every F-bomb."

Dante smiled to himself. He actually kept count on that when he was little. There was over two-hundred f-bombs in _Scarface_. "Okay I can deal with that."

Lulu lay on Dante's chest as on screen Jack slipped under the water. Lulu sniffled. Dante rubbed the small of her back. "It's just a movie, baby." He soothed.

Lulu lost count on how many times there was a kissing scene on the screen. Dante seemed to get into more each and every kiss.

"Okay, ready for _Scarface_?" Dante asked as Jack and Rose reunited in the afterlife. He bent to kiss her on the lips again.

Dante hoped that she wasn't because, he liked the position that they were in. She was lying on top of him. She head was on his shoulder. Her hair fanned out on his chest. He could feel his erection strain against the fabric of his shorts. He groaned. He hoped that Lulu didn't feel it.

He loved spending time with her. He knew that she did as well she just needed to admit it to herself. He wanted to tell her the truth but this wasn't the time or place to tell her. He might end up as shark bait.

"Maybe later we will watch it. I kinda don't want to move right now," Lulu said. "You are comfy to lie on."

"Glad you think so. Does that mean that we can sleep in the same bed now?" Dante asked.

"The other guards will talk. Sonny might come down here with his shotgun and empty a few buckshots in your ass. Then he is going to send me to a Swiss Convent." Lulu speculated.

"Your Dad likes me." Dante pointed out. "He said himself that he made your dating life hell. He would be happy that you found someone."

"I think he rather have me with Matt. He is a doctor after all," Lulu pointed out. "He might not be too happy that I am seeing someone that works for him."

"He let Milo take you to the prom. Why is that different?

"I didn't sleep with Milo."

"He has a crush on you. He acts all goofy around you. Max even said he as a big crush on you."

"You are jealous of Milo?" Lulu teased. "He is just a meathead."

"A meathead with a huge crush on you," Dante pointed out.

"Well Milo isn't here. Besides, Sonny will break every bone in his body if he lays a hand on me," Lulu said.

"You would nurse me back to health if that happens to me, right?" Dante asked.

"Maybe," Lulu teased.

"Maybe?" Dante repeated he began to tickle Lulu's sides with his fingertips. "Care to change your answer, sweetie?"

Lulu giggled as Dante continued to tickle her. "No, I am not going to change my answer."

The phone in the theatre room began to ring. Dante sighed, he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Dante, its Sonny."

"Hi Sonny." Dante said "What can I do for you?"

Lulu sat up, getting off of Dante's chest.

"The staff told me that you two are watching movies in the theatre room. I trust that you are being a gentleman?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah of course I am. We just got done watching a chick flick."

"Anyway the reason I am calling is that my people found out that there is a United Stated District Attorney in town. I have to lay low for awhile. Even if I get information on who shot my daughter, I will not act on it."

"Okay. Do you want me to keep her on this island longer?" Dante asked.

"No, just until she goes back to school," Sonny said. "I am going to restrict the visitors to the island. Matt really wants to see Lulu. But I want her to be safe. So he is not going to come there."

"Dr. Hunter is not going to come to the island? Good to know. Thanks. Do you want to talk to Lulu?" Dante handed the phone to Lulu.

"Hi Sonny. What is the deal with you not letting Matt come to visit?" Lulu listened to Sonny's response.

"I just want to make sure that you are safe, sweetie. I don't want those guys to get close to you again. If that means that you will have on the island until you go back to school. Spin already found out what classes you are taking and bought your books for you. Everything is taken care of. You just need to get some rest and get better, I will see you soon."

"Bye." She hung up the phone.

When she looked up, Dante had a huge smile on his face. "What?" she asked.

"Matt is not coming to the island. That means I have you all to myself." Dante gently pulled her until she was on top of him. "I have you all to myself for two whole months."

"Really? Two months, what are you going to do about that?"

Dante pressed his lips to her in an all consuming kiss.

* * *

They lay entwined in each other's arms when the sun rose over the horizon. Her head was on his chest, while his hands were on her upper thigh. He woke up first realizing that they had fallen asleep on the sofa of the theatre room. To this dismay they were still completely clothed.

He smiled down at a sleeping Lulu. He had forgotten how beautiful she looked when she was asleep. He began to rub her back, trying to wake her up.

"Morning, baby," he said when she opened her eyes. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

To took a second for Lulu to realize where they were. "We spent the entire night here in the theatre room?"

"Yup. Come on let's get some breakfast." Dante helped her up. "I am starving,"

"The staff is going to be talking about this," Lulu pointed out. "How we spent the night together in here."

"Five bucks on that one of them same in to check out what was going on. To see if I was keeping my hands off the boss' daughter," Dante surmised. "By the time we get to the kitchen Sonny is going to call and ream me out."

Sure enough when they reached the kitchen in the clothes that they wore the night before, the maid and the chef exchanged glances. "Good morning, Miss Lulu," the chef greeted.

"Morning," Lulu responded. "I guess I will have some oatmeal with cinnamon and apples and a big glass of orange juice."

"Coming up, Miss Lulu," the chef said. "Mr. Perelli, do you want the usual?"

"Yes please. We are going to take breakfast out on the deck," Dante said. "Thank you."

Dante led Lulu out to the deck. He pulled out the chair for her at the small bistro table that was out there. "I saw the looks that the maid and chef gave us," Dante said. "They know something is up."

"Then you need to cool it," Lulu said as she gazed out to sea. "They will report back to Sonny if the suspect anything that is happening between us."

"Would that be so bad, Lulu? Then it will be out in the open. We don't have to sneak around anymore," Dante said softly. "I can kiss you out in the open and anytime that I want."

"It's more fun behind closed doors and more passionate too," Lulu said seductively. "All that bent up passion you had stored up comes unleashed in an eruption…"

"I think I am starting to rub off on you. That is most definitely something that I would say!" Dante smiled.

The chef came out with their breakfast on a tray. "Your oatmeal Miss Spencer." He set the bowl in front of her. "And for you Mr. Perelli, your usual."

"Thank you. We will bring in the dishes when we are finished," Dante said as he dug in his food.

Lulu took a bite of her oatmeal. "I can't wait until I get to eat solid food."

"We still need to go to the Yankee game that I promised you," Dante said. "When they play Boston in the fall, I will take you to Fenway Park. We will be in enemy terrority but I will protect you from the rabid Red Sox fans."

Lulu nodded. "I would like that a lot, Dante."

* * *

Sonny sat in his office on the back of the restaurant. There was a knock then Max stuck his head in. "A Mister Brady Scott Andrews too see you, boss," he introduced.

"Send him in," Sonny ordered.

Sonny remembered Brady. He had kept tabs on him since they met and Sonny demanded what his intentions were with his daughter Lulu. This wasn't a social visit by any means.

"Mr. Andrews, what brings you by?" Sonny asked. "Can I offer you something to drink? Conan makes a great vanilla latte."

"No I am fine." Brady remained standing. "You remember me, I and shocked."

"You dated my daughter for almost a year. I remember you," Sonny stated. "Is that why you are here Federal Prosecutor Andrews? Are you here to find the persons responsible for putting her in the ICU? Since you had a prior relationship with her they thought that it was going to be easy to get the information form her?"

Brady laughed. "I have a suspicion that you know you more than what the government does. Would you care to share?"

"If I knew who was behind this, Lulu would be in town."

"Where is your lovely daughter? I got a copy of her statement but it's vague. I don't believe that she doesn't remember anything that happened that night. I would love to speak to her."

"That is not going to happen," Sonny said tightly. "You can't handle her safety detail. She is going to stay where she is. She is safe where she is. Lulu's safety is my top concern."

"Mine too," Brady said.

Sonny laughed. "I bet you are kicking yourself in the ass from breaking up with her after finding out who her father was."

"Why would I do that?"

"You told her that being with her was bad for your career. Look where you are standing now, Mr. Andrews. You are in my office. My guess that you are investigating me and…"

"Stop it right there, Sonny!" the door banged open and Diane entered. "You should know better Mr. Andrews, you should know better than questioning somebody without their attorney present. One word from me and I will have you disbarred for harassing my client the humble coffee importer."

Brady laughed. "'Humble coffee importer'?" he repeated. "And I am Brad Pitt if you want me to believe that Ms. Miller. I am here as a concerned friend. I used to date Mr. Corinthos' daughter. She was seriously injured a week ago I was seeing how she was doing."

"Ms. Spencer is none of your business," Diane spat. "You lost that right the moment that you broke up with her. Now you have nothing else to do, I suggest you leave before I have you escorted out by a man that can bench-press a Buick."

"I will leave. Mr. Corinthos, I suggest that you leave finding the person or persons that shot your daughter to the police. I do not want a mob war to start. A lot of innocent people maybe get hit in the crossfire." Brady left the office.

"What the hell did Lulu see in that guy?" Sonny demanded, gesturing to the door. "He is so smooth that it makes my skin crawl!"

"He is good looking if you like the boy next door look," Diane said.

"What do the feds have on me; if they are sending a Federal Prosecutor to Port Charles to investigate Lulu's shooting?" Sonny demanded.

"Lulu is the only daughter of a renowned mob boss," Diane began. "Trust me the government is going to look at you under a microscope. Anything little thing might get you life. They do not want war to break out between you and the person or persons responsible for shooting your daughter."

* * *

After they had breakfast and showered, Dante and Lulu took a walk down the beach. Dante wanted to hold her hand so badly as they walked with Sonny owning the island and had spies everywhere he relented.

"What is going to happen when you go back to school?" he asked suddenly. "I know its still a few months away; I would know where this is going."

"Let's not define what this is just yet," Lulu said.

"I thought that you wanted to define it. You said that you wanted more than sex," Dante said, disguising his hurt in his voice. "I am going to be in this for the long hull."

"The long hull?" Lulu repeated. "Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Anything and everything that you can think of, baby." He stopped her, pulling her closer. "My life hasn't been the same since I met you. I don't know what is going to happen when you go back East at the end of the summer. The thought of you not being in the next room will be too much for me to bear."

"I…" Lulu began

"You what?" Dante whispered.

"I think I am in love with you."

* * *

A/N:: Thoughts on Lulu telling him her feelings first?

What do you think about Brady?

Read and Review! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Brady went back to the PCPD after his meeting with Sonny. Lucky was at his desk on the phone. When he noticed that Brady came in, Lucky hung up the phone. "You went to see Sonny, didn't you?"

"How did you guess? Maybe it's the look of frustration on my face. A lot of good that did, it was a waste of time." Brady sat down on a chair next to Lucky's desk. "He says that Lulu is safe somewhere."

"I know where she is. She is on Sonny's island in the Caribbean. That is the safest place for her to be there."

"With my undercover man," Brady whispered. "Is there anything going on between them?"

Lucky shrugged. "He told me no."

"And you believe him?" Brady asked. "He is guarding you little sister on a tropical island in the middle of nowhere. They are all alone. It's pretty cozy."

"She is seeing a doctor over at General Hospital. They have been out with him a few times."

"Dr. Hunter?" Brady asked. "Wasn't he on call at General Hospital the night of the shooting?"

"It's all in the report, Brady. Yes, he was there. Dr. Hunter stitched up Dante's face. Then he assisted his brother Dr. Patrick Drake on the surgery. They nearly lost Lulu on the table. Her heart stopped for a short period of time," Lucky explained.

"I need to talk to the both of them," Brady said. "Maybe they can be some help."

"They don't know anything. They saved Lulu's life. They did their job."

"Don't you want to find out who tried to kill your sister?" Brady hissed. "I mean she could have been placed in the foster care system after you wrecked your car and she broke her arm while she was with her other brother. She had lived with Sonny for what almost twenty years now? She knows things, trust me. You are naive to think otherwise. I just need to talk to her. I may just go to the island to do so. "

* * *

Sonny paced the length of his office after Brady had left it. He didn't like the fact that smug Federal Prosecutor was looking into Lulu's case. That meant that the government was watching him to see what he did in retaliation.

There was a knock at the door. It opened and both Michael and Morgan came in. "Max said you wanted to see us, Dad?" Morgan asked.

"Is there something wrong with Lulu? Is she okay?" Michael asked. "Is she back in the hospital?"

"No, Lulu is fine. Sorry about worrying you boys." Sonny sat on the corner of his desk. "Do you guys remember the guy that Lulu dated in Boston? The guy that all of us paid a visit that one day and asked what intentions were?"

"That douche? I am glad that we scared him to stay away from Lulu. He wasn't worthy of her. Matt is a much better choice than him." Michael asked. "I remember, what about him?"

"He is now a Federal Prosecutor. He is looking into Lulu's shooting and keeping an eye out on me and the organization to see what I do in retaliation," Sonny explained.

"Why are we here, Dad?" Morgan asked.

"Brady just left my office. I don't want him to find anything out. How would you boys like to spend the rest of the summer on the island?"

* * *

Dante couldn't believe that Lulu was telling him. She was telling him that she loved him. "Can you repeat that?" he asked, hoping that he was not hearing things. He pressed himself closer to Lulu.

"I love you," she repeated.

Dante was silent.

Lulu pulled away. "I am a fool," she said. "You are not saying it back. You are not saying anything at all. Forget I said anything at all."

Dante wanted to climb the highest point on the island and shout his feelings about Lulu. Truth was that he had fallen in love with her the moment he made laid eyes on her at the airport where they had first met. It took all it had in him not to beat Matt to a pulp for touching her.

Sonny's island was crawling with spies. The chef and the housekeeper were noticing how close that Lulu and Dante were becoming. He was afraid that Sonny might come down to the island himself and deal with it his own way.

"Lulu." He reached for her, but she yanked her arm away, she stalked off down the beach.

For a little thing she could certainly move quickly. She was halfway down the beach; he had to run to catch up with Lulu.

"Damn it Lulu, wait!" He grabbed her elbow, stopping her.

"I take it back," Lulu said with her back to him.

"You never gave me a chance to explain, Lulu. Sonny has people all over this island. Hell he owns this island. He has spies everywhere," Dante explained.

"You don't love me, I get it. I don't need a neon sign to tell me that," Lulu said softly.

"You don't get it, do you? I just told you that I was in this for the long haul. Damn it Lulu, I've been in love with you the moment that you refused to take the ride from me at the airport that night. You are feistiest woman that I ever met. What I am saying is Lulu, I love you. I will always love you."

Dante pulled her back to him. He cupped her face, kissing her hard. When he pulled back, he had a glint in his eyes. "How far are we from the lagoon?" he asked.

"Not that far, why?" Lulu asked.

Dante entwined his fingers with hers. "Since we just admitted our feeling for each other I think that we need to celebrate."

Lulu placed a hand to his chest. "As much as I would love to partake in what you have in mind, remember I am not eating solid foods at the moment. I don't think I am strong enough to go several rounds with you."

Dante began to kiss her neck. "When you are strong enough, we are going to be celebrating all night long." He nibbled on her collarbone. "How does that sound? You, me, the moonlight and the lagoon when you are all healed up?"

"That sounds great. We should get back to the house," Lulu said.

"Do we have to?" Dante whined. "Why can't we just spend the day here? Just you and me…"

"I have to call Sonny and tell him something."

"Can't it wait?" Dante whined. "We just got to the good stuff. Talking about your Dad is a mood killer."

Lulu pushed him away from her. "That is why I brought it up. Come on; let's go back to the house."

Dante relented and they walked back to the house. When they reached the kitchen, there was a flurry of activity.

"What is going on?" Lulu asked.

"Mr. Cornithos is sending Michael and Morgan here," the maid said. "They are landing soon; have to get their rooms ready."

"My brothers are coming here?" Lulu asked. "Did my Father say why?"

The maid laughed. "Like they tell me anything, Miss Lulu."

* * *

Dante groaned. With Michael and Morgan on the island with them, that is two pair of extra eyes on them. It would be hard to sneak a glance at her or even a kiss from where with her brothers there.

It's going to be a long two months.

Lulu was in her room on the phone with Sonny when he came through the bathroom they shared. "What is going on, Sonny? The staff said that Michael and Morgan are coming to the island too? What the heck is going on? Yes, I want the people who shot me to be dealt with. Dealt with meaning in a court of law with a jury of their peers, not street justice or any other way you see fit. I don't want there to be a mob war to erupt over me. Why? I want to see them grow old in a prison cell for what they had done."

Sonny responded on the other side. Lulu groaned. "What do you mean that Brady paid you a visit?"

Dante's ear perked up. Brady was the guy that Lulu mentioned that she dated at school. The guy who dumped her once he found out that Sonny was her 'Father' in all the way that mattered. He cared about his career more than anything.

"He is what? He is a Federal Prosecutor assigned to my shooting? What the hell does the government think you are going to do? Don't answer that, Sonny. Does he want to question me? He can get all the information he can get out of my statement. Okay, I will talk to you later." Lulu hung up.

"What is going on?" Dante asked.

"My ex Brady is now in charge of the shooting investigation. Why? I don't know. He shouldn't even be on this case due to conflicts of interest. Can you imagine if Diane gets me on the stand and asks me if I knew Brady? I can't lie."

The thought of Lulu getting on the stand and admitting to an intimate relationship with the prosecuting attorney might cause some judges to dismiss the case against Sonny.

"Then don't lie. Tell the truth. You dated the jerk. He broke up with you when he found out who was your legal guardian. The jury isn't going to take too kindly to that," Dante suggested. "They might just think …"

"Can we stop talking about Brady?" Lulu asked. "He was a sweet guy but he turned out to be a jerk in the end."

"He wasn't a good choice because he wasn't me," Dante grinned.

Lulu slapped his chest. "Stop, okay? My brothers are on their way here. They are going to watch you like a hawk and report back to Sonny."

Dante wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "They are not here, are they?" He kissed her cheek.

They heard heavy footsteps in the hallway then there was banging on her bedroom door. "Are you decent, Lu?" Morgan asked through the crack of the door.

Dante sprang away from her as if he was burnt. He was leaning against Lulu's dresser when Lulu told Morgan that she was decent.

The door banged open, Michael and Morgan raced in her room. They picked her up and hugged her. "We missed you!" Morgan commented. "Have you been eating? You looked like you lost some weight."

Michael noticed that Dante was in Lulu's bedroom. "Hello Dante. Are you keeping an eye on Lulu? She nearly gave Dad a heart attack when she jumped from the cliff down to the lagoon."

"He dove in after her. By the way, Lu thanks. We are not allowed to even look at that cliff now," Morgan kidded. "It looked like a fun thing to do, too!"

"She told me the story," Dante admitted. "It sounds to me like she was a hellion when she was little."

"The reason you are in her bedroom, Dante?" Michael asked instead. "All of her other guards waited in the hallway. They never set foot in her bedroom unless they wanted to lose a certain piece of anatomy. "

For the first time in his life, Dante was a loss for words. "Huh? Ummmm…" he trailed off trying to think of a good excuse. "Well…"

"We were just on our way to the theater room to watch a movie. Feel free to join us guys," Lulu offered. "We were just trying to figure out what to watch."

"No chick flicks!" Morgan said. "If I have to watch another movie with Kate Hudson in it, I am going to jump off that cliff into the lagoon!"

"What about _The Goonies_?" Lulu offered. "You guys liked that movie. If not Dad has what two closet full of DVD's that we can look through?"

"_The Truffle Shuffle_!" Michael said as he tried the dance move himself, lifting up his shirt flexing his washboard abs and Morgan did the same thing.

"Goonies never say 'die'!" Morgan commented.

"I think that is a yes," Lulu said, looking at Dante.

"I am going to the kitchen and tell the chef to make some popcorn, snacks, and have an assortment of soda-pop," Michael said. "Dante, why don't you come with me?"

Michael practically dragged Dante out into the hallway. "What is going on with you and Lulu? I saw the way you were looking at her in there! Don't tell me it is nothing! Stop looking at her that way!"

Michael smacked Dante upside the head.

"Whoa!" Dante rubbed the back of his head on the spot that Michael hit him. "Lulu is very beautiful, you know that right?"

"She is a blood relative, so I have to decline a comment at this moment," Michael said. "Dad is not going to be pleased that you…."

"Milo took her to prom!" Dante exclaimed. "He actually went on a date with her! He acts all goofy when he is around her. He would walk into a wall if she smiled at him. I think he actually did!"

Michael laughed. "You sound like you are jealous, man. Since I am here, I am going to keep my eye on you to see you keep a respectable distance from my sister."

"Seriously, nothing is going on with me and your sister," Dante lied.

"Good if there was Morgan and I would have to kill you."

* * *

They all sat on the sofa. Lulu sat in the middle of the sofa with the bowl of popcorn in her lap. Michael and Morgan sat on either side of her. Dante sat next to Michael. When he reached over for a handful of popcorn, Michael shot him an evil look. Dante's hand retreated. He has asked Lulu to pass the bowl of popcorn the next time he wanted some. Michael took the bowl from Lulu's lap and handed Dante the bowl so there wouldn't be an accidental touching.

"This movie is the best," Morgan commented as he took a sip of his soda-pop.  
The coffee table was filled with all sorts of junk food, yet the only thing that they were eating was the popcorn.

"What did you see in that guy?" Morgan asked. "Brady he seemed like a douche bag. I am glad that we were able to talk some sense into him."

"What did you actually do to the guy?" Dante spoke up.

"Dad put the fear of God in him," Morgan said. "You should have seen his face when Dad, Max, Milo, Michael, and I showed up on his doorstep. Lulu neglected to tell Brady who her Dad was."

"The guy thought we were there to kill him," Michael added. "Then Dad said something about Brady dating his one and only daughter and he was making sure that she was making the right choice. Dad asked what his intentions were. Was he going to make Lulu an honest woman? If so, he needed to ask our permission. Apparently Brady didn't take too kindly that he was dating a mob princess and kicked Lulu to the curb. I guess that he is regretting that decision because he is gunning for Dad."

"Hey I am sitting here!" Lulu protested. "Yes, Brady was-is a weasel for dumping me like that…"

"If he didn't dump you… Dad wouldn't have fixed you up with the good doctor," Michael said. "You need to call him by the way. He is worried about you."

"He likes you," Morgan said in a sing-song voice. "He wanted to come to the island with us. He was disappointed when Sonny told him that he couldn't come with us."

Lulu handed Morgan the bowl of popcorn. "I am going to use the ladies room. Play nice, guys."

She got up from the sofa and left the room. Morgan found the remote to pause the movie. "I was beginning to wonder how much water she could drink before she had to use the bathroom. We are going to be alone for awhile; she might be on the phone with Matt for a bit. That gives us time to talk."

"What about?" Dante asked as he took a sip from his can of soda.

"The Yankees. What do you expect, Dante? Lulu," Morgan said. "What exactly is going on between you two? Dad didn't get a late night phone call from you saying that Lulu shook you or shimmied down the fire escape to get away. Do you know how many guards submitted their resignation after they guarded Lulu? You think she is hard-headed now, trust me she was a lot worse when she was a teenager. Dad thought about sending her to boarding school."

"A lot worse you say?" Dante muttered, not believing it.

"What are your intentions? I mean Lulu doesn't watch movies with her guards at all. They wait in the kitchen all day until she is ready to leave the compound. They normally play cards with the other members of the staff. You on the other hand are a lot different. I saw the way you looked at her the night of The Haunted Star re-grand opening," Michael continued.

"You looked like you wanted to throttle Matt with the box of truffles he brought her," Michael finished.

"What ever is going on between you two… if you hurt her in any way, you are a dead man," Morgan promised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Read and review!  
Sorry about wait!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

The next morning, Dante went down to the kitchen, Michael and Morgan were sitting at the table eating pancakes.

"Good morning," Dante greeted, making a beeline to the coffeemaker.

"I bet it's better for you," Morgan said only to be elbowed in the ribs by his brother.

Dante's smile didn't falter. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I went to Lulu's room late last night to see if she wanted to raid the fridge with me. Guess what she wasn't there. Then I went to your room and you weren't in there either. I tried the bathroom door, it was locked. What were you doing with my sister in the bathroom?" Morgan demanded.

"Do you really want to know?" Dante challenged, his mind filled with the images of what he did to Lulu in that bathroom last night.

"Guess not," Morgan grimaced. "You better treat her right."

"I intend to, if your father doesn't kill me for getting involved with her," Dante said.

"He may," Michael advised. "As much as Dad loves us, Lulu is his _little girl _and always will be. I think he still sees her as the tiny little kid that came to live with us all those years ago. He will protect her until his dying day."

"Good to know. Thank you for the bits of information," Dante said.

"What kind of information?" Lulu asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Nothing your brothers were giving me some words of advice," Dante explained. "What is on the agenda for today, Lulu?"

"The doctor is coming today. He is on his way now, he should be here soon."

"He is?" Dante asked. "Why wasn't I notified about that?"

"Sonny just called to tell me. I told him that I would tell you," Lulu said. "Maybe he could remove your stitches too."

Dante fingered his injury. It wasn't as bad as Lulu's but he needed to get the stitches removed.

"I hope it leaves a scar. Chicks dig scars right?" Dante asked.

"Keep dreaming," Lulu said.

"I bet you are all he dreams about, Lulu." Morgan said.

"Morgan!" Lulu cried. "That is enough! Don't you think that last night was enough?"

Morgan shook his head. "Nope, not at all, right big brother?"

Michael agreed. "Come on Lu, I have seen how Dante's been looking at you since Michael and I came home from school."

"Can we please stop this discussion?" Lulu requested.

"What were you doing in the park that night?" Michael asked instead. "I mean your date that night Matt was called away almost an hour before hand. Why were you in the park with Dante?"

"Like I told the police, I do not remember," Lulu said. "Why am I getting this from you too?"

"It is because it's a question that we need the answer to. I doubt that you two were star gazing." Morgan stated. "Unless it is something that you two are ashamed of, like you two were doing it on a picnic table."

"Morgan!" Lulu cried. "What has gotten into you?"

"Lulu, you are our sister, we care what happens to you. Someone must have been following you to get that close to shoot you like that in the middle of the street," Michael asked.

"Hey we had to talk Dad out of coming here too," Morgan said. "If he found out that there maybe something going on between you two, Dante you would be tied to an anchor and would be become shark bait."

Another guard came into the kitchen. "Miss Spencer, the doctor is here to see you. He is waiting for you in the library."

"Thank you." Lulu was relieved for the interruption. "I will see you guys later."

She left the room. Dante watched her leave, until Morgan threw a cloth napkin at Dante's head.

"Oh man, you have it bad, don't you Dante?" Morgan asked. "I just have a question, where does this leave the good doctor?"

"You mean Matty-Boy," Michael corrected. "Yeah where does that leave him?"

"Hopefully out in the cold," Dante muttered under his breath.

* * *

Lulu went down to the library. She knocked before she entered. An older gentleman dressed in dress pants, shirt, and tie with his white doctor's coat over everything was talking on his iphone to someone. "Ahh there she is, right on time. Hey Lulu, someone wants to talk to you."

"Thanks Dr. Stanley." Lulu took the phone from him.

It was a video conference with Matt. It looked like that he was sitting in the doctor's lounge at GH. He broke out into a hug smile when he saw Lulu.

"Lulu! You look so much better than the last time I saw you!" Matt commented. "You still look a little thin."

"I haven't gotten the okay from the doc to eat solid foods yet. There is so much stuff I can eat."

"Are you having any type of pain?" Matt asked.

"Not really. The incisions are beginning to itch," Lulu said truthfully. "When can I get the plastic surgery to remove this hideous scar?"

Matt chuckled. "It needs to heal first, Lu. Don't worry your Dad has the best plastic surgeon in the nation on standby when you are ready to have that surgery. It's so good to see you. Are your brothers keeping you company? Is Dante treating you well?"

What she and Dante did last night in the shower filled her head. She knew if Sonny found out what they were doing Sonny might just ship Dante off out of town on an assignment or something. She better play it cool.

"We are getting along okay. What is going on there?" Lulu asked. "I doubt that my Dad is being truthful."

Matt laughed. "I am sure the information you are getting is right. Sonny just wants to protect you. I am going to let the doctor check you out. I hope you come back to town soon so we can actually finish a date without getting interrupted."

Lulu laughed. "I would like that a lot. I just hope that my guard isn't going to get in the way."

"There isn't anyway for him not to come?" Matt asked. "That was a stupid question; you are still recovering from a gunshot wound."

"I can talk Sonny to letting me have one guard," Lulu said. "The doctor is giving me the evil eye so I better go. I can't wait to see you again when I get back to Port Charles. Bye". She hung up the phone and handed it back to Dr. Stanley.

She wanted to break up with him in person rather than on the phone or a video conference.

"Ready for the check up?"

"Ready as I will ever be."

Dante paced outside of the library. Lulu had been in there for almost thirty minutes. He hoped that everything was going okay.

The door opened, Lulu came out. She nearly ran into Dante. "Hey the doctor is ready to see you now."

"How did it go for you?" Dante asked.

"He removed the stitches. I can eat some solid foods now." She smiled. "I am going to the kitchen to have the cook make me a steak."

Dante caught her wrist as she passed by him. "So he removed the stitches, huh?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Down boy," Lulu scolded. "You should go in there and remove your stitches."

"I've got a question your very astute brothers already pointed out."

Lulu crossed her arms over her chest. "What is your question, Dante?"

"They already know that we are involved. Does that mean I have to sleep alone tonight?"

Lulu smiled. "If you are a good boy, I will think about it."

Dante kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you soon, baby."

* * *

Sonny was in his home office when Milo came in. "Boss someone is here to see you."

"Show them in, Milo," Sonny ordered.

Brady Scott Andrews came in carrying an expensive looking briefcase. "Mr. Corthintos," he greeted.

"Mr. Andrews," Sonny returned. "Why are you here? Should I have my attorney present?"

Brady set his briefcase on the edge of Sonny desk. He opened it, took out an official looking document, and handed it to Sonny. "That is a court order. It's requesting that Lesley Lu Spencer come back to town in order to get her statement. You have thirty-six hours to get her back her, if she is not she will be thrown in jail for contempt of court."

He shut his briefcase. "I'm looking forward to see her again. Good day, I'll show myself out."

Sonny waited until he heard the door slam shut. Sonny hurled the glass of Brandy he was drinking against the wall. He picked up the phone, pressed a button. "We have a problem."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Brady came into the PCPD, Lucky was on the phone. "I got the judge to get a court order stating that your sister needs to be back from wherever she is in thirty-six hours. I just told Sonny the news. I just got back from his place."

Lucky set the phone down. "And you are still in one piece I see."

Brady smiled. "I am. I can't wait to question your sister in this case."

"She is not going to say anything useful, you know that," Lucky said. "She is loyal to Sonny. He's the father… he's her Dad in every way."

"Do you really believe that there is nothing going on between Dante and your sister? I mean it could be very messy if he was stupid enough to get involved with on while on this case."

Lucky shrugged. "He said no. I have to believe him."

Brady snorted. "He was talking to her older brother that she has been estranged from for the majority of her life, of course he was going to lie to you."

"What are you getting at?" Lucky asked. "Yes, I haven't been the best brother to Lulu in the past. Her going to live with Sonny was one of the best things that could have happened to her."

Brady smiled. "She will be here in a day and a half. I have to do some paperwork, I'll see you later."

Lucky returned to a file on his desk. Thirty-six hours until Lulu was going to be back in Port Charles. He just hoped that she was going to be safe once she returns to town.

* * *

Dante just hung up the phone with Sonny. He and Lulu were needed to be back in Port Charles in thirty-six hours. It was a six hour plane ride to Sonny's island. That left thirty hours that they had alone on the island.

A slow grin spread across Dante's face. He knew where they should do at least spend some of their time.

Lulu was in her room, on the chaise lounge reading a magazine. "Change of plans, baby. We have to go back to Port Charles. You ex wants to question you, he even got a court order to do it. The good news is that we have thirty-six hours until we have to go back there."

He strode into her room, lifted her up from her seat, tossed the magazine to the floor, and pulled her close to him. "I think we should make the most of our time together don't you think?" he asked with his eyes full of lust.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Get your swimsuit. The teeny tiny green one you wore when you first came to town. I loved you in that one. It leaves nothing to the imagination."

"Dante, I have the icky scar," Lulu protested.

"Then wear a shirt. I'll be back soon. Don't take too long." Dante kissed her cheek.

He released her. He went through the bathroom door to go back to his room to get ready as well. If this was going to be their last night in paradise, he was going to make it memorable.

* * *

Lulu had changed into the green bikini that Dante requested she wear. Over it she had on a yellow tank top and a black sarong. They walked hand in hand on the beach the first time since they has come to the island. Dante had a picnic basket in his other hand.

"So when you go back to school, can I come and spend the weekends with you?" Dante asked. "You can show me around Boston. I can cheer on the Yankees at the local sports bar. That might cause a bar fight or three. You'll protect me, right baby? I know that you can hold your own."

"I would love to show you around Boston. Show you my haunts." Lulu smiled. "You could to the same with New York. I could take the train and meet you there."

"Sonny would rather send you the Lear Jet than have you take a train," Dante stated. "I have never seen a father be so over-protective of his little girl."

"It's going to be worse now since I gotten shot. I think I heard another guard saying that Sonny was trying to install metal detectors in the lobby of my apartment building in Boston?" Lulu asked.

They reached where they needed to cut through the woods to get to the lagoon. Dante gently tugged her hand. "Let's go to the lagoon. It's so beautiful there. I would love to spend our last night on the island there with you."

Lulu stopped. "Dante, I don't know."

Dante gestured to the picnic basket. "Come on, I am starving. Let's go eat some of this great food."

He led her into the woods towards the lagoon. He squeezed her hand. He knew that he was running out of time to tell her the truth about himself. He may have lied to her about his real name and profession but he never lied to her about his true feeling for her. He was so in love with her. He hoped that she loved him enough to forgive him once the truth came out.

"I am going to miss this place," Lulu said when they reached the lagoon. "It's like a fairy tale."

Dante set the basket down on the ground. He came up behind Lulu, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. "Does that make me the handsome prince?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"I did kiss a few frogs before I met you," Lulu admitted.

Dante grunted. "One of those frogs got a court order for you to return to town."

"Are you jealous?" Lulu teased.

"Hell no. I got you. You just need to make that clear to Matty-Boy when we get back to town. I hate to think that he has a chance with you." He kissed her neck.

"Watch it; I don't want to wear a turtle neck in the middle of summer. Sonny might be suspicious."

"That is what make-up was created for, right?"

Lulu laughed. "Come on, let's eat I am starving. We have time to do that later, let's say for dessert."

"Care to join the Mile High Club with me on the flight back?" Dante wiggled an eyebrow at her. "It's a long flight back. We have the entire plane to ourselves since your brothers might stay a little longer on the island. "

"Maybe, if you are a good boy," Lulu said.

Dante led to the picnic basket. "Let's eat."

* * *

After they had seafood salad, some tropical fruit, and some cheese, Lulu lay on her back, rubbing her stomach. "That was great. I can't wait to have a Kelly's cheeseburger though."

Dante stood up. "You know there is something that I wanted to do ever since you showed me this place."

"What is that?" Lulu asked.

Dante looked at the cliffs. "Those cliffs look mighty inviting, don't they?"

"You are crazy!" Lulu shouted as Dante climbed up the cliffs.

"I am crazy for you, baby," Dante winked as he climbed to the top.

He walked over to the edge and looked down. It was a long way down to the clear blue water. "And you did this when you were little?"

"You scared?" Lulu challenged. "I did it when I was a little girl. You can do it now."

"When you were a kid you were fearless. This is very dangerous; I can see why Sonny nearly had a stroke."

"You can come down if you want," Lulu called up.

Dante took a deep breath. If Lulu did the exact same thing when she was a wee little child, he could do it now. He might hurt himself. If he did, Lulu would nurse him back to health. He could picture her in a tiny naughty nurse's outfit. The thought of it made him hard, good thing that he was so high up in the air that Lulu couldn't see him. Taking a deep breath, he jumped off the cliff feet first.

Lulu let out a squeal. She never thought that Dante was going to go through with it. She waited for him to resurface. She saw nothing. The lagoon became just as still as it was before Dante jumped in.

Lulu undid her sarong. She carefully got into the lagoon. "Dante?" she called. "Dante? Stop being funny."

She began to feel around the bottom of the lagoon. She felt something grab her wrist. Dante resurfaced, gasping for breath.

"I don't think that I could have held my breath any longer!"

Lulu smacked his chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, Dante! Don't do that again!"

Dante caught her wrist as she went to smack him again. "Baby, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Then why did you do it?" Lulu demanded.

"So we could be in the lagoon." He pulled her toward him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He bent down, tugging at her bikini bottoms. He tossed them on the bank of the lagoon. "I have been thinking about doing this to you since you brought me here."

Lulu wrapped her arms around his neck. "Never done it in a lagoon before?"

Dante laughed. "I grew up in New York City. I would have been out of my mind if I gone in the water there. Who knows what's in that water."

* * *

He bent to kiss her. He head jerked up when he heard a twig snap. Morgan and Michael came through the wooded area. "So this is where you disappeared to," Morgan said. "We were just about to go for a swim, too. Mind if we join you?"

Lulu hid behind Dante. Her eyes were on her bikini bottoms that were on the bank. She prayed that her brothers wouldn't notice it.

"We weren't interrupting anything, were we?" Morgan asked, wiggling his eyebrows at them.

"No," Dante answered truthfully.

"Good, then you won't mind if we join you in the lagoon for a swim?" Michael asked. "We would like to swim in here before we go back to Port Charles with you two tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I thought that you two were going to stay on the island," Lulu said.

"Why would we stay on the island when you are going back to Port Charles? We can't mess with you being so far away," Morgan winked at them.

"How's the water?" Michael kicked off his shoes and made his way to the water.

"Dante jumped from the cliff, why don't you ask him," Lulu said.

"You jumped off the cliff?" Morgan echoed. "I always wanted to do that. How was it?"

"It was one of the scariest things I had ever done," Dante replied. "And to think that Lulu did it when she was a child, no wonder Sonny shit bricks."

"No one or no thing will harm Lulu if Sonny has his way." Morgan got in the water. "This is nice, the perfect temp. You should come in, bro."

Michael took a running start. "Cannonball!"

His splash drenched both Lulu and Dante. When he resurfaced, "You were right, Morgan, the water is great. I can't believe that you jumped off that cliff."

Lulu was mortified she was in crystal clear water with her brothers without her bikini bottoms on. She looked at Dante who just winked at her. He began to stroke her inner thigh.

"You had to toss my bikini bottoms on the bank, didn't you?" she whispered at him.

"It's more fun this way," he whispered back.

His hand continued up her thigh and went between her legs. He stroked her then plunged a finger inside of her. He went deliberately slow as he went in and out of her.

Lulu's brothers were none the wiser as they began to wrestle each other in the water.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

Instead of answering, Dante added another finger inside of her. "You messed with me at the casino, and all those time you bent down in those tiny dresses without wearing anything underneath. I am getting my revenge."

"My brothers are over there," Lulu protested.

Dante kissed her neck. "And there were a room full of people when you decided to feel me up under the table. Besides, they look otherwise engaged."

Lulu looked over, Michael and Morgan apparently found a ball and were playing catch with it. Dante had a lust filled look in his eyes. "Here, with them over there? Are you crazy?" Lulu whispered.

"You have to be quiet, can you handle that?" Dante asked her softly. "You were pretty vocal in the shower the other day."

The ball came out of nowhere, splashing down in front of them. Michael swam over to them. Dante quickly withdrew his fingers from Lulu.

"I hope you weren't doing something that would make a nun blush." Michael picked up the ball.

"Michael!" Lulu exclaimed.

"You two alone in the lagoon, what did you want me to think?"

"We were admiring the scenery," Dante said.

Michael laughed. "The scenery being my sister, you mean."

"Michael nothing happened!" Lulu said.

"Then why does Dante look like a kid being caught with his hand in the cookie jar… ewww seriously? You were doing that to my sister while we were a few feet away from you guys?" Michael made a disgusted face at them. "Dude, that's so not cool."

"Hey stop thinking like that!" Lulu said.

"I am a guy, we think like that all the time, sis." Michael winked at her. "You two are being safe right?"

"Didn't we just have this conversation a few days ago in the theater room?" Lulu asked.

Morgan swam over to them. "We were talking about you and Matty-Boy. Now we are talking about you and Dante. Isn't it sweet? It's like a Hollywood movie, the bodyguard and client's little girl hook up and… have you told her you loved her yet, Dante?"

"What does love have to do with it?" Lulu asked. "Do you guys love very girl you boinked?"

"Who are you, Tina Turner?" Morgan asked. "So tell us Dante, do you love our sister?"

"There is no good answer for that question is there?" Dante asked. "Either way I am going to get my ass kicked."

"Let's go bro. I think that we bothered our sister enough, haven't we?" Michael said. "They need some alone time before we get back to Port Charles."

Morgan reached in his pocket. "I brought these just in case you need them." He handed Dante several condoms.

"Uh, thanks Morgan," Dante said.

Michael swam to shore; he was pulling himself out of the water. He picked something up from the bank. "I think he does." He held Lulu's bikini bottoms up. "Missing something, sis?"

"Michael!" Lulu covered her face in embarrassment.

Michael tossed them to her. "There, but I suspect Dante is going to have you out of them as soon as we are out of sight."

Lulu reached for her floating bottoms, Dante was too quick; he grabbed them and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Bye guys!" Dante waved. "We will be back at the house later."

"Be careful, Lulu has a few years left of Law School," Morgan winked. "And sis, don't do anything that we won't do."

Lulu was in the water mortified. "I will be fine, thanks for looking out for me."

"Anytime, sis."

They turned and walked back to the house. When they were alone, Dante pulled Lulu to him. "Now where were we before we got interrupted?"

"Which time?" Lulu asked as Dante kissed her neck.

"Either time." Dante kissed her shoulder.

"You still want to do that after what happened?" Lulu asked.

Dante fingers traced her arms. "You know I can't get enough of you, baby. It's going to be torture when you go back to school."

"You can come and visit on the weekends."

"Hell, yes I am," Dante vowed. "And we better order in some food because we are not going to step foot outside."

"Someone…"

The rumble of thunder over head the darkening clouds made them sprang apart. Gentle rain began to fall on them. "We need to get out of the water before we get struck by lightning."

Dante began to swim to the bank of the lagoon while Lulu remained in the water. "Baby, the idea is to get out of the water when it starts to storm."

"You still have my bikini bottoms," Lulu pointed out.

"What you suddenly become modest? It's not like I haven't seen it before. Weren't you the girl skinny dipping at night in the moonlight? You dumped my stuff in the pool before you covered anything up. And then there was the time that your towel dropped in that motel room. You kicked it across the room. Then you walked around the room completely naked then went into the bathroom. Not that I was complaining."

"My brothers might come back. I don't want them so see me half naked."

"I don't see anyone." Dante picked up a towel and held it out for her. "I promise I won't look. Come on, baby before you become a crispy critter."

Lulu swam to the bank. "Close your eyes."

He grunted. "Like hell. Come on, baby." Dante went to the bank to meet her.

Lulu hoisted herself up. Dante's eyes lowered. "It looks as good as I remembered." He wrapped the towel around her waist.

"Dante." Lulu smacked him in the arm.

"I can't help it, baby." He tucked the end at her hip. He took his time to caress her. "We better get a back to the house before…"

A bolt of lightning lit up the sky as the rain came down in sheets. Dante took Lulu over his shoulder, picked up the picnic basket, and ran back to the house.

By the time they reached the house, they were completely soaked from the rain. Dante carried her up the stairs. When they reached her bedroom, he kicked the door shut behind them, and he set her down on her feet. He tugged at the towel that was at her waist. It pooled at her feet.

"Now let's actually finish what we started in the lagoon without any interruptions."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Brady was smiling to himself in his office. He had one victory about having Lulu returning to town so he could question her about the shooting. The next victory will be from finally putting her old man away for the rest of his life.  
There was a knock at his door.

"Come in," he called.

Lucky came in the office. "Brady we need to talk."

"About what?"

"My sister, what else? Sooner or later the truth about Dante is going to come out. I would like to be kept out of it. I rather not Lulu find out that I was apart of this case to bring down the man that she considers a father," Lucky said. "She finally accepted me back in her life before she left for the island."

"You should have thought of the consequences before you took on this case Detective Spencer," Brady said as he sat behind his desk.

"You can't be serious! I am going to lose my sister forever!" Lucky cried. "Look you don't how she reacted when Sonny took her home and she realized that I wasn't going to come and get her. It took me years to regain her trust. Hell she talks to my kids more than she talked to me!"

"Then you will know that she is okay then if she keeps in contact with her nephews," Brady said as he flipped open a file.

"Do you have a little sister?" Lucky asked.

"I do. But you should have thought of Lulu before you crawled into the bottle and didn't come out of it for a few years. Sonny would have never gotten custody of her and this would have been all avoided. You may go now; I have to prepare for questioning Lulu when she arrives."

Lucky left Brady's office. He stood in the hallway. He hoped that once the truth came out, there will be enough forgiveness in Lulu's heart to forgive Dante and well as him.

* * *

"Why don't we try and finish what we started in the lagoon? This time without any interruptions," Dante whispered to her again.

"My brothers are down the hall," Lulu protested. "They might be able to hear us."

"Where is your sense of adventure?" Dante asked. "Where is the girl who jumped off a cliff when she was seven? Where is the girl that took a golf cart out and smashed into a fruit stand?"

Dante began to kiss her neck. He picked her up, carrying her to the bed. He gently laid her down on the bed. He stood between her legs and began to pull off his shirt. Lulu crawled over to him, kneeled in front of him and she helped him remove his shirt. She tossed it across the room. Her hands were on the waistband of his swim trunks.

One of her hands slipped inside and grasped his throbbing manhood. He let out a breath as she began to work her hand up and down his shaft. He felt himself harden quickly in her talented hands.

"Baby," he grunted. "You have to stop or I am going to come. I rather be inside of you when I do."

Lulu extricated her hand from him. She began to pull down his swim trunks. He kicked them aside. Dante stood naked before her. He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. The other hand wondered down her flat stomach to her between her legs.

"You are so wet," he muttered, as he plunged a finger inside of her. "I love you so damn much. I love what you do to me."

Lulu kissed him back, down his chest. She paused, her gaze fixated on his member. She kissed the tip of it. Dante let out a groan of pleasure as her tongue did magical things to him.

"Baby…" Dante breathed. "I want…"

He pulled her head from him. He wanted to look in her eyes when they made love. He nudged her back on the bed. Dante got between her legs. "Baby, let me do all the work. You just lay there and be beautiful."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were caked in sweat. Dante rolled off of her. "I am starving. I will be right back, baby. You stay there, don't move a muscle, baby. I will be right back." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Dante slipped from the bed. He scoured the floor for his boxer briefs.

"What are you going to get to eat?" Lulu asked.

"It's going to be a surprise." Dante winked at her.

Dante padded down to the darken kitchen. He went to the freezer, pulled out a tub of ice cream. He went to the fridge, pulled out several more items, opened the drawer, getting two spoons out, and finally took something from the fruit bowl on the counter.

The lights switched on. Dante e turned around, Michael stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. He noticed the items that Dante had with him. "Having some fun with my sister, aren't you?" he joked.

Dante blushed as he looked down at the items in his arms. "I…I…"

Michael brushed past Dante to go to the refrigerator. "Just don't hurt my sister, okay? She had enough heartache to last a lifetime. Be careful with her."

"I will," Dante said truthfully. "I care a lot about your sister."

"She is going places, you know." Michael pulled out a bottle of beer and twisted off the top. "She is going to be the best lawyer this country has ever seen. If you are just in this for kicks…"

"Michael," Dante began. "Like I said before, I really care about your sister. I am in for the long haul. I told her that. I can't picture my future without Lulu being a big part of it. I want the house with the white picked fence, the two-point five kids, and the dog."

"Good. You need to tell my sister that. I would hate to take you out in the  
woods and hurt you myself."

With that, Michael left the room.

Dante returned to Lulu's bedroom. She noticed the items in his arms, she arched an eyebrow. "Someone is in a kinky mood."

"Ever since I met you…" Dante began. "I ran into one of your brothers when I was gathering…"

"What did he say?" Lulu asked.

"He messed with me a bit." Dante said, dumping the contents of his arms on Lulu's dresser. He got the ice cream and two spoons and joined her on the bed.

"He's my brother, what do you expect?" Lulu asked.

"It kinda killed the mood for what I had planned for you," Dante said, pouting.

He opened the lid of the mint chocolate chip ice cream, digging out a spoonful of ice cream.

"What did you have in mind?" Lulu asked as she eyed the rest of the stuff Dante had brought in.

"I wanted a banana split."

"I don't see any dishes…"

"I wanted to eat it off of you." Dante admitted with a mouthful of ice cream.

"You are kinky."

Dante laughed. "Weren't you the girl who informed me that she liked grape flavored things when she was butt-ass naked and dripping wet?"

"You bought out the motel's grape flavored inventory!" Lulu said.

"I couldn't help myself. You make it hard for me to think straight. I almost walked into a wall that night I met you in the airport."

"You were trying to look up my skirt in the limo. Don't you deny it; I caught you looking."

"I couldn't help myself. You are so darn cute." Dante kissed her cheek. "I had to get to know you better."

* * *

Dante awoke the next morning to a gentle rapping on Lulu's bedroom door. "Hey you two, you better start packing because we have to leave to go to the airport in an hour," Morgan called through the door.

Lulu was asleep on his chest. Dante rubbed her back to wake her up. "Babe, we have to get up."

"Five more minutes," she mumbled in her sleep.

"I would love to spend the rest of the day in bed with you, but we need to head back to Port Charles so you can be interviewed by your ex."

"Sounds like you are jealous." Lulu sat up in bed. "He is just going to find out the exact same thing that is in the police reports."

"I am not jealous!" Dante protested. "I just don't want you to spend any time with another guy."

Lulu got out of bed. She only wore a tank top and panties. "That is going to be kind of hard when I have to call things off with Matt."

"I'll handle Matty-Boy." Dante got out of bed as well. "The doctor doesn't deserve you. I will let him down gently."

"I doubt that. This is something that I need to do myself. I am not going to let someone else do the breaking up for me. That is so middle school," Lulu said.

"Just be quick about it. I don't like the idea of sharing you with another man."

Lulu grabbed a towel. "I am going to take shower. No, you can't join me in the shower. If you do, we will never leave on time."

"Okay," Dante pouted. "Don't I get a sneak peek to hold me over?"

"No, you need to start packing." Lulu laughed as she went into the bathroom. "I will see you in the kitchen later."

Lulu closed the bathroom door and Dante heard the lock click. No doubt she locked the other door to the bathroom. He went out to the hallway to get to his room. He went inside and began to pack. It was going to be a long flight home.

Lulu slept most of the flight home. Her head rested on Dante's shoulder. He looked out of the plane's window. Michael and Morgan were playing a video game on the plane's plasma TV.

The flight attendant handed Dante a cup of coffee. "Let me know when she wakes up. I will get her something to eat or drink."

Dante told her that he will. He gazed at Lulu's sleeping form. He knew that there was an off chance that Brady might reveal what Dante was really up to in order to get a rise out of Lulu.

He had to tell her the truth before she found out from anyone else. He just hoped that she would be able to forgive him because he wasn't lying to Lulu's brother; he could not picture his future with Lulu being in it

* * *

Read and Review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Lulu woke up when the plane's wheels hit the runway. "We are home, baby," he whispered in her ear.

"That fast?" she asked as she straightened on the sofa.

"It's fast when you sleep the entire way back home," Dante said, rubbing her back. "You were out cold the minute we hit cruising altitude."

"What did you do for the entire flight?" Lulu asked.

"He watched you sleep," Morgan answered from across the plane. "It was kind of creepy because he had this really silly smile plastered across his face. You better watch it; I don't want Dad to catch you looking at my sister like that."

"Yeah, you might be losing a very important limb," Michael added.

"I hate to be a party-pooper but you are going to break up with the good doctor?" Morgan asked. "I mean…"

"Matty-Boy," Dante corrected.

The plane came to a stop. The doors opened and Sonny boarded the plane with Max and Milo in tow. "Hey, sorry for you to come back to town so quickly before you were completely healed." Sonny said as he hugged Lulu.

"It's okay. I am fine. I am sure the doctor told you that when he checked me over," Lulu said.

"He did. I just wanted to hear it from you," Sonny smiled. "Speaking of which, someone has been anxious to see you again."

Sonny made a motion with his hand; Milo waved someone on the plane. Dante could hear the footsteps.

"Lulu!" Matt breathed as he stepped on the plane with a relived look on his face. "It's so great to see you!"

Dante sighed to himself. He was hoping that he was going to spend some time with Lulu on their first night back to town. Now he had to share her with his rival.

Dante helped Lulu to her feet. Matt raced over to her, giving her a gentle hug and gave a kiss on the cheek. "You look so much better since the last time I saw you."

"The last time you saw her she was sewed up like a ragdoll," Morgan said.

Michael elbowed him in the ribs to preventing him from talking anymore.

"Well, you do look great. You got some color from the island," Matt said, stepping back so he could get a better look at her. "I wanted to come and visit you, but Sonny wouldn't let me."

"It was for your safety," Sonny said.

"You are here now, that is all that matters," Matt said. "I have a reso at the Metro Court for a late dinner."

"Lulu is tired, we had a long flight," Dante answered. "She might not be up to it."

"She slept the entire way back," Morgan said. "She missed out on the grub. Lulu must be starving."

"Milo will be your guard," Sonny said. "Like you said Dante, it was a long flight. You must be exhausted. Go home and get some sleep. Milo has this."

"I will get her home at a decent hour," Matt promised, he held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Lulu took his arm. "Okay. I'll see you at home, Sonny."

"Just take good care of my little girl, okay?" Sonny asked. "She means the world to me."

"I'll take the best care of her," Matt said.

They walked out of the plane with Milo and Max close behind. Sonny followed them out.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Dante demanded Morgan when Sonny was out of the plane. "I thought you two were cool that I was seeing your sister."

"We are. Lu needs to let Matty-Boy down gently. Why not now? I mean why wait?" Morgan asked.

"I don't like it, her being alone with him," Dante said.

Michael patted Dante on his shoulder. "That is called jealousy my friend."

Morgan slung his bag over his shoulder. "You know where they are going. Go claim your lady love."

* * *

"I feel like a slob," Lulu commented as she and Matt were seated in the Metro Court. "I should have changed before went out to eat."

"You look beautiful," Matt said.

"You are just saying that. I must look awful. I am in yoga pants, a hoodie, and flip flops. The servers are giving me a look," Lulu complained as she read her menu.

"They are looking at you because you are so beautiful," Matt said.

"What did I miss while I was gone?" Lulu asked.

"Well Epiphany and the new doctor got in a tiff about something. I tried to warn him to be on her good side. He thought I was kidding. He doesn't realize that the nurses run the place."

Lulu laughed. "I can imagine. She was the nicest one there when I was in the hospital when I broke my arm. She kept me entertained when she was ordering around the interns."

"You broke your arm, how?" Matt asked.

"It happened before I went to live with Sonny. Lucky and I were in a car accident," Lulu explained.

"Is that why you went to live with Sonny?" Matt prodded.

"That and some other stuff that happened. Let's talk about something else, okay? I am starving," Lulu said.

* * *

The elevator doors slid open. Dante saw Lulu and Matt seated at a table obviously enjoying their company. They were eating a cheesy appetizer. Milo was several feet away from them watching them.

Dante changed into a pair of dark pair jeans and a button down shirt. He made his way to the bar. He plopped down. "A beer please, whatever is on draft," he requested from the bartender.

"Who is the girl?" the bartender asked. "Who is she with?"

"The girl is very important to me," Dante answered. "She is more important to me than she ever realizes."

"Then you better get her before she leaves with the good looking guy," the bartender observed.

Lulu looked over Matt's shoulder as she dug into her salad. Dante was sitting at the bar drinking a beer. Why was he here? She couldn't break up with Matt in a restaurant with Dante watching. It was something that she needed to do privately.

"So how was the island?" Matt asked.

"Breathtaking," Lulu answered.

"You have to take me there sometime and show me around," Matt smiled. "From what Sonny told me, he is very proud of that place."

"He is. Dad's house is very beautiful," Lulu said.

"How was it being there alone with Dante until your brothers got there?" Matt asked.

"It was fine."

"What did you two do?"

Thoughts of them making love in her room and their close call in the lagoon filled her mind. "I showed him around the island," Lulu said instead.

"Is that all?" Matt pressed. "I mean you were on the island for a long time with the just of two of you."

"We just watched a lot of movies in the theater room." Lulu shrugged.

Matt seemed to buy it. "Okay, not that I was worried or anything."

"So what did you do while I was out of town?" Lulu asked.

"I worked a lot," Matt said. "I tried to get Sonny to let me visit you a few times."

"So I have been told," Lulu said. "I am glad that you were here when I landed."

"What were you sick of seeing only your brothers and Dante on the island?" Matt smiled.

* * *

Dante watched as Lulu and Matt were brought their dinner. He was already almost finished with his fourth beer.

"Just tell her how you feel," the bartender advised as she placed another beer in front of Dante. "The way that the good doctor is looking at her is like she is the only person in the room."

"Wait, you know Matt?" Dante asked, sitting up straight. "Has he been her while Lulu was out of town?"

"Dr. Hunter has been in here with his brother, sister-in-law, and niece. He spent the entire time talking about some girl… Lulu. I bet that is the girl that you have been staring at ever since you sat down at the bar."

"I haven't been staring at her," Dante protested.

"If you stared any harder, you would bore a hole through her," the bartender corrected.

Dante laughed. So she noticed that he had been staring at Lulu. He hoped that Milo missed it or thought that Dante was trying to keep Lulu safe on his time off.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were back in town?" Olivia asked as she sat down next to him.

The bartender poured Olivia a glass of white wine.

"I literally just got in. What are you doing here?" Dante hissed.

"I work here, what is your excuse?" Olivia asked.

Dante motioned with his head to Lulu's table.

"So that is Lulu, huh? I didn't get to see her when she was in the hospital. She looks good for Sonny's daughter," Olivia pointed out.

"He is her legal guardian," Dante corrected. "He never adopted her."

"But he would have if he could," Olivia said. "Does she call him Sonny or Dad?"

"Why do you care?" Dante asked.

"I don't want Sonny to hurt you when he finds out that you are….seeing his little girl."

"Can we leave my love life alone, please?"

"Who is she sitting with? He is cute."

"Matty-Boy," Dante grumbled. "I mean its Dr. Matt Hunter. He couldn't wait to see her. He was on the jet a minute after it hit the tarmac."

"Do I sense a hint of jealously there?" Olivia noted.

"No."

"Yes," the bartender answered with a smirk. "He has been staring at her since the moment that he came in."

"Aren't bartenders like shrinks? Whatever I say goes to your grave?" Dante asked.

"Don't blame the bartender," Olivia said. "Why are you still here licking your wounds? Go claim the woman that you are in love with."

"Love? I never said that I-"

"If a man looks at a woman the way I saw you looking at Lulu…" Olivia trailed off. "Just long as Sonny knows about you two."

* * *

The server cleared their dinner plates away and handed them some dessert menus. "It's so good to be able to eat solid foods again," Lulu said. "I was going nuts eating nothing but mush."

"Four-star mush," Matt smiled.

"Okay the mush wasn't half bad. Being waited on by hand and foot wasn't so bad either," Lulu said.

"Don't you get that at Sonny's as well?" Matt asked.

"Not really. I had my own chores to do when I was little. I had to clean my room. The maids just did the laundry," Lulu explained.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe. You are the only girl. You have Sonny wrapped around your little finger."

Lulu scanned the menu as the server returned to take their orders and pour them some coffee. "I hardly think that is the case, Matt," Lulu said.

"Whatever you say, Lulu," Matt said.

He reached across the table and patted Lulu's hand.

Dante watched as Matt took Lulu's hand in his. He gripped the beer bottle in his hand so tightly that he thought that he was going to break it.

"You are so jealous," Olivia said. "Do something about it. Aren't you supposed to be her guard? If you are not careful, Milo might have to be waiting in his car outside of Matt's house."

Dante slammed the beer on the bar with such force that it scared Olivia. "That is going to happen over my dead body."

* * *

Lulu and Matt were sharing a Frozen Chocolate-Covered Cappuccino Crunch Cake. "This is so good," Lulu said, taking a bite.

"This is," Matt agreed.

"Hey Lulu," Dante said as he approached the table. "Shouldn't you call it a night? You are supposed to get your deposition first thing tomorrow morning."

"Can't we finish the dessert first?" Matt asked. "I thought Milo was Lulu's guard for the evening."

"Dante is just concerned for my well being," Lulu said. "He went over and above the call of duty when he was on the island with me."

Matt's cell phone went off. He sighed as he looked at the caller ID. "At least we got to dessert this time. I have to go."

Matt reached into his wallet, pulled out his credit card. He handed it to a passing server. "I need the check please."

He bent down and kissed Lulu on the cheek. "It's great to see you again, Lulu. Hopefully we can get through the next date without any interruptions before you head back to school."

"She's heading back to school in two weeks," Dante said.

The server came back and Matt signed the bill. "You will see her home, right?"

"Of course, it's my job," Dante answered.

"Make sure she gets home in one piece this time," Matt advised.

Matt left the restaurant.

"I would have decked him if he stayed any longer," Dante said. "Better yet, I would have shoved the coffee cup down his throat."

"How much did you have to drink?" Lulu asked, handing him her untouched cup of coffee.

"Too much. Thanks," Dante said.

Milo came up to them. "I don't think its going to be wise for you to drive home, why don't I drop you off at your place on the way back to Mr. C's?"  
Dante nodded.

"Okay I am going to bring the car around front. Take Lulu downstairs and wait for me in the lobby," Milo ordered.

"Got it," Dante said. "We will see you soon."

Lulu sat down at the table. Dante sat across from her. "You look gorgeous today," he said.

"I am in yoga pants and a hoodie. I hardly look like a beauty queen," Lulu finished the last of the dessert. "And I just got off a plane, too."

"Face it Lulu, you look good in anything," Dante asked. "Let's go. Milo must have gotten the car by now."

"Are you okay?" Lulu asked, getting to her feet.

Dante brushed off her concern. "Baby, I should be asking you that. You were the one that had a bullet in your chest a few weeks back."

They walked to the elevator. The doors slid open. Dante pressed the button for the lobby.

The doors shut, they began to descend when there was a loud noise, and the elevator shook, and came to a complete stop. "What the hell?" Lulu said. "This is not good!"

She reached for the emergency phone. A moment later someone was on the other line. "We are stuck in the elevator."

"Hang tight. It might be awhile," the female on the other end said.

Dante instantly recognized the voice as his mothers. Dante took the phone from Lulu. "Thank you take, your time."

He replaced the receiver.

"What the hell was that?" Lulu demaned.

Dante took Lulu's hands in his. He walked her backward until her back met the one of the walls. He pinned her hands above her head. He kissed her neck. "Why don't we make good use of the time we have together?"

* * *

Read and Review! :D


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N— This is my first forte into smut. So be warned: This is kind of smutty…**

**Chapter 22: **

"Dante," Lulu said as he assaulted her neck with his mouth.

"Hmm?" Dante mut tered. He used one hand to keep her hands pinned above her head. The other one skimmed down her arms.

"We need to stop. Anyone could come in."

"They said to hang tight because it might be awhile." Dante nipped at her lips.

His hand was on her flat stomach. He tried to work his hand into her pants; the drawstrings prevented him to do so. Dante used one hand to untie her flimsy string. He snaked his hand inside her pants. Lulu let out an audible sound as he pushed aside her flimsy lace thong and plunge a finger inside of her.

"You are so fucking wet," he said with a hint of approval. "I doubt you were this wet when you were eating dinner with Matty-Boy. Five minutes alone with me and you are soaked."

"You are so full of yourself," Lulu moaned as Dante plunged another finger inside of her.

"You love me," Dante said. "And I love you. You need to kick Matty-Boy to the curb."

"I will," Lulu promised. "Soon."

"It's no soon enough for me," Dante grunted, kissing her neck again.

He withdrew his hand long enough to tug down Lulu's pants. She lifted her feet from her flip flops; he pulled the pants off of her, and tossed them behind him. He entwined his fingertips with the thin straps of her lacy purple thong. He looked at her for a second, wondering how many pair of sexy undies did she own?

With on swift motion, he tore the thong from her. He shoved the tattered undergarment in the pocket of his pants. She stood before him naked from the waist down.

"You are going to let my hands go if you want me to help," Lulu said.

Dante released her hands. Lulu unbuckled his belt. She pulled it off of him; it joined her pants on the floor. She unbuttoned his pants, and pulled down the zipper. She snaked her hand inside of his boxer briefs.

His manhood throbbed in her hand, increased in size, and hardens. Dante quickly shed the rest of his clothing. Pre-cum oozed from the tip of his penis. Lulu bent down to kiss it off.

Dante moaned in approval. He wished he could take off her hoodie, cami, and he what he suspected to be her matching bra. Lulu was still sensitive about him seeing her surgical scar. He did not care. All he cared about was her.

"Wait," he gasped as she began to do things to him with her mouth. "I want to be inside of you."

He hoisted her up in the air and impaled her on his cock. He placed his hands on her bare bottom and began to thrust into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He backed her up against the wall of the elevator. He increased his tempo. "No baby, let me do all the work," Dante said.

They came together.

Dante gently set her feet on the floor. "That was hot, baby," he whispered.

"If seeing me with Matt gets you this so hot and bothered…" Lulu began only to be silenced by Dante with a passionate kiss.

"You always make me this way," he breathed.

There was a soft ringing sound that filled the small enclosed space. "I am hearing ringing," Lulu commented.

"I am making you hear that," Dante commented.

"No it's coming from the elevator's phone." Lulu went over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Good news!" Olivia said from the other end. "Maintenance just informed me that they will have the elevator operating in a few minutes. Sorry for any inconvenience that it may have caused you."

"Thank you. There was no inconvenience," Dante said, taking the phone from Lulu, and then hanging up.

Dante handed Lulu back her pants. She used him as leverage to get them on. Dante dressed in a flash. The elevator began to move.

* * *

The elevator reached the lobby of the hotel, the doors opened. Milo stood on the other side. "Lulu!" he exclaimed, pulling her in a hug. "Are you alright? That must have been scary being stuck in the elevator like that."

"Dante kept me company," Lulu smiled. "He kept me distracted."

"Why don't you take off, Milo?" Dante asked. "I will take Lulu back home. As you know, Matt bailed on their date again."

"Do you think that is wise thing to do?" Milo asked. "The last time you offered to take Lulu home, she ended up with a bullet in her chest."

"Milo, your concern for me is great. But do you really think that someone else will try and kill me?" Lulu asked.

Dante grasped her hand. "Come on, Milo, help a guy out. We got really close on the island," Dante said softly. "I mean _really_ close."

"_Dante_!" Lulu hissed, smacking him on the shoulder with her other hand. "Why the hell did you tell him that?"

It took a second for realization hit Milo. "Oh. _Ooooohhh_," he stammered. "If the Boss finds out, Lulu, Dante might end up in Iceland or something."

"Sonny cares if I am happy," Lulu said. "Dante makes me happy…"

"You two just now in the elevator?" Milo asked, his face growing pale. "Lulu, seriously?"

Lulu shrugged. Dante wrapped his arms around Lulu's waist. "I am sure that you can come up with something that will appease Sonny on Lulu's whereabouts for a few hours or until morning."

Milo grew even more ghostly pale. "Lesley Lu, come on you had never spent the night alone with a man at his place when you were visiting Mr. C … or have you?"

"Milo, do you really want those details?" Dante winked. "Just tell Sonny that Lulu and I went to get some drinks… wait she can't drink because she is still on some heavy duty meds. I am sure you can come up with something."  
Dante patted Milo on the shoulder. "We will see you in the morning."

Milo reached in his pocket, pulling out some keys. "Take my car. There is a bag of stuff for Lulu in the trunk. You can't have her return home in the same clothes as Sonny last seen her in, right?"

That was Milo's way to say that he approved of their relationship.

Dante took Milo's keys and handed Milo his keys.

"Good night, Milo. Thanks again." Lulu kissed Milo on the cheek she then waved to him as Dante led her out of the Metro Court.

Milo collapsed on the sofa, with his hand pressed to his cheek where Lulu kissed him.

* * *

Dante opened the passenger side door for Lulu. He got in the driver's side. "Take the scenic route," Lulu said when he got in the car.

"Scenic route, huh?" Dante wiggled his eyebrow. "What do you have in mind, hot stuff?"

"I will let you know soon enough, big boy." Lulu smiled as he drove off into the night.

* * *

Brady came into the PCPD. Lucky was at his desk going over paperwork.

"Lulu is back in Port Charles. Sonny's jet landed a little while ago and she was seen having dinner at the Metro Court with Dr. Hunter. She left with her guard. Our guy."

"Shh!" Lucky hissed. "Sonny has people on his payroll in the department. The last thing we want Sonny to find out that we have someone on the inside!"

"Lulu will be here at noon for me to get her deposition. Why don't you make yourself scarce? You two have a fragile relationship. I don't want that to affect her testimony."

"She is my little sister. I am going to be there until she asks me to leave," Lucky said.

"She is my witness."

Ronnie came up to them. "Detective Spencer, let's go for a ride so you won't do anything that you will regret later."

* * *

Dante drove through the wooded area in the outskirts of Port Charles. "Babe, you have to give me a hint on where we are going. I think we are going to hit Canada soon."

Lulu unbuckled her seatbelt. She scrambled to her knees, and waddled over to him. She placed her hands on his belt unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants. She worked her hand inside of his hands until she found what she sought.  
His cock sprang out, rearing and ready to go again. She began to bend down. "Are you doing what I think you are doing?" Dante breathed.

He got his answer when Lulu began to suck his throbbing member. God it felt good, he thought. He was so glad that he crashed her date with Matty-Boy. He kept one hand on the steering wheel; the other one rubbed her inner thigh. He tugged her pants down enough to give him access. Thank God that she didn't tie them when they got dressed after their romp in the elevator and he ruined her panties by ripping them off her.

The sensation of her mouth on him again was so distracting that his hand was shaking as he plunged three fingers inside her. She muttered her approval as she continued to work her magic on him using her mouth.

"Baby, I am going to come," he grunted.

Lulu continued to work on his cock with more rigger. He swore that he felt her tongue on his balls. He dared not to look down; if he did he would drive them off the road.

He felt himself explode in her hot, talented mouth. She swallowed every drop of his hot cum. He closed his eyes relishing the moment, wishing it could last forever. Him and his Lulu forever.

When he opened his eyes he realized that he ventured into on coming traffic. He jerked back into his lane just in time. The other driver laid on his horn and yelled expletives at him.

"Baby you are going to be the death of me!" He exclaimed.

Lulu was busy cleaning him off with her tongue to pay attention to him.

* * *

Ronnie and Lucky drove into the wooded area outside of Port Charles. Lucky was grateful for the distraction. If it weren't for Ronnie, Lucky would be in jail for assaulting a Fed.

"Look at his joker," Ronnie pointed to the car in front of them that veered into the other lane only to come back into his lane right before he was hit with a car in the other lane.

"He must have had a few too many," Lucky replied.

"The bubble light is under your seat," Ronnie said.

Lucky found it, placed it on the dash and turned it on. "A cop's work is never done," he muttered.

* * *

Dante still had one hand inside of Lulu and one on the wheel when he noticed the flashing lights in the rearview mirror. "Lu," he said as she continued to tongue him back to life. "You need to stop, not that I want you to," he quickly added. "We are going to have company soon."

"Hmmm?" Lulu muttered, not stopping.

Dante withdrew his hand from her. "My driving skills attracted the fuzz. We are getting pulled over."

Lulu looked up briefly. "Huh? The cops?"

"Who else, baby?" Dante babbled. "They must think I am driving drunk ! I shouldn't have had all those beers at the Metro Court! Sonny is going to kill me, not only I am driving drunk with his only daughter, his only daughter is giving me a blow job while I am driving. I am so dead."

Lulu laughed as she still tongued him as he pulled over on the side of the road. "Relax, Dante."

Dante grunted. His erection was painful and ready to explode again. "Relax? I think it's too late for that, honey."

Lulu gave his cock one last lick down the shaft to the balls and back up. She pulled her pants back up and settled back in her seat. She wiped her face clean of any residual cum and buckled herself in. Dante tried to tuck his erection back into his pants with no avail. "Baby," he wailed. "You did this to me, do something."

Lulu unzipped her hoodie, shrugged out of it, and tossed it on Dante's lap. She was in her low cut cami. She crossed her arms over her chest to conceal her scar. It was just in time as there was a rap on the driver's side window with the butt of a bright flashlight.

Dante hit the button to roll the window down. "Is there a problem officer?" Dante asked sweetly.

At first Dante was blinded by the bright light from the flashlight. "Do you have any idea why I pulled you over?"

Dante instantly recognized the voice as Ronnie. Could this day get any worse?

"Yeah any idea?" a second voice asked.

Lulu jerked up. It was her brother Lucky. It just got even more worse. It must be a bad dream.

"Uh, you didn't see that possum that jumped out of nowhere and ran across the road?" Dante lied. "It scared the shit out of me. This little lady over there didn't want me to hit it. Since her Daddy signs my paycheck, her word is golden to me."

The light shone in Lulu's face. "Is that what happened Miss Spencer?" Ronnie asked.

"How do you know who I am?" Lulu asked instead.

"I am working your case. I questioned you after the shooting. You were under heavy sedation maybe that is why you don't remember me." Ronnie said. "It's good to see you back in town in once piece."

"Why are you sitting up front, Lu?" Lucky asked. "You normally sit in the back when one of Sonny's goons drives you around town."

"The seatbelts are broken back there. So I am sitting up here," Lulu said quickly. "Isn't it the law?"

"Is there any real laws being broken Detective?" Dante asked. "I didn't want to hit and kill a marsupial?"

"He saved a life, detective he should be commended," Lulu said. "Can we go?"

"Have you had anything to drink tonight?" Lucky asked Dante.

"I had one beer," Dante said. "Look, can we go now?"

"Miss Spencer are you okay to drive?" Ronnie asked.

"I can't drink because of the medication I am on," Lulu said.

"Good, then you drive home," Lucky said. "And if you see any more possums, be careful. Sonny is not going to be happy if anything else happens to you."

"I will Lucky," Lulu said.

"Okay then, drive safe," Ronnie said.

* * *

Dante watched as the two detectives retreated back to their car, made a U-turn and headed back into town.

Dante let out a huge sigh. He took off Lulu's hoodie off his lap and tossed it in the backseat. His erection was still painful and needed to be relieved. He reached over, unbuckled Lulu's seat belt.

He pulled on her waistband until she was in the middle of the seat. He scooted over to meet her. "Baby, Thor needs to be inside on you this time."

Lulu straddled his hip as he worked her pants down. "Thor is pretty darn kinky, huh?"

Dante kissed her neck. With one thrust he was buried to the hilt inside of her. "Baby you have no idea what Thor has in store for you tonight. You are going to have a hard time walking by the time I am done with you."

* * *

Read and Review!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Dante tightened his arms around Lulu's waist as she tried to climb off of him after they finished. "Where do you think you are going, baby?" he demanded.

"We need to head back to town before someone catches us and class the police to arrest us of indecent exposure," Lulu explained.

"Nothing is exposed," Dante wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"That is because it is still inside of me," Lulu pointed out.

Dante felt himself grow harder inside of Lulu again. "I cannot get enough of you, babe." He kissed her deeply.

"Again?" Lulu muttered.

Without withdrawing from her, Dante turned her over so her back was on the front seat; he wrapped her legs around his waist so that he was hovering over her. "What would have your brother done to me if he knew what we were actually doing?" he asked.

"I think it's too late for him to pull the big brother card since he has been out of my life since I was six years old," Lulu said. "Let's not talk about my brother, okay?"

Dante began to plunge in and out of her. "No problem, and baby, let's just say this is a warm-up for what I have planned for you tonight."

* * *

Milo returned to Sonny's compound, he tried to take his time so there was a chance that Sonny was already in bed when he returned. He tried to sneak into the kitchen but Sonny was there eating a late night snack. "Where is Lulu?" Sonny asked, with a bowl of ice cream in his hand.

"Um…." Milo stammered. "Dr. Hunter was called away again. Dante was there, he said that he would take her home after they shot some pool at Jake's."

"You know I can pick up the phone can call Coleman to see if that is true," Sonny advised. "Care to revise your story?"

Michael and Morgan came in the kitchen with a mitt, a baseball, and a . "Hey, Dad," Morgan said. "We came back when the park closed."

"You should have invited me. I would have loved to play ball with my boys," Sonny said.

"Where is our sister? I see her guard but no Lulu," Michael said. "Let me guess Matty- I mean Dr. Hunter got called away again, huh? Did they at least make it to dessert this time?"

Morgan stifled a laugh. "Sorry, I mean at this rate, the poor guy will never get laid before Lulu goes back to school if he runs out before the date is even over."

"Anyway, boss Dante was at the Metro Court he offered to take Lulu home," Milo said, truthfully.

"Oh, that wasn't too hard was it?" Sonny said turning is attention back to his ice cream.

Morgan elbowed Michael in the stomach as Michael tried to speak up. "Yeah Milo. Lulu is going to be fine; I mean Dante is her body guard isn't he?"

"He'll protect her," Michael added.

"What kind of _protection_ do you think he will use?" Morgan said, smirking. "I mean he might whip out his gun if he hears a twig snap."

The double entendre wasn't lost on Michael or Milo. Milo turned beet red before he excused himself.

"What is wrong with Milo?" Sonny asked. "He looked like…"

"Dad, you know he has a mad crush on Lulu," Morgan said. "He is just a little embarrassed that we are talking about her like she is grown."

"That must be it." Sonny placed the bowl in the sink. "Morgan why don't you call Dante and tell him if it's too late, he should take her back to his place. I don't want him on the darken roads by the compound if he had a few too many at Jake's."

"Max would pick them up if that happened," Milo pointed out. "He would be happy to do that."

"You know, I am glad that Lulu is getting along so well with one of her guards. No one had ever lasted this long since she been home. This one is a keeper."

* * *

"You are making this difficult," Lulu said driving back into town as Dante kissed Lulu's neck. "We don't need to get pulled over again or get into an accident. Try explaining that to my Dad."

"Now you know what you did to me when were driving to the casino, your boob popping out and all," Dante sighed and sat back. "Right, we don't want your brother to pull us over again. That must be in the top ten of the most embarrassing moments in my entire life."

"Top ten?" Lulu asked. "What was the most embarrassing thing that you got caught doing then if this wasn't it?"

"Do you really want to know?" Dante asked, rubbing her thigh. "It might make you look differently at me."

Lulu arched an eyebrow. "That bad, huh?"

"The worst, I was like sixteen at the time…I needed to relive some bent up tension. I got to do that a lot when I was with you, babe," he kissed her cheek. "Anyway I was working out the tension in my bedroom. I forgot to lock the door, when all of a sudden the door banged open Ma was asking me to wash my hands so I could peel some garlic."

"Oh dear!" Lulu laughed.

"It get's worse, I zipped up so fast that my junk got stuck in the zipper and I couldn't get the zipper back down. I was in so much pain. So Ma threw a dish towel on my lap and then she hailed a cab then we headed to the ER. We waited there for forty-five minutes before the doctors saw us.

"The doctor was cool about it; he made Ma wait in the hallway while he did the delicate procedure. I got a few stitches. As you well know, there wasn't any permanent damage done." Dante winked at her. "All was good. Ma knocked before she entered my room any more."

"Now that is embarrassing," Lulu agreed.

"But not the worst thing I have done. A few months later, Father Lapagila found me in on of the confessionals with Antonia Moretti- Toni. We were rounding second heading to third base, if you catch my drift."

"You were in church? I am surprised that lightning didn't strike you down on the way home," Lulu pointed out.

"There is more. There was the time in the choir loft, where we hit a home run," Dante said. "We finished just as the choir came in to practice. We had to pretend we were on our knees praying. It almost worked until the Sister Theresa Angelina saw Toni's thong on the floor. It was so worth the punishment of polishing every single pew in the place. Then there was the conversation that I had with Father Giorgio Arturo about the eternal damnation of my soul with my mother and Nona. That was a joy-filled Saturday afternoon that I should have been playing stick ball."

"That sounds embarrassing," Lulu agreed. "What ever happened to Toni?"

"She married the alter boy Dino De Luca right out of high school. They have like four kids now. It turns out that she was seeing the both of us at the same time."

"Are you sure that one of those kids aren't yours?" Lulu kidded.

"_Not a chance in hell_!" Dante shouted. "Their first kid was born ten months after they were married. There is no chance that any of those kids are mine."

"Just checking, here we are," Lulu pulled in front of Dante's building.

"Are you coming up to my place, right babe?" Dante asked as he undid his seatbelt. "I mean there is a limited amount of stuff we could have done in the car. My loft is much bigger… the mind boggles on the possibilities."

"Why do I get the feeling that you want to get in my pants again?" Lulu smirked.  
Dante leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Baby, it's so much more than that. You just need to kick Matty-Boy to the curb first."

They got out of the car. He went around the car to meet her, he took her hand his, and led her inside.

When they stepped into the elevator, they were all over each other. Dante had her pressed against one of the walls as they rode up to his floor. One of his hands went down her pants and slipped inside of her. "You are wet again, baby. So very wet. I am so glad I got rid of your panties earlier easier access this way."

The doors slid open; Dante removed his hand from Lulu. "I am starving. I can make us something to eat baby."

"We were gone for a long time. I doubt that anything in your fridge is going to be any good." Lulu sat on his sofa.

Dante noticed a noted that was on a magnet. "Apparently Max stocked my fridge and pantry." He opened to fridge to see it full and a casserole dish covered with tin foil on the bottom shelf. "And it looks like the cook left us something that we just need to warm up."

That was a lie; Dante knew that the casserole was a gift from his mother. "I hope you like eggplant parmesan."

He followed the reheating directions that Olivia left on a note card. "It should be ready in like forty minutes. What to do until then?"

"We might end up burning the eggplant parmesan," Lulu pointed out.

"We would need our strength for later. Okay let's be fair, I told you about my most embarrassing moment. You can do the same thing for me," Dante said.

"There was a guy after the shotgun incident," Lulu admitted. "He was the guy I lost my virginity to. His name was Marcus he was a senior and I was a sophomore. I just turned sixteen got my driver's license and the Mustang."

"I think I see where this is going," Dante sat next to her on the sofa.

"Sonny, Jason, and my brothers were out of town with Milo and Max; they left me home alone for the weekend."

"Did you throw a wild party or something?" Dante smirked.

"Not exactly, since my birthday is in August it's really hot. I invited Marcus over for a swim at sunset," Lulu remembered. "We got out of the pool and went over to the pool house to dry off and have snack and something to drink."

"We have to check out the pool house once I get you home," Dante winked.

"Do you want me to continue this story or not?"

"Go ahead babe, I just love hearing about my gal losing her virginity to a tool name Marcus in the pool house. I rather you have better memories with me in there."

"So you don't want to hear about Sonny coming home early, everyone stayed on Martha's Vineyard then its okay with me."

"He found you two?" Dante asked. "Oh please tell me this; your brothers don't know anything about it. They are certain that you are still a virgin."

"You told me already. I told you I wasn't."

"So you and this Marcus guy, what happened?" Dante asked.

"Sonny saw the light coming from the pool house, he went to investigate it. He caught us just in time… Sonny yanked Marcus off of me, tossed him a towel and told us that we had two minutes to get dressed and meet him in the kitchen of the main house."

"What happened next? Is Marcus buried in the rosebushes or something?" Dante asked. "No wonder they are so big and full."

"Sonny went all Tony Soprano on him. Told him to scream all he wanted to we were miles from the nearest neighbor and most of the house was sound proofed," Lulu explained. "Then Sonny went on a rant for like an hour. He threatened to kill Marcus a few times. Then he let him go."

"What happened to Marcus?" Dante asked. "Is that why your brothers didn't know? Did Sonny actually kill him?"

She shook her head. "His father got a well-paying job out of state the next day. They moved out there the following day," Lulu said.

"Never to be heard from again?" Dante finished.

The timer buzzed. Lulu stood up. "I need to clean up a little bit before we eat. I got stuff on me that I really should wash off before I eat."  
Dante went to the kitchen; he put on some oven mitts to retrieve their dinner. "If you play your cards right, baby you will get covered with it again."

"Ha, ha," Lulu went down the hallway to the bathroom.

Dante reached for his phone to see if Sonny left him any messages. There was one from Morgan stating that Sonny basically gave Lulu permission to stay the night at his place if he had too much to drink and wasn't able to bring Lulu home safely.

Dante smiled. They had the rest of the night to be together.

* * *

"This is really great," Lulu said as she took a bite.

"Thank you, it would taste better with some red wine," Dante admitted. "I will make this again once you are off your meds."

"It tastes fine with just water," Lulu pointed out.

"Okay babe, what happened after Sonny caught you with Marcus? I mean after Marcus left the premises?"

Lulu laughed. "Oh. That is when Sonny thought it was a good time to have the talk with me."

Dante snorted. "He really waited that long to have the talk with you? After he catches you with a guy doing the deed? How did that go?"

"Sonny got all flustered; he made no sense for a bit. From what I made out he was telling me that he was too young to be called Grandpa. Then finally he asked me if we used protection. I told him that we did. Then he wanted me to see _'the lady doctor' _as he put it." Lulu used her air-quotes. "As soon as he walked in the office with me and saw the blown diagram of the female anatomy on the wall he muttered that he was going to wait out in the hallway until I was done with my appointment. He made Milo go to the pharmacy to get my birth control pills filled. I think Milo bought a ton of other stuff to mask that purchase."

"Poor Milo!" Dante said. "What else embarrassing things did Sonny make Milo do in the name of things girly?"

"You should have seen Max at the drug store trying to buy tampons when I first started my… you know. Poor guy he had no clue. He bought the entire aisle. I think I ended up with some _Depends_ as well. That is one thing I get to buy for myself."

Dante laughed. "Who would think that a mobster and one of his lackeys will be done in by a hormonal teenaged girl?"

"I really had no mother figure; Sonny had to be both my mother and father even for the embarrassing stuff," Lulu explained.

"There has to be more stuff."

"There is. When I needed to wear my first bra, Sonny sent Max and Milo to the store. They had no idea that I first needed a training bra. They brought back this really ugly orange silk bra that was a 40DD. They must have bought the first bra that they saw. They couldn't return the bra because they were too humiliated to go back and get the right one, lace freaked Max out. I think  
Morgan ended up using it as a slingshot in his tree house."

"What happened next? I mean how did you finally get a bra?"

"The maid finally took pity on me and took me to the store so I could get the proper fitting and bought me the right size," Lulu explained. "I guess he wasn't ready for me to grow up."

"Trust me he knows. Why do you think he was fixing you up with Matty-Boy? He's a doctor. He has a career and a future."

"Sonny means well." Lulu pushed her empty plate away.

"But?" Dante prodded.

"Let's not talk about my father, alright? It's a mood killer."

Dante picked up her plate. "Go and take a load off. I will clean up here."

"You sure?"

"Lulu you are my guest. Go to the living room and sit down. I'll start the coffee."

Lulu went over to the sofa and sat down. Dante joined her a minute later after he put the dirty plates in the dishwasher.

"Thanks for dinner." She kissed him on the cheek.

Dante turned his face so fast that he was able to capture her lips with his. He quickly deepened the kiss. "You..still… owe me a lap dance, baby. A real one."

"A real one, huh?" Lulu returned. "By all means let's get started."

* * *

"This isn't what I had in mind."

Dante sat on one the dining chairs. He was stripped to just his boxers. Lulu has secured his wrists to the armrests with a silk scarf she had found. "Are you complaining?" Lulu smirked. "This is a no touch state. You said you wanted a real lap dance. You can't touch the dancer. That is why I tied you up."

"What? That is not fair!" Dante complained.

"I can touch you…" Lulu smiled.

"Ok, that I can deal with."

Lulu walked behind him. She used another silk scarf to cover his eyes. She tied the knot on the back of his head.

"You are taking two of my senses away! If I can't touch I would like to see!"

"You can feel with more than your hands, Dante," Lulu said. "Besides you know how I feel about my scar right now."

That meant that she intended to take off her shirt. It would be the first time since she had been shot. If he had to be blindfolded for her to feel more comfortable, he would do it.

"Whatever makes you feel better, baby."

Lulu moved to where she standing in front of Dante. "Now you have to listen closely. I am going to drop an item of clothing. If you guess right, I take a step closer. If you guess wrong I will keep that item of clothing on and move a step backwards. You get best out of five since I only have four items of clothing on not including my shoes which are going to be a part of this little game."

"What do I get if I win?" Dante asked.

"I will be completely naked when I give you your lap dance," Lulu answered.

Dante gulped. She really was going to be the death of him. He was going to die a really happy man.

"Ready?" Lulu asked as shimmied out of her pants and dropped them to the floor.

"Your panties," Dante smiled.

"The last time I saw my panties, you ripped them off me. I think that they are in your pants pocket." Lulu retrieved her pants and pulled them up, then took a step back.

"Damn it!" Dante swore. "I want a do over. I forgot that I tore them off your luscious body in the elevator."

"No do over's."

"Babe!" Dante complained.

"Ready?" Lulu quietly unzipped her hoodie and dropped it to the floor. "Could you tell what it was?"

"Your pants!" Dante exclaimed.

"Nope." Lulu shrugged back into her hoodie. "It was my hoodie. Two down two to go. And I am still completely clothed."

"I thought that this game was going to be fun!"

Lulu took another step backwards. "Not my fault that you can't identify clothing, Dante." Lulu taunted. "Are you ready for the next one? You have to get this, if not you lose."

"Do I get a consolation prize? You half-naked giving me a lap dance?" Dante pouted. "I get to pick which half, though."

"Keep dreaming," Lulu unclasped her bra, and took it off under her shirt. "Are you ready?"

"I guess," Dante sulked.

Lulu dropped the purple lacy garment to the floor. "Well?"

"Your pants again?" Dante asked.

"Nope. That was my bra. You lose, Dante."

"This was a stupid game."

"Don't insult the person that created it. You are still tied up, Dante," Lulu reminded him. "You are at my mercy."

Dante seemed to perk up. He felt Thor stir back to life. "Oh I like that thought." He licked his lips. "Do whatever you want to me. I encourage it. In fact I have some of that edible grape oil that you love so much under the sink in the bathroom."

"You do, huh? Stocking up in case we spent some time in your place?"

"A man can dream, can't he?"

"I'll go get it. Sit tight, Dante." She made her way back to the bathroom.

"Hurry up," Dante whined. "I don't know how much more Thor can take."

"Patience, Dante. I promise it will be worth the wait."

Lulu found the case of edible grape oil under Dante's sink. She took two bottles out and returned back to the living room. "You back babe?" Dante asked.

"Do you have someone else stashed in here that I don't know about?" Lulu asked.

"It's just you. Get over here."

* * *

Lulu straddled Dante's hips. He muttered in approval. She squeezed some of the oil on her hands. She worked some on Dante's bare chest. It felt cool for a moment then it began to warm up.

He felt her mouth and tongue on him as she began to lick the grape flavored oil off of him. She teased his nipples with her tongue. Lulu felt him grow harder as she started to rock back and forth on his lap.

"Baby…" he groaned.

"Once in the elevator, three times in the car if you count me blowing you and you are ready to go again?" Lulu observed.

"Are you amazed in my stamina?" Dante said. "I told you that you will have trouble walking after tonight."

"All talk…" Lulu muttered as she continued to lick the grape flavored oil off of his chest.

"You promised to be half- naked, sitting on my lap," Dante pointed out. "From what I could feel you are still clothed."

"See? I told you that you didn't need your hands to feel." Lulu unzipped her hoodie, dropped it to the floor. It was soon followed by her cami. The only thing she had on was her yoga pants.

She leaned forward where her breasts brushed against his chest. "What do you feel now?" she asked sultrily.

Dante groaned as he felt her nipples harden as her breasts brushed across him. His erection was excruciating now. He really needed to take her before it was too late. "Baby, I think I need you to take off my boxers."

"This was supposed to be a half-naked lap dance," Lulu reminded him. "I am doing my part."

"Just untie my hands. Keep the blindfold on," Dante pleaded.

"I kind of like you this way, you are at my mercy." Lulu whispered in his ear. Her hands traced the waistband of his boxers. "It's kind of hot."

Her hands slipped beneath his boxers, grasping his fifth appendage in her hands. She also coated it with the edible oil. Dante gasp. "Baby… please! I am… I want you again."

Against her better judgment, Lulu freed Dante's hands. Once free, Dante reached for her pants and began to tug them down until they fell to her ankles. She kicked them away.

Dante's lips found her chest. He began to dot her breasts with tiny kisses until he found her scar in the middle of her chest. He sensed Lulu freeze up when he found it. She thought that he would find her unattractive with her scar. He was going to show her it was far from it.

Dante kissed the scar. He followed it down from her collar bone to her navel and back up until he found her lips. "You are so damn hot, baby. I don't know why you can't see it."

He pulled her closer; he felt his erection hit her middle. He picked her up, brought her down on him. "So wet again," he said rather pleased with himself as he began to thrust into her.

"Dante…" Lulu moaned.

"That's it baby, come for me again," Dante said.

Dante even blindfolded walked them to his bed; he lay her down on the bed and continued with more vigor. Finally, they let out their bent up frustration they had with they played their kinky bondage game.

Dante kissed her forehead. "You know I love you, baby," Dante said.

"I know."

Dante traced the scar with his finger. "Then seeing this will not matter in the least to me. You know that, right?"

"I know. I am still not ready for you to see it yet, okay?" Lulu explained.

"I'll give you all the time in the world baby."

* * *

Dante was the first one to wake up the next morning. Lulu had her back to him. He kissed her shoulder. "I am going to get some coffee and something for us to eat," he said softly.

He got out of bed still naked; he opened his dresser drawer pulled out some sweats. He also placed a black t-shirt on the foot of the bed for Lulu to cover up with.

Dante then went over to Kelly's for coffee and breakfast. He waited for his order at the counter when someone sat down next to him.

"What exactly were you doing with Detective Spencer's little sister in the car last night?" Ronnie asked. "And I didn't see any possums on the road so don't use that excuse."

"I doubt that Detective Spencer would want to know what I was doing to his sister, or what she was doing to me to be exact," Dante said as he played with his coffee cup.

Ronnie eyes bulged out. "Really? She did that to you? No wonder that you were all over the road!" Ronnie patted Dante on the shoulder. "I always wanted to do that."

"It was pretty darn hot I have to admit," Dante said.

"Oh my God!" Ronnie exclaimed, placing his forehead in his hands. "That look on your face explains it all. _You did, didn't you_?"

"Did what? Stop talking in riddles Ronnie; you are making no sense, Ronnie," Dante said as he took a sip of his  
coffee.

"You fell in love with Lesley Lu Spencer, Sonny's little girl. Do you know what kind of mess you created by doing that? I just thought you were just having relations with her. This is an entirely different ballpark."

Dante grunted. "I can handle it."

The server dropped off a large brown take-out bag and a carrier of coffee on the counter in front of Dante. "Your order is ready."

Dante reached for his wallet, handed her the amount. "Thank you. I guess I will be seeing you at the station when Lulu gives her deposition."

"Tell her before someone else does," Ronnie warned him. "If she does learn the truth from anyone but you, it's going to get really ugly."

* * *

Dante returned back to his loft. Lulu was wearing his t-shirt and was looking out of the window. A garment bag was on his sofa. "What is that?" he asked as he set the coffee carrier and takeout bag on the kitchen table. He handed her a cup of coffee.

"Dad sent me over an outfit to wear when I am giving the deposition." Lulu answered. "Apparently, whatever Milo had packed in the bag wouldn't be appropriate."

Dante remembered the little outfits that Milo always packed for her. "I remember, without any undergarments. I found it so sexy."

"Look at me like that again and I won't make it to my deposition with Brady this afternoon." Lulu took a sip of her coffee.

Dante checked her watch. "We still have a few hours to kill before you are actually needed there." He stepped forward to her.

Lulu placed a hand on his chest to stop him. "I need time to heal. I am really sore from our activities from last night."

"You sure enjoyed yourself, baby. So did I. Next time I am going to tie you up." He winked at her.

Lulu picked up the garment bag and a smaller bag that was underneath it. "I am going to shower… alone and change. I will be back soon."

Dante kissed her cheek. "Don't take too long, baby. If you do, I might have to join you in the shower. There is so much hot water in the tank."

"I think a cold shower will do you some good." Lulu patted his ass. "Maybe when I am done giving my deposition, I might have some frustrations to work out."

"I go and buy a whip," Dante said. "You can work out your frustrations out on me anytime you want."

Lulu laughed. "I will be back soon."

* * *

Half an hour later, Lulu emerged from the bathroom wearing a white sundress with navy blue flowers on it. Draped over her arm was a navy blue blazer, dangling from her fingertips were a pair of navy wedges. Dante noticed that the dress was cut low enough to show the scar but she must have used some makeup to cover it up.

"You look hot, baby," he whispered.

"You can stop thinking, the maid back the little bag. I am wearing undergarments," Lulu smirked.

"That is making me think even more dirty thoughts," Dante returned. "Will you show them to me later?"

"You are incorrigible." Lulu bent at the waist to put her shoes on.

"And you love me for it. Come on you need to get something before you get grilled by your ex-boyfriend. I will just nuke it."

"What did you get for me?"

"Scrambled eggs, sausage, home fries, and a biscuit, I saw you eyeing mine when the only thing you could eat was oatmeal," Dante lifted the lid of the takeout container.

"That was very thoughtful," Lulu took the container. "Cold is fine. I prefer it cold." She scooped out some home fries with her fingers and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Babe, use a fork!" Dante handed her a plastic fork.

"Thanks." She took the fork and dug in her meal.

Dante sat across from her to eat his meal. "I hate to ask this but when are you kicking Matty-Boy to the curb? You keep on telling me soon, it can't be soon enough for me, Lulu."

"The time hasn't been right. I can't just call him up and tell him over the phone."

"Why not? All you have to do is dial the number, wait until he picks up, then you say 'Matty-Boy it's been fun but you are not my type.' See how easy that was?" Dante said. "It's like you are ashamed to be seen with me or something."

He was getting jealous of her non-physical relationship with Dr. Hunter. She found that endearing.

"Ashamed?" Lulu echoed. "Didn't we have sex in an elevator last night and in a car? I am not ashamed of you at all."

Dante was going to say something when his phone rang. "Hello? Hey Boss. We are just having breakfast; yeah I will get her there. See you soon."

He took another bite of his food. "I am going to take a shower and change. They need you sooner than we thought."

"How soon is soon?"

"In an hour, I'll be quick because Diane and Alexis want to talk to you first. Finish your breakfast; we are going to leave as soon as I am dressed."

* * *

"Just stick to what you said in the hospital," Alexis said to Lulu in her office that she shared with Diane.

"You lost a lot of blood and actually died on the table for a few moments," Diane added. "There is obviously memory loss during traumatic events. I really don't know why this Brady Andrews is hounding you Lulu."

"We dated until he found out that Sonny was my father for all tense and purpose," Lulu said. "He was afraid that…"

Diane held up her hand. "This punk is just trying to make a name for himself. You will be fine, Lulu. Ready to go? We will be both at your side."

"Ready."

* * *

Lulu came into the PDPD, Brady was waiting for her. "Lulu, too bad we couldn't have met under better circumstances." He shook her hand.

"It's Ms. Spencer to you, Federal Prosecutor Andrews," Alexis returned.

"I see you brought you Dad's mouth pieces for a simple deposition," Brady returned.

"If it were simple, we could have done this via a web cam," Lulu said.

Brady smiled. "There is the wit I remember so fondly. Shall we take this in the interrogation room? I am all set up there with the stenographer."

"We don't have much of a choice do I?" Lulu retorted.

"Your muscle can't go in there with you," Brady nodded towards Dante. "He has to wait at the door. Trust me Mr. Bodyguard; she is going to be safe in there."

Dante didn't trust Brady at all. To him there was off about the ambitious federal lawyer. "I will be waiting out here, Miss Spencer," he said in a formal tone.

* * *

"Can I get you some coffee?" Brady asked as they entered the room.

"No I am fine. The sooner we start this, the sooner we will be finished," Lulu responded taking a seat.

"Why Miss Spencer are you in a hurry or something?" Brady asked.

"What my client meant was that she really doesn't want to relive the day she was almost murdered," Diane responded coolly.

"Who can blame her?" Alexis added.

Brady sat down at the head of the table. He shuffled through a pile of files before him. "Let's get started. When you finished your date with Dr. Hunter, you and your guard ended up in the park, why is that?"

"I don't remember. The last thing I remember is having dinner with Dr. Hunter. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital a few days later."

Brady tossed his pen on the table startling Lulu. "I don't buy it. Tell me the truth!" he shouted.

"That is the truth!"

"Dante had mentioned that you wanted to see the stars, is that true?" Brady pressed.

Lulu shrugged. "I don't remember, I have told you what I remembered."

"You didn't see or hear anything …."

"I don't remember!" Lulu said. "How many times do you want me to say it?"

"Mr. Andrews our client is still recovering for major surgery. She needs not to be agiatated, okay?" Alexis said.

"Can we have a word with you outside, Mr. Andrews?" Diane said.

"Fine."

In his haste to get up from the table, Brady knocked all his files on the ground. "Wait, you dropped something," Lulu said as Brady and her lawyers exited the room.

Lulu bent down to pick up the papers, she noticed something on the type written page. It had her name and Dante's name on it. She quickly scanned it. The paper wasn't about her shooting. It was a written report that started back the night that Dante picked her up at the airport. "_Detective Falconari will keep tabs on the daughter of Corinthos' as his investigation of Michael 'Sonny' Corthinos intensifies as she is the link to finally bring him down," _she read.

It took her a minute to put the pieces together. "That means Dante is an undercover cop trying to bring Dad down. He is using me to do it," Lulu said to herself.

* * *

Read and Review!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Lulu reread the paper in her hand a hundred times. Dante Perelli was in fact Dante Falconari an undercover cop that infiltrated her father's organization. He was pumping her for information to bring Sonny down.

Correction, he was using her for information.

Everything he told her was a lie, including him loving her.

She refused to cry. She wasn't going to give his lies that much power over her. Lesley Lu Spencer was much stronger than that. She sniffed back the tears that were filling her eyes. She wiped the ones that filled her eyes with the back of her hand. Lulu straightened the papers and placed them on the table before sitting back down in her chair.

She began to think. Brady knew, and his little show told her than he meant her to find out this way. If Brady knew, so did her brother Lucky. Her fragile relationship with her brother was about to be broken for good this time. Lucky was going to take away the man she considered in every way her father.

Lulu didn't want to be here anymore, she left the interrogation room. She saw her lawyers and Brady in deep conversation. Dante was leaning against the wall. The moment he saw her, his face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

He was a good actor, Lulu thought bitterly. He actually looked happy to see her.

"Are we finished here, Alexis?" Lulu asked approaching her lawyers, avoiding eye contact with Dante.

"Yes for the time being," Brady answered. "You are free to go, Lulu. I will call you if I need to"

"Ms. Spencer," Diane corrected. "Hey Dante, we are talking Lulu back to the office. Max is outside; he will watch her for the rest of the day. Sonny wanted you to take the rest of the day off."

"Yeah no problem," Dante said, a little dejected. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

Dante watched Lulu and her lawyers leave the PCPD. "Did it drop twenty degrees in here or was it me?" Dante muttered.

Brady walked back into the interrogation room. Dante followed him in there; the papers that he dropped were back on the table. He smiled. He would bet his life that Lulu saw the report.

"It sure did drop in temperature, it must have the papers I left Lulu to find," Brady muttered.

"What papers?" Dante wondered, looking at the pile of paper on the table.

"About who you really are and why you are really in Port Charles," Brady smirked.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Dante hissed. "You just signed my death warrant if she decides to say anything to her father!"

"Think about it for a minute. If Lulu tells Sonny, we can get her on multiple federal charges if she tells him. I mean obstruction of justice and impeding a federal investigation for starters. Sonny won't like his little girl to be in jail. He will get sloppy. He will do anything to save her from jail time. He will get caught and brought to justice, finally."

"You are using Lulu as leverage? You are using her as bait?" Dante muttered. "Why?"

"Why?" Brady echoed.

"Yes, why. I know you two used to date. Why are you so intent about hurting someone that you used to care about?"

Brady laughed. "From the moment I met her, I knew that she was going to make a fine lawyer. I mean she was going to be one of the best lawyers that this country had ever seen. I didn't want to come across her in court."

"You are doing this because you are afraid that you are going to lose to a girl?" Dante asked. "That is just plain stupid!"

"That is why I am the lawyer and you are not," Brady said.

"What did she ever see in you?" Dante said. "Were you always this much of a tool?"

"How close did you two get on the island?" Brady countered. "I sense a little jealously here, Dante?"

"No," Dante lied. "She will just think I was using her for information about her dad."

"There is one thing that I regret is that I should have stayed with Lulu and used her to get close to Sonny. He might be behind bars right now."

* * *

Lulu rode in the back with Alexis. Diane rode up front with Max. She was whispering sweet nothings in his ear and giggling like a school girl.

Lulu felt a stab of jealously, she would be doing that to Dante if he was driving her home. But now she found out the truth all about him. How he used her and his feelings for him to further his career. No wonder he didn't return her _I love you _right away. He just told her want she wanted to hear.

"That went better than I expected," Alexis began. "I heard that USA DA Brady Andrews was a shark."

"Can I go back to school early?" Lulu asked suddenly. "I mean I want to get settled in my new apartment before school starts."

"I don't see why not," Alexis said. "We can send the jet for you if you are needed back here."

Lulu nodded. "Thanks. I am going home to pack. Can we be in the air in ninety minutes?"

Alexis pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call the pilot." She got off it a few seconds later. "It's all set. You just need to explain to Sonny why you are leaving town before your birthday. You know he has something big planned. It's in a week."

"I just need to get out of town and head back to school," Lulu said. "I just want to forget that I got shot and concentrate on my studies."

* * *

Dante tried Lulu's cell phone for the tenth time in the short drive from the PCPD to his loft. It went straight to voicemail. "Lulu, please pick up. Give me five minutes to explain. Three minutes. Please, I am begging you," Dante begged.

He entered his loft. Lulu's yoga suit was draped over one of the sofa's arms. He picked up the hoodie. He inhaled her scent. God, it had been less than thirty minutes since he had seen her and he felt empty without her in his life.

"Just please hear me out," Dante said softly to himself. "I love you too much to lose you."

Lulu boarded Sonny's private jet. She had her carry-on bag in her hands. The rest of the luggage was stowed in the plane. She greeted the pilot with a warm smile and thanked him for being ready on such short notice. She knew she was being a coward for running away instead of confronting Dante on his lies and deceit. She knew that deep down if she told Sonny the truth about Dante Perelli- correction- Dante Falconari, he would be wearing cement shoes and be at the bottom of the Port Charles River. As much as he hurt her, she couldn't condone killing a man.

Lulu ignored all the voicemails that Dante was leaving her. Instead, she had called Matt on the way to the private landing strip she told him that she was heading back to school early. Matt said that since he had the upcoming weekend off, he would go and visit her in Cambridge, Mass. Lulu agreed that she would show him around town and maybe catch a Red Sox game since they were in town playing the Yankees.

Lulu buckled in on the plush leather seat. She settled in for the short hour and fifteen minute flight to Boston and the even shorter drive to Cambridge. She felt that her life wouldn't be the same.

As the plane got to cruising altitude, Lulu turned on her iPod, hopefully given some time, she will forget all about Dante.

* * *

The guard that had been watching her since she started at Harvard Law School was waiting for her when the plane had landed. "Welcome back to Boston, Miss Spencer." He took Lulu's carry-on from her.

"Thank you, Bruno. I trust that you had a great vacation." Lulu stepped in the back seat of the waiting dark sedan as Bruno piled the rest of her suit cases in the trunk.

Bruno got in the front seat when he was finished putting away Lulu's luggage. "I did, thanks for asking."

"There is not traffic. We should reach our destination in fifteen minutes," Bruno said. "I took the liberty to go grocery shopping for you. I got all your favorites. I also got your school supplies for the next semester. I even got you a new laptop computer."

"Thank you," Lulu looked at her cell phone. There were numerous text messages left by Dante. She deleted each one with out even looking at any of them. "Get the frekking hint, I don't want to talk to you."

* * *

Dante returned to Sonny's house a few hours later. He was on guard because he had no idea what Lulu had said to Sonny. If she told him the truth, one of Sonny's goons would have found him and he would be in world of hurt or even dead.

Dante knocked at Lulu's door. "Lulu? Let me in please. I need to talk to you, I need to explain."

There was no answer. Dante tried the door; it opened, to reveal an empty room. Some drawers were ajar. Dante pulled one fully opened. All of its contents were missing. All of Lulu's toiletries that were on the top of her dresser were also gone. He went to her closet, the suitcases she came to town with were also gone as with all the clothes she had brought with her. He checked the bathroom; even her tooth brush was gone.

He returned back to her room and sat down at the end of the bed, staring off in space. He should have known that she wouldn't be home after what she had found out about him.

"She's not here," Morgan said when he came into Lulu's room.

"When will she be back?" Dante asked.

"A couple of months, she went back to school early. She wanted to get settled. I guess she didn't tell you, huh?" Morgan said.

"Back to school?"

Morgan looked at the clock on his cell phone. "She should be there by now. It's too late; you couldn't stop the flight if you even wanted to, sorry man."

Dante grumbled. "Thanks man. She is not picking up."

"What did you do to piss her off?" Morgan asked. "I mean Lulu isn't the type of person to tuck and run considering what her brothers did to her in the past. She is more of the stay and duke it out type."

Dante remained silent.

"What did you do?" Morgan repeated. "Do Michael and I need to beat you up or something?"

"No." Dante stood up. "I am going to get some stuff from my room and head back to my place. Your Dad can call me there if he needs me."

"Want me to tell her anything on your behalf when she calls?" Morgan offered. "I can put in a good word for you, if you want."

"No, I can handle it," Dante said.

"I haven't seen Lulu as happy as she was on the island for you. You made my sister ever happy, much happier than she is going to be with Matty-Boy. I will be here if you need me to get her back."

"Thanks, man. I got it covered," Dante assured him.

"Then why is my sister in Cambridge and you are still in Port Charles?"

* * *

Lulu entered her penthouse apartment in a centuries old building that was a few miles off campus in Boston in a luxurious part of town. Lulu's penthouse took the entire top floor of the building. It was five-thousand square feet of oak, marble, and Louis XVI furniture with the finest electronics that money could buy. Her entire bedroom back in Port Charles could fit her master walk-in closet with room to spare. Her master bedroom had a massive four-poster California King sized bed that was deep mahogany. Sonny spared no expense getting the place for her.

There was even a small two bedroom apartment across the hall that Bruno stayed in.

One of the other bedrooms was converted into her own law library with everything she could possibly need.

Bruno came in behind her; he took her suitcases into the master bedroom. "Is there anything else you need, Miss Spencer?"

"No, thank you. I will unpack my stuff."

"My quarters are in the servant quarters across the hall. If you need me pick up the phone and hit one. It's a direct line to me."

"Thank you Bruno. I will see you tomorrow," Lulu said. "Good night."

* * *

Dante returned to his loft. Ronnie was waiting for him on his sofa drinking a beer. "Who killed your puppy?" he asked once he got a good look at Dante.

Dante went to his fridge to get a beer. He popped the cap and took a swig. "The Federal Prosecutor Brady Andrews all but told Lulu who I really and why I was in town."

"What?" Ronnie jumped to his feet. "This is bad! Really bad! You need to get out of town before she tells her old man and you disappear without a trace."

"Relax." Dante sat down on the sofa. "It's not so bad."

"Relax? It's not so bad? Why because you have been sleeping with her? Is your dick made of jewels and gold? Of course she is going to tell her old man. He is not going to take kindly of you bedding his little girl to get information on him."

"She up and left town, she is back in Cambridge," Dante hung his head. "She is not taking my calls or returning my texts."

"Can you blame her? You lied to her, used her, and fucked her. What else is she supposed to do?" Ronnie exclaimed. "Was she supposed to stick around for round two?"

"That is not true!" Dante said.

"You did lie to her, used her for information, and you said you slept with her. You just made the mistake by falling in love with her."

"I fell in love with her the moment I saw her in baggage claim," Dante said softly.

"That is when you thought she was the mistress not the only daughter of a dangerous mob boss," Ronnie pointed out. "Let her go and let her be with the clean cut doctor."

"Matty-Boy," Dante corrected.

"She's back in school. Let her go. It will be best for everyone," Ronnie advised.

"No. I have to see her and explain."

"Give her a few days to simmer down."

"A few days? She is so pissed at me right now that she wouldn't spit on me if I was on fire!" Dante cried. "I need to get to Boston to talk to her face to face."

"She will close the door in your face before you get the chance to. And even kick you in the boys," Ronnie said.

"It's the chance I need to take."

"No, give her sometime. Don't smother her."

"Ronnie I get it. I fucked up when I fell in love with her. I can still be objective here. I still can bring her Dad down."

"You just called Sonny Cornithos Lulu's Dad," Ronnie pointed out. "You haven't been objective in this case the moment she came to town."

"Sonny had me guarding her. I couldn't request a change in jobs without tipping him off," Dante explained.

"And you sleeping with his little girl was like an early Christmas bonus?" Ronnie asked. "Forget it. I am leaving."

"If she told Sonny about who I really am I would be lying dead in a gutter or even worse," Dante said softly.

"As your commanding officer, I am pulling you off this case. You compromised yourself already. Your Ma will kick my ass if this got you killed."

Dante laughed. "Kick your ass? No, she would kill you with her bare hands."

* * *

Lulu woke up the next morning and patted to the chef's kitchen. It had all new stainless steel appliances and granite countertops. She found a fresh loaf of bread and popped a couple of slices in the toaster. As she waited for the bread to toast, Lulu brewed a pot of her favorite coffee.

Her cell phone chimed again. It was another pathetic text message from Dante. She deleted it with out bothering to read it.

She wanted something to cheer herself up. It was Friday morning. The weekend was upon her. She needed to go out and have some fun. She planned on going to Harvard Square and roam around the boutiques and restaurants for the entire day. She needed some retail therapy to forget all about Dante and his betrayal.

Lulu had an iced coffee in her hand and nibbled on a canoli as she walked down the historic building gazing into the windows at the latest fashions. She had changed into a tank dress that concealed her scar and a pair of sandals. She ran into several people she had classes with. They chatted about their summer and what classes that they were taking in the fall. They heard that she was injured during the summer break and were happy that she was on the mend. She was browsing the sales rack when her phone rang. She wasn't even going to check it, thinking it was Dante leaving another message but she did anyway.

It was Matt Hunter calling her.

"Hey Matt," she greeted.

"Hey you, I am finishing up here at the hospital. I will run home and pack a bag. I caught a flight to Boston. It should be in at four," Matt explained. "It's a really short flight."

"Bruno will send you a car," Lulu said.

"Bruno? That is the name of your bodyguard?" Matt laughed. "Isn't that kind of stereotypical?"

"I can't wait to see you. I got some Red Sox tickets for tomorrow afternoon's game. They are playing the Yankees. The seats are behind home plate. Just don't wear any Yankee gear; we might not make it through the rest of the game. We will behind enemy lines."

"Isn't that what Bruno is for?" Matt teased.

Lulu laughed. "I can't wait to see you."

"I will be there soon."

At four thirty, there was a knock at Lulu's door. She opened it, Matt stood on the other end with a small suit case. "Hi," he greeted.

Lulu pulled him in a hug. "Thanks for coming."

Matt whistled. "Wow. This place is huge! Sonny pulls out all the stops for you, huh?"

Lulu shrugged. "Being the only girl has its perks. Michael and Morgan share this duplex on the beach in California, and I have all this."

"So they don't have a penthouse fortress with a body guard living across the hall and the windows are bullet proof? Not to mention that doorman and people think the TSA were invasive. I think I got a free prostate exam from him."

Lulu laughed. "After what happened, Sonny stepped up security a wee bit."

"Just a wee bit? Give the guy some rubber gloves and he has a second career."

Lulu led him to the sofa. "Sit. I know the flight was like only an hour."

Matt sat down on the sofa. "I am going to come out and say this, why did you leave town so fast? I mean it was a little odd."

"I wanted to get out of town because it brought up some bad memories."

Matt took her hand. "When you were shot? Did talking to that punk Brady have something to do with it?"

"That too," Lulu admitted.

"Okay." Matt shifted in his seat. "Lulu… this place is huge. We never actually finished a date. What are the sleeping arrangements going to be?"

Lulu patted his leg. "I have one of the guest room made up for you. Let me show you the way."

Matt took his suitcase following Lulu down the hallway that had framed pictures of her, Sonny, Michael, and Morgan on various vacations. There was one of all of the nephews. There was also one of her parents on their wedding day. A picture of her parents holding Lulu when she was a baby. There was one of her, Sonny, Michael and Morgan on her college graduation day. He noted that there was not a single photograph of her other two brothers, Nikolas and Lucky.

"Here we are."

"Are you sure this is the guest room? This is double the size of my bedroom back home," Matt noted.

"The master bedroom is twice this size," Lulu said. "There is a closet and your bathroom."

"Wow." Matt exclaimed as he saw his bathroom. "I might never leave with accommodations like this."

"Unpack and I will meet back in the living room," Lulu said.

When Matt returned back to the living room, Lulu had a large pizza waiting for him as well as some locally brewed beer. "Pizza?" Lulu held out a plate for him.

"Thanks." Matt took it and a bottle of beer. "No wonder that you wanted to get back so badly. This place is a palace."

"Actually Sonny just got this place finished right before school let out for the summer. I moved in here then headed to Port Charles."

Matt took a bite of the pizza. "This is really good. So is the beer."

"It is."

"Lulu, I hate to do this, I had a busy day. I am beat. I am just going to finish the pizza and beer and hit the hay."

"I get it. We can do something before we head to the game tomorrow afternoon."

Matt leaned in to give Lulu a peck on the lips. "Thanks for understanding. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

The next morning, they woke up. Showered and changed into some comfortable clothing and headed to Harvard Square for a quick bite to eat and hang out before they headed to Fenway Park to catch the game. They were wearing none descript clothing so they wouldn't be out as cheering on the enemy. Bruno was following them at a safe distance away.

"I can see why you like this place," Matt said as they walked, looking at the store windows.

"When school starts I usually spend my Sundays at a coffee shop here studying," Lulu admitted.

"Bet you look cute with your nose in those law books." Matt smiled.

"I think I did until Bruno frisked any guy that came near my table."

Matt laughed. "Wait you are serious? What did the other students think about you?"

"That I was a diplomat's daughter or something. I don't know, I really didn't care."

Matt looked over his shoulder to see Bruno nonchalantly reading a newspaper but his attention was on the both of them.

"Come on." Matt took her arm. "WE have more time to kill before the game starts."

* * *

Dante was in sweats sitting on the sofa drinking a beer. He had not shaven or showered yet. He flipped on the TV to catch the Yankee game. They were playing in Boston. He thought for a minute if Lulu was watching the game.

He got his answer, directly behind home plate in the stands was Lulu and Matt. They were attempting to eat a massive ice cream cone before it melted in the late summer heat. It caught the announcers' attention and made a lewd comment that Matt was a lucky man to have such a looker as a date.

Dante opened another beer.

Instead of watching the Yankees batting in the game inning, he watched what was happening in the stands. He watched them share a soda-pop since Lulu still couldn't drink any alcohol. Dante seethed as Matt gave Lulu a peck on the cheek and they held hands. It got a little cool when they were in the shade as sun changed positions. Matt returned with a blanket. Their hands disappeared under the blanket. Dante's mind went straight to the gutter of what they could be doing. Even the announcers made a comment that Matt was going to get lucky tonight.

"_Like hell Matty-Boy is_!" Dante jumped to his feet, turning off the TV. He checked his watch, if he left now, he would be in Boston in the wee hours in the morning.

He hoped that he would be able to stop Lulu from making a mistake. Dante grabbed his car keys and cell phone and headed out the door. All he had to do was jump on I-90 East until he hit Boston eight hours later.

* * *

Read and Review!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

The game ended with the Yankees coming from behind to tie the game at the top of the ninth inning prompting the game to go into extra innings as the Red Sox failed to score a run at the bottom of the ninth. The Yankees finally pulled out a one run lead at the top fourteenth inning that the Red Sox failed to score. They celebrated the Yankees' win with a quick kiss on the cheek.

Matt and Lulu returned to Harvard Square to hit up the local brewery after the game. They got some seats at the bar toasting the Yankees win with a pint. Lulu's of course was non-alcoholic.

"That was a great game!" Lulu exclaimed as she studied the menu for a late night snack.

"It sure was!" Matt agreed. "I am glad that I came."

A server past them with a massive cheeseburger and a platter of fries, it smelled like heaven.

"That looks good, but it's huge. I think we need to share it," Lulu said.

"What about all the junk food we ate at the ballpark this afternoon, how can you still be hungry after all that food? Do you have a hollow leg or something?" Matt kidded.

"I am just making up for eating all that mush I had to eat for months," Lulu said. "I am ordering the double cheese and bacon burger."

She turned to the bartender to place their food order.

Matt smiled at Lulu over his rim of his glass and she smiled back. This day was better than he expected. The hospital knew he was out of town for the weekend so that there wasn't going to be a call interrupting their date. This date may just end with more than a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Dante drove nearly one hundred miles before he stopped to fill his tank and empty his bladder at a filling station. He really should have gone before he left Port Charles with all the beer he drank. He bought a large cup of coffee and a doughnut. Cops and doughnuts, he thought to himself. He was sure living up to the stereotype.

He had to get to Lulu before she did something stupid. From the sports station he listened to in the car, he knew that the game gone into extra innings. That bought his some more time. He needed to get to Lulu before she did anything with Matt out of anger.

He got back in his car. He knew that he had to tell her the truth. He just wished he was the one that told her. Dante hoped that she will take into account that he drove all night to get to her. He may have lied to her about who he really was and what his job was. He never lied to her about his feelings for her. He truly loved her with every fiber of his being. He just needed to show her. He needed to prove himself to her.

Dante still had four hundred miles to go until he got to Boston. That was about six hours. He just hoped he got there before it was too late. Dante gunned the engine and went back in the interstate.

* * *

"No way!" Matt laughed at a story that Lulu told him. "I can't picture that."

"It happened!" Lulu confirmed laughing as well.

She dabbed a French fry in the catsup, then shoved it in her mouth. "You got a little catsup," Matt gestured to the corner of her mouth.

Lulu used the back of her hand, trying to wipe it. She totally missed it. "Did I get it?" she asked.

"No." Matt reached over, wiping the catsup from her face with his thumb.

He took the bull by its horns, leaned in, and gave Lulu a lingering kiss on the lips. "I wanted to do that for a long time," he admitted, pulling back. "All those times that our dates being ruined didn't seem to be the right time."

"I am glad that you did."

Matt smiled. He reached for his wallet. "Let me pay for this meal and beer. Let's head back to your place, alright? It's getting kind of late."

Lulu pushed back their empty plate. "That is a great idea."

They walked back to Lulu's penthouse hand in hand. Bruno followed a distance away but remained on guard.

"I wished I could have caught you a foul ball or something," Matt disclosed as they got in the elevator to go to Lulu's penthouse.

"Maybe next time you come up. You can, baseball season is until October. The way that the Yankees and Red Sox are playing, they are going to meet in the post-season."

"You can count on it!" Matt exclaimed. "But this time we will be decked out in Yankee stuff from head to toe."

They entered Lulu's place. They sat down on the sofa. Lulu picked up the remote. "Let's see if the highlights are up."

She turned it on the sports show just in time to see the highlights of the game they attended.

"Look! We are on TV!" Lulu pointed to the screen, it had a good shot of her and Matt during the game.

"We were directly behind home plate, Lulu. We were bound to be on television," Matt pointed out.

"Still, it's cool seeing yourself on TV."

Lulu then wondered if Dante was watching the baseball game. If he did, then he saw her and Matt and what they did during the game.

* * *

Dante took a sip of his coffee, a bump in the road made him spill some of the searing liquid on his lap. "Damn it!" he yelled as the burning liquid hit his most tender spot on his body.

Dante didn't pay attention where he was going, his car drifted to the shoulder to the grassy embankment. Due to the late hour, he was practically alone on the Interstate so he wasn't endangered to hit any other vehicles.

Dante sighed. He tried to get back on the road. The car didn't move. He gave it more gas, he heard his tires spin. He was stuck. "No!" he yelled.

This wasn't good sign. He banged his hand against the steering wheel and turned off the engine. He reached for his cell phone and called AAA for a tow. The operator said most of the tow trucks were out on other calls. They would get to him as soon as they could. Dante sighed as he reclined his seat. It was already a little after midnight; he was in for long night of waiting. Thank goodness he stopped and got that doughnut.

Dante closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them a minute later. He really shouldn't have had those beers before he left. He really needed to pee. From the sign he past a few miles back, the next rest stop was fifty miles away. He was really screwed. He needed to pee and the closet bathroom was too far away to walk to. He looked at the darkened wooded area beside his car. That was the only option; he would have to go into the woods.

* * *

Matt opened his eyes; there was a poker tournament on the plasma television. He looked over; Lulu was asleep on his shoulder, her hair fanned out on his chest. Matt smiled. He and Lulu must have fallen asleep watching TV. He didn't want to wake her up because it would mean that they would go to their separate rooms. He knew that they didn't spend enough time together to take their relationship to the next level.

He would have to make do with this.

* * *

Dante's bladder couldn't take it anymore. He really needed to pee. If he waited any longer, he would have messed his pants. That wouldn't be good if he was trying to win his gal back. Dante crawled over to the passenger side door and got out. His feet sunk down several inches in the mud. No wonder his tires were stuck. He pulled his feet from the mud then headed to the woods.

He walked in several feet, Dante pretended not to notice that mosquito's were using his exposed skin on his arms as a buffet. He was there for only one reason; he found a tree he could use. He looked back to the road, he was certain that no one could see him. He unzipped his pants and began to do his business. He heard some rustling sound behind him. Dante turned to look; it was too dark to see what it was. He turned back. He really should lay off the beer and coffee before he goes on road trips in the future because he was peeing like a race horse.

He heard the rustling sound again, this time it was a lot closer. Dante continued to do his business.

All of a sudden, a black winged thing darted from the bushes. It startled Dante so much that he continued to pee. He ducked but the thing seemed to hover over him. Dante looked up, it was a bat! Dante finished, tucked himself back into his pants, and zipped up so fast the metal of his zipper was warm from the friction. He stumbled backwards to the safety of his car, waiting for the tow truck. He just prayed it was going to come before nature called again.

Dante must have fallen asleep. He was woken up by someone rapping on the windshield. It was the tow truck driver. Dante looked at his watch, it was four am. He still had many hours ahead of him before he made it to Boston.

The tow truck driver easily pulled out Dante's car from the muck. He offered to take Dante to a twenty-four hour service station. Dante declined, all he wanted to do was get to Boston and get to Lulu before it was too late.

* * *

Her pillow felt harder and more lumpy than normal. It also felt strangely warm too. She smacked it to get the lumps out of it. There was a muffled groan. Lulu opened her eyes. Her head wasn't resting on a pillow. It was resting on Matt's shoulder. Her other hand was on his lap dangerously close to his groin. She moved it.

"Oh, I am so sorry! Good morning, Matt." Lulu greeted, as she got up from the sofa. "I guess we fell asleep in front of the TV last night."

Matt rubbed his chest. "You hit pretty hard for a girl," he admitted. "I think I am going to get a bruise."

"You forget who my Father is. He and this goon squad taught me a lot of stuff when I was growing up." Lulu stretched. "Sorry, I wondered why my pillow was so lumpy."

Matt got up. "I am going to hit the shower. Maybe I can convince you to join me for breakfast later at Harvard Square?"

"There is cute little bistro there that does a killer Sunday brunch," Lulu replied.

"Okay. It's a date."

Matt was wrapped in a towel preparing to dry himself off when he heard a pounding on the front door. He poked his head in the hall; he heard the shower coming from. He tightened his towel as he went to answer the door. "Hey Lulu, I am answering the door!" Matt called back, not sure that she could hear him.

Matt opened the door, with all the security in place for Lulu, he doubt that there was any danger. He was very surprised to see Dante standing in the hallway.

Dante's eyes narrowed at he noticed that all Matt had on was a bath towel and dripping wet.

"Did you say something, Matt? Is someone at the door?" Lulu asked coming into the living room wearing a short cotton robe. She had a towel in her hand drying her hair as she walked into the room.

It looked to Dante that they just stepped out of the shower. It looked to him that Matt and Lulu had showered together. Dante clutched his hand into a fist.

"Just our old bodyguard from Port Charles," Matt called back. "I am going to change then we can head out for brunch."

Lulu watched as Matt went back to his room. "Why are you here?" she demanded in a soft voice.

"You wouldn't return any or my calls or texts," Dante answered, pushing past her to get inside before she had the opportunity to slam the door in his face.

"I don't recall inviting you in," she said coolly.

"I have been on the road for a long time, okay?" Dante said.

Lulu crossed her arms over her chest. "Bruno might let you use the bathroom at his place across the hall."

"You didn't return any or my calls or texts," Dante repeated.

"You really don't need to be a detective to figure out why I didn't do that. It could have saved you an eight hour, multi-state drive. I don't' want to…"

"Lulu, please…."

"I don't want to hear you explanations. I just want you to leave." She tried to keep her voice down, not to alert Matt.

"Lulu, please, I am begging…"

"I don't give a flying fuck._ LEAVE_!"

"If you really didn't care, I would be at the bottom of the Port Charles River," Dante pointed out.

"I didn't do that for you. I did it for me. I don't want to lose another parent. _LEAVE_!" Lulu pointed to the door. "I want you to go."

"Just answer me this Lulu; did you sleep with Matt to get back at me?" Dante demanded.

"I don't even think of you anymore. I want you to go. I want to move on with my life. I am going to."

"With Matty-Boy?" Dante demanded. "Why him?"

"Why do you suddenly care about me? It was your job, wasn't it?" Lulu demanded. "Did you suddenly grow a conscience or something? Was banging me all the part of the job? Did you and your buddies at the station get your kicks from it? Laughing about how stupid I was to believe the lies that come out of your mouth? That I believed that you loved me? Is that why it took you so long to say it back?"

Is that what she thought? She thought that she was a butt of jokes at the police station.

"Just give me five minutes to explain. Please after driving all night, you at least owe me that," Dante pleaded.

It was a plea that fell on deaf ears. Lulu shook her head. "You drove all night because even in your deceitfulness, you don't like the idea of me being with another man. You watched the baseball game didn't you? I want you to leave and never come back."

There was no reasoning with her. She was pissed at him and always would be. Dante hung his head. "It wasn't a lie," he muttered.

"Like hell it wasn't." Lulu opened the door. "You lied to me about everything."

"That may be true. I told you a lot of lies," Dante admitted as he headed to the door. "But I never lied to you about my feelings for you. I love you. I will always love you. If it takes the rest of my life I will get you back in my life."

* * *

Read and Review!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Defeated, Dante went across the hall and knocked at Bruno's door. Maybe the other bodyguard would take pity on him and let him crash there for a few hours before he headed back to Port Charles.

Bruno opened the door. He was dressed in a pair of dress slacks and a polo shirt. "You must be Dante. Michael told me that you might be stopping by. Come in."

Dante entered the apartment. It was tiny compared to Lulu's lavish penthouse but it was larger than his loft back in Port Charles. Bruno made it his home with manly décor.

"Nice place," Dante commented.

"Mr. Corrinthos pays extremely well."

"When did Michael call you?" Dante wondered.

He wondered if he was that transparent when he was in Lulu's room back at Sonny's when he found out that she left town.

"Sometime last night, I was guarding Miss Spencer on her excursion with Dr. Hunter."

Dante walked around the apartment. He noticed that there were several gift bags on the kitchen table, large bouquet of flowers, and bunch of Mylar balloons. "What is this?"

"Miss Spencer's birthday is tomorrow. Sonny sent her that gift for me to give her. But I think he is going to give her something else as a surprise."

"Her birthday is tomorrow?" Dante demanded.

That is something that he should have known. There was no way that he was going to head back to Port Charles now. He needed to get her a birthday present even if she wanted nothing to do with him.

"It sure is. I bet that the good doctor has something nice planned for her."

Dante shuttered of the thought of that Matt had planned for his Lulu. "You have been guarding Lulu for awhile, haven't you?"

"Since her days at PCU, she came to Harvard, so did I," Bruno said. "Do you want some coffee? I could order some breakfast from this little diner that delivers."

"Matty- Dr. Hunter and Lulu mentioned that they were going to brunch soon," Dante informed him.

Bruno nodded. "I figured as much. Miss Spencer loves this little bistro in Harvard Square. She spends most Sundays there studying during the school year. I have to frisk every guy that tries to attempt to hit on her."

"That must have put a damper on her social life."

"It did until Brady Andrews came along. He seemed unfazed by it."

Dante bristled at the mention of Brady's name. He was really beginning to hate the Federal Prosecutor. He felt that there was something that he wasn't seeing with Brady. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Dante stifled a yawn, he haven't slept in more than twenty-four hours. It was finally hitting him.

"The guest room is down the hall, the first door on the left. Take a load off. You have a long drive ahead of you."

Dante really wanted to tag along to Lulu and Matty-Boy's brunch date. He needed to figure out how to ruin it somehow since they were so far away from Port Charles and a call for the hospital wouldn't work. He needed to give Lulu her space. If he crowded her, she might never hear him out.

"Okay, I will get some sleep. Make sure you take good care of Lulu okay?" Dante asked as he went to the guest room.

"Don't worry; nothing is going to happen to her. See you in a few hours."

Dante was asleep for a few hours when he heard knocking at the front door. Groaning he went to answer it. There was a deliveryman standing in the hallway. "Are you Mr. Dante Perelli?" he asked.

"I am."

The deliveryman handed him a clipboard. "Sign your name on line ten, and then I will get you the delivery."

Who knew he was here? Dante wondered as he signed his name on the line.

The deliveryman handed Dante a medium sized box. "Here," He handed him an envelope. "Open the envelope first and then the box. I guess the note will explain it."

"Thanks." Dante reached for his wallet. He handed the deliveryman a ten dollar bill.

He closed the door and carried the box to the dining room table. He set it down. He opened the envelope. It was a hand written letter from Michael. " _'Dante, I would bet a thousand dollars that you are in Boston. I watched the baseball game too. I don't know what you did to my sister, but I know that she is pissed at you. In the box is a few days worth of clothes. Anyway as you probably know, Lulu's birthday is tomorrow. Enclosed is an address to a place for you to get a present for her. I hope she forgives you, Michael'_."

Dante looked at the bottom of the note. "Copley Place, 100 Huntington Ave, Boston."

* * *

After he showered and changed, Dante left Bruno a note telling him that he was going to be back later. Dante looked at the address again. He was standing outside of Tiffany & Co. He gulped. Michael knew he was in some serious shit with Lulu. But Tiffany & Co.? Items in here cost more than he made in a year. Hell, more than he made in two years.

"Can't I get her a puppy instead?" he wondered aloud. "They are cuter and cheaper."

"_Women can't resist the little blue box_," the note read at the bottom.

The note written by Lulu's brother/cousin was mocking him. Yes, he was in the doghouse but was it supposed to cost him both arms and legs to get out of it?

The doorman opened the door for him. "Thanks," Dante mumbled.

He must have looked lost at the sight of all of the jewelry cases because a salesclerk came up to him. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yeah, it's my girl's birthday tomorrow. Only thing is that she is mighty pissed at me. I need something to show her how much she means to me," Dante said truthfully.

"So you are in the doghouse, huh?" The clerk laughed.

"Pretty much, I need to get out of it. Hopefully once she sees the little blue box, all can be forgiven?"

"I will do my best to help you."

"I love her, but I don't want to sell one of my kidneys and half of my liver to get her something," Dante joked as he saw a wealthy lady try on a diamond ring the size of a ping-pong ball.

The salesclerk laughed. "Come with me, we have some nice stuff in your price range."

After much thought, Dante chose a toggle Tiffany's bracelet in sterling silver for Lulu as well as a sterling sliver Love and Kisses ring with the XOXO in the band. He watched as the clerk place each item in Tiffany's signature blue box and tied the white bow on it. Then she placed the two boxes in the blue Tiffany's bag.

He was glad to get out of the pricey store with all of his vital organs intact.

"This should get you out of the doghouse," the clerk smiled, handing him the robin egg blue bag.

Dante stuck the credit card receipt in his back pocket. He didn't want to look at it. He knew he blew at least half of his check on Lulu's birthday present.

"I sure hope it helps," he muttered to himself. He noticed something else in the case that caught his eye. "Can you wrap that up for me too?" he asked, pointing to it.

* * *

Lulu and Matt had their brunch. He had a mimosa while she just drank plain orange juice. "This is great," Matt said as their server cleared their empty plates away.

"It was, I am glad that you came this weekend," Lulu muttered.

"Hey Lulu, I don't mean to sound brash but your birthday is tomorrow. I called the hospital; they agreed to let me have the morning off. I remembered it was your birthday from your medical chart. We could do something fun in the morning. A picnic date in the park or something like that. "

"That would be nice. I don't think that my Dad or brothers could make it into town tomorrow anyway. But I suspect they will send me some really nice presents. Dad sends me the best gifts."

"I remember that bracelet he gave you for the reopening of the Haunted Star," Matt remembered. "Wow."

"It helps that I am the only girl. He likes to spoil me a little."

Matt laughed. "A little? You could feed a small country on what that cost him! Have you seen your loft? Presidential Suites are not that luxurious!"

Lulu kissed his cheek. "Sonny is my Dad. He wants me to have the best."

"Let's make the most of this day, okay?" Matt held out his hand. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

Dante drove back to Lulu's apartment building. He let himself into Bruno's place. There was no sign of him. He must still be out with Lulu and Matty-Boy.

His cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and groaned. "Hey Ma."

"Don't you hey ma me!" Olivia said. "I am standing in the pigsty of your loft. Where the heck are you? There are empty beer bottles and a empty box of pizza all over the place. Have you talked to Lulu yet?"

"I am in Boston," Dante confirmed. "I am in her bodyguard's apartment that is across from her penthouse. I tried. She won't give me the time of day. She is really pissed. No she is not alone; Matty-Boy is here spending the weekend with her."

"What did you expect, Dante? Give her some time. Maybe she will come around."

"Her birthday is tomorrow," Dante said.

"What did you get her? It better be something good. Do you want some help? I am a girl after all."

"I got her a couple of things at Tiffany's. I must have spent my entire paycheck. I really hope she likes it."

Olivia whistled. "Tiffany's? Wow, you are going all out, aren't you?"

"I had a little nudge in this direction," Dante admitted. "The saleswoman helped me out a lot so I didn't need to take out a loan to pay for the purchases."

"It might take more than a gift from Tiffany's to get her back. You need to regain her trust first. Hopefully it will work from there."

"How can I get her to trust me again if she won't see or talk to me?" Dante whined.

"Honey if I knew that, I would be a millionaire," Olivia said. "Good luck."

"Thanks ma," Dante grumbled.

Dante checked his watch, it was getting late. Bruno still hadn't returned home, meaning he was still out with Lulu and Matty-Boy. Their brunch date, turned out to be an entire day events. He paces back and forth in Bruno's place. He hated the fact that it was Matt was spending the day with her. He wanted to.

He was watching ESPN on Bruno's plasma screen. He heard the door open. Bruno was finally home. It only been the entire day that he was gone.

"You are still here?" Bruno asked surprised.

"I hope that you don't mind, I used your shower. I think I will head out sometime tomorrow." Dante sat up straight on the sofa.

"Not at all. Sonny does sign both of our paychecks. Ms Spencer and Dr. Hunter are back from their outing. I am beat; keeping up with her is a hard job. If they ring for anything can you see what they want?"

Dante nodded. He would take seeing Lulu any means he could. "Of course I would."  
He hoped that the gifts he got Lulu was a step in the right direction. He hoped that she would allow him to spend some of her birthday with her.

* * *

Brady sat back in his office in city hall. It was early Sunday evening; he was the only one in the building other than the security guard at the front entrance. Good thing, he had a lot of work to do. There was a ringing sound. He checked his cell phone, it wasn't coming from there.

Brady reached for a key that was taped on the underside of his desk. He went to a credenza. He unlocked the bottom drawer. He pulled out an untraceable cell phone. "I thought I told you not to call me after you fucked up. The bullet was only supposed to graze her, not put in the ICU for days after they cracked open her chest to fix what you did. You are lucky that she didn't die on the operating table."

"I paid you handsomely. I don't owe you a thing. Yes, I figured that she was back in Boston by now. Fine, keep an eye on her. But maintain your distance, from what I remember she has a guard on her at all times. Even when she goes to class, I want tabs on her. Good, call me the minute you have something."

* * *

Read a


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Dante lay awake in Bruno's guestroom that night wondering what Lulu and Matty-Boy were doing. His mind wondered to the gutter for a brief moment. He curled his hand into a fist. He wanted to go across the hall, break down the door, throw Lulu over his shoulder, and claim her as his own. He knew if he did that he would get a swift kick in the groin with her five inch heels.

He needed to make it up to her on her birthday. He needed to tell her how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. He really did fell in love with her. That wasn't a lie.

He wanted her to trust him again; he needed her back in his life because he couldn't picture his life without her. His life was empty and had no meaning without her.

* * *

Matt was in the kitchen making breakfast when Lulu woke up and wondered in the room in search of coffee. "You didn't have to make me anything," she said. "We could have ordered in or something."

Matt looked at the eggs he was scrambling. Bacon and sausage were cooking in another pan. "It's your birthday, Lulu. I made your favorite coffee too." He pointed to the coffee maker.

"What time is your flight?" Lulu asked.

"Four. That gives us plenty of time to do what I have planned," Matt told her.

"What do you have planned?" Lulu asked. "Should I be worried?"

Matt scooped some eggs on a plate and put some bacon and sausage on it. "It's going to be a surprise. Well Bruno knows about it, I had to talk to him about it. To make sure you were going to be safe."

"That sounds interesting. Care to elaborate?" Lulu asked.

She took a forkful of eggs. "These are really good."

Matt shook his head. "Nope, nice try though Lulu, buttering me up with a compliment. Finish your eggs and take a shower and we will go."

"You are not even to give me a hint?" Lulu whined. "Please?"

Matt laughed at the face that Lulu was making. "Nope," he said again. "Actually wear some shorts and at-shirt instead of a skirt. I don't want you to give other people a show."

"Fine," Lulu grumbled.

She finished her eggs and meat without another word. She kissed Matt lightly on the lips. "Thank you for breakfast, Matt. I can't wait to see what you have in store for me."

* * *

"Is this why you made me eat all that protein?" Lulu asked. "And not wear a skirt?"

She and Matt were rollerblading in the local park. Matt held on her hand as they coasted on the empty pavement. Apparently everyone was at work. They had the entire park to themselves.

Matt nodded. "Yes."

Lulu glanced over her shoulder. Bruno was jogging to keep up with them. "We need to wait a second; I thought you told Bruno what we were doing."

"I did. I think he thought that I was kidding or he is out of shape. He should have brought a bike or something," Matt said. "We are almost there anyway."

"Almost where? We passed the duck pond awhile back. There is nothing but trees and grass in this part of the park."

Matt tightened his grip on her hand and he continued forward, taking her with him. "You will see."

* * *

Dante woke up to twenty voicemails and fifty text messages from his mother. She probably wanted to know how it went when he gave Lulu the gifts he bought her. He dialed his number. "What is it Ma? No, I haven't seen her yet. She is out with Matty-Boy. Yes he spent the night in her place. YES I am jealous of him! I want to smack him all the way back to Port Charles!"

"Then why are you… wait a second. Since you are there, Bruno needs to take Matt back to the airport, right?"

"Where are you going with this, ma?" Dante asked.

"With you there, he might have you watch Lulu while he takes Matt back to the airport."

Dante felt his heart swell, he might just be able to spend Lulu's birthday with her after all. He just needed to buy an athletic cup to protect his boys from a swift kick to the groin.

The other line beeped. Dante looked down at the caller ID. It was Bruno. "I have another call I need to take, ma. I love you and I will be back in Port Charles in a day or two."

The answered the other line. "Hello?"

"It's Bruno. I need to ask you something. When I take the good doctor to the airport, can you keep an eye on Miss Spencer?"

Dante held his breath that is exactly what he needed.

"Well do you want to do it?" Bruno prodded.

Dante nodded. "Yes I will do it."

"You watched her in Port Charles, right? So I don't have to tell you that she can…" Bruno trailed off. "Can I ask you something, why did you show up here?"

Dante couldn't tell Bruno the truth. He needed to come up with a believable lie. "She left town so suddenly, I wanted to make sure that she made it to Boston safely. I really wanted to see it for myself."

"And you couldn't have phoned her?" Bruno asked.

"I wanted to see it for myself. I spent all that time with her on the island. I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

Bruno seemed to buy his explanation. "Okay then. Dr. Hunter's flight is at four. We are going to leave a little before two to get there on time."

Dante looked at his watch. It was eleven thirty.

"Why do you so out of breath, man?" Dante asked. "Are you running a marathon or something?"

"Dr. Hunter is taking Lulu rollerblading this morning. I am running to keep up with them."

_Rollerblading_? Dante wondered. That would be really strenuous on her heart. Considering she did have heart surgery about two months ago. It must be okay since it was the good doctor Matty-Boy's idea.

Bruno must have sensed Dante's discomfort. "They stopped. Now he is giving her a piggyback to a grassy area. There is a picnic set up there. He asked me to set it up and surprise her. I better go."

Piggyback ride? What the hell was going on? He really needed to know. He didn't want Lulu to move on with anyone but him.

* * *

Matt carried Lulu over to a blanket that was laid on the ground. A wicker picnic basket was in the middle of the blanket. "Here we are, Miss Spencer," he said as he set her down to the ground. "I hope you are hungry. I sure am after rollerblading."

"You set this up?" Lulu asked. "Wow, how did you do it?"

"That is me to know and you to find out." Matt smiled.

"What did you pack?" Lulu eyed the basket. "I am starving."

Matt opened the basket. "That is a surprise too."

He pulled out a bottle. "Let see what we have in here, a bottle of sparkling grape juice, with a couple of glasses, a container of fresh fruit and vegetables, and some sandwiches. I didn't know how long we would take to get here. They are peanut butter and grape jelly."

Lulu remembered Dante slathering that grape edible oil all over her body and she slathered on his and the hours and hours of fun they had with it.

"Is that okay?" Matt asked her, handing her a sandwich.

"It's fine. I love grape jelly."

Matt opened the bottle of sparkling grape juice. He poured her and himself a cup. "A toast to the birthday girl." He held up his glass to her. "I am really glad … I mean honored that you are spending it with me."

Lulu blushed as they clink the glasses. "Thank you for all this Matt. It was really thoughtful."

They kissed lightly on the lips before they dug in the food.

After they ate, they lay on their backs looking at the cloud formations. "That looked like a scalpel." Matt pointed to a wispy cloud in the sky.

"It kind of looks like a snake to me," Lulu said, cocking her head to one side.

"A snake? It looks like a scalpel. Look there is the blade and there is the handle. See? It's a scalpel." Matt pointed the features out to her.

"Okay, I see it now after you pointed it out."

Matt cleared his throat. "I also got you something else. I mean…" he stammered.

Lulu sat up. "What is it Matt?"

"Patrick told me that it was too soon to get you something like this, but after all what happened in the past few months…." He trailed off.

He handed her a long, thin jewelry box. That was in the picnic basket. "Here, happy birthday, Lulu."

"Matt," Lulu began, staring at the gift wrapped box in her hand. "You didn't have get me anything for my birthday. I mean we just finished our first real date last night."

"Just open it, Lulu."

Lulu hesitated for a moment; she unwrapped the box, and opened the lid. Nestled inside was a white gold and pink sapphire tennis bracelet. "This is gorgeous, Matt. You really out done yourself on this gift."

"I missed you when you were on the island," Matt admitted.

Lulu kissed him lightly on the lips. Matt took the box from her. He clasped the bracelet on her wrist.

"It looks great on your wrist."

Bruno came up to them. "Dr. Hunter, we need to head back to the penthouse so I can get you to the airport on time."

Matt helped Lulu to her feet. "What about the blanket and basket?" she asked.

"I will send somebody to pick them up. We need to go now," Bruno said.

* * *

Dante was eating a cheese sandwich when Bruno came back. "Are they love birds back?" Dante asked.

Bruno went to the table, getting the gift bags and balloons. "I am going to give Lulu her gifts from her Dad and her brothers. Dr. Hunter and I are leaving in fifteen minutes. Be ready to be in her penthouse then, okay?"

"Does she know I am going to be there?"

Bruno shrugged. "You are here. I am taking Dr. Hunter to the airport. Who else does she think is going to watch her?"

"Good point."

"Hey, can you make it a few hours or even for the night?" Bruno asked. "My little sister just gone into labor and the hospital she is at is at the hospital. I would call Sonny but since you are here, I won't have to."

Dante was a fool if he didn't jump at the chance to spend sometime with Lulu alone. "Of course, I will keep an eye on Lulu."

Bruno thanked him. "I will try to be back later tonight. If it's going to be any later, I am going to call you."

Dante waved that off. "Just call me when you are going to return. Spend the time with your little sister and your new niece or nephew to be."

Bruno gestured to the bags. "I am going to take these to her and tell her that you are going to watch her."

"No, don't tell her. I want to surprise her. It is her birthday after all."

Bruno seemed unsure for a second. "Okay. I will. I guess I will see you late tonight or early tomorrow."

"Okay, see you then."

Dante waited by the door until he heard Matt and Bruno leave the penthouse He peeked through the peephole and cringed when he saw Matt give Lulu a goodbye kiss on the lips. He wanted to wrench the door open and throttle Matt. Instead, he went to his room and retrieved the little blue bag. He counted to twenty until he went over to Lulu's penthouse. He tried the knob, it was unlocked. He smiled as he pushed open the door. He hid the bag behind his back. "Honey, I am home!"

Lulu was sitting on her sofa and admiring a ring that was on her right hand. On the sofa next to her were two blue bags from Tiffany's. She looked at him, startled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Bruno is taking Matty-Boy back to the airport," Dante announced.

"It's going to be half an hour tops round trip. I can't get into that much trouble in thirty minutes, Dante. You can go now."

Dante sat down in the chair next to the sofa. He still hid the bag behind his back. "Apparently his sister is in labor. She is at Mass General Hospital apparently it's close to the airport. I am keeping an eye on you, tonight baby."

"Bethany is having the baby now? I need to get her something. I missed the baby shower because we were on the island." Lulu said. "But I am too sore to go to the store today."

She went back to admire the massive pink sapphire and platinum ring. In the band were diamonds and blue sapphires. "Oh, Sonny got this for my birthday, isn't it pretty?"

She held out her hand so he could see it. He noticed the diamond pendant in platinum on a platinum necklace that spelled her name across her chest. "Oh and the necklace and pendants are from Michael and Morgan. They got it specially made for me."

"Wow," Dante breathed, impressed by her jewelry.

Sonny and her brothers/cousins went all out for Lulu's birthday. Sonny most of all, that ring on her finger looked like it cost as much as a house. He didn't dare to ask her what Lucky and Nikolas got for her.

"I am surprised that you are still here," Lulu said. "I thought that you would be long gone. I thought that you would be back in Port Charles."

"Not a chance in hell," Dante grunted. "What I told you last night was true, I love you."

"Those are just words," Lulu said. "I don't believe you."

Dante sighed. "If you didn't believe me, why didn't you tell Sonny who I really was?"

"He would be taken away from me. I don't want my only parent I have left to be in jail or on the run," Lulu said. "It had nothing to do with what I thought I felt for you."

"Why are you using Matty-Boy?" Dante asked. "You are using him to forget about me, aren't you?"

"His name is Matt or Dr. Hunter not Matty-Boy. I am not using him. I am moving on with my life with him," Lulu corrected. "There is a big difference."

Not if I have anything to say about it, Dante thought.

"I got you something for your birthday, too," Dante said. He held out the bag.

Lulu eyed the bag. "You went to Tiffany's?"

Dante laughed. "You girls notice that shade of blue, huh?"

"It's engrained in our DNA. It has something to do with the XX chromosomes we have." Lulu stared at the bag.

Dante waved the bag in front of Lulu face. "Do you want it, babe?"

"Don't call me that. I am not your babe," Lulu corrected.

"I still got you a gift. It may not be as extravagant as what Michael and Morgan got for you. I will not even compete with the rock that Sonny got you. He might be better off buying you a house."

"He already bought me this place." Lulu gestured to the penthouse.

"I stand corrected; he already bought you a house."

"He wanted to get me a puppy too, but I will be in school al day and wont be able to spend time with the little fuzz ball."

Dante handed her the bag. "Here babe, happy birthday, Lulu. You think that I would have forgotten?"

Lulu opened the first box, it was the bracelet. Dante eased himself to the sofa. He took the bracelet, putting it on the same wrist as the one she got from Matt. "Who got you that?" he demanded, examining it.

"Matt."

Matty-Boy was buying her gifts now? Dante thought. He didn't like that at all.

Dante's eyes flashed with anger. He took a deep breath. "Open the second box, Lulu."

Lulu pulled out a smaller box out of the bag. Lulu eyed him suspiciously. She opened it to see the ring inside. "Wow," she breathed.

Dante took the ring out and slid it on her finger. "That ring explains how I feel, Lu. I love you. I loved you the moment that we met that night in baggage claim."

"Stop." Lulu held up her hand to silence him, it sounded too much like a proposal to her. "I still don't believe you, Dante. You lied to me for months and months."

Dante went for broke; he cupped Lulu's face and kissed her fiercely. After a moment, she began to kiss him back. Dante's heart soared. He deepened the kiss, turning it into a passionate kiss.

He ran his hand along the length of her arm. He picked her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist. Blindly, he walked down the hallway to her bedroom. He placed her down on the middle of her bed. He pulled away briefly so he could be able to take off his shirt.

He balled it up and tossed it on the floor. He continued to assault her neck with his lips; if the weather was colder he was going to brand her.

He hand slid to the waistband of her cotton shorts that she changed into after the rollerblading. Without looking, he untangled the drawstring. He trailed his fingers along her panties. He pulled it aside, plunged two fingers deep inside of her. He teased her clit with the pad of his thumb. He felt her tremble beneath him.

He felt her tense up on his fingers. She was getting close. "Come for me baby," he whispered in her ear.

With his other hand, he peeled off her shorts and he tore off her panties. She was naked from the waist down. He straddled her waist to keep her from moving. He went to his button and zipper. Lulu halfway sat up, she batted his hands away so she could do it herself.

She unsnapped the button and eased the zipper down. She snaked her hands inside, she grasped his throbbing member in her hands. She stroked his shaft slowly. He kicked off the rest of this clothing.

He picked her up so she was straddling him; with one quick thrust he buried himself completely inside of her. He slowly began to thrust into her. He increased his tempo until he felt himself release inside of her they came together like the usually did.

He withdrew from her. He reached down to retrieve his pants. He pulled out one last little blue box. "I got one last gift for you, baby," he said breathlessly.

He didn't give it to her, he opened it himself. It was a silver necklace with a pendent engraved saying: _I Love You_ in fancy script. He put it on her.

Lulu looked down at the necklace. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I want you to leave."

Dante shook his head, he wasn't sure that he heard her correctly. "What?" he demanded.

"I want you to go," Lulu repeated. "Nothing has changed the way I feel about you."

"You can't be _serious_!" Dante protested.

He could tell that she felt something like he did. Her denying it made him feel like shit.

Lulu jumped from the bed, she used the blanket at the foot of the bed to cover herself up. She tossed Dante his clothing. She made a move to take off the jewelry he had given her.

Dante pulled on his boxers. He stopped her. "Lu, keep them. I got it for you for your birthday. I want you to enjoy it."

"Just leave, okay?"

"I can't just leave. Bruno is not here. I am not leaving you without a guard. I will go when he comes back."

"I don't want you in my penthouse. I don't want you in my life anymore," Lulu said.

Defeated after night passion they just shared, she was literally kicking him out of her bed and out of her life forever.

"Lulu," Dante protested, reaching for her.

She dodged his hands. "No! I don't want to talk to you; it's just going to be more lies. We shouldn't even have done what we just did."

Dante stepped into his pants. He zipped and buttoned up. "Lulu, like I said before I may have lied to you…"

"About everything!" she shouted. "Is Dante even your _real_ name?"

Dante nodded. "Yes. But my last name isn't Perelli. It's Falconari. My full name is Dante Angelo Falconari."

"Falconari?" Lulu echoed. "As in Olivia?"

"Yes, Olivia Falconari is my mother. I think you saw her picture in my loft. Yes, that was my real home I brought you to," Dante said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? That you brought me to your home? Because it doesn't. You can go, you got what you wanted."

"I didn't come here to have sex with you, Lulu," Dante said. "I came here because I love-"

"Stop it, if you loved me you would have told me the truth along time ago." Lulu tightens her grasp on the blanket around her waist.

"I wish I did. I couldn't."

"Wouldn't," Lulu corrected. "Tell me this Dante. If I haven't found out the truth by accident, when would have you told me the truth?"

Dante hesitated a second too long. Lulu threw a pillow at his head. "Put your clothes on and leave."

"I don't know when Bruno is coming back." Dante pulled on his shirt. "I will go once he comes back. Until then, I am going to be camped out on your sofa."

"I don't have much of a choice do I, detective?" Lulu said coolly. "As soon as Bruno comes back, I want you gone. I want you out of my life. I don't want you to contact me in any way; don't even to try to friend me on Facebook."

Dante's heart dropped. "Lu, you don't mean that. Not after all we shared."

"What we shared?" Lulu echoed. "You only thought with your dick. We have nothing between us. You lied. You used me to get to my father. I am done. Please leave."

Dante finished getting dressed. He left her bedroom. As the door shut behind him, it felt like it was closing the door to the only woman he had ever loved.

A/N- Trust me I have a plan!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

The next morning, Bruno returned a little after eight in the morning. Lulu had not left her bedroom since she kicked Dante out of her bedroom last night. He heard water running in her bathroom she was taking a shower. At least she was up.

"She is in her room," Dante said.

"Thank you for staying with her," Bruno said. "Want to see a picture of my new little nephew? His name is Justin."

Bruno handed Dante is phone with him holding a little baby wrapped in a blue blanket. "He looks like you," Dante commented as he handed the phone back to the other man.

"I am going to teach him everything I know," Bruno said proudly. "Show him how to hit a ball and throw a punch."

"I am going back to your place, take a shower, and then I am going to head back to Port Charles. I think I have overstayed my welcome."

Dante was halfway to the door. Bruno called his name and he turned back. "It was nice to meet you, Bruno."

Bruno rubbed his head. "On my way to the airport where I dropped off Dr. Hunter, I got a call from Michael. He told me that you and Lulu got _really close_ on the island."

Bruno used air-quotes when he described close.

"Michael needs to mind his own business," Dante muttered. "Please don't tell Sonny. He really might hurt me for getting so close to his daughter. Lulu told me some very interesting stories."

"And that didn't scare you off?" Bruno asked. "Anyway I was going to say it's my job to keep her safe. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Thank you. Tell Lulu bye for me."

Dante ducked out of the door to go to Bruno's to collect his belongings and start the long drive back home.

* * *

Lulu had changed into a pair of jean shorts and a scoop next tank top. Her scar on her chest was beginning to fade a little. It was still noticeable to her. She heard voices coming from the other room. Bruno must be back from the hospital. That would mean that Dante would be leaving soon.

Lulu looked down at her wrist at the bracelet that Dante had given to her for her birthday. She traced it with her fingertip. Did he really think that she was going to forgive him so quickly?

She felt a little bad for sleeping with him and then kicking him out of bed. But how wasn't it any different from all the times they slept together and he had been lying to her face?

Her cell phone began to ring. She looked at the screen.

"Hi Cameron," she smiled.

"Happy late birthday Auntie Lulu! Me and Jake made you a card. I hope you got it," Cameron said, excitedly.

"I am back in Boston now Cam," Lulu said. "I think Sonny would forward my mail here. I will get it. Thank you, you and your brother make me the best cards."

"Daddy wants to talk to you," Cameron said.

Lulu sighed. She really didn't want to talk to her brother right now. He was probably going to try and plead Dante's case or worse.

"Auntie Lulu, do you want to talk to Daddy or not?" Cameron asked after Lulu paused too long.

"Okay Cam, I will talk to your Daddy," Lulu said.

"Okay."

She heard Cameron scamper to the other room on the other line. "Daddy, it's Aunie Lulu. She wants to talk to you after all."

"Lu," Lucky began. "It's so good-"

"Cut the horse shit, Lucky," Lulu seethed. "That was a low thing for you to do. You knew that I wouldn't hang up on my nephew. I don't want to talk to you if you are going to plead Dante's case. I don't want to hear it. Nor I want to hear the lame excuse that you came up with to forget my birthday yet again. Have you even remembered one of my birthdays, ever?"

Lucky swore on the other end. It was obvious to her that he forget all about it. "Lulu…"

"Don't you dare say that you are sorry! I heard all your excuses over the years. I am not in the mood. You can tell Nik that too. I am done with you guys. This time it is for good."

Lucky sighed. "Lulu, don't say that, okay?"

"Why did you call? I said all I needed to say to Brady the other day. I said my peace to Dante. There is nothing left to say."

"Lu don't hang up!" Lucky said. "Yes, I am a screw up, okay. Please…"

Lulu shook her head even though that Lucky couldn't tell through the phone. "I tried, Lucky. You always let me down. There is no way to come back from this."

"Lulu, come on don't do this. We are family."

_Family_? Who was he kidding? Lulu could count how many times she saw her brother when she went to live with Sonny on one hand. Now all of a sudden he wants to be in her life? He wants to play big brother after all these years. She wasn't going to open that door again. It was just going to led to heart break.

"Goodbye Lucky," Lulu muttered as she hung up.

* * *

Dante drove thirty minutes outside of the city of Boston. He pulled out his cell phone. He scrolled through his contacts before he found the number he was looking for. An old buddy from the neighborhood, he went into the Navy and became a Navy SEAL before he went to the police academy. He was a few years older than Dante but they played stickball together. He was now was living presently in Boston and working as a PI, he would help him out.

The phone rang a couple of times. "Lance LaRocca Private Investigations, how can I address your needs?"

"Where is your assistant?" Dante asked without preamble. "Does she have the day off or something?"

"Well, well isn't it Detective Dante Falconari. I hear you are after one of the biggest fish in the country. Good luck to you, man. You need it."

"How do you know that?" Dante wondered.

"Your mother told my mother. You know how they are," Lance said. "My mom also said that Olivia said that you went completely _gaga_ for a chick over there."

"The chick is a pup of the big shark," Dante admitted. "She is the only daughter of Sonny Corrinthos,"

"Dude, you fell for Corrinthos' only daughter?" Lance whistled. "Damn that isn't good!"

"You're telling me. Anyway the reason why I am calling, she found out the truth about what I was doing. She hates me right now. She thinks that I used her."

"I can't say I blame her. What do you want me to do?"

"I would like to hire you to keep an eye on her. She already has a fulltime bodyguard. I would like to have another set of eyes on her," Dante explained. "I just want her to be safe."

"You still have it bad for her, don't you?" Lance teased. "I mean you should have heard my mother saying '_if Dante Falconari found a girl of his dreams, you can too_'."

"Will you take the job or not?" Dante demanded. "I can take my business elsewhere."

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Lance wondered. "That would be easier than having a PI watching her every move."

"I tried. I even followed her to Boston. She let me make love to her then she literally kicked me out of bed. She wouldn't hear me out. I am worried about her, the people that shot her are still out there. I just want her to be safe."

Lance sighed. "Send me the info. I will get back to you."

"Please Lance. I love her. I don't want her to be hurt again."

Lance pretended to be shocked. "Did Dante Falconari just say he loved a girl that wasn't his mother or a member of his extended family?"

"Yes, I did," Dante admitted. "Will you help me or not? Will you help keep her safe?"

"I expect the information on her as soon as you get back to Port Charles. I will see that I can do without tipping off the crime lord."

Dante breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thanks you, buddy."

* * *

Brady paced his suite in the Metro Court. He had been on edge since the mysterious phone he got the other day. How dare the person call him? He knew that there was no way to trace the call back to him. But he still needed to be careful.

The plan went awry. The plan was to maim Lulu, enough to put her in the hospital but not in the ICU on life support. Sonny was out for blood and wouldn't rest until he found out who tried to kill Lulu and make him suffer. Maybe the plan worked out better after all. His goal in life was to bring down the mobster. This may be the best way to do it. Sonny might get sloppy. He might make a mistake and Brady will catch him.

That is why he left the information about Dante's mission for her to find. If she told Sonny about Dante, Sonny would have no choice but to kill Dante for his betrayal.

He wished that he would have bucked up and stayed with Lulu once he found out that Sonny was her father. It would have been easier to bring him down from the inside. He could have kicked himself for being so stupid.

Ever since Washington told him that he was in charge of bringing Michael 'Sonny' Corrinthos, JR to justice, it was all he thought about. It was all he tasted. It was the first thing he thought of when he woke up in the morning. It was the last thing he thought about when he fell asleep.

Lulu taking off to Boston was the last thing he expected. Dante following after her was telling, like Dante's feelings for Lulu were more than professional. His guy that he hired to keep an eye on her reported back to him that Dante arrived early in the morning. That must have been a surprise since the good Dr. Hunter was already there.

Brady wished he was a fly on the wall for that one. Better yet, he wished that he had bugged Lulu's penthouse.

Bugging her place was a definitely on his list. Who knows what juicy stuff he would find out? He needed to find a way to do that.

Another of his untraceable cell phones rang. "_What_?" he demanded.

"Detective Falconari just left. He is heading back to Port Charles. At least that is what the tracking device I planted on his car is saying," the voice said on the other end.

"Where did you plant it? I don't want him to find it," Brady said.

"Relax, it was behind his rear wheel. I sincerely don't think he is going to find it."

Brady sighed. He needed to be careful. He wasn't going to get this case against Sonny thrown out of court.

"What about Lulu? What is she doing?" Brady asked.

"She hasn't left her penthouse yet. Usually she does sometime in the morning to get some coffee and wonder around the Square. Don't worry I will keep out of her and her muscle's sight."

"Keep it that way. We can't have anymore screw ups." Brady hung up.

* * *

Lulu needed to go out and clear her head after her conversation with her brother Lucky. She went for a walk around Harvard Square. She knew that he was going to let her down again. Why did she get her hopes up? Was it because her brothers actually showed up at the hospital when she was shot?

Lucky sunk to a new level by using Cameron to talk to her. How was she supposed to tell her nephew no?

Lulu passed a boutique. An outfit caught her attention. She had a credit card in her purse without a limit in her purse. Nothing helps to mend a broken heart more than retail therapy.

* * *

Dante returned to Port Charles late in the afternoon. After he sent Lance the info on Lulu and Lance accepted the job to keep his trained eye on her. Dante made a beeline for Jake's. All he thought about on the why back home was drinking himself into oblivion. He walked into the bar. He tossed Coleman his car keys. A beer and a shot of vodka, leave me the bottle."

Coleman caught the keys. He opened a bottle of beer and poured a shot of vodka, leaving the bottle next to it. "Girl trouble, huh brother?"

Dante slammed the shot, then chugged his beer. "You can say that."

"Care to share? I am like a priest. I tell no one a thing," Coleman offered. "Consider it as doctor/patient confidentiality."

"That's okay. I made the mess; I need to clean it up."

Lucky came in to the bar a few minutes later and sat down next to Dante. "Good afternoon, Coleman. Isn't it too early to drink like that Mr. Perelli?" Lucky asked.

"It's five o'clock somewhere." Dante answered and he poured himself another shot and slammed it.

"A bottle of sarsaparilla for the good detective," Coleman said as he set a bottle in front of Lucky.

"Thanks," Lucky muttered.

"If I look the way you do, it must be bad," Dante said. "And I was in the car for eight hours."

"Nikolas and I totally forgot Lulu's birthday. I only remembered when Cam and Jake made a card for her and wanted me to sign it. " Lucky said softly. "She wants nothing to do with us anymore. We are officially out of her life, this time for good."

"Sorry man," Dante said. "She is pissed at me too. She wants nothing to do with me as well."

Lucky motioned that they take their conversation to a table so that Coleman wouldn't overhear something he shouldn't.

"I can't say I blame her. She has been through a lot," Lucky said. "I just thought I was doing the best thing for her but time just got away from me. If I the chance to redo things, I would have been a bigger presence in her life."

"She will get through it," Dante said. "She is tough. She survived being shot in the chest. She will get through this."

Lucky drank his non-alcoholic drink. He thought for a second. "I sure hope so. I am sure we will still see her. Just because she is pissed at me and Nikolas doesn't mean that she is going to kick her nephews out of her life as well."

"She is going to be an intern at Diane and Alexis' law firm in the spring term. We will see her then, too," Dante pointed out.

"That is months away!" Lucky grumbled.

"I got that covered too," Dante admitted. "I have an old friend that lives in Boston. He will keep an eye on her, to make sure she is safe."

"Safer than with Sonny's hired muscle?" Lucky questioned. "She will be the safest person on campus."

"I hurt her enough. I don't want her to be hurt again."

"Speaking of which, do you think she is going to keep her mouth shut?" Lucky demanded, in a low voice.

Dante nodded. "She said she would. Not for me, though. She is doing it for Sonny. She doesn't want to lose the only parent she has left."

"It still irks me that she calls Sonny her father. She had a father. Taking Sonny down is going to hurt her more than anyone else," Lucky admitted.

Dante poured himself another shot. "Tell me about it. This situation is messed up. It doesn't help that Brady messed it up."

"That guy has some balls to do that. I guess he was hoping that Lulu was going to tell Sonny and Sonny was going to kill you. And he was going to arrest Sonny for your murder."

"The man is a jerk. A jerk that we have to work with, just grin and bear it, right?" Dante muttered.

Lucky shrugged. "I don't know. Something seems off with that guy with me. I mean he so callously broke your cover. He never gave it a second thought. Like your life was meaningless to him. It makes me wonder, what else does he have planned? What else is up his sleeve?"

"Or whose side is he really on."

* * *

Read and Review! :D


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

Dante took a cab home from Jake's. He stumbled home, to his surprise, Ronnie was waiting for him. "Took your sweet ass time to come home," he said.

Dante tossed his keys on the kitchen counter on his way to get another beer. "I stopped at Jake's on the way back. I had a nice conversation with Lucky there."

Ronnie sighed. "I hope Coleman didn't overhear anything."

"Relax, Jake's is neutral." Dante popped the top of his beer bottle.

"I am sorry man; I saw the baseball game the other night. It must have been painful to see her move on. Maybe it's for the best. You can get back to what is important, to bring Sonny down."

"She really hates me. She thinks I used her," Dante commented as he took a sip of his beer.

"Did you?" Ronnie ventured.

"At first, then…" Dante trailed off. "I love her Ronnie."

"She knows the truth now. What is stopping her from telling Sonny the truth? If she hates you as much as you say, she would love to see you suffer."

"She told me that she wasn't going to say a word. Don't look so excited, it is not for my benefit. She is doing it for Sonny. Lulu doesn't want to lose the only parent she has left."

Ronnie sighed. "This is messy enough as it is. I mean that Brady character was shady enough to do what he did."

"Brady is shady. I am going to have Spinelli look into him tomorrow. I just want to see for myself how shady he is."

"Are you ready to find out the answer? You might not like it," Ronnie warned.

Dante shrugged. "I already lost my girl. What else do I have to lose?"

* * *

Lulu returned to her penthouse after hours of shopping. She got Bruno's sister Bethany several things for her newborn son. Lulu tried to hand the gifts to Bruno to give to Bethany. He waved it off saying. "I know you two will get together soon and do lunch. Why don't you wait until then to give it to her?"

"Okay. I will call her later to set up a lunch date or something." Lulu said.

Bruno retired back to his apartment and Lulu went into her penthouse with her bags and bags of purchases. She thought that buying things would make her feel better but it didn't.

All she could think of was Dante.

"Why can't I stop thinking of you?" she muttered.

Her cell phone suddenly rang. She looked at the caller ID. "Hi Dad," she greeted.

"Lulu, I just got a call from a very nervous credit card company employee. There was lot of activity on your cards this afternoon. When I said a lot, it's a lot."

"Oh, I went shopping for some school outfits and some power suits when I have the internship with Diane's firm in the spring," Lulu answered. "And I got some stuff for Bruno's new little nephew."

"Is that all?" Sonny asked. "Is there something else that made you drop ten grand this afternoon?"

Lulu gasped. "I spent that much this afternoon? Sorry Dad, I had no idea."

"Don't worry about it. You need something to let out your frustrations out for the last few months," Sonny assured her. "Did Bruno give you your presents yesterday?"

Lulu nodded. "I love the ring, Sonny. Thank you. I love the necklace that Michael and Morgan got me too. You guys are the best."

"We almost lost you Lulu," Sonny said somberly. "We don't want anything else to happen to you."

"Thanks. I love you guys too. I am going to call Bruno's sister a call so I can spend sometime with her and the new baby."

"Bruno is going to like that too. He is going to get paid for spending sometime with his family."

"I think he is happy that Bethany and I are friends. I am going to go and unpack my new clothes before they get wrinkled. Love you, Dad."

"I love you, too."

* * *

The next morning, Dante went to Sonny's restaurant. Spinelli was already there sitting at a table typing away on his laptop. "Thanks for meeting me here this morning," Dante greeted as he sat across from Spinelli.

"The Jackal didn't have much of a choice did he?" Spinelli asked, taking a sip of his orange soda.

"I am just going to come out and say it. I want you to find everything you can on Brady Andrews."

Spinelli arched an eyebrow. "The Federal Prosecutor? Color me interested."

"Good. I don't know what it is, but something is off with that guy. I can't put my finger on it, but I don't trust the guy."

"Feds are slimly creatures," Spinelli offered.

"This one is extra slimy," Dante pointed out. "Look at everything, bank accounts, credit card accounts, anything. Something is wrong with that guy. I just want to figure it out before he does something else."

"What do you mean by that?" Spinelli asked.

* * *

Dante had to think of something fast and something that Spinelli was going to believe. "He could have compromised Lulu's recovery by demanding her presence back in Port Charles. Her statement she gave Detective Demestco and Detective Spencer should have been enough."

Spinelli nodded. He seemed to have bought it. "The Jackal will look into it. It may prove futile. Brady seems to be on the up and up. He broke up with the Blond One when he found out Mister Sir was her Father."

"Just keep trying, okay? There is something off with that guy," Dante said.

"What's off with whom?" Sonny asked as he came into the restaurant.

"I am having Spinelli looking into Brady's background. I don't know what it is with that guy but he makes my skin crawl," Dante explained.

"Most lawyers do that to people. But if you think something is not right with Brady, go ahead and look into it," Sonny said. "You have my permission."

"Thanks, boss," Dante said. "We will let you know if we find anything good."

"My contacts still haven't found anything about who shot my daughter. Whoever they were they are ghosts. They vanished without a trace." Sonny said somberly. "But they are still looking into it."

"Still looking at the surveillance camera in a twenty block radius," Spinelli said. "Believe it or not, Port Charles has a lot of cameras in those twenty blocks."

"Keep looking, they are bound to screw up somewhere," Dante said. "Guys like this aren't very bright."

Spinelli watched as Sonny disappeared into his office and shut the door behind him. "Are you going to tell the Jackal what is this really about? Who are you more concerned about, the Dastardly Prosecutor or the Good Doctor?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Brady is as shady as they come," Dante said. "The shadier the better, I mean Sonny's lawyers could find out some stuff about him and get anything Brady comes up with thrown out of court."

Spinelli still typed on his computer. "Right. And the two day jaunt to Boston was for? To see the route that Paul Revere rode in his midnight ride?"

Dante shook his head. "I just wanted to see that she made to school in once piece."

"A phone call to Bruno should have sufficed," Spinelli said.

"I wanted to see that for myself. We got pretty close on the island," Dante explained. "I mean until her brothers arrived she didn't have anyone her age to talk to."

Spinelli laughed. "Yeah right, I see they way you look at her."

"What way is that?" Dante asked.

"Like you are the hunter and she is your prey," Spinelli explained. "She is the boss' only daughter. You know that, right?"

"Just try and find some dirt on Brady, will you?"

"I will but if he is as shady as you think he is, it may take some time to dig up the information," Spinelli warned.

"I don't care how long it takes; I just want to find the dirt on him."

* * *

The next morning, Lulu met Bruno's sister Bethany and her new baby Justin. They enjoyed a stroll in the square. Bruno was following behind them at a safe distance. Bethany looked over her shoulder as she pushed the stroller. She smiled at her older brother. "How do you get used to it? I mean someone following you around like that all the time," she asked.

Lulu laughed. "It has been so long, I got used to it after awhile."

"Bruno told me that he is the only guard that lasted more than a few months," Bethany pointed out. "He said that you were pretty hard on the rest of your guards."

"That is putting it mildly," Lulu admitted. "There was this one that was a SEAL that I actually made cry."

"You did not!" Bethany said.

"I did," Lulu confirmed. "But it's great that Bruno is my guard this time, we would have never had met."

Bethany smile. "And Justin wouldn't have the entire baby section of the department store."

"It would have been more if you had a girl. They make the cutest things for girls," Lulu said.

"What caused all this buying? I mean it can't be from the doctor that spent the night. It must have been that early morning visitor you had the next morning. The guard that was watching you back in Port Charles and on the island?"

"Dante," Lulu offered.

"Dante. How close did you two get on the island?" Bethany asked.

"Close enough," Lulu admitted. "Can we stop talking about Dante now?"

"Did I hit a nerve?" Bethany deduced. "Lulu, I am your friend here. I had never seen that look on your face when you spoke Brady's name when you two were dating."

"Brady is a jerk. It took me awhile to figure that one out on my own. Not one of my finest moments."

"I heard that he is investigating your Dad. I am sorry," Bethany said.

"And he had me dragged back to Port Charles with a court order to say the exact same thing I said when I was in the hospital."

Lulu found a bench and sat down on hit. Bethany looked concerned. "Are you okay? Do you need a doctor? Is it your heart?"

"You just gave birth a few days ago and you are worried about me?" Lulu asked.

Bethany sat on the bench next to Lulu after maneuvering the stroller next to the bench. "I wasn't the one that nearly bled out of the front seat of the limo. Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Lulu assured her. "I just wanted to sit down for a bit."

"I need to be completely honest with you, I never liked Brady. I thought that you could do so much better. I don't know what it was, to me there seemed something off with him."

"I can see that now. I was so blind back then," Lulu said.

"You weren't mine, you were smitten. Come on Lulu, he was the first relationship that Sonny didn't try to ruin before it began. You told me about Sonny cleaning his shotgun when you first took a guy home."

"You should have been his face. He looked like he crapped his pants when Sonny told me if he was late dropping me off, there will be hell to pay," Lulu said.

"What are you going to do, with the situation that you are in?" Bethany asked.

"Right now, I need to concentrate on school."

"Your internship is in Port Charles working for your Dad's lawyers, right? I hope you figure it out by then."

* * *

The next few months were a whirlwind for Lulu. It was October before she knew it. She was extremely busy with school. She threw herself into her studies, bringing up her great GPA to a stellar GPA.

She tried to talk with Matt when she could. She refused to take any of Dante's calls or she didn't respond to any of his messages, nor to any of Lucky or Nikolas' calls.

If Bruno didn't pay someone to keep her kitchen stocked with food she would have not had eaten anything healthy. The only thing she looked forward to was the baseball playoff game with the Yankees and Red Sox in the Division Series. The winner of the series will play the Cleveland Indians in the American League Champion Series. The winner of the series would go on to the World Series.

The Yankees had a three to one game lead in the best of seven series. Game five was going to be in Boston. Lulu got tickets and Matt was flying in the next day to watch the game with her.

She was studying in her home office when her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID before answering. "Hey Matt, how are you doing?"

"I am great; I am actually packing right now. I checked the weather, its going to be chilly."

"I guess we have to pack a blanket and try to keep each other warm," Lulu said.

"I like the sound of that," Matt said. "I can't wait to see you, Lulu. The last couple of months had been torture. How is school coming?"

"I got to write a couple of papers this weekend. I should get it done before you come," Lulu explained. "After that, I need the break. This game is all what I needed."

"Good you need to have some fun. I better let you get back to your studies. I will talk to you later."

Matt hung up.

Lulu hung up her phone and went into kitchen to get a snack. As hard as she tried to forget about Dante, he was getting harder and harder to forget. He was like he became apart of her.

* * *

Dante looked at the latest surveillance photos that Lance LaRocca provided him with. It was just photographs of Lulu going to and fro from class, studying at the library and there was one that Lulu was dining with a woman her age with a small baby. She must have been Bruno's younger sister and nephew.

He felt like he overstepped a line by having someone else watching Lulu, but it was all in order to keep her safe.

He heard the elevator doors open. Ronnie same out, he saw what he was looking at. "You are still hung up on her? It has been what two months?"

"It's been a little over two months," Dante corrected.

"And why are you still doing this? Has the computer nerd found anything on the slimy Federal Prosecutor?"

"See even you think he is slime!" Dante closed the file folder he had the pictures in.

"I give you that. The guy is shady but there is nothing to prove that is dirty. He must be covering his tracks pretty well if the best hacker can't find anything on him," Ronnie pointed out.

"Why are you here, Ronnie?" Dante asked.

"How is the case coming alone? I mean it's been almost a year since you been in Sonny's organization."

"I am working on it."

"You are working harder to get your girl back than you are on this case," Ronnie pointed out.

"It's not like that, Ronnie. I am trying to get the info but Sonny is keeping a lot of it to himself."

"Why?" Ronnie demanded. "It sounds to me that he is up to something. Keep your eyes on him."

"Fine I will," Dante agreed. "Are you coming over on Saturday to watch the ball game or what?"

"I will bring the beer, you provide the snacks. Maybe the game will finally get your mind off Lulu Spencer."

"Nothing is going to do that," Dante admitted. "I am going to keep think of her until I get her back."

* * *

Matt looked at a medical chart before he handed it off to Patrick. "Make sure the patient is comfortable. I hate to come back after this weekend and Mrs. Greene complains to me that my brother didn't take good care of her."

"Don't listen to him Patrick," Robin said. "Your little brother is just a little nervous that he is going to spend a second weekend with a girl."

"Ahhh," Patrick muttered. "And you are hoping that you aren't going to be banished to the guest room, right?"

"Am I that transparent?" Matt asked.

"As a ghost," Patrick smirked. "I think it's about time. You two been dating for awhile now. You have been hell to deal with since Lulu left for Boston."

Matt turned a deep shade of red. "I am a gentleman. I was waiting for the right time. I mean most of our dates ended with me getting called in to the hospital. The last time I visited her, we never actually finished a date. Now, that I am going to be out of state, which is not going to happen again."

"So you are a gentleman, since when?" Patrick asked.

Matt handed off the file. "Goodbye. I will see you in a few days."

Patrick reached in his pocket, tossing something to his brother. Matt caught it. It was a box of condoms. "You need to be safe, little bro. We don't want Sonny to kill you for getting his little girl pregnant. I hope I got you the right size. I really don't know how big…"

"That may make Sonny more desirable to the female population of Port Charles. Can you imagine him with a little baby strapped to his chest? He is already a chick magnet. Having him watching his grandchild is going to make him even more desirable," Robin added.

"Ha, ha, ha. You two are hilarious," Matt placed the box in his pocket. "You should do stand up. I am leaving now. See you in a few days."

Matt headed towards the locker-room.

"Have fun Matty!" Patrick called after his brother. "Remember, wrap it up if you are going to use your…"

"Disco Stick," Robin added, with a sly grin.

Patrick laughed and he high-fived his wife. "That's a good one!"

Matt laughed as he headed into the locker room. He hoped that this weekend was going to be memorable.

And he wasn't talking about the baseball game.

* * *

A/N- I still have a plan! You have to hang in there!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

Dante returned home to his loft. His mother was waiting for him on his sofa. "Ma! What are you doing here? You can blow my cover!" Dante hissed.

"Relax, honey. I was careful, no one saw me," Olivia reassured him.

"You didn't answer my question, ma. Why are you here?"

"I spoke to Ronnie. He is worried about you."

"Why did you listen to him?" Dante demanded. "I am trying to keep Lulu safe."

"You are five hundred miles away!" Olivia said. "She is safe enough with the muscle that Sonny hired to keep an eye on her."

"That is not good enough for me," Dante grumbled. "I want her to be safe even if I am not there to do it."

"Honey, you need to move on with your life. This isn't healthy. I heard from Steve that Matt is going to spend the weekend with Lulu. She is moving on. You need to as well."

Dante shook his head. "There is no way that she is moving on with Matty-Boy. She is just using him to forget me."

"You have a huge ego," Olivia said. "Did you really love her?"

"Why did you ask me that?" Dante asked. "You know the truth. I loved her. I still love her. I will always love her. If I could sing, I would stand outside her penthouse window and serenade her."

"Okay, I had to ask. Now what are you going to do about it?"

"Working on it," Dante said.

"You better work on it fast, because she will be back in Port Charles soon."

* * *

Lulu sat in the back of the Ford Explorer as Bruno went to pick up Matt from the airport. Bruno wasn't about to leave Lulu alone and unprotected. "You know you cold have left me in the penthouse, I wasn't going to leave."

Bruno laughed from the front seat. "Lulu, you really didn't think about talking to your pervious guards? They have stories about you."

"Okay, I admit I was a handful with the guards," Lulu began.

"The only two that lasted were Dante and I," Bruno said. "I guess we know how to handle you."

"I wasn't that bad," Lulu pouted.

"Keep telling yourself that, Lulu. You were that bad, even worse to some of the other guards you had," Bruno confirmed.

Lulu laughed. "Okay I admit I was a handful when I was younger. I mellowed with age."

Bruno held his thumb and forefinger a millimeter apart. "You mellowed by that much. I remember distinctly carrying you home a few times from some keggers at PCU and covering for you when your father asked why you were still sleeping at two in the afternoon."

Lulu held her hands out. "It was college! It was before I settled down and went to Law School."

Lulu's phone chirped. Thank God for the interruption. "Matt just texted me, his flight got in early. He got his bag and waiting for us in baggage claim."

"The maid said the guest room is ready for him," Bruno added. "She text me on the way to the airport, if he is going to use it."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lulu asked.

Bruno pulled on the ramp that led to the baggage claim area so they could pick up Matt.

Bruno shrugged. "It's what you think it means. Dr. Hunter can use the guest room or not. It's up to you. It's none of my business."

Lulu snorted. "Yeah right."

"Look Lulu, when your old guard from PC showed up on my doorstep, looking like someone kicked his puppy. I have to wonder what happened on the island between you two."

Lulu peered out of the tinted window. "There is Matt. Aw he looks cute in that leather jacket."

Bruno rolled his eyes as he pulled to the curb. He got out of the car. "Stay inside," he ordered.

Lulu saluted him Bruno smirked at he went to the curb to greet Matt.

Lulu watched through the window as Bruno took Matt's bags and went to the back of the car to place them inside. He then opened the door for Matt.

Matt slid in. He lit up when he realized that Lulu was in the car with him. He pulled her into a hug "This is a surprise. I expected that I was going to see you back at the penthouse."

Lulu gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bruno didn't want to leave me unprotected at the penthouse."

Matt laughed as he buckled his seatbelt as Bruno headed back home. "Why, I mean your penthouse is like Fort Knox."

"That is what I told him!" Lulu protested.

"Lu, calm down. It's a way for you to get out of the house and your nose out of the books. You needed the break," Bruno said.

"Hitting the books hard, huh?" Matt asked.

"Yup, I sure am. Then I have to take the New York and Massachusetts Bar Exams. I am studying my butt off for that too." Lulu said.

"I remember those days. Nothing but Ramen Noodles during…"

Bruno laughed. "You really think I am going to allow Lulu eat Ramen Noodles? Sonny would kill me. No she has a personal chef that comes in twice a week; she makes all sorts of stuff and freezes them. All she needs to do is reheat."

"They take good care of me," Lulu admitted. "I am glad you are here this weekend."

Matt smiled. "Me too."

The ride back to Lulu's penthouse was short. Bruno carried Matt's bags inside. "Where do you want me to put the bags, Lulu?" Bruno asked as he entered.

"The guest room will be fine," Matt said.

"Okay then." Bruno said as he disappeared down the hall. He came back a few minutes later. "If you two need anything I am across the hall."

"Good night, Bruno." Lulu walked into the kitchen. "Want something to eat?"

"I am intrigued. What did your personal chef prepare you for this week?" Matt asked, following her.

Lulu opened the freezer. "I don't know. I ordered an extra large pizza and have been eating that for the past few days."

She began to pull out one plastic container after the other. "Chicken parmesan, chicken stuffed with spinach and artichokes, stuffed shells, garlic bread, pot roast, beef with broccoli, linguine with clam sauce."

"Wow." Matt eyed the tower of containers on the center island.

"There is some more stuff in here, if you don't want that." Lulu turned back to the freezer.

"Wow that is a lot of food," Matt said.

"Which one would you like? The chicken parmesan and the garlic bread is the best. Seriously my personal chef needs to open her own restaurant."

Matt agreed that he will take the item that Lulu recommended. "What are you going to have?"

"The chicken stuffed with spinach and artichokes." Lulu placed the rest of the containers back in the freezer expect the ones they picked out. She left them on the counter to thaw. "Now that is decided, want to watch some TV or something?"

"I have missed you," Matt said. "Talking on the phone wasn't enough."

Lulu hugged him. "I missed you too. Come let's watch some sports stuff to get us in the mood for tomorrow night's game."

Bruno went into his apartment across the hallway from Lulu. He pulled out his cell phone and text someone a message.

* * *

Dante was sitting on his sofa, staring at the blank TV screen when his cell phone chimed. It was a text message from Bruno:

'_Dr. Love has landed and he has game_.'

Dante dropped his phone after he read the short message. So Matt really went to Boston to spend the weekend with Lulu. He wanted to go to Boston, throttle Matt, and claim Lulu as his own.

That wasn't the way he was going to win her back. He had to think of an over the top way to get her back.

From the floor, Dante's phone rang. It was Lance. "What?" Dante barked.

"Whoa did you get up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Lance asked. "Or do you already know that the good doctor just blew in?"

Dante mumbled something unintelligible.

Lance laughed. "Well, they just got to the penthouse and I will let you know if they leave."

"Thank you. Just keep her safe for me, will you Lance?"

"Still think she is in danger, don't you?" Lance asked. "It's been months since she was shot and there hasn't been a peep from the thugs that shot her."

"I don't care. They are biding their time. I think something else is going to go down."

"You think they are going to strike during a baseball playoff game?" Lance laughed. "That place is going to have more security than they need to. Lulu is going to be safe there."

"I know. I just don't want her to be in the same situation that she ends up with another bullet in her."

* * *

The next morning, Lulu and Matt went to the Square for some brunch after sleeping in separate rooms the night before. "I can't wait for the game tonight," Matt said as he dug into a heaping stack of pancakes.

"Me either. It's going to be cold tonight. The weatherman said something about some flurries during the game." Lulu sipped her coffee.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked. "No residual pain?"

"I was checked out by a doctor here, he said I am completely healed," Lulu said. "The scar is hardly noticeable; maybe I won't need plastic surgery after all. That is good because I really don't want to have another surgery."

"That is good," Matt said. "So, are you going to be decked out in your Yankee gear tonight?"

Lulu nodded. "Yup, Bruno is going to be on his toes."

"I am sure that you can handle yourself too," Matt said.

* * *

Later that night, Dante went to the store to stock up on snacks when he ran into Michael and Morgan on a beer run. "Hey Dante!" Morgan exclaimed. "Stocking up for the game?"

Dante nodded. "Yes. I thought that you two were going back to school."

"We did. We are home for the long weekend," Morgan explained.

"Too bad we can't be there in person like Lulu. I thought she would at least invite one of us to the game. Instead she invited Dr. Matty-Boy", Michael added, pouting a little. "We are her brothers after all."

Dante smiled to himself. Lulu's brothers/cousins were using his nickname for Matt. "I thought that you liked the good doctor."

Morgan arched an eyebrow. "When did you start calling him that name?"

"Yeah you have been calling him Matty-Boy for months. Why calling him a nice name?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, why? I thought you going to Boston should have counted for something. You really must have messed up with our sister. Not even the lovely gifts from the store we recommended helped. What did you do to her?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, should we take this out to the parking lot or something?" Morgan asked. "Do we need to beat you up or something?"

"There is no need for that. I am giving Lulu some time," Dante said.

"Anymore time and Dr. Matt is going to…" Morgan trailed off.

"Move in on her if he hasn't already," Michael said. "You need to step up your game! If you love her as much as you claimed to love her, you need to do something else."

Morgan cleared his throat. "Why don't you join us to watch the game? We are going to Jake's to watch the first few innings and head back to the house to watch the rest of the game."

"It will get your mind off Lulu," Michael said. "It will be fun."

"No isn't and option," Morgan said. "Let's go."

Michael grabbed Dante by the shoulders and steered him to the check out. "This is going to be a blast!"

Later, that night, they were settled in Sonny's massive theater room at his house. They had all sorts of junk food and four different kinds of beer to choose from.

"Well one win away and the Yankees are going to be in the ALCS," Morgan said. "That would be great. I can't wait. Dad is thinking about taking us to the city to watch the game."

"The Indians are really good this year. It's going to be a great series," Michael said.

"Let's just get through this game then we can see…" Dante trailed off as the camera panned the crowd and focused on Lulu and Matt.

She was decked out in Yankee gear from head to toe. The announcers said something like she was brave wearing that at Fenway Park. She and Matt were huddled under a large Yankee blanket as some flurries fell around them.

"There is Lulu and Matty-Boy!" Morgan pointed.

Michael pulled out his phone. "I am texting her saying that we see her on TV."

On the screen Lulu picked up her phone and waved to the camera with a huge smile.

Michael texted her something else, "Now I am telling to be safe tonight. Matty-Boy is getting no lovin' if he doesn't have anything to wrap it up."

Morgan laughed. "That is so mean! Dante is sitting right there!"

"Lulu thinks so too. She says to stop messing with her love life. I am going to tell her that Dante is with us and see what she says."

Just before the camera panned away, Lulu gave Matt a hot kiss.

"Yikes," Morgan commented, shielding his eyes. "That is something that I don't want to see on TV, my sister making out with a guy, gross."

"Where is Bruno? He needs to stop that." Michael said. "Matt is…."

"The game is starting," Dante interrupted, grateful for the distraction. "Let's go Yanks!"

By the seventh inning stretch, the game was still scoreless. It was a great game. The Red Sox went down in the bottom of the seventh without scoring. IT was the top of the eighth inning when Derek Jeter came up to bat and hit a solo homerun.

In the theater room, it erupted in cheers. On the TV, the camera showed Lulu and Matt jumping up and down and embracing before Matt gave Lulu a passionate kiss.

* * *

The solo homerun by Jeter was the only run that the Yankees needed as they beat the Red Sox. The next stop was playing the Cleveland Indians in a few days in Cleveland for the first game of the ACLS.

To celebrate the Yankee's win, Lulu and Matt went to a local bar near her penthouse.

"I would like to express my elation, but in h ere is not a good idea." Matt surveyed the bar full of heartbroken Red Sox fans. "They might break a finger or two."

Lulu laughed. "I don't think Bruno could take the entire bar on. I think you are on your own, bud."

Matt placed his empty beer bottle on the bar. "Why don't we get out of here and go back to your place?"

Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss as they left the elevator. Lulu fumbled for her keys to unlock the door. It opened and they stumbled inside. Matt tossed the blanket he had bundled under his arm on the sofa. He began to unzip his parka and let it drop to the floor.

Lulu did the same thing. She dropped her coat and kicked it across the room. Matt pulled her into another kiss.

Matt slowly pulled down the zipper of her Yankee hoodie. Lulu shed it quickly.

Lulu took Matt's hand in hers and led him down the hallway to her bedroom. Matt smiled at her. "Are you sure, Lulu? I don't want to rush you into anything that you are not ready to do."

"I am ready," Lulu said.

Matt pulled her into another kiss, and then there was a high-pitched alarm that screeched. It startled them so much that they jumped back several feet.

"It's the building's fire alarm," Lulu announced. "We better get…"

She heard some pounding coming from her front door, it was Bruno. "Lulu it's the fire alarm, we better get going. We need to evacuate in case there is a fire."

Five hundred miles away, Spinelli closed the top of his laptop. He sent Morgan a quick text message that read: _'Crisis averted. I pulled the alarm from 500 miles away. Major shrinkage is in order due to the overnight temperature. Hope it ruined the mood for later_.'

* * *

Read and Review!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

Morgan chuckled as he read the text from Spinelli. Dante left to go home a long time ago.

"What is it?" Michael asked. "What is so funny?"

"Spinelli. Apparently he hacked into Lulu building's fire alarm system and triggered it. Bruno called him a few minutes after Matty-Boy and Lulu got inside her penthouse. Hopefully that derailed some of Matt's plans for the rest of the evening," Morgan explained.

"You are evil for ruining Matty-Boy's mack on Lulu."

"Have you seen Dante since Lulu's been back in Boston? He looks like someone kicked his puppy," Morgan explained. "You saw them on the island. It is so obvious that they love each other. Lulu is just being stubborn."

"I wonder what he did to her for Lulu to leave the state a few weeks before she needed to," Michael wondered. "Whatever it was, neither of them want to talk about it."

"Too bad didn't stick around to hear Spin's message. He is going to think the worst."

* * *

After the fire department deemed the building as safe, they let the residents back inside. The temperature had dipped since the game let out. It was beginning to snow as residents with their coats over their jammies trudged back into the building.

They were grumbling that they were woken up in the middle of the night for a false alarm.

Lulu stood shivering in line to get back inside. She didn't want to admit it but she was glad that the fire alarm was pulled. She didn't want to do something that she would later regret. She was still trying to forget about Dante. Sleeping with Matt would have been the wrong thing to do.

"What was the deal?" Lulu asked Bruno.

"False alarm. The alarm was triggered somehow," Bruno answered. "There is no fire."

"Can we take the elevator back up? It's harder to walk up the stairs than going down the stairs, and we are on the top floor," Lulu asked.

Bruno nodded. "It's safe for us to take the elevator."

Matt took Lulu's hand. "I have to go back to the guest room, huh?" he asked.

Lulu nodded. "Sorry, the mood is broken."

Matt nodded. "I understand." He kissed her cheek. "Let's go inside before I lose a certain piece of my antimony in this cold."

* * *

"Who kicked your puppy?" Ronnie demanded the next morning at Kelly's. "I mean the Yankees won! They are going to play in the ACLS!"

Dante looked up from his coffee cup. "Are you insane?" he hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I am merely trying to be polite Mr. Perelli," Ronnie stated in case anyone was listening. "I am saying it was a hell of a game."

"Apparently you didn't pay attention to some certain fans behind home plate," Dante muttered.

"Oh you mean the tonsil hockey between Dr. Hunter and Ms. Spencer. Sorry man, I know how much she means to you. But maybe it's for the best; I mean you came here to do a job. You can concentrate on that."

"I can't all I can think about it what happened after the game with them," Dante said. "I don't like Dr. Hunter."

"He is a doctor. She is going to be a lawyer. It's a match made in heaven," Ronnie said. "No wonder why Sonny fixed her up with him."

"You are not helping," Dante grumbled. "I have to go." He reached in his pocket, pulling out enough money to pay for the coffee and a tip.

Dante left Kelly's when he got a text from Sonny. He wanted him to go to the docks and supervise a shipment that was landing shortly. Hopefully there was going to be some illegal cargo so Ronnie could get off his back about not doing his job.

Dante wondered in the warehouse just as the shipment was being unloaded. He couldn't tell what was in the crates. He was about to approach the captain of the ship to see the list when someone came up behind him, hitting him over the head, causing him to black out.

"…_owww_…" Dante rubbed the back of his head. He tried to sit up.

"You need to stay still," a firm female voice ordered.

It took a minute before his vision focused. He was in a hospital bed with a wicked headache. "What happened?" he asked. "Why am I here?"

Epiphany snorted. "You don't remember? Typical mobsters, not able to remember anything that happened to them."

Dante touched the back of his head. He winced in pain.

"You are going to need a couple of stitches, Mr. Perelli. I am going to clean the wound before the doctor will be able to sew you up."

"I feel like a lost button, being sewn up" Dante joked.

"You are lucky to be alive," Epiphany muttered as she cleaned the wound with disinfected.

Dante drew in a quick. Epiphany laughed. "You think you are all tough. Just dab a little alcohol on an open wound and you beg for your momma."

"I am not crying for my momma," Dante countered.

Epiphany gave him an '_as if_' look. "You are done. I am going to see if there is a doctor available, hopefully they are saving people's lives."

Epiphany left the curtain area to find a doctor.

Dante sat back on his bed. A familiar voice made him sit up straight.

"I am not telling you about my weekend," Matt's voice was telling someone.

"Come on! This is the second time you spent the weekend in Boston with your lady. Don't tell me that you were banished to the guestroom_ again_," Patrick's voice said. "From what you told me, it's a fine room, but compared to the master bedroom…"

"It was too soon the first time I went to visit her. Hell, we only finished one date. I was completely fine sleeping in the guest room."

Dante breathed in a sigh of relief. So they didn't sleep together the first time Matt went to visit Lulu. She played up the scenes in her penthouse when he showed up the next morning.

The question was did they sleep together this time?

"Quit beating around the bush. I saw you guys making out during the game. You had some nice seats," Patrick demanded. "I would like to know if my little brother is finally getting a love life. I love it!"

Matt laughed. "No, I wasn't banished to the guestroom this trip. Are you happy now?"

Patrick patted him on the shoulder. "Good for you man, my little bro finally got laid."

Behind the curtain, Dante grumbled. He didn't like anyone talking about his Lulu that way. If he wasn't in this hospital bed with a head injury he would go out t here and beat Matt into a bloody pulp for touching Lulu.

The curtain opened, Patrick came in holding Dante's medical chart. "Good afternoon, Mr. Perelli. I see that you lost the battle with a blunt object."

"How did I get here?" Dante asked.

"A couple of Sonny's goons dropped you off. Your x-rays look good. You just need to get a few stitches. Nurse Johnson cleaned the wound, I take it."

"I think she is a Sadomasochist," Dante whined. "She enjoyed it too much."

"She doesn't like when people get hurt in a foolish manner," Patrick slipped on a pair of rubber gloves. "Let's take a look. Okay looks like you will need like fifteen stitches or so. It shouldn't take that long."

"Good. I want to get home as soon as possible," Dante grumbled.

Patrick began to stitch Dante up, the curtain opened again and Matt came in. "Hey bro, want to get a beer at Jake's when you are finished there?"

"Sure."

"I am going to send Lulu some flowers, which ones should I send her?"

"Red roses are always a winner," Patrick answered. "Robin loves it when I surprise her with red roses."

Dante groaned.

"Did I hurt you? I thought Epiphany numbed the area," Patrick said.

"No," Dante said. "Flowers are a little cliché. Send her something that will last a little longer."

"The roses come in a glass vase," Matt said. "She can reuse the vase over and over."

"Maybe something she likes," Dante said. "Or uses a lot."

Matt seemed to be at a loss for what. "You were her bodyguard, Dante. Do you have any good ideas?"

"You are the one that is dating her," Dante countered. "You would know her a little better than I would, right?"

"She likes clothes, right?" Patrick asked. "Most girls do. Send her something from her favorite store. She is going to be a lawyer; she will probably need some stuff that doesn't scream 'I'm a lawyer'."

Matt brightened. "Okay, I can deal with that. Thanks man." Matt dashed out of the curtain area.

Patrick laughed at his brother. "Don't mind him, he finally got in a real relationship with a woman and he loses his brain."

"I know how he feels," Dante muttered.

Patrick snipped the last of the stitch thread. "Okay you are done. Come back in a few days to get the stitches removed."

Dante leaped from the hospital bed. "Okay I will. See ya later, Doc."

* * *

Dante was out in the parking lot. He pulled out his phone called, Spinelli. "Hey Spin, it's Dante. Yeah, I am fine. I just got a few stitches. Do me a favor Matty-Boy is going to send Lulu a gift. I want to void his order and instead send Lulu a little gift basket that is kinky, the kinkier the better, alright?"

Spinelli seemed to be a little baffled on his request. He asked Dante to repeat what he wanted.

"Yes, whatever you want to put in it. Use your imagination. Stuff that you only heard about, things that would make your granny blush, I mean everything you can think of. I will even give you my credit card number, but make sure Lulu thinks it came from Matt, okay?"

Spinelli reluctantly agreed to Dante odd request. Dante smiled as he slipped the phone back in his pocket. He was going to everything in his power to make Lulu see the light that Matt-Boy was all wrong for her. He was the right guy for her. He just needed to make her see that.

* * *

Lulu was in her library in her penthouse when the wall mounted phone rang. She sighed. She had turned off her cell phone so she wouldn't be disturbed while she was studying. She sighed deeply as she went to answer it. "Hello?" she grunted.

"And hello to you, too," Bethany said cheerfully on the other end. "Are you studying in that dark library of yours?"

Bruno's little sister knew her so well.

"I have the blinds open to let some of the gloomy light in," Lulu replied. "It's not helping much."

"I saw some of that game last night. Looks like you and the good doctor had a good time. He looks like he was keeping you warn during the cold outdoor game."

Bethany was wondering if they had done the deed when they got back to the loft.

"Bethany, why don't you just ask me if I slept with Matt or not last night?" Lulu said.

"If you did, it was a bad idea. You are still hung up on your hunky bodyguard," Bethany countered. "I know you well enough that you wouldn't do it until you cleared the air with Dante."

"You should be a freaking shrink," Lulu muttered.

"So you didn't?" Bethany almost sounded too happy. "You didn't have sex with Matt?"

"We were about to; we were half naked on my bed when the fire alarm was pulled. We had to evacuate the building in our night clothes. We were out in the snow until the firemen let us back inside about an hour later."

"And what happened when you got inside? Did you continue?" Bethany asked. "You did use protection, right?"

"The mood was broken. I didn't sleep with Matt."

"Good. I will tell Bruno that, so he can take the hit off Matt for touching you," Bethany kidded.

"Sonny needs to chill out. He needs to realize that I am a grown woman that is capable to make my own decisions. He was the one that fixed me up with Matt in the first place!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Lu, I was kidding," Bethany laughed.

"Oh." Lulu sank down on the chaise lounge that was in front of the window.

"Are you eating enough? You looked really thin on TV and it adds ten pounds," Bethany asked, sounding motherly.

"School is kicking my ass," Lulu said. "I am eating."

"Not enough. Justin and I are going to move in with Bruno so I can make sure you are taking care of yourself," Bethany offered.

"You don't have to do that."

"Is my big brother telling you that you need to eat?" Bethany asked. "I thought not. If I stay with you, I can tell you when you are studying too much and need to go to bed. How many times have you fallen asleep on that chaise lounge this week?"

"You know me too well," Lulu muttered. "The guestroom is huge. You and Justin will comfortable there. There is no need to stay with Bruno."

"We will be there tomorrow morning," Bethany told her.

* * *

Brady looked at his cell phone willing it to ring. His guy that he had watching Lulu was late from calling him at the usual time. He had to know what was going on. He had seen that game last night, Lulu and Dr. Hunter were all over each other. He had to know if his contact had anymore information for him.

Then his phone rang. "You're late," he barked into the phone.

"Sorry, you keep changing your disposable phones. I had to remember what number you were using this week," the voice answered.

"What do you have for me?"

"There was some excitement last night. There was an apparent fire in her building. The whole building had to be evacuated in the middle of the night. Miss Spencer had some company in Dr. Matt Hunter."

"I know that. I saw the game last night. They were attached at the lips. What else do you have for me?"

"Nothing much, all she does is going to class everyday and study at home. She really doesn't venture out during the week. That changed yesterday when Dr. Hunter came to visit," his contact said.

"And?" Brady prodded.

"Looks like the fire alarm interrupted something; they were still buttoning up when they came outside."

"Just keep watching her, alright? I have been waiting for years to take her old man down. I don't want to fuck it up in the homestretch," Brady said.

"Do you really think that you are that close?" his contact asked. "From what I see..."

"Don't you dare defy me," Brady hissed. "You just do what you are told. Do you get it? I don't want to read someone else in. Just stay out of sight when you are watching her."

"I know how to do my job. You need to do yours," his contact hung up on him.

Brady turned off his prepaid cell phone, then he hurled it against the wall where is shattered into million of pieces.

He really needed to find some people that worked for him that also respected him.

* * *

Dante went into Kelly's to get some food. Spinelli was there working in his computer with a glass of orange soda and a basket of BBQ chips next to him. "Ahh, Dante good thing you are here."

Dante joined him at the table. "Did you send Lulu the little gift basket yet?"

Spinelli turned a deep shade of red. "I did. I have no idea why you are sending the boss' only daughter a box full of adult toys and other things that remain unmentionable that would make a nun pray for the soul that is receiving them."

"It's an inside joke." Dante laughed. "What about the other matter I asked for. How are you doing on that?"

"Morgan texted me late last night," Spinelli announced. "He wanted me to hack into Lulu building's fire alarm system."

"Why?"

"He wanted me to pull the alarm," Spinelli said. "I did so like a little after two am"

Two am, the time that bars closed. Lulu and Matt probably just got back to her place when the alarm was triggered remotely.

"A little after two in the morning? What time did Bruno say they got in?" Dante demanded.

Spinelli typed several keys on his computer. "Bruno noted that they entered the penthouse at two- oh-two in the morning."

"What time did you pull the fire alarm?" Dante demanded.

Spinelli arched an eyebrow. "You seem really interested in Lulu's personal life for her former bodyguard. Did something happen on the island between you two that I am not aware of?"

"Just answer the question, Spinelli," Dante practically barked.

"I pulled the alarm at two-eleven am," Spinelli said. "IS that good enough?"

Dante was so happy that he could have kissed Spinelli on the lips. Seven minutes wasn't a lot of time, time enough to have a quickie, but Dr. Hunter was a gentleman, he would have taken his time with Lulu. Dante sure did when he slept with her. He worshipped every inch of her.

That meant they haven't slept together yet. The boasting that Matt did at the hospital was to sooth his fragile male ego. The second time he had spent the weekend with Lulu and he came back

"Why do you look like you won the lottery?" Spinelli asked him.

Dante was grinning like a fool. "No reason, Spinelli. So you never told me, have you gotten anything on Brady Andrews?"

Spinelli grew serious. "That is proving a little difficult even for the Jackal. You are right; something is off with the Fed."

"How so?" Dante demanded.

"He is clean. A little too clean for my taste," Spinelli said. "I am looking into him a little further."

"As soon as you find something on him, let me know. That guy is slime."

"Most Feds are."

"Thanks man," Dante said as he got up.

"Before you go, here." Spinelli handed him a few sheets of paper. "Here are the invoices on the items I-well you bought. I think I ran the gamut on stuff you requested."

Dante went through the papers. "Looks good."

He got to the last page where the grand total was. Dante's eyes bulged out. "Seriously, you spent a thousand dollars before taxes? Did you buy out the entire store or something? "

"The finest... uh... fake phallic entertainment devices are a lot of money. The other things cost a pretty penny too."

Dante went through the invoices more in depth. As he read each item that Spinelli had purchased, a smile spread across his face, he wished that he was a fly on the wall when Lulu opened the package to see the look on her face. He couldn't have done a better job if he had packed the box himself.

* * *

Bruno was setting up the crib for Justin in the guestroom while Bethany and Lulu were in the living room catching up. Justin was asleep in her arms.

"You are too skinny, Lulu," Bethany said. "If Sonny was here, he would be making you a ton of pasta."

"I am fine," Lulu stated.

"No you are not, you are still hung up on him, aren't you?" Bethany said. "No wonder you are not eating. You had your chest cracked open a few short months ago! You almost died on the operating table. You need to keep up your strength. Did you eat anything today?"

Lulu thought for a moment too long.

"See?" Bethany said. "Good thing I am here. I will put some meat on your bones!"

The wall-mounted phone rang. Lulu leaped to answer it, grateful for the interruption. On the other end was the doorman saying that she had a delivery and it was being sent up. "Okay thanks, see you in a few minutes."

"What is it?" Bruno asked coming out of the guestroom.

"I got a delivery on its way up," Lulu told him.

"Are you expecting a package?" Bruno asked her.

"It could be from her Romeo Doctor," Bethany said. "They did just spend the entire weekend together."

"I am going to need to check the package before you open it. Test it for explosives and other stuff. It's not going to take that long," Bruno informed her.

"Can you do all that without opening it?" Bethany asked. "My guess is that Matt intended it to be a surprise."

"Lulu's safety is top priority," Bruno said. "I have a portable x-ray machine and an explosive detector in my place. It shouldn't take too long."

Bethany looked at her brother as if he grew a second head. "I don't think I want to know how you got your hands on stuff like that."

Just then, someone knocked at the door. Bruno went to answer it. "Yeah?" he asked the young deliveryman holding a large box.

"I got a package for a Miss. Lesley Lu Spencer," the deliveryman said.

Bruno held out his hands. "I will take it."

"It needs to be signed for," the delivery man complained. "I could lose my job."

"I am Lesley Lu Spencer, I will sign for it." Lulu came up to the deliveryman, he handed her an electronic thingie for her to sign her name. "Thanks." She handed him a five dollar bill.

"I'll be right back," Bruno said as he went into the hallway. "This is really heavy. It shouldn't take too long, I will be back soon."

Lulu closed the door. "It's a big box, I wonder what's inside."

Bethany shrugged. "I am going to put Justin in his crib. I will help you unpack it when Bruno is done checking it out."

Across the hall in Bruno's apartment, he took the portable x-ray and checked the box. He watched as an image began to show up on his laptop computer. As the image filled the screen, he had to do a double take and started to laugh. He could just imagine Lulu's face when she opened it.

He pulled out his phone and texted Dante. '_Dr. Hunter sent Lulu a box full of interesting items. I never knew he was a kinky freak.'_

Dante was sitting on a bench on the docks, watching as the ships went by. His phone vibrated. He pulled it out and noticed that Bruno sent him a test message. AS he read it, he broke out in a smile. '_Give me the details, when she opens it_,' he texted back.

* * *

"That was a big box," Bethany stated. "I wonder who sent it and what is in it."

"I guess we'll know when Bruno comes back with it," Bethany said.

A moment later, Bruno came back into the penthouse. He set the huge box on Lulu's coffee table. "It's good to go. I am going to get a beer from the kitchen, do you want anything ladies?"

"Get us a pair of scissors or a knife so we can get this packing tape off," Bethany ordered her brother.

Bruno laughed. "Watch it sis."

He went to the kitchen, got a beer and came back with the kitchen shears. "Here you go, Lulu."

She took the sheers from him. "According to the return address it's from Matt," Lulu read the label.

"Open it! I want to see what Dr. Love sent you!" Bethany exclaimed.

Lulu slid the blade of the shears on the lids of the box. "Okay, I mean I am curious too. I mean Matt and I haven't been seeing each other that long."

"Long enough for him to get you a bracelet from Tiffany's for your birthday," Bethany pointed out.

Lulu glanced down at her wrist, she had both bracelets that Dante and Matt had gotten for her on her birthday. "Yeah, well he has good taste."

"Quit stalling and open the box!" Bethany said.

Lulu pried open the lid of the box. She saw a layer of packing peanuts on top. "It's like an adventure," Bethany said, peering over her shoulder.

Lulu brushed away a layer of the peanuts to reveal a white silk nightie.

"Aww, to show how pure you are to him," Bethany commented. "That can't be the only thing in that huge box."

"It was heavy as hell, too," Bruno commented.

Lulu set the nightie next to the box on the coffee table and reached inside again. "There is something else."

She pulled out an extremely, short sheer red nightie with fake fur trim at the hem. Lulu held it up, she saw Bethany through the material.

Bethany nodded. "The red one is the naughty one and the white one is nice one?" She asked. "Hold it up to you."

Lulu did and realized the revealing nightie barely covered her butt. "This hardly covers my ass!" she exclaimed."This is going to be uncomfortable to sleep in."

"It is not designed to be slept in," Bruno commented. "It's designed to be worn and then be a tiny bundle of ripped fabric on the floor."

"Bruno!" Bethany chided.

"What?" Bruno asked innocently. "I am just pointing out that the doctor had good taste."

"Ignore my brother, Lulu. What else is in the box?"

Lulu went back into the box. She pulled out a pair of 6 inch patent leather shoes.

"Fuck me shoes," Bruno commented. "I think he wants you to wear them with the nighties."

"Don't mind him Lulu. He used to be a bouncer at a strip club before he started working for your father," Bethany explained.

"I know my shoes," Bruno commented.

Lulu handed Bethany the shoes and went back into the box. She pulled out a handful of silk g-strings in all of the colors of the rainbow.

"I will make an appointment for us to get waxed, if you want to wear that," Bethany said.

Lulu looked at them. "Wow, I mean I have worn thongs but nothing like this. There isn't even enough material to cover my..."

"Again designed for to be ripped off not for comfort," Bruno answered as he took s sip of his beer. "The doc has good taste."

Lulu placed the g-strings on the table with the nighties. She dug through the box, this time pulling out a hand full of crotch-less panties. Lulu looked through the hole. "Wow."

"Easy assess, no need to take them off," Bruno said.

"Matt is a little desperate, huh?" Bethany asked. "I mean... damn sending you all this stuff."

"His hand can work that out. There was no need to send you all this stuff," Bruno pointed out.

Lulu laughed. She pulled out a package of edible underwear. "I didn't even know they made this. I thought it was an urban legend."

Bethany took the package. "Nice, I didn't think the good doctor had it in him."

Lulu's eye widen as she pulled out a pair of red fuzzy handcuffs. "Wow."

"To go with that nightie, keep going there should be more stuff to go with the cuffs," Bruno said.

Sure enough, Lulu pulled out a red silk blindfold, a black patent leather whip with red leather inlay.

"Yippiee ki yay!" Bruno said. "Whips and handcuffs, nice!"

"Keep going!" Bethany said. "There must be more stuff in there!"

Lulu pulled out a stack of magazines. She blushed as she saw the scantily clad woman on the cover. "_Penthouse Letters_?"

"He sent you porn?" Bethany asked.

"Oh! Some of those are really good!" Bruno commented. "I mean people have really interesting sex lives in those. Some stories are so damn hot! I bet he got those for you so you two can read them to each other over the phone. Hey, sis hand me one. I would love to read it while you two unpack the box."

Bethany handed him a magazine. Bruno ripped off the plastic cover and began to read.

Lulu pulled out a handful of sheer bras that matched the various panties. Then she pulled out lavender colored corset. "This is nice."

Bethany nodded in agreement. "I like that. Can I borrow it sometime?"

"If you borrow it you will have another kid nine months younger than Justin," Bruno said, not looking up from the magazine.

Lulu and Bethany laughed. Lulu pulled out several bottles of bubble bath and fifteen small tins of scented candles. She opened the tin lid of one of the candles and was surprised to see a little plastic spoon inside. "These candles are edible too."

Bethany picked up each of the candles and read the names. "Booty Call, Between the Sheets, Lick me all over, Sex on the Beach, Butt Naked, Bump 'n Grind, Cummin' Cinnamon, Sex in the Shower, Moaning Melon, Bend me over Blueberry, Screaming Orgasm, Sex Kitten, Afternoon Delight, F'n Slut, Climatic Sin."

Bruno looked up from the magazine. "Are you sure those are candles? Those sound like drinks to me."

Bethany tossed him a candle tin. "Read it yourself big bro."

Bruno looked down at the label and laughed. "Okay then."

Lulu looked at the bubble bath labels. "The bubble bath is not much better. Busted Cherry, Seductive Strawberry, Lick me Lemon, Bordello Bubbles, and Want me Watermelon."

"Your doctor is kinky," Bruno said again. "What else is in your Bottomless X-Rated Box of Fun?"

Lulu went to the box again. "A bottle of KY, edible oils, tons of flavored condoms," she said as she pulled out item after item. She came across a small box. "A vibrating cockring."

Bruno looked up. "A cockring? Those things are more to please the lady than the guy. No wonder it's in your naughty box."

Lulu pulled out a small black plastic tube that was the size 35 mm film tubes. She shook it. "There is something inside."

She opened the lid and two hot pink dice fell on the table. "Dice?"

"Sex dice. They tell you what to do to what body part," Bethany informed her.

"And you know this, how?" Bruno asked his sister.

"How do you think I made Justin?" she winked.

"TMI!" Bruno stated, during his attention back to the magazine.

"Wait there is something else in there and it's..." Lulu grunted as she pulled out a giant phallic device.

"Wow," Bethany said. "I never had seen one that big before."

"Wow, is right," Lulu said. "I think this is crossing the line a wee bit, don't you think?"

"Why? He is not here to give it to you," Bruno said. "You need to use that between visits. It's pretty life-like."

Lulu threw it back in the box. "I think that was it. That was interesting to say the least."

"Interesting? It was entertaining!" Bruno corrected. "Seriously who would have thought that the good doctor would be sending a box filled with fun adult toys? He seemed a little straight laced to me."

Lulu gathered the undergarments and threw them back in the box along with the rest of the stuff. She took the magazine from Bruno's hand and threw it in box."I am going to take this into my room. I will be right back."

She picked up the box and headed down the hall to her bedroom. Bethany watched her disappear into her room. "I don't think that the box came from Matt."

"Spinelli told me that he pulled the fire alarm last night. It was a little bit after Matt and Lulu got home," Bruno stated.

Bethany smiled. "I don't care if the label says it came from Matt. It came from Dante."

Bruno thought for a moment. "No wonder he wanted details when she opened it. I thought that was a little weird."

Bethany moved closer to her brother. "We need to come up with a plan to get those love birds back together."

* * *

Read and Review! :D


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N- My laptop had died! ****That is why I wasn't able to update. Thanks for the stalking though! There is one good thing about living in Vegas, all the pawn shops. I got a PC tower (I had a monitor from an older computer) with Windows 7 for only $125 and luckily I had a Microsoft Office disk laying around! SO, I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Chapter 32:**

The winter chill was in the air and it was still fall according to the calendar. Snow was falling heavily outside. The Yankees had lost in the seventh game of the ALCS to the Cleveland Indians. The Indians went on to the World Series. They ended up beating the Phillies in the seventh and final game in extra innings.

Morgan came home for the weekend from college to surprise Sonny.

"Is Lulu coming home for Thanksgiving?" Dante asked Morgan as they sipped apple cider at Kelly's.

"Dude, why don't you call her and ask her yourself?" Morgan asked. "I am sick of seeing you moping around town."

"I am not moping," Dante said. "I am just wondering if she is or not. I need to guard her, you know."

Morgan laughed. "Yeah right. No, she usually doesn't come home for Thanksgiving. Something about only being home for a short period of time or something, she is going to spend it with Bruno and Bethany. Did you know that Bethany and her baby moved in Lulu?"

Dante knew that thanks to his PI Lance LaRocca and the pictures he had been emailing Dante daily. "No, I didn't know that, why?"

Morgan shrugged. "To tell Lulu to turn off the light and go to sleep, tell her to eat something? Lulu tends to forget that stuff when she is in school. Dad is going to freak out if she comes home as a twig."

"Why did Sonny have me fitted for a tux the other day?" Dante asked him. "It was kind of odd thing to do in the middle of the day."

Morgan shrugged. "I don't know. I had be fitted for one as well so did Michael. Dad has something up his sleeve for when Lulu comes home next month. He wants us to look our best I guess. She is going to have a penthouse across from Jason's when she comes home to do her internship."

"Across the hall?" Dante asked. "That is interesting"

Morgan finished the last of his cider and stood up. "I better get back; I have a plane to catch to go back to Cali. It was great catching up with you this weekend. Do yourself a favor and call her, okay?"

"She won't answer," Dante muttered.

"Spin told me the interesting stuff you sent her on the behalf of Matty-Boy," Morgan smiled. "Michael loved it too. We just wished we were there to see the look on her face!"

From the graphic recap he got from Bruno, Dante pictured Lulu's reaction to each and every item.

"Me too."

Morgan shook Dante's hand and left.

"Tux fittings, what is this a prom?" Ronnie sneered as he approached Dante's table.

"How long have you been standing there?" Dante demanded.

He got up from the table and went outside so that no one would overhear them talking.

"Long enough to find out that you are planning on going to a black-tie event and not doing your job," Ronnie said, as he sat down at a patio table.

"Sonny is planning it, so I am doing my job technically."

"Semitics, so what is this shindig about? Any ideas?"

Dante shook his head. "Sonny is playing it close to the vest. Morgan is thinking that it is celebrating Lulu being home for her internship."

"And you need a monkey suit for that?" Ronnie demanded. "What the hell is he planning?"

Dante shrugged. "I don't have a clue. I will let you know when I find out."

"So…" Ronnie hedged. "You haven't talked to Lulu yet?"

Dante shook his head. "Nope."

"And she is still with the boring doctor?" Ronnie asked.

Dante laughed bitterly. "Matty-Boy. I think so. But he hasn't seen much of her away, she is so busy with school, all she does is goes to class and study."

"And how do you know this?" Ronnie inquired.

Dante looked sheepishly. "I have a PI friend of mine keep an eye on her."

"You did what?" Ronnie practically shouted. "That is so crossing the line, pal. I hope you know that."

"I do. As much as I trust Bruno, I want another set on eyes on her. I want to keep her safe, Ronnie."

"By stalking her from afar? When she finds that out, it is not going to be pretty. She might go running to her Daddy and tell him what you are really up to," Ronnie pointed out.

"She won't do that," Dante said.

"Why, because she loves you so much?" Ronnie asked, as he smacked Dante upside the head. "Wake up man! She is with the doctor! You need to move on with your life, she has!"

Ronnie stalked away.

Dante sat at the table for a few moments. "Can I have a word?"

He looked over his shoulder and Spinelli was timidly walking towards him. "Sure Spin, take a load off."

Spinelli looked uncertain. "I was just at GH, getting my annual flu shot," he began.

"Okay, you were at GH today getting your shots, what else happened?" Dante asked.

"I was passing the supply closet, it opened and Dr. Hunter stepped out adjusting his scrubs pants then a really busty new nurse came out fixing her lipstick."

Dante wasn;t sure that he heard Spinelli right. He thought that Spinelli said that Matty-Boy was playing hide the stethoscope with a female nurse in the supply closet at the hospital.

"Are you certain?" Dante asked.

Spinelli nodded. "It seems like the good doctor has a hussy on the side. This is going to devastate The Blonde One."

He didn't know why he said it. "She is going to need proof. I mean she is not going to take your word for it. She needs to see it for herself. Can't you do some recon work and take some photos and email it to her?"

Spinelli nodded. "I can do that. I really don't want to add to The Blonde One's pain. She has been through enough already."

"Better that she knows now then later on," Dante pointed out.

"She called me yesterday," Spinelli announced. "She is doing pretty well. Bruno's sister is staying with her."

"Morgan told me."

"Okay, I will do some recon and send you any incriminating photographs of Matt and the busty nurse."

Dante smiled. "Good, Lulu needs to know what a jerk Matty-Boy is."

* * *

Lulu watched as her printer spat out page after page of her paper for one of her classes. After weeks of research finally paid off, she was finally finished with her paper. She stapled it and slid it in a folder.

She went out to the living room. Bethany was on the sofa with Justin asleep in her arms. "You are finally done with that paper, huh?"

"Maritime Laws regarding injuries are very interesting." Lulu sat on the sofa.

"Maritime Laws?" Bethany echoed.

"Boston is a major port in New England," Lulu said.

"And Port Charles is a major port for the great lakes, have you decided where you are going to practice law when you are finished with school?"

"Either here in Boston or back in Port Charles," Lulu said. "I am leaning towards here in Boston. I haven't broken the news to my Dad yet."

"Are you leaning that way because it's so far away from Dante?" Bethany asked.

"I love Boston," Lulu replied. "It's so historic."

"And far away from Dante," Bethany added. "Not that far, an hour at the most on a plane."

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Can you stop pitting me and Dante together? I really don't want to talk to see him."

"You know if you do, you might be tearing off each other's clothes and doing it on the nearest horizontal surface."

"Beth!" Lulu chided.

The wall-mounted phone rang. It was the doorman calling for some reason. Lulu leaped to answer it. "Hello?"

"Ms. Spencer, you have a delivery from your father. I am sending it up with Tommy. He will be there soon."

"Okay, I will be waiting." She hung up.

"What's up?" Bethany asked.

"Dad sent me something," Lulu explained.

"Better that than the Big Box of Fun. Did Matt copped to sending it to you yet?" Bethany asked. "I mean his name was on the box after all."

Lulu sighed. "I beat around the bush. I can't just come out and ask him why he sent me a huge box of x-rated material when we never had sex yet."

There was a knock at the door, Lulu went to answer it. It was the doorman with Bruno following in behind him. "I checked it out, Lulu. It's safe," Bruno announced.

Lulu looked at the five large garment bags that Tommy set on the loveseat. "Dad sent me some dresses? Any idea why he would do that?"

Bruno shrugged as he slipped the doorman a fifty-dollar bill. "I have no idea."

* * *

The doorman left. Bethany picked up one of the garments bags. "Well Sonny sent you some dresses, meaning that he is planning something. He picked them out for you because you are too busy for school."

Lulu grunted. "He probably made Milo pick them out for me. Than means it's something that is held together with a piece of dental floss."

Bethany unzipped the bag, pulling out a sleek gown in a deep jade color. "Wow, whatever your Dad has planned, there is a dress code for it."

Bethany pulled it out, holding it against her body. "If you don't want it, I will take it."

"It's yours." Lulu opened the next garment bag. She took out a black floor length gown it a sweetheart neckline; there were slits on both sides that went from the floor to the hip. "Wow, this one is nice. I think I found my dress."

"You can wear those shoes that were in the Box of Fun," Bruno pointed out.

"Thank you for your fashion tip, Bruno," Lulu said. "Do you know why Sonny is sending me ball gowns?"

"Don't you already have a Prince Charming with Dr. Hunter?" Bruno asked. "Or did the Big Box of Fun turn you off?"

"A little," Lulu admitted. "I didn't think that Matt was into that stuff. I kind of freaked me out a bit."

"So are you going to use some of the stuff in there?" Bethany asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "Not with Matt, I mean use the stuff with Dante."

"Bethany!" Lulu cried. "That was uncalled for."

Bruno covered his ears. "I think that is my cue to leave. I really don't want to hear details about another bodyguard banging the person he was supposed to guard."

"Aww the big tough guy gets freaked out by all things girly," Bethany mocked. "What did your Dad do when you needed your first bra? No tell me again what he did when you first started your period! Bruno needs to hear about that!"

"I am outta here! I will be across the hall if you need me." Bruno called as he left the penthouse.

"Bye bro!" Bethany called. "So seriously what do think that Sonny is sending you some ball gowns for?"

"He is having a fancy shindig that I need to be dressed in a gown for," Lulu said. "He had one when I was in town over the summer. The re-grand opening for the Haunted Star, maybe it's something like that."

"Knowing Sonny, it's something big. Call one of your brothers, I mean Michael or Morgan and asked them if Sonny sent them anything to wear."

"Michael texted me saying that he was fitted for a tux in Cali. Morgan got fitted when he went home to visit for the weekend. So whatever my Dad is planning is black-tie," Lulu muttered.

"I wish I could come," Bethany pouted. "I can't leave with Justin. Call me with all the details and stuff."

Lulu nodded. "Of course I will. I will use that as an excuse me to cut out on the party if it gets boring."

* * *

Spinelli slowed the car to a crawl. He had trailed Matt from the hospital to a seedy motel-_French Lick_ a place that could be rented by the hour more than the night. That was on the outskirts of town. Spinelli raised his camera as Matt exited his car, glanced over his shoulder before he headed to a room at the end of the motel. He knocked twice.

The door swung open, the busty nurse was waiting for him in a tiny nighty that left nothing to the imagination. Spinelli snapped the pictures as Matt greeted her with a smile and a kiss then went inside the motel room, shutting the door behind him.

Spinelli pulled out his phone and texted Dante about what was happening. "I hope that Matt's medical insurance is paid up. If Max and Milo find out what Matt is doing to Lulu he is going to need all the help he can get.

* * *

Dante was sitting on a bench on the docks watching as boats passed by. He glanced at the text message and smiled. It was going so much better than he would have hoped for.

"What is with the big stupid grin on your face?" Lucky asked as he passed by.

"Nothing." Dante shoved the phone back in his pocket.

Lucky sat next to him. "Any idea why a tailor showed up at my house to get my measurements this morning? Am I invited to a wedding that I have no idea about?"

"I am in as much in the dark as you are. I was fitted for my tux the other day," Dante said. "Morgan told me that he was fitted too. If we are getting fitted for tuxes, Lulu is probably going to get some gowns or something."

"I hope that Sonny had someone else other than Milo doing the gown shopping. He would pick out a dress a size of a bandage," Lucky stated. "I really don't want to see my little sister in a dress like that. You and the rest of the male population of Port Charles might want to see her in something like that, not me. I changed her diapers."

"Whatever Sonny has planed, its black tie," Dante commented. "I haven't worn a tux in years."

"Lulu is going to be home in a few weeks. That might have something to do with it. My guess is that Sonny is planning something big for her return home. She is his only daughter after all," Lucky sighed. "She is going to be home for awhile this time since she got an internship at Diane and Alexis' firm Miller and Davis."

Dante nodded. "Yup."

"Can you work… when she comes back to town? I mean with a clear head?" Lucky asked. "We can't have you distracted when you are guarding her."

"I might be needed for whatever Sonny is planning," Dante pointed out.

"You and Lulu in the same room together, someone needs to have the fire department on standby and hide the bar glasses."

"Have you heard from her?" Dante asked.

Lucky shook his head. "When she calls she just wants to talk to my sons. When I tried to get on, she hangs up on me; she does the same thing with Nik when he tried to use Spencer to lure to talk to her."

Dante laughed. "Sounds like her."

"It's really going to kill her once the investigation is finished. If you think this, her freezing us out like this is bad, just wait. It's going to get a lot worse. We might have to leave the state or something."

Dante nodded in agreement. "Or we have to leave the country entirely."

* * *

The rest of the semester went like a blur for Lulu; she was working so hard on her classes that she was glad that she had Bethany and Justin living with her because Bethany make sure she was taking care of herself while studying for finals and writing papers.

"You aced all your classes!" Bethany announced as she scanned Lulu's semester grades on the computer. "And you were so worried."

She hugged Lulu.

"Thanks."

"When are you going back to Port Charles?" Bethany asked.

"In a few days, Dad is sending the jet. You are more than welcome to stay here with Justin."

Bethany sat on the sofa. "We are so spoiled here, why would we go back to my tiny apartment? My bathroom here is bigger than my apartment. Speaking about it, my lease is almost up and you are going to be hundreds of miles away in New York…" she trailed off.

"Are you asking if you can permanently move in here and take care of the penthouse?" Lulu asked. "If you are, yes you can."

"Yay!" Bethany exclaimed. "Bruno is going to be happy that he won't have to spend all the time on the freeway to come visit me. Now he is right across the hallway."

"I need some help packing," Lulu said.

"Are you going to wear that hot dress? You can wear that cute little corset underneath it for a little gift for Matt or… Dante. The way that dress is cut you can't wear any panties. That would be a nice surprise for one of those guys."

"Bethany!" Lulu said. "You are bad! My guess is that Sonny sent Milo to the store to find me a dress to wear and Milo's taste in women's clothes are coming that would be more of something that a stripper would wear than something that a normal person would wear."

"He's a guy," Bethany pointed out.

Lulu's cell phone vibrated in her hand. "Hang on someone sent me a picture message." She studied the text written in the message. "All it says it's from a concerned friend. Maybe we should have Bruno look at it first because of all what happened the past few months."

"We don't need my big brother for this." Bethany snatched the phone from Lulu and downloaded the pictures. "Oh dear Lord!"

"What is it?"

Bethany held out the phone so that Lulu could see the photo of Matt making out with the scantily clad woman at the seedy motel room. "It looks like the good doctor is playing doctor with someone else."

Bethany handed her the phone. Lulu went through the rest of the pictures; the last one was of Matt fixing his belt as he was exiting the room. Then there was a new photo of the name of the motel, _French Lick_.

"Oh that is a classy name," Bethany laughed. "Do you want to know what the locals call that place? UFuk Motel, actually it's called UFuk Hard Motel."

"So that is what he is doing while I am working my butt off at school. He has been banging some skanky chick on the side." Lulu muttered, setting the phone on the coffee table. "How in the world do you know that?"

Bethany shrugged. "Bruno he used to do security there too. The beds vibrate there. What are you going to do? Bruno can beat him up for you, unless you were waiting for a reason to break up with Matt. Maybe this is for the best, and then you can concentrate on Dante. You need to hear him out and not run away this time."

"I wish I could tell you what happened, but I can't," Lulu said, getting up from the sofa.

Bethany tossed Lulu her phone. "First thing is first, break up with the douche bag, and then we will come up with a game plan for dealing with Dante."

Dante's phone chimed. He checked the text message. '_The Lothario Doctor days are numbered. Sent the incrementing photos to Lulu, a second ago she should have them now._'

Dante smiled. Now Lulu wouldn't have any other choice than kicking Matty-Boy the cad to the curb sooner that he projected. His plan was working perfectly.

* * *

Read and Review!


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

"I think the person that sent you the photos was Dante," Bethany said as she helped Lulu pack for her return trip back to Port Charles.

"Can we stop discussing this?" Lulu said. "I am going to deal with Matt when I get home. This is something that I need to do in person not over the phone."

"Then what about Dante, what are you going to do about him?" Bethany inquired.

"Nothing, I said everything I needed to the night he showed up here." Lulu placed more clothes in her suitcase.

"The night you slept with him and then kicked him out of your life?" Bethany asked.

"Bethany…"

"You got the boy's hopes up only to kick him in the gut. You are going to make a great lawyer."

"It wasn't like that," Lulu said.

"Then what was it like? I mean you have tip-toed through the tulips when I tried to get some info on what he actually did to you. What is the deal?" Bethany demanded. "What actually happened between you two?"

"Let's just say Dante wasn't the man I thought he was and leave it like that," Lulu said.

"Any idea what you are going to do when you see Dr. Dickhead, are you going to kick him in the balls then break up with him?"

Lulu laughed. "I haven't decided what I am going to do with Matt yet."

The garment bag hung on the closet door. "So you still have no idea on what your father is planning?"

Lulu shook her head. "Not a clue. I even tried getting the info out of Michael and Morgan they know nothing."

"The plot thickens."

"Knowing Sonny, it's just a fancy welcome home party for me," Lulu said. "You know what, I am suddenly hungry. I am going to warm something up. Do you want anything?"

"You just had breakfast like an hour ago and you are still hungry?" Bethany asked.

"My body must be craving the calories I deprived it when I was in school." Lulu left the room.

Bethany went to get more clothes for Lulu in the massive walk- in closet. On a chair in the corner of the closet, underneath several blankets was the Big Box of Stuff. She pulled off the blankets and opened the box. She began to rifle through the box to find items she could stash in Lulu's suitcase with her knowing.

Bethany came out of the closet with the items in her hand. She unpacked the suitcase she just helped Lulu pack and laid the items on the bottom and covered them with the clothes. She took the smaller of the items and put them in Lulu's purse and covered them with her wallet.

Moments later, Lulu came in the room with a large bowl of ice cream. "I think I am just about all packed up. I am going to call Sonny and have him send the jet for sometime tomorrow."

"Don't forget to call me to make sure you got back to Port Charles safely," Bethany ordered.

"Yes, Ma," Lulu teased as she ate her ice cream.

"Are you sure that there isn't another reason why you chose the ice cream as a snack less than an hour after you had breakfast?"

"Other than I am hungry?" Lulu said with a mouthful of ice cream. "What else could there be?"

Bethany didn't know how to approach the subject. "Um, Lulu I have noticed when the maid that comes here once a week with toiletries there has been one thing missing for the past few months. Are you not telling me something?"

Lulu looked shocked as it processed. "What? No way! I have been under so much stress from school. That is why, stress affects it. It has happened before."

"You weren't so active last time, Lulu," Bethany said. "Come on you said yourself that you and Dante hardly used protection. What did you think what was going to happen?"

"I am on the Pill," Lulu reminded her. "The chances are…."

"The Pill isn't one hundred percent effective, you know that."

Lulu laughed. She looked down at her flat stomach, patting it with her free hand. "If I were, not saying I am. Wouldn't I be showing by now?"

"Ever seen that show, '_I Didn't Know I was Pregnant'_? I got hooked on it when I was pregnant with Justin, wondering how those women didn't know. There was one epi that this really athletically active woman with a flat stomach was nine months pregnant and didn't know until she went into labor. I don't want you to be sitting on a toilet thinking that you are taking a dump and a baby comes out."

"I am not pregnant!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Buy an over-the-counter test and prove me wrong!" Bethany really wasn't letting this go.

Lulu didn't answer; she left the room back to the kitchen. She really wanted to get more ice cream. She was adding another scoop of ice cream when she went into the fridge to add something to it. A can of Cheese Whizz, she heaped a large helping on top of her ice cream.

"Wait, what the hell am I doing?" Lulu asked aloud.

"You are making a very disgusting ice cream sundae," Bruno came in the kitchen.

"I didn't look, I thought it was a can of whipped cream," Lulu covered as she tossed the ice cream in the trash.

"Are you almost done packing? Sonny just called and said the jet is on its way. It should be here soon."

"Why so early?" Lulu asked.

Bruno shrugged. "I don't get paid to question your father, just to follow his orders. How much packing do you have left?"

"Bethany is helping me; I don't have that much left to do."

Bruno nodded. "Good. I will let you know when the jet gets here."

"Thanks Bruno," Lulu said.

"You're welcome," Bruno said as he left the penthouse.

Lulu's cell phone rang. She looked at the display. It was Matt calling. She was tempted to call him all sorts of names in the book. "Hey, Matt," she answered sweetly instead.

"Hi there, you are coming home soon, right? I missed you."

_Yeah, right_ Lulu thought.

"Sonny sent the jet. I am just finishing up packing," Lulu informed him.

"Why did your father have a tailor taking my measurements in the doctors' lounge last week?" Matt asked. "I was kind of embarrassing when the guy was measuring my inseam when my brother walked in."

"I don't know, but I was sent some gowns to choose from. Whatever Sonny has planned, he is going all out."

"I can't wait to see you," Matt said. "Maybe we can finally finish a date without any interruptions."

Lulu fought the urge to gag. "Yeah, I am looking forward to that."

"I got to go, I am being paged. I will see you when you get back to PC."

"Bye." She hung up.

She wanted to toss her phone against the wall in frustration.

Bethany came into the living room with Justin in her arms. "Who was that one the phone?"

"Matt."

"What did Dr. Dickhead want?" Bethany asked.

"He is just excited to see me when I get back to town."

"When are you kicking his no-good cheating ass to the curb?" Bethany demanded. "You should have called him the minute you got those pictures."

"I told you before it is something that I have to do face-to-face not over the phone," Lulu explained. "I am going to finish packing."

"I finished for you so you don't have to worry about it."

"Bruno just came by to say that the jet is on the way," Lulu said.

"Thanks again for letting me and Justin stay here while you are in Port Charles. Are you staying with your Dad or did you talk him into your own place?"

"I think he is going to give me his old penthouse that is across the hallway from Jason to live in while I am doing my internship."

"Cozy. Dante can't sneak in and out without being seen by someone." Bethany got a bottle of formula for Justin and began to feed him.

"It was either the penthouse or my room at my Dad's. I took the penthouse."

Bruno came back in the room. "The jet just landed. Where are your suitcases? I need to pack them in the car."

"In her bedroom, I helped her finish packing," Bethany said.

"I will get them." Bruno went down the hallway to Lulu's bedroom to retrieve her luggage.

"So, are you going to buy a test and prove I am wrong?" Bethany demanded when her brother was out of earshot.

"It will be a hard thing to buy when I am going to have a guard glued to my hip the minute I return back to town," Lulu said.

"I thought you were going to say that."

Bethany reached in her back pocket of her jeans to pull out a box of a home pregnancy kit. "Good thing I packed the extras I had laying around. I bought a ton of them when I thought I was pregnant. There is no excuse now, Lulu. Take the test when you get back home and call me the minute you get a result. Then you can tell Dante that he is going to be a daddy."

Lulu took the box. "You can't possibly…"

"What the hell do you have in these bags, a dead body?" Bruno complained as he carried the two suitcases into the living room. "You could have warned me."

Lulu hid the box behind her back. "Sorry, I didn't think that they were that heavy."

"Be grateful that you are not flying commercial, you would be charged for the excessive baggage fee. I left your tote and purse on your bed. You can carry that, can't you? I will be right back."

Bruno left the penthouse again.

"If you were holding Justin I would smack you upside the head," Lulu seethed. "You gave me this test while your brother was in the other room. What would have happened if he saw me with it? How would I talk my way out of that one?"

"You are going to be a lawyer, I am sure that you would have thought of something," Bethany shrugged.

Lulu glanced down at the test. "I guess I won't be losing anything if I just take the test."

"That's the spirit! Take the test! If it is negative, I will owe you a steak."

"I better get my stuff ready before Bruno gets back. I will take the test when I get back to Port Charles. I will tell you the moment the negative sign comes up in the little window."

Lulu went back to her bedroom to retrieve the last of her belongings just as Bruno returned.

"Hey sis, is Lulu feeling okay? Earlier I caught her putting Cheese Whizz on her ice cream. She covered saying she thought it was whipped cream, but I got the feeling that she wanted to eat it," Bruno asked.

Bethany laughed. "Oh I am sure she is fine, dear brother."

In her bedroom, Lulu stashed the pregnancy test in her tote and she grabbed her purse that was on her bed. Then she grabbed the garment bag that contained her gown and draped it over her shoulder. She stopped and thought for a moment. What if she really were pregnant? What would she do? How would Dante react if she told him?

She shook her head; it had to be the stress. When she was stressed out and didn't eat correctly her monthly cycle becomes irregular. It had to be that, it just had to be.

* * *

The flight back to Port Charles was short. The jet landed on a small airstrip on the outskirts of town. The jet came to a stop, the doors opened and Milo climbed aboard.

"Welcome home, Lulu," he greeted. "The driver is getting your luggage. I will get the rest of your stuff."

He took Lulu's tote and purse leaving her to carry her garment bag. "Are you taking me back to Dad's or to the new penthouse?"

"I am taking you to Sonny's first to get settled. The penthouse is getting repainted and decorated. Dr. Hunter called and requests your presence at Jake's later this evening if you are up to it."

If she were going to kick the deceitful doctor to the curb, Jake's was a perfect place to do it.

Lulu entered Jake's with Milo trailing behind her. He made his way to the bar as Lulu scanned the crowd for Matt. He was sitting at a table and waved her over.

"It's so good to see you." He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Lulu was tempted to get a margarita, but reconsidered it. "I will just have a mineral water with a lime."

Matt arched an eyebrow. "What nothing alcoholic?"

"I haven't been drinking anything except juice and water since I started school. I don't want to risk it," she covered.

The cocktail server came over to their table and Matt gave her their order.

Matt gazed over Lulu's shoulder at something. Lulu looked over her shoulder to see what Matt was looking at.

It was the busty nurse.

She gave Lulu a death stare then went to the bar.

"So what were you up to when I was at school?" Lulu asked as the cocktail server set her order down on the table.

"I worked a lot," Matt said. "There isn't much to say. How was school?"

Yeah, right, Lulu thought bitterly. You were busy banging the busty nurse.

"Bruno's sister and little nephew stayed with me," Lulu said. "Bethany and I became great friends since Bruno became my bodyguard. Thanksgiving at their parent's house was interesting to say the least."

"That is great that she is such a good friend to you," Matt said.

Lulu could feel the other woman's glare on her. She stood up. "Let's play a game of pool."

Matt smiled. "Sure."

They retired to the pool table and shot a game of pool. Dante came into the bar, was unseen by the both of them and he sat next to Milo and ordered a beer. Lulu excused herself to go to the restroom.

The busty nurse made a beeline to Matt as he set up the next pool game. "What the hell?" she hissed at him. "I wanted to have some fun tonight and you are with another woman."

"Jess," Matt began. "You know what we had was sex with no strings. You knew about Lulu from the beginning."

"That was when she was in Boston. Now she is here! Is that why you were banging me since you never closed the deal with the mob princess?"

Matt looked over his shoulder to the restroom, keeping a look out for Lulu. "Jessica this isn't the time or the place. I will contact you…"

"For another booty-call? I mean the supply closet isn't that comfortable," Jessica whined.

"What is going on here?" Lulu demanded coming up to them.

"Nothing!" Matt stammered. "This is Jessica. She is nurse from General Hospital. She just came over to say hi."

"Really?" Lulu reached into her purse, pulling out her phone. "Then why don't I believe that since someone sent me this photos to my phone?"

She showed him the photograph of Matt and Jessica leaving the sleazy motel. Matt's face turned white. "Lulu, I can explain…" he began.

"So while I was at Harvard working my ass off, you were banging this slut?" Lulu demanded, glaring at Jessica.

"Who are you calling slut?" Jessica shouted.

"You! Watch it with those fake things; they might poke someone's eye out!" Lulu yelled.

"Why I oughta," Jessica began as she grabbed a half empty beer from a nearby table. She was going to dump the contents over Lulu's head. She was too quick, she ducked out of the way and pushed Matt in front of her.

Matt was soaked with the beer.

"Matt! I am so sorry!" Jessica stammered. "I am going to the bar to get a rag to clean you up."

"You can have him!" Lulu called after her. "I am through with Dr. Dickhead!"

"Lu, wait." Matt grabbed a hold of her arm to stop her as she pushed by him.

"And you are going to let this happen?" Dante demanded, jumping to his feet.

Milo stopped him. "Lulu got this. She is in control. She hasn't given the distress word yet."

Dante watched as Lulu grabbed Matt's hand and flipped him over her shoulder and dropped him to the floor.

"Don't touch me again. You can go back to your silicone Barbie doll over there. I want nothing to do with you anymore."

Matt scrambled to his feet. "Lulu, please, let's go somewhere and talk."

Lulu held up her hand to stop him. "I am done talking, I am leaving now. Do me a favor, lose my number and don't ever call me again."

Lulu stomped out of the bar with Milo and Dante hot on her heels.

"Lulu, are you okay?" Milo asked when they were outside.

"I am okay," Lulu confirmed. "Can we just go home now?"

"Sure, Dante can you stay with her while I get the car? I parked it way in the back," Milo asked.

"Sure thing," Dante agreed.

"I will be quick." Milo ran to get the limo.

"You haven't returned any of my calls or messages," Dante said once they were alone.

"Apparently you didn't get the point," Lulu returned.

"Lu, please I was just-"

"Doing your job?" Lulu finished. "Don't give me that shit. I wasn't about to help you put away the only parent I have left."

"Lulu your father is a dangerous person. He needs to pay for the crimes that he had committed."

"I am not going to help you. If you were really doing your job, my father would have been in jail a long time before I came to Port Charles the first time, what is wrong? Not doing your job properly?"

"Lulu…"

Dante trailed off as the limo pulled up to her. Milo got out and opened the door for her. "Goodnight Dante."

Lulu got into the limo and Dante watched it drive away.

* * *

Read and Review!


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

The next morning, Lulu came down to the kitchen. She was wearing a big fluffy robe and matching slippers. Michael and Morgan were sitting at the kitchen table eating at stack of pancakes and eggs. "Hey, there Slugger!" Morgan greeted.

"When did you get back into town?" Lulu asked as the chef handed her a plate of food and she joined her brothers at the table.

"Late last night. We went to Jake's. We must have just missed you because all of Coleman wanted to talk about was how our sister kicked Matty-Boy to the curb. Those self-defense classes Dad made you take, finally paid off, huh?" Michael asked.

Lulu took a bite from her pancakes. "I guess so."

"You guess? Coleman said that you flipped Matty-Boy over your shoulder and threw him to the ground. Dad would have been proud!" Morgan exclaimed.

"I wouldn't go that far," Lulu said with her mouthful.

"I would. Lucky that we weren't there, we would have taken Matty-Boy out to the parking lot and have a _conversation_ with him," Michael said, using air quotes.

"Yeah, maybe break a few fingers for messing around on our sister with a bimbo nurse with fake huge boobs," Morgan added. "No one hurts our sister and gets away with it."

"That is why I didn't tell you guys. You would have taken it too far," Lulu smiled.

"So do either of you know why Dad had us measured for monkey suits and sent you a ball gown?" Michael asked. "Dad is on the island at the moment and will be back later today, so he can't tell us."

Lulu shrugged. "Beats the heck out of me. He sent me a bunch of gowns to pick from. I picked one out. Bethany chose one she liked too."

"Let me guess, Milo must have picked them out for you, do they even cover your ass?" Morgan asked.

"The one I chose has a plunging neckline and a high slit," Lulu commented. "It's floor length. Thank God my scar is faded enough so it won't be seen."

"How high is the slit?" Morgan asked.

"Think Jessica Rabbit but a little higher," Lulu winked at them. "The dress looks exactly like it but black."

Morgan pushed his plate away, making a face. "I think I lost my appetite. I need to picture something else. Every man in the room will have Milo to thank. Dad might make you hem the slit or something before you are able to leave the house."

"He won't see it until I get to the mystery location." Lulu finished the rest of her breakfast. She took her empty plate and set it in the sink.

"Well we are heading out. Max is waiting for us," Michael said. "Milo is here, unless you want someone else to be your guard."

"Milo is fine. I need to go out and hang with Maxie. I missed her," Lulu explained.

"So you are not going to tell us what happened between you and Dante? I mean you two were hot and heavy on the island. Remember, we caught you two in the lagoon. When you got back you were in town barely for forty-eight hours before you were on a jet heading back to Boston."

"I don't want to talk about it okay? I am going to go upstairs and get ready to go. See you guys later."

Morgan watched Lulu leave once he heard her on the stairs. He turned to his brother. "We need to get those to in a room together. We may have to lock them inside to get them to talk to each other."

"Maybe this shindig that Dad is planning might be a reason for them to talk," Michael agreed. "We just need to figure out to get them together."

Morgan nodded. "Yup, we do."

* * *

After a day at the spa, Lulu and Maxie settled in at a table at Kelly's. "I have missed you!" Maxie exclaimed as she looked at the menu. "I missed the spa days we always had."

Lulu examined her newly manicured nails. "It is nice to have my nails done for whatever my Dad is planning. I didn't have the time to do it while I was at school. Hell, I barely had time to eat. Bethany moved in with me so she could keep an eye on me and tell me when to eat."

Maxie studied her. "I knew that you were looking thinner than normal. We are getting the appetizer platter to start with. Lose any more weight and you are going to disappear."

"I am not that skinny," Lulu retorted.

"You would have been if Bethany and her baby didn't move in with you," Maxie pointed out. "I heard you kicked Matt to the curb last night literally and figuratively."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Spinelli, Coleman told him. Care to tell me what happened?"

"Some sent me some pictures of Matt meeting a fake boob nurse at a sleazy motel," Lulu explained as the server places a huge order of everything fried on their table.

"Spinelli probably did that," Maxie smiled. "I wished I was there to see you throw Matt over your shoulder."

"It did feel pretty good," Lulu smiled.

"You know, you look skinnier but your boobs look a little bit bigger. Are you wearing a pushup or a padded bra?"

"Maxie!"

"Your brothers didn't say anything? They are pretty vocal when it concerns you. I am surprise they didn't want to beat up Matt as well."

"Believe me they wanted to. They arrived at Jake's right after I left. I was wearing a big fluffy robe this morning so my boobs were covered."

"Give it time. They will say something," winked Maxie. "Eat up; we need to fatten you up some."

Lulu reached for an onion ring, taking a bite. "I forgot how good these things are."

Maxie looked over her shoulder, she saw Milo standing by the door shivering. "You know they are calling for snow today. I am going to let him in so he won't freeze his balls off."

Maxie got up from their table opened the door and ushered Milo inside. "Can we have a cup of cocoa for him?" Maxie asked the server.

"Thanks, it was getting cold outside," Milo stammered, blowing on his hands.

"You could have come inside, you know," Lulu said offering his a mozzarella stick. "You didn't have to stand outside in the cold."

"After what you did to Matt last night, I thought that you could handle yourself," Milo said as he joined them at their table.

"So Milo," Maxie batted her eyes. "Can you tell us what Lulu's Dad has planned for us needing ball gowns and the men needing monkey suits?"

"Maxie!" Lulu hissed.

"What?" Maxie asked innocently. "You weren't going to do it, so it was left to me! Come on Milo, can you tell us what Sonny has planned?"

"I… don't know anything," Milo sputtered as Maxie began to rub his leg.

Milo looked all flustered and he wasn't sure what to say. Maxie's hand went higher.

"Maxie," Lulu chided. "Stop hitting on Milo. We will have to wait to find out; it will be more of a surprise that way."

Maxie removed her hand from Milo's leg and pouted. "Okay."

The bell over the door chimed, Lulu looked over to see who was coming into the restaurant. It was her brother Lucky; he stopped when he saw her sitting at a table. "I can come back," Lucky said. "Cam said you called him when you were on the jet. He was excited that you were coming to town and that you were going to have your internship here in town."

"I did, we need to work out something for me to give them their Christmas presents," Lulu said. "I doubt you want to come by Sonny's or my new penthouse across from Jason's."

"You can come by my house. The kids would love to see you as would Elizabeth. It's Christmas, you need to be with family."

Maxie sucked in a breath. This wasn't going to turn out so well. Lucky telling Lulu that they were family even though his actions over the years said otherwise.

"Sonny _is_ my family in case you have forgotten. I may swing by Christmas Eve after church."

Lucky knew when to stop. "Okay, then. I am just going to get my take-out order and go. It's good to see you, Lulu."

"You too, Lucky. Give Cam and Jake a hug for me."

"I will." Lucky went to the counter to get his order, he paid and left.

"There is still bad blood between you two? I thought it got better since you were shot," Maxie pointed out. "He and Nikolas actually showed up in a timely manner."

"There is more to it. There is more than just showing up when you are injured. I really don't want to get into it this time, okay?" Lulu asked.

"You okay, Lulu? Do you want to go home?" Milo asked, concerned.

"I am not going to let my brother ruin the great day I had," Lulu stated. "So how are you and Spinelli? Wedding bells anytime soon?"

"Oh, good God no!" Maxie said. "We are not ready to get married. But he is excited for whatever your Dad is planning."

"I am too; I just hope it is worth all the suspense."

* * *

Dante blew on his hands. It was freezing outside. He could have sworn that a snowflake hit him in his eye. Why did on God's green earth Ronnie wanted to meet him on the docks when it was well below freezing? He knew some abandoned buildings that the heat still worked; they could have met there, but no Ronnie picked one of the coldest nights of the year for an outdoor meeting.

"Did your blue balls fall off yet?" Ronnie asked crudely as he descended the stairs.

"Screw you," Dante spat. "It's freezing out here, why did you want to meet?"

"It's cold enough so that Sonny's goon squad won't be roaming the docks. That is why I want to meet you. Whatever Sonny is planning half the town is invited to it. You are still going to be there, right?"

Dante nodded. "Yes. Why, you weren't invited?"

Ronnie snorted. "Even if I were I would not go. Lucky was invited, he is debating whether to go or not. He doesn't want to damage his relationship with his sister anymore than it is."

"I don't know if Lulu would be happy or not if he showed up. From what Lucky told me, she kicked him and Nikolas out of her life. He is not taking it well," Dante said.

"What will she do if she sees you there? Are you sure that she won't blow your cover and get you thrown in the river with cement shoes?"

"Lulu has said she will not say anything. Not for my benefit, for Sonny's, she doesn't want to lose the only parent she has left."

"She really loves Sonny, doesn't she?" Ronnie said.

"She calls him her father and he calls her his daughter. I really think that he would have adopted her if he could. I guess he didn't want CPS and the state looking into his businesses."

"This would have been a lot less messy if you kept your pants zipped up," Ronnie said. "You sleeping with her for months isn't going to go well with the jury if this ever goes to trial. They are going to take one look at her and figure out that you were trying to pump her for information…"

"I know! You don't think I do?" Dante asked.

"Heard she could handle herself, she kicked that doctor's ass," Ronnie said. "For a girl, it was pretty impressive."

"Milo knew she could handle herself. I was just surprised," Dante admitted.

"Just try to get information as soon as you can. I don't like the fact that Sonny never went after the guys that shot and almost killed your girlfriend. Makes me think that Sonny is using this party or whatever it is as a ruse for that he really wants to do. Find out."

Dante saluted. "He could be just throwing a large holiday party, you know."

Ronnie shorted. "Yeah right and Hurricane Katrina was just a windstorm. Use your brain, whatever it is the party is big. The town is buzzing. It wouldn't be that hard to slip away unnoticed by the crowd and return. Keep your eye on him."

Dante shivered. "Are we done here? I am freezing and I am going to get some hot chocolate before I lose an appendage that I value. Talk to you later."

"Keep in touch," Ronnie ordered.

Dante began to walk away and Ronnie called after him, "And keep your dick in your pants this time!"

* * *

Dante stalked to Kelly's he was freezing and they made a killer cup of hot chocolate. He opened the door and stopped in the doorway. He couldn't see her face because she had her back to him but he knew it was her. Even seeing her from behind was enough for him to stop in his tracks.

"Hey close the door!" Maxie shouted. "It's freezing!"

"Sorry," Dante grumbled, closing the door behind him and going to the counter. He felt Lulu's eyes on him.

All he wanted to do was get a cup of hot chocolate and warm up.

"Come on Milo, just give a hint!" Lulu said.

From Dante's vantage point, he noticed that Lulu's hand was on Milo's upper leg as she begged for details. Milo looked a cross between bewildered and ecstatic. He had the same look on his face he did when Lulu felt his biceps the night she returned to Port Charles during the summer.

He felt a stab of jealously.

"Lulu…" Milo stammered. "I don't know a thing."

Maxie looked amused. She was trying hard not to laugh.

If the weather wasn't so cold and it she wasn't wearing a pair of dressy boots, Lulu would have rubbed her foot in Milo's crotch. Instead, her hand inched north. Poor Milo, he didn't know what to do. His face turned a deep shade of red as he babbled incoherently.

Maxie stuffed a fry in her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. Dante's hand tightened around his mug that he heard it crack. He was a second away from throwing Lulu over his shoulder and leaving with her.

Milo looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He looked at his plate on the table focused on the last onion ring.

Lulu leaned over and gave Milo a kiss on the cheek. "Come on Milo, you must know something!"

Dante dropped his empty mug to the counter with a loud bang.

"Nothing!" Milo gasped. "Okay, I know nothing! I didn't want your father to tell me anything because you know…"

"What buttons or should I say body parts to push?" Maxie asked, smirking.

Lulu got up from the table. "I will see you later, Maxie. I better get home. Let's go Milo."

Milo gratefully got to his feet. He headed to the door, holding it open for Lulu. She waved to Maxie and left.

Maxie craned her neck to make sure Lulu and Milo were gone. They were. She walked up to Dante and smacked upside his head. "What is a matter with you? I thought you loved Lulu."

Dante rubbed the back of the head. "Ow, you taught you how to hit? That hurt."

"Well someone needs to knock some sense into you! I can't believe that you just let Boston like that! You should have fought harder for her!"

"How could I when she wouldn't take my calls?" Dante asked. "Look, I don't know what she said to you."

"She just said you did something to piss her off. Whatever it was, it has to be big. Just talk to her!" Maxie ordered.

"How can I when she won't stay longer than five minutes in the same room with me?" Dante asked.

"Well, I will try and get her alone during the gala event. Then you two will finally talk some, okay?" Maxie informed him. "You two are perfect for each other, Lulu needs to realize that."

* * *

The next morning, Lulu looked out of her bedroom window at the fresh blanket of snow that had fallen overnight. One of the maintenance men was outside all bundled up using the snow blower to clear the massive driveway.

She thought back to last night where she messed with Milo to get to Dante. She thought for a moment that he was going to carry her out of Kelly's to the nearest motel room to have his way with her.

Lulu shook her head to get the image out of her head. She was still pissed at Dante for lying to her for all those months. Using her for all those months. Thinking back, she hoped that she didn't tell him anything important during their time together.

The ringing of her cell phone brought her back to reality. She picked it up from the nightstand. It was Bethany, no doubt she was checking up on her.

"Hello?"

"Your bathtub is big enough to swim laps," Bethany said. "I love it."

Lulu chuckled. "I am glad that you are having a great time. How is Bruno?"

"Bruno is great. He is with Justin taking him to the corner store. He claims that babies are chick magnets. Speaking about babies… have you taken the test yet?" Bethany pressed.

"No, I have not," Lulu said.

"Why not?"

"I have been busying. I broke up with Matt."

"Really? That is great! About damn time! That guy was a real jerk banging that slutty nurse behind your back. So what about Dante, have you seen him yet?"

"Seen him yes, talked to him no. I am not ready to talk to him yet," Lulu said. "I really don't want to be rushed into speaking to him when I am not ready."

"Not ready to talk to him or not ready to take the test?" Bethany asked. "Lulu, prove that I am wrong about thinking you are pregnant and take the damn test!"

Lulu lugged her suitcase on her bed to unpack it. "I will take the test as soon as I can."

She unzipped it. "I ran into Lucky last night."

"How did that go?" Bethany asked. "I know whatever progress he made when you were shot was gone when he forgot your birthday."

"What, did he think that we could go back to where we were after that? I told him that I drop by Christmas Eve to give the presents to the kids. Other than that, I don't want to spend any time with him or Nikolas."

"That is too bad."

"I should have known better. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." Lulu began to pull out her clothes and piled them on the bed. She noticed that the lavender corset was tucked between two pairs of jeans. She took it out. Then she noticed that along with it was the assortment of panties including the crotch less ones.

She pulled out the blindfold, whip, and handcuffs. Then she pulled out the large phallic battery operated device. "Bethany did you add something to my suitcase when I wasn't looking?"

"You found them, huh?" Bethany laughed. "I wanted you to have at least some of them while you were in Port Charles for the foreseeable future."

Lulu pulled out the six-inch heels. "Can you imagine the look on the maid's face if she was the one that unpacked this? She would run to church so fast and pray for my soul."

"Well you did say the corset would look great under that dress you have chosen to wear to the gala. Those shoes would look great with the dress. I just took the liberty to add a few things to brighten your day," Bethany said.

"It sure made the day interesting. I can wear the corset but since the dress is cut so high, I can't wear anything else underneath it."

"So tell me, how did you break up with Dr. Dickhead?"

Lulu told her about the events from a few days ago.

"Wow, thank God Michael and Morgan weren't there. There would be noting left of Dr. Dickhead."

"They did threaten to break his fingers," Lulu admitted. "Uh, thanks for packing the stuff, I guess."

Bethany smiled on the other end. Lulu probably hasn't found the stuff she put in her purse yet. "You are welcome. As soon as you get the results call me. Scratch that, call me while you are waiting for those five minutes, you'll need someone to talk to. The waiting is the worst."

"Okay I will. It would be easier to say I told you so that way."

"See? Just pee on the stick and call me. I have to go, Bruno is back. Remember, call me the minute you are done peeing on it."

"Fine, I will. I promise that I will call you the moment after I dry my hands," Lulu vowed.

"Good, not a minute later."

Bethany hung up.

Lulu looked at the bottom of her suitcase. She saw the sheer red teddy. She picked it up just as Morgan barged in. "Oh geez!" He shielded his eyes.

Lulu tossed it back in her suitcase covering it with a shirt. "It's gone. You can open your eyes, Morgan."

"What the hell was that?" Morgan demanded.

"Do you really want to know?" Lulu asked.

"All I saw was see-through material and fake fur. I can guess that it must have come from _Fredrick's of Hollywood_, huh?"

"Morgan, I am sure you have seen teddies before," Lulu said.

"I have but I haven't seen my sister holding one before. Was that one of the items in The Big Box of Fun?" Morgan asked.

"How on earth do you know about that?"

"Bruno. He got a kick out of it."

"He sure did. He took some stuff out of the box for himself," Lulu confirmed. "Why are you here?"

"I came here to ask you a question. I was talking to Milo asking him if he was going to guard you today. He turned red as a lobster and started to babble incoherently. What did you do to the poor man?"

"I tried to use my wiles to get some information out of his about whatever Dad is planning."

"Good thing he knows nothing because he would have spilled his guts," Morgan laughed. "You know what buttons to push with him."

"Maxie tried too. Poor Milo," Lulu admitted.

"That is a little more than I wanted to know," Morgan said.

There was a knock at the door and Jason entered. "Hey, I got a call from Sonny. The gala event is tonight. You two need to be ready to leave at seven. Does that give you enough time to do whatever you girls do to get ready?"

Lulu nodded. "Sure."

"Good, and Lulu? Stop playing with Milo. He is not a toy."

* * *

Read and Review!


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

Lulu got ready for the gala in her bedroom; her hair was up in an elegant bun, because of the high slit of the dress she was unable to wear any panties. She was just able to wear the lilac corset that was in the Big Box of Fun. Lulu went to her jewelry box. She put on the necklace that her brothers got her for her birthday, the ring that Sonny got her and the bracelet Sonny bought for her over during her summer visit, and a pair of diamond earrings. Her other wrist and hand looked bare. Without thinking, she put on the bracelet and ring that Dante had gotten her for her birthday.

The only shoes that looked the best with the dress were the shoes that were in the Big Box of Fun.

Lulu picked up her tote bag and pulled out the home pregnancy test. Someone knocked at the door. She picked up her black purse she had with her on the plane, shoving the test inside. "I am almost ready!" she called. "Give me a few minutes!"

"We will be in the kitchen waiting for you," Morgan's voice said. "We would like to get there in a descent hour."

Lulu looked down at her black leather handbag; it worked with her dress so she will use it if not they would be late if she went to look for another bag.

Lulu came downstairs to meet her brothers in the kitchen a few minutes later. They both were dressed in tuxes. "Wow, sis you look great. Milo over did it a tad though," Michael commented.

"Why is the slit too high?" Lulu wondered. "The bodice cut too low? I mean I was a little worried to have something this low cut but my scar is gone."

Morgan didn't know how to broach the subject. "When you walk, the slit gets higher if that is possible and when you move we can practically see your panties."

"Maybe it's a good thing that I am not wearing any panties," Lulu returned.

"That is too much information for a brother to know," Michael cringed.

Morgan handed her something that was on the counter. It was a black and purple masquerade mask. "Apparently the gala is some type of masquerade ball."

Lulu took the mask from him. "Where's yours?"

Michael and Morgan reached into their inside jacket pocket, pulling out a plain black mask. "It's not as fancy as yours. Dad must like you better," Morgan kidded.

Max and Milo entered the kitchen also wearing tuxes. Milo stopped suddenly when he saw what Lulu was wearing. Max ran into him. "Wow…" he stammered.

Max smacked Milo upside the head.

"What my brother means is that the limo is ready to take you to the gala. Sonny is going to meet you there," Max said.

"Ready to party the night away?" Michael asked.

"Ready!" Lulu and Morgan said together.

Sitting in the limo was harder than Lulu thought, her entire legs were exposed. Morgan being the gentleman gave her his coat to drape over her lap. "Thanks Morgan."

"Milo needs to turn is back when you get out of the limo. If he doesn't I might have to gouge his eyes out with a dull knife," Morgan threatened.

Lulu laughed.

Michael sat next to Lulu; he noticed the other ring and bracelet on her hand. "This is nice," he took her hand in his. "Who got you this?"

Lulu snatched her hand away. "It went with my outfit. Don't read too much into it."

"Aren't we a little bit touchy, sis? Could those items be from Dante?" Michael asked.

"Maybe," Lulu huffed.

"You really need to talk to him and clear the air," Morgan added.

"No, I don't," Lulu countered. "I told him all I needed to the day he showed up at my door in Boston. There is nothing else to say."

Lulu clutched her purse tightly in her hand. She felt the cardboard box of the home pregnancy test tucked inside. Even if she was pregnant, she didn't want Dante to be a part of her life. He could be a part of the baby's life but not hers.

* * *

The limo stopped, Milo got out and opened the door. "We are here," he announced.

"Turn around or close your eyes when my sister gets out," Morgan ordered as he exited. "IF not, we might have to deal with you ourselves."

Lulu handed Michael back his jacket, Milo's eyes widen when he saw her bare thigh. He closed his eyes, and held out his hand to help Lulu out of the limo.

Lulu got out of the limo; she was surprised to see where they were. "The masquerade ball is at the Haunted Star?"

Michael followed them out of the limo. "You left you mask in the limo." He and Morgan put on theirs. "Ready to go inside, sis?" He held out his arm.

Lulu threaded her arm through her brother's. "I am freezing, so let's get inside."

* * *

Dante was wearing a black mask like most of the men in the party, he weaved through the crowd. He already spotted Nikolas who was standing against the wall talking to Lucky and Elizabeth. Most of the town was already here. Even with the masks, he spotted the mayor and several other high ranking members of city council milling about.

The only people missing were Sonny's children, Michael, Morgan, and most importantly Lulu.

"There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!" Maxie's voice said.

"Hi Maxie," Dante greeted. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Cut the chitchat. Lulu texted me saying she was in the limo. So she should be here any minute now, so I don't have much time. I am going to find away to get Lulu alone, okay? Then you two will finally talk. Got it? I will give you a sign or something. Just be ready."

Before Dante was able to respond, Maxie dashed off again to find Spinelli.

He continued to mill around when he felt a cold breeze, he looked up to see who was coming in. His heart stopped, Lulu stood between both of her brothers. Even with the mask she had on, he would recognize her anywhere. The dress she had on, made his groin stir.

As Lulu descended the small staircase, her slit opened revealing her bare legs from ankle to hip. Dante bit back a groan. He was getting hard. He hid behind a potted palm tree before he got arrested for being too excited.

Dante watched as Sonny went to greet his children. He whispered something in Lulu's ear to cause her to laugh and playfully smack him in the arm. Sonny must have said something about the dress she was wearing.

A waiter went by them with a tray full of champagne flutes. Sonny took two, Michael and Morgan took one. Sonny tried handing one to Lulu, she waved off the offer. Dante thought that was suspicious. He remembered that Lulu drank like a sailor when they were in the casino. It has been months since she had been shot, her scar was faded enough for her to wear a dress with a plunging neckline, and she should be off her meds by now. Why wasn't she drinking?

The music started up. Morgan placed his empty glass on a passing waiter's tray. He took Lulu by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

Dante looked around; there were some poker tables set up around the room. He recognized the dealer as several of Sonny's other guards. He wondered where the money that the house was bringing in was going.

"The hospital is grateful for this fundraiser," Mayor Floyd said to Sonny. "By the looks of things, there might be a new wing for the hospital."

"It's also a welcome home party for my little girl," Sonny said. "She is going to be an intern at Miller and Davis this winter, I couldn't be prouder."

Even with a mask on, Dante spotted Brady Andrews. For someone that stated on more than one occasion his hatred for Sonny and he compromised Dante's undercover work to Lulu, Dante found Brady being present odd.

Dante watched as a masked man approached Lulu and Morgan on the dance floor. It must be Dr. Dickhead.

Lulu was dancing with her brother when a masked man tapped Morgan on his shoulder. "May I cut in?"

She recognized the voice instantly. It was Matt.

"It's up to you, Lulu," Morgan stated.

"It's okay. I can handle myself, remember?" Lulu winked.

"If I was at the bar, you would have been missing a very important appendage," Morgan said as he kissed Lulu on the cheek before leaving the dance floor.

"Did I tell you that I was sorry?" Matt began, as he placed his hands on Lulu's hips. "You look beautiful by the way. Every guy has his eyes on you."

Lulu looked around even with the masks on; she didn't see the busty nurse. "I don't see your slut. Did she kick you to the curb too?"

"Jess was just a passing phase," Matt countered. "What I guess I am asking for is a second chance, Lulu. Will you please give me that?"

"How would I know if I go back to Boston, you won't jump on the nearest nurse with big tits?" Lulu countered.

Matt hesitated. Lulu plucked a glass of white wine from someone on the edge of the dance floor and dumped it over Matt's head.

"Sorry, Matty-Boy, I am not going to be your girl while you bang a whore on the side," Lulu stated as she stormed off the dance floor.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" Nikolas asked as he approached Lulu when she got off the dance floor.

Lulu narrowed her eyes. "That is none of your business, why are you even here?"

"I am your partner in this venture, remember?"

"Silent partner," Lulu corrected. "Meaning that you are in the background while…"

"I ran this place while you were in law school in Boston," Nikolas pointed out.

"Bully for you," Lulu congratulated. "If you excuse me, I have someone else I want to talk to."

Nikolas sighed. "Lulu, I know that you were disappointment when Lucky and I forgot your birthday…"

"Again, you two forgot it again. You know what; I don't know why I got my hopes up that we could finally fix this rift between us after I got shot. I should have known better, it would have saved me a lot of heartache. If you excuse me, I am going to find my other brothers, Michael and Morgan. They didn't forget my birthday; they got me this." She gestured to her necklace.

Lulu knew she hit Nikolas where it hurt when she referred to Michael and Morgan as her brothers but the look on his face. "That was a low blow, Lu," he grumbled.

"It may be a low blow but it's the truth," Lulu said as she stomped away, tears threatening to fall.

Maxie intercepted her as she headed to the ladies' room to freshen her makeup. "You okay?"

"I am fine," Lulu sniffled. "I am going to restroom to fix my makeup."

A light bulb went off in Maxie's head. "I just got back from there. The line is out of control. Why don't you use the bathroom in your office?"

"Yeah, that is a good idea. I will be back soon." Lulu gave Maxie a hug and headed off to the back of the casino to her office.

It only took a minute for Maxie to find Dante. "Lulu went to her office. There is a lock on the door. I suggest you use it so you two could finally clear the air."

* * *

Lulu blotted her tears with a tissue. She reached in her purse to reapply her lipstick. She noticed that home pregnancy test was inside. This was the perfect time as any to take the test.

A few minutes later, Lulu clutched the test in her hand. In the other hand she was calling Bethany. "Okay, I just peed on the stick. It will take five minutes and if I get a plus sign means I will be a mother in a few months."

Bethany let out a squeal of excitement on the other end. "Those five minutes are going to be the longest five minutes of your life."

Lulu sat on the edge of the desk, so that her back was to the door. In one hand she held her phone the other hand had her pregnancy test.

"Be ready for me to say 'I told you so'," Lulu said. "It's the stress. You must have planted a seed in my head, when a waiter offered me some champagne, I refused. Dad caught it. I told him it was going to be a long night and I wanted to pace myself. I think he bought it."

"You keep telling yourself that," Bethany returned. "So what is the gala about?"

"It's more of a masquerade ball with the proceeds going to General Hospital," Lulu said.

"Did you run into Dr. Dickhead yet?"

"I did, he wanted me to give him a second chance."

"What did you do?"

"I dumped a glass of white wine over his head; I wished it was red wine because that would mean he wouldn't get the deposit back for the tux."

Bethany laughed. "That's my girl. What about Dante? Have you seen him yet?"

"No, not yet…"

"There you are, beautiful," Dante's voice said behind her. "I have been looking for you everywhere."

"I have to go, Bethany," Lulu said quickly as she shoved her cell phone and pregnancy test in her purse.

Dante was at awe of what he saw. Lulu perched on the edge of the desk; the slit of her dress dangerously exposed her leg even more. He could practically see the apex of her thigh.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Dante locked the door before he approached her. "We need to talk."

"We've talked," Lulu countered. "We don't need to talk anymore."

"Longer than five minutes and without you leaving," Dante countered.

"I don't have time for this."

Lulu tried to push past him. She heard a click of metal and she was stopped in her tracks. She looked down; Dante had handcuffed her left wrist to his right. He dragged her to the porthole. He wrenched it open with his free hand and tossed the key through it. There was a small splash as the key hit the harbor and sank.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Lulu shrieked, jerking the cuffs. "Get these off of me."

"No," Dante said simply. "Stop jerking the cuffs around. You will bruise yourself."

"Get these off me!" she repeated.

"No," Dante declared. "You can't run off this way."

"It doesn't mean I will listen to you."

Dante looked down at her shackled wrist. "You are wearing my bracelet and ring I got you for your birthday."

Lulu tried to yank her hand from him, but he held on tight. "Don't read too much into. They went with my dress."

"Bull," Dante said softly. "Your jewelry box is filled with all sorts of high-end stuff that would have gone with your dress, but you chose to wear the items I got you."

"Let me go," Lulu hissed. "People might be wondering why I am taking so long."

"No, you know what? Let's go somewhere else and talk."

"There is a room full of people out there. How are you going to hide the handcuffs?" Lulu held up her arm. "How are you going to explain that I am shackled to you?"

Dante took her hand and placed it through his arm so it would look like he was escorting her somewhere. "There. Grab your purse. I have a plan."

They walked arms entwined back to the desk so that Lulu could retrieve her purse. "This still won't make me listen to you," Lulu grumbled.

Dante sighed; at least he will have her in the position to actually listen to him. The party was in full swing when they emerged from the back of the casino.

"Is everything okay, Lulu?" Sonny asked approaching them. "You look a little pale."

Dante cleared his throat. "Yeah boss, she mentioned that she is not feeling well. I am going to take her outside to get some fresh air."

Sonny shook his head. "If she is not feeling well, get her out of here, okay? Take her somewhere warm and safe and call me when you get there so I won't worry. If she is sick I don't want her around all these people. I hope you feel better pumpkin."

"Thanks Dad." Lulu smiled.

"We better get going, Lulu," Dante said as they slowly made their way out of the Haunted Star.

Lulu looked at Dante's car. "Okay, now what? You didn't think out our escape plan very well did you?"

Dante opened the driver's side door. "Get in and when I get in scoot to the passenger side," he ordered.

"Close your eyes, with this slit I am bound to flash you when I get in the car," Lulu said, as she sat on the edge of the driver's seat and scooted over enough for Dante to get in.

To her dismay, she couldn't scoot that far from Dante because of the manacles. He started the car. "So, where are you taking me?" Lulu demanded. "Or you haven't figured that out yet too? Flying by the seat of your pants, tonight?"

"I was just thinking about what happened the last time we were in a car together. That was one of the best nights in my life." Dante pulled on the road and headed the opposite way to go out of town. "Three times in the car then when we got to my place you tied me up and had your way with me."

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Not one of my finer moments. And the next day I found out that you were lying to me for months and using me to get to my Father. Nice."

"Lu," Dante began.

"I am done talking to you." Lulu reached over and turned on the radio, she fiddled with the dial until she found a station playing Bon Jovi and sat back. "I think he is playing your song."

Dante smiled, as Bon Jovi belted out one of his biggest hits: '_You Give Love a Bad Name_'. "I thought you were done talking to me."

"I am not talking to you; I am making an observation," Lulu pointed out.

"So keep making observations, then," Dante challenged. "It keeps you talking when you said that you weren't talking to me."

"You are an egotistical jerk thinking that handcuffing me and kidnapping me will make me forget that you used me to get information about my father and expected me to keep quiet about it so you could bust."

"What if I told you the truth from the beginning?" Dante wondered.

"Then we would have never slept together and…" she trailed off.

"You still would not have said anything because you don't want to lose the only parent that you have left," Dante finished for her. "That is what you said from the beginning and I still believe it."

Dante got on the highway heading east.

"Where the hell are you taking me? It's not Sonny's or your place. You are heading out of town!"

Dante patted her knee. "Relax, baby. It took me months to get you alone with me. I am not letting you go anytime soon."

* * *

Brady paced the stern of the Haunted Star. He walked the narrow gangway. He looked down and saw the water flowing beneath him as he spoke. "What do you mean you lost them?" he snarled. "How hard was it to follow a car? They will be able to stick out like a sore thumb wherever they are going. I should have done it myself. If you want something done and done right…"

Brady paused as he listened to the explanation the person was giving. "That is bullshit and you know it! Find Lulu and Dante! The only way to get to Sonny is through her."

Brady closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket, unaware that Nikolas went outside to get some fresh air and heard every word.

Given his relationship with Lulu, would she believe him?

* * *

Read and Review!


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

Nikolas went back into the Haunted Star. He was shaken of what he overheard Brady said on the phone. He needed to find Lulu and tell her ASAP. He hoped that she would at least hear him out. Unable to find her, he did spot Lucky and Elizabeth at the corner of the bar chatting.

"Hey have you guys seen my sister?" Nikolas asked.

"Since when do you care about where she is?" Michael asked as he approached the bar. "I thought that ship had sailed, hit a rock, and sunk. When she talks about her brothers she means me and Morgan. She always has to clarify when it comes to you."

"Look, this isn't the time or place to discuss that, but did you see where she went?" Nikolas asked. "It's important."

Michael looked around. "I don't see her."

"She wasn't feeling too well, Dante is taking her home," Morgan replied. "Dad just told me. Why?"

"What do you two know about Brady Andrews?" Nikolas asked. "I know that you two probably met him before he came to Port Charles."

"He is a snake oil salesman in a designer suit," Michael answered. "I don't like the prick."

"That is putting it mildly, why do you ask?" Morgan inquired.

"I don't know, there is something about him that I don't like," Nikolas began. "I was just outside to get some fresh air and I heard him talk to someone on the phone."

"What did he say, Nikolas? You are scaring me," Elizabeth asked.

"He said the only way to get to Sonny was through Lulu," Nikolas stated.

* * *

Dante looked in the review mirror; he had lost the tail that was on them the moment that they left the Star. He let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" Lulu demanded. "Are you thinking about what my father is going to do to you when he finds out that you have me in this car handcuffed and against my will?"

Dante laughed. "You could have struggled more you know. Make more of an effort."

With her unshackled hand, Lulu reached in her hair pulling out a hairpin and stuck it in the top of her corset which was unseen by Dante. "Maybe I was too tired not to make a scene at the casino."

"Says the woman who dumped a full beer over my head in a packed bar," Dante muttered. "You did the same thing with Dr. Dickhead only with white wine like an hour ago."

"You both deserved it," Lulu commented coolly.

She looked around at her surroundings that were whizzing by her. "Where the hell are you taking me? Is that another thing that you didn't think through?"

"Plan B, babe. We were being followed the moment that we left The Haunted Star. I think I lost them, but we can't be too safe."

"It's probably one of my Dad's men," Lulu pointed out. "It's nothing to get your boxers in a bunch."

"No it was not one of your father's men," Dante said.

"You mean we were really being followed, by whom?"

Dante shrugged. "I have no idea. Have you pissed anyone off lately?"

Lulu scoffed at the idea. "When between school and studying I hardly have anytime to myself, even to eat."

Dante gave her a sideway glance. "I knew you were looking a little thin. We can stop and get something to eat if you want."

"Have you been talking to Bethany? She is complaining that I am not eating enough, too," Lulu muttered.

A road sign whizzed by, Dante suddenly got an idea where to take Lulu. "No I have not been talking to Bethany, but she is right, you lost what ten, fifteen pounds?"

"I don't know. Where the hell are we going? I thought you said you lost the tail."

"I can't be too safe with the most feared mobster on the east coast only daughter," Dante added.

"Again where are you taking me? An undisclosed location so you can interrogate me?"

Dante patted her bare knee with his cuffed hand. "You have been watching too many movies, babe. I am taking you somewhere safe and we don't have to worry who sees us."

* * *

"You got to be fucking kidding."

Lulu looked at the _Love Shack Motel_ through the windshield. It just started to snow with heavy fat, snowflakes. "We are not spending the night here again."

Dante shut off the engine. "Where else can you explain why we're handcuffed together other than the _Love Shack_? Besides, the roads are getting worse."

Luckily there was a vacancy sign glowing in the window.

"Fine," Lulu grumbled.

"Now that is settled," Dante carefully got out of the car and Lulu reluctantly followed.

They walked silently to the motel's front office to get a room. A bell over the door chimed, the desk clerk looked up and he smiled broadly when he noticed that they were handcuffed together. "Kinky, I bet you two love birds would want a room for the night, huh?"

Dante went for broke; he leaned over and nibbled on Lulu's neck down to her collarbone. She practically jumped in surprise. She would have bolted if she wasn't shackled to him. She instead gave him a disapproving look.

"Yes, please," Dante said, straightening himself to address the clerk. "If not we will be having fun on the side of the road. We don't want to be arrested by the Highway Patrol for indecent exposure among other things."

"Good thing you stopped, the weatherman is saying that there are some bands of heavy lake effect snow coming in. He is expecting half a foot or more. The Highway Patrol is closing the highway to be safe."

"I wonder how we are going to spend the time," Dante said opening his wallet, handing the man a few hundred dollar bills. "That should cover the room for a few nights. Do you have a kitchen? If so we want some grub, nothing too fancy."

"Canned tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches with coffee?" The clerk asked.

"Perfect," Dante said quickly not giving Lulu a chance to answer.

"Take a few from the house. I will bring by the food when it's ready."The clerk nudged a small wicker basket on the counter in Dante's direction. Dante looked down it was filled with colorful, flavored condoms and tiny sample size of flavored lube.

Dante smiled when he found grape ones on top. He took a handful of them; suck them in his pocket, winking at the clerk.

The clerk handed Dante their room key. "Room sixteen, have fun."

"Thank you!" Dante took the key and headed to the door, pulling Lulu along with him.

When they left the office to find their room, it already snowed a few inches. "Looks like we will be here for a bit," Dante commented.

Lulu looked down at her revealing dress. It was the only clothing that she had for the next few days. There was no way in hell that she was going to be naked in the same room with Dante. Forget about wearing the robes in the room, she might as well as step on a rusty nail in bare feet.

Dante must have read her mind; he headed back to the car. Lulu shrieked as the snow went over her shoes, making her feet cold. Dante opened the trunk, pulling out two bags. "You left one at my place, I thought it might come in handy," he explained. "Sonny sent you that dress to wear."

"So you have been driving around with a bag of my clothes in your trunk for the past few months?" Lulu muttered. "I don't know if I am grateful or creeped out by it."

Dante hoisted one bag on his shoulder and carried the other one with his uncuffed hand. "Relax, I took it out every week and washed the clothes. They are fresh."

"The same dilemma, grateful or creeped about you washing my clothes not to mention what else might be in that bag."

Dante unlocked and opened their motel room door. Lulu went in first, he followed. He dropped the bag by the door and kicked it shut.

"This is the same room we were in before," Lulu said, surveying her surroundings. "I doubt the guy remembers you. I don't want to think about how many people slept in this room since we been in it."

"Who said they slept?" Dante quipped. "They do rent rooms by the hour here."

Lulu squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't remind me. I think I would need a tetanus shot after we get out of here."

Dante moved to the center of the room, dragging Lulu with him. "Watch it I am in heels," she complained.

"It's warm and dry. It should be fine," Dante muttered.

Lulu kicked off her heels. "How are we supposed to change into whatever is in those bags if we are still handcuffed together?"

Dante shrugged. "That was the only key. I guess that we are stuck together for the time being." He flashed her a wicked grin.

"You threw the only key in the harbor?" Lulu shrieked. "What if I have to use the restroom?"

"It's nothing that I haven't seen before," Dante said.

Lulu sighed and rolled her eyes. She really wanted to see the results of the home pregnancy test that was tucked in her purse without being cuffed to Dante. She really wanted to know if she was indeed pregnant or not.

"Do you still need to go? I will close my eyes," Dante promised.

Lulu opened her mouth to answer when there was a knock at the door. It must the desk clerk with their soup and sandwiches covered with foil. Dante dragged Lulu over to the door and he opened it. A gust of icy cold wind and snowflakes blowing in the room greeted them. By the look on the clerk's face he was hoping to see them in a state of undress.

"The soup was piping hot when I left the office, I don't know about it now." The clerk came in and set the tray on the dresser. "I am going back to the office. If it's not life or death don't call me."

"Got it." Dante ushered the man outside. "Hungry?" he asked Lulu.

"No."

"Would you tell me if you were?" Dante picked up a grilled cheese sandwich taking a huge bite. "It's good."

He dangled it in front of her face, waving it back and forth. "Are you sure you don't want some?"

"I am fine," Lulu retorted.

Dane took another bite. "No wonder you are so skinny," he said with his mouthful. "You don't eat. Take a bite."

Reluctantly Lulu took the sandwich Dante, took a bite, and handed it back to him. "Happy?" she demanded with her mouthful.

"Extremely," Dante finished the last of the sandwich. "Are you going to eat anymore? If not we should ration it since I don't know when we are able to leave."

Lulu looked down at her dress. "I would like to get out of my dress and into something else."

Dante lead them to where the bags were. He picked hers up and walked back to the bed, setting it on it. "There should some yoga pants in there with a long sleeved t-shirt. I recently bought them in case you needed something to sleep in."

With his free hand, he unzipped the bag, found the yoga pants and handed them to Lulu. "I guess you can put them under you dress or something. They might be a little big since you lost all that weight."

Lulu took the black yoga pants with a purple waist. "Thanks I guess. It will be hard to get the shirt on with the handcuffs on."

Lulu awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed and shimmied in to the yoga pants. "They are just a little big," Lulu commented as she stood up.

She tried to reach the side zipper on her dress but was unable to due to the cuffs on her hand. Dante brushed her hands away. He clasped the tiny zipper with his thumb and forefinger. "Allow me," he said barely above a whisper.

Lulu tried to wiggle away but Dante slowly worked the zipper down. The dress slowly fell from her and pooled at her feet. Dante sucked in a breath seeing Lulu in the lavender corset that he picked out and placed in the Big Box of Fun. She looked amazing in it even if it was paired with a pair of yoga pants.

"My eyes are up here," Lulu commented.

Dante realized he was staring at her chest. The scar was completely gone. He wasn't sure if it was the corset, but he could have sworn her boobs had gotten bigger since the last time he had seen her.

"Sorry this is the first time I get to see some of your chest since you were shot, I am just admiring the work the doctors did."

Lulu used her free arm to block his view. Dante bent down to retrieve her dress; he tossed it on the easy chair that was by the bed. "Stop staring you are making me feel self conscious."

"You are beautiful, baby," Dante breathed. "You are so beautiful…"

He went to kiss her but Lulu jerked her head away, he grazed her cheek. "No," she said.

"So this is how it's going to be?" Dante demanded. "Talk to me, Lu. You used to be able to before."

"You mean before I found out that you have been lying to me, using me, and doing me to get information from me?" Lulu demanded. "Tell me Dante, how did you think it was going to be? All sunshine and lollipops?"

Dante sighed. "Lu, please you have to listen to me. I love you."

"Not enough to tell me the truth! I had to find out by that slime Brady leaving the information out when he left the room while he was getting my statement," Lulu cried.

"Would have it made a difference if I told you myself?" Dante wondered.

As Lulu opened her mouth to respond, the lights flickered before the motel room was plunged into darkness.

"It must be the storm," Dante said. "Good thing we got off the road. The bad news is that since the power is out that means the heat is at well. It's going to get mighty cold in here."

Dante reached into his pocket, pulling out a lighter. He flicked it a few times until he got a flame. "I know there are some candles here. We can use those for some light."

By the glow of the lighter, Dante lead Lulu around the room lighting candles that he found along the way. When he finished, the room was bathed in a romantic glow.

"I think this is good enough," Dante said, setting the lighter down on the TV stand.

Lulu pulled at the curtain so she could look outside. All she saw was falling snow. "It's getting bad out there," she commented.

"It's getting cold in here," Dante commented. "Let's go to the bed."

Lulu gave him an incredulous look.

"And get under the covers to stay warm," Dante covered. If all else fails, we can use our body heat to keep warm."

"Fine," Lulu muttered. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"Or?" Dante challenged. "What are you going to do?"

"Sonny Corrinthos is my father. He taught me how to kill a man using one hand several different ways. I would careful if I were you."

Dante had no idea if she was pulling his leg or lying through her teeth, or actually telling the truth. Either way he was intrigued what Lulu could do with her one hand. His mind went directly to the gutter considering they had romps in an elevator and in the front seat of his car; he knew what Lulu could do with her hands.

"Yes ma'am," Dante smirked.

They made their way to the bed. Dante knocked the bag to the floor. He held up the covers with his free hand. Lulu carefully got into bed and Dante followed when he kicked off his shore, getting into bed fully clothed. He really should have gotten a spare key so they were able to at least change their clothes.

"Remember hands to yourself," Lulu reminded him.

* * *

Dante was the first to wake up. They were laying on their sides, Lulu's back was pressed against his chest enveloping him in warmth. He quickly realized his cuffed hand was under the waistband of Lulu's yoga pants. His hand was resting on the small patch of skin that was between her navel and her lady parts. If his fingers moved a few inches south, he could wake up Lulu in the most unusual way.

Dante smiled to himself, he was enjoying touching any portion of Lulu. He needed to savor it before she woke up.

"Get your mitts off me!" Lulu exclaimed as she tried to extricate his hand from the inside of her pants.

"My hand was cold," Dante confessed. "I could have stuck in between my legs but that means your hand would be near my…"

"You don't have to paint me a picture." Lulu sat up in bed. "I need to use the restroom."

"Okay," Dante grunted as he got up from the bed. "Let's go."

"Oh hell, no."

Lulu reached into her corset, pulling out the hairpin. In less than five seconds, she picked the lock. Dante looked at her with his mouth agape. "Where the hell did you learn how to do that?"

Lulu rubbed her wrist. "My father…I mean Luke did when I was five."

Lulu got up from the bed, retrieved her bag and headed to the bathroom and shut the door.

Dante lay back in the bed. He should have thought that Lulu was wearing hairpins and knew how to pick locks considering who raised her.

Dante heard some insipid beeping that was in the room. He walked around trying to find out where it was coming from. He found the culprit. It was coming from Lulu's purse. He picked it up. It must be her cell phone. He debated whether he should commit the cardinal sin by going into a woman's purse. Then he thought it might have been Sonny trying to find his daughter since he failed to call in their location last night.

"I am going straight to hell for this," he muttered as he opened the purse.

Luckily the phone was near the top of her purse. He pulled it out; he noticed that Lulu had several missed calls and text messages all from Bethany. There were none from Sonny. Dante breathed a sigh of relief as he went to replace it but something else in Lulu's purse caught his eye.

It was bright white in her black purse, it seemed out of place. Dante pulled it out.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Lulu shrieked as she came in the main room.

"Your phone was ringing, I went to check it," Dante stammered. "But then I found this positive home pregnancy test. Are you really pregnant? Were you ever going to tell me?"

* * *

Read and Review!


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

"_What_?" Lulu demanded, completely shocked.

Dante held up the home pregnancy test, Lulu snatched from him. She turned it over until she saw the blue plus sign.

"Unless I am reading it wrong, doesn't the plus sign mean you are pregnant?" he questioned.

"I don't believe it," Lulu breathed. "Bethany was right; I am never going to hear the end of this."

"You didn't answer my question. Were you ever going to tell me?" Dante asked. "When you were nine months and about to pop?"

"I still need to go to the doctor to confirm it." Lulu tossed the test on the bed. "I took the test last night. I didn't get a chance to look at it when you came barging in the office and dragging me off into the night."

"Aren't those tests like ninety-nine percent accurate? You still didn't answer my question, if I didn't find the test on my own, were you ever going to tell me?" Dante asked again.

Lulu crossed her arm over her chest and pursed her lips. "How do you know that you are the father? I was seeing Matt for awhile the same time I was seeing you."

"Dr. Dickhead is not the father," Dante seethed. "I am. For the record, I know that you never slept with Matt here or in Boston. Since we hardly used anything especially the time in Boston, I am surprised that I didn't get you pregnant before this."

"How the hell would you know that I never… Wait a second, the fire alarm… that was you?"

Dante smirked. "Well it was your brothers, Michael and Morgan, Spinelli, and me. You see it was a group effort. Morgan came up with the idea and Spinelli went with the follow-through. "

"So you had my brothers and my good friend messing in my love life? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Lulu." Dante stepped forward, placing a hand on her flat stomach. "We are going to have a baby."

Lulu took his hand off her stomach. "Correction, I am going to have a baby."

Dante held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I get it. You are pissed. Don't keep me from knowing my child."

"How can I do that when the baby's father wants to put away their grandfather?" Lulu demanded.

"Lulu, you know that your father is a criminal. He is going away sooner or later," Dante cautioned.

Lulu walked to the other side of the room, she pulled back the curtains and found at least a foot and a half of snow covering the parking lot. A large oak tree had fallen over from the weight of the snow and blocked the exit of the parking lot. They weren't going anywhere any time soon.

"You don't think I know that? You are going to take away the only parent I have left. Don't do that to me," Lulu said quietly.

Dante looked over her shoulder seeing the amount of snow that fallen over night. "Well, need to hash this out. We are not going anywhere until the roads are cleared and that tree is taken care of. Why don't we have some of the cold grilled cheese and tomato soup? You need to eat since you are eating for two now."

"Fine," Lulu grumbled.

"I am going to see if I can get in touch with Sonny and tell him that we are safe and waiting for the roads to be cleared," Dante explained.

Lulu picked up a cold piece of the grilled cheese last night and took a bite.

Dante called Sonny. "Hey it's me. Yeah Lulu is fine. When we left the Haunted Star there was someone that was tailing us. I lost him. We are in a roadside motel. There is like two feet of snow outside so we are going to be stuck here for awhile."

"No we have some clothes and some MRE's that are in the trunk of the car. I just need to trudge to the car to get them."

Dante handed Lulu the phone. "Sonny needs to talk to you."

Lulu took the phone and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked her. "After what happened with Dr. Hunter you needed to get out of there. I am sorry; I thought that he was a better man than that."

Lulu sat on the edge of the heart-shaped tub. Her free hand rested on her belly. "It's not your fault, Dad. Matt got what was coming to him."

"I know you are stuck with Dante for the time being, don't be too hard on the guy. Don't be running out the door when his back is turned."

"With two feet of snow on the ground and me without my boots or a winter coat, I am not going anywhere, Dad," Lulu promised.

"Good. Dante will take good care of you."

"I am sure he will. Thanks for everything you did for me last night. The party was great. I will see you when I finally get back in town."

* * *

"Why are we here?" Morgan whined to his brother as they entered Haunted Star.

Because of the inclement weather, the cleaning crew wasn't able to make it to the casino and clean it.

"I forgot my wallet last night," Michael explained. "It has to be either behind the bar or in the office if someone found it. I got the bar you check the office for me?"

"Fine," Morgan grumbled as he headed back to the office. "You owe me a big breakfast at Kelly's with all the fixings, dragging me out of bed at the crack of dawn. I should be skiing right now or even better sleeping in my nice warm bed."

Michael went behind the bar. He went to the beer cooler and pulled out two bottles of beer one for him and one for his brother. He popped the top and began searching the bar. He found his wallet in the lost and found box on a shelf.

"Morgan! I found it!" he shouted. "We can go and get breakfast now."

Morgan came out of the back office frowning at a small cardboard box in his hand. "Who went to the back office last night?"

"Just Lulu and Dante I guess, why?" Michael handed him the bottle of beer. "It was sealed off from everyone else."

"Are you serious? It's not even noon yet." Morgan took the bottle from his brother, setting it down on the bar.

"It's five o' clock somewhere."

"On the other side of the world," Morgan sat down on the stool. "Are you sure that Lulu was the only woman to go in the office?"

"What is with all the questions? What are you looking at?"

Morgan handed him the empty box of the home pregnancy test. "It looks like that we are going to be uncles in a few months."

"Lulu is pregnant?" Michael looked at the box. "Wow."

"Dante is the father since she never consummated her relationship with Matty-Boy. Thanks to us and Spinelli with that fire alarm thing. When Dad finds out, he might kill Dante for messing with his one and only little girl," Morgan said. "The guards are just supposed to look not touch ask Milo. He has a crush on Lulu for years and done nothing about it."

"It serves Dante right not wrapping his dick up. But, it won't be fair that the baby will grow up without a father. We need to run interference before he ends up at the bottom of the river with cement shoes."

Morgan held up his beer bottle. "A toast to our little niece or nephew, may they live long and prosper!"

_Clink_.

"You trekkie nerd," Michael kidded as he took a sip.

* * *

Lulu showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved t-shirt. The power had come back on while she was in the shower. Dante was now showering. Lulu was flipping through the limited channel selection, finding nothing to watch except some X-rated movies. Lulu picked up her cell phone, calling Bethany.

"Well?" Bethany demanded without preamble. "What did the test say, are you with child or not?"

"And good morning to you too, Bethany. How is Justin?"

"Cut the bull crap!" Bethany cried. "Stop stalling! I was waiting up all night for you to call me back? What the heck happened?"

"Dante came in the room before I had a chance to see the results. I shoved the stick in my purse."

"And what happened?"

"He dragged me off. We are in a motel snowed in right now," Lulu explained to her friend.

"And?"

"While I was in the bathroom I guess my phone rang-it must have been you again- he opened my purse and found the test."

"And?" Bethany pressed. "What did it say? Is Justin going to have a playmate in a few months?"

Lulu closed her eyes. "Yes, according to the test I am indeed with child. I need to go to the doctor once the roads are cleared and confirm it."

"I knew it!" Bethany squealed. "I have to tell Bruno! He is going to be so happy for you two!"

"No!" Lulu cried. "If you tell Bruno, he has to tell my Dad. My Dad may harm Dante."

"What do you plan on doing? I mean you are snowed in with the man you love and the father of your child. How did he react to the news that he is going to be a Daddy?"

"Surprisingly well."

"You had any doubts? That boy loves you. I saw it the moment Bruno told me he showed up at his door and the butt-crack at dawn."

"You were in labor and he bothered you with that?"

"I wondered where you were. He told me that your guard from Port Charles showed up on his doorstep and he thought that you would like some time alone with him. Apparently you did, since you are pregnant."

"Bethany!" Lulu hissed.

"Do you think this a surprise? I mean you told me that you hardly used condoms. Birth control pills are not one hundred percent effective, no wonder you are pregnant."

"Thanks for the Sex ED lesson, Bethany," Lulu grumbled.

The bathroom door opened, Dante came out wearing a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt, drying his hair with a towel. "Good you are still here. I thought that you were going to make a break for it."

"Bethany I have to go. I will talk to you later."

Lulu hung up. "There is two feet of snow on the ground; I don't have a coat or boots. I had no choice but stay here with you."

"So if there wasn't two feet of snow on the ground, you would have made a run for it?" Dante questioned. "I should have handcuffed you to the bed and taken all the hairpins away."

Dante tossed the towel to the floor. "I am going to the office and see if I can't get us something else to eat. Maybe there is a vending machine in the back. You need to eat for the baby."

"I do eat," Lulu pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not enough, whatever you eat, the baby gets first. Your body will always protect the baby. No wonder you are losing weight." Dante stepped into his shoes. "I will be back as soon as I can."

"Those are your only shoes; you are going to get them wet."

Dante shrugged. "I will put them on the radiator to dry, no big deal. I will be back soon."

Dante took his suit coat shrugged it on. He opened the door, a three foot snow drift that formed last night, part way fell in the room. Dante stepped over it, went outside and shut the door behind him. He trudged through the thigh high snowdrifts. He was winded and drenched with sweat by the time he stumbled into the office.

No surprise the clerk from last night was still there his feet up on the desk, watching the weather report on the local news. "Hi there pal. What brings you by? You could have stayed in your room with your little lady and keep warm."

"We need to eat sometime. Do you have anything that I could buy? We are starving."

The clerk got up. "There are slim pickings. I have beef jerky, chicken noodle soup, some bread and cheese. I think I can scrounge up a hotplate for you to use as well."

That sounded heavenly, Dante's stomach rumbled.

"Sold! Just add it to my room fee."

"It will be a minute for me to get the stuff together and put in a bag. Here, in case you are your girl are too tried to do something. This should entertain you for awhile until the roads are cleared and the tree in the parking lot is made into firewood." The clerk disappeared in the backroom.

Dante looked on what the clerk placed on the counter and laughed as he stuck it in his pocket.

* * *

"Have you heard from Lulu at all?" Nikolas asked Lucky over the phone.

"Nikolas in case you haven't looked outside its Snowmaggedon out there! I know that you live on an island in the middle of the harbor but you need to look out window every now and then. I haven't been able to sit down for more than five minutes since I was called in last night!" Lucky explained.

"We need to tell her that Brady is up to something. She could be in danger."

"From what happened last night, she is still probably with Dante, cooling off somewhere. She is fine."

"So you are saying that she spent the night with Dante?" Nikolas asked. "Are they an item?"

Lucky was handed a file from a passing uniformed officer. "Our relationship with our little sister in tenuous at best, I am not going to voice my opinion on who she decides to spend her time with."

Nikolas sighed. "I know what I heard. He is planning to get back at Sonny using her. Wait a second you don't suppose that he was behind Lulu's shooting, do you?"

Lucky dropped his voice to a barely a whisper. "If you are going to accuse a federal prosecutor with attempted murder you need the evidence to back it up."

"I will have my people look into Brady's background and see what we can dig up on him. Legally of course, otherwise I don't tell you what they find out any other way."

"Look I have to go; there is a big accident on the interstate. Let me what you find out."

"I will. It's about time we do something for our little sister, right?"

* * *

Dante lumbered back to the motel room. He carried the bag full of the food that he was able to get. The hotplate was under his arm. Snow fell into his shoes, making his feet cold.

He swung the door open, kicking off his wet shoes. "Honey I am home and I brought food!" he exclaimed.

Lulu sat in the middle of the bed, texting someone. "I was just texting Michael."

"Did you tell him he might be an uncle in a few months?" Dante set the bags and the hotplate on the credenza.

"I still need to see the doctor," Lulu cautioned. "What did you bring?"

Dante opened the bag. "Two cans of chicken noodle soup, a loaf of bread, and some cheese. He gave us a hotplate."

"Sounds good."

"Sit back baby, I am going to make you a gourmet meal out of our meager supplies."

Lulu picked up the remote. "Okay I will watch some TV other than the naughty movies there is the weather channel."

Ten minutes later, they sat in the middle of the bed watching the weather channel eating the soup that he heated up on hotplate and more grilled cheese.

"For making this on a hotplate, this isn't that bad," Lulu commented.

"I used to make all sorts of stuff on a hotplate. It's not that hard," Dante commented. "We all can't have person chefs to whip us up a meal."

"You weren't complaining when we were on the island. You were teasing me on all the food you got to eat while I was eating mush. What about all those times you stayed over so they chef could make you some breakfast?"

"That was before you came home for the summer. Once you came, I had other reasons to stay overnight. We did share a bathroom. I knew we were going to run into each other there sooner or later. Thank goodness I was naked when you did. "

"And you talked your way into getting a hand job," Lulu said blowing on her soup to cool it. "That was a smooth move by the way."

Dante took their empty bowls and set them aside when they were finished. Lulu turned on the television. "I am sick of watching the weather channel but it's either this or some dirty movies."

Dante reached in his pocket. "The desk clerk gave me this to kill some time." He tossed the item on the bed.

Lulu picked it up and busted out laughing. It was a deck of cards. The box was decorated with color cartoon drawings of boobies and dicks. "Do you really want to play cards with these?"

Dante sat at the foot of the bed. "Why not? There is nothing else to do."

Lulu ripped open the cellophane, dumping the cards on the bed. The cards were decorated with cartoon characters in various sexual positions. "Interesting, how she can bend that way. Then again she is a cartoon." Lulu titled her head as she looked at the card.

She began to shuffle the cards. "No funny business. We are going to play Go Fish. The person with the most cards will win."

She began to deal the cards and set the reminder on the middle of the bed.

Dante looked at his lewd playing cards. "Okay what does the winner get?" He wiggled an eyebrow at her. "We should at least make this kid game some fun."

"Stop thinking with you dick," Lulu chided.

"So I am guess that playing Strip Go Fish is out of the question?" he smirked. "Come on toss me a bone here, Lulu."

"Yes, it is. Do you have any 3's?" she asked.

Dante looked at his cards. He did not have any 3's. He needed to think of a creative way to tell her to '_go__fish_'. "Blow me."

"What?" Lulu looked up, startled.

"It's better to say considering what is happening on these cards," Dante explained. "I have never attempted the position that is depicted on this card. I think I might pull something if I try to do this."

Lulu got her card. "It's your turn Dante."

"Do you have any 4's?" He asked.

Lulu glanced at her cards. She needed to come up with an erotic comment of her own. "Lick me."

Dante got a devilish glint in his eyes. He got his card from the pile. "I guess two can play this game, huh?" he muttered.

"Do you have any 6's?"

Dante handed her his cards. "Here you go, babe."

"Thank you." She set her four matches on the bed. "Your turn."

"Do you have any 7's?" he asked, wanting to hear what she said if she didn't have them.

Instead Lulu handed him her 7's. "Here you go."

"Thank you, baby," he said. "It's your turn."

Lulu studied her cards. "Hmmm… do you have any queens?"

"Suck me," Dante whispered.

Lulu picked a card from the pile.

He had to admit, with all the dirty talking back and forth, his groin tightened painfully. He really missed Lulu, she was an arm length away she might as well be a million miles away. At least he was getting her to let down her guard with playing this game.

"Any Jacks?" Dante questioned.

"Lick my nipples," Lulu smirked.

She clearly was having as much fun as he was. Dante reached for a pillow to cover his lap as he reached for a card. The air in the room suddenly became thick with sexual tension.

"You know I think the winner gets to do a position of his or her choice that is on one of these cards. Come on it would be fun!"

"In your dreams," Lulu claimed.

"I always dream about you, Lulu," Dante said, his voice thick with emotion. "And I always will."

"Any aces?" Lulu asked.

Dante held out one ace. As Lulu reached for it, he caught her wrist in his hand, pulling her towards him, until she was straddling him. He began to kiss her passionately. Lulu was slow to respond, but she returned his kisses with the same passion.

Dante took the cards from his and her hands, tossing them to the floor as well as the rest of the cards that were on the bed. He gently laid her back on the bed; he hovered over her, still deepening their kiss. His free hand ran down her arms to the hem of her shirt, he was slowly beginning to raise it. His hand rested on her stomach.

_Ring_…

Dante sat back on his heels, swearing loudly. It was his cell phone. "Damn it!" he got up to answer it. "This better be good!" he snarled into the phone without bothering to look at the caller ID. "Oh. I am sorry, Sonny. What is going on?"

"I am just making sure that everything to is okay. I am worried about my little girl."

Dante looked over to the bed. To his dismay, Lulu had fallen asleep. "She is actually taking a nap. We got in a snowball fight earlier. I think I wore her out."

"Okay. Just be careful. If you need to stay another day or two there to make sure the roads are safe to travel then do it."

Dante said that he would. He hung up. He went over to the bed, sat next to Lulu. He placed his hand on her stomach. "Hey there baby, I know it's going to be rough for awhile but I am going to be there for you. I love you and I love your mommy. I promise we are going to be one big happy family."

* * *

read and review


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

Dante woke up first. His arms were draped over Lulu. One was around her shoulders, the other one was around her waist, with his hand protectively cradling her stomach.

Lulu stirred, she noticed where Dante's hands were, and pushed them off of her. She sat up. "Do you think the roads are clear enough for us to leave today?"

Dante sighed. He really hoped that the roads weren't clear and they were still stuck. "I don't' know. Why?"

"I need to go to the doctor to see if that home test is true," Lulu explained.

"I am going with you," Dante decided. "It's going to look bad if your guard doesn't go with you to the appointment."

"I guess so," Lulu muttered as she got out of bed. "But it would look weird if you come in the examination room with me."

"Once the baby is big enough to be seen on an ultrasound, I don't care what people think; I am going to be in the room with you holding your hand," Dante reasoned, getting out of bed as well. "I am going to be there no matter what. I want to see our baby. I want to hear its heartbeat."

Lulu nodded. "Okay."

"Stop looking so terrified, this is going to work out, Lulu." Dante stroked her cheek. "I love you and I love our baby."

"How is it going to work out, Dante? Once my father finds out the truth about you are as good as dead!" Lulu pointed out.

"Sonny won't let the baby grow up without a father," Dante said confidently. "Besides, he is the only one that doesn't see it. He doesn't see that you are the only one for me."

Lulu wasn't so sure. "I don't know. Sonny is my father in all the ways that counted but I think…"

"Wanted to be your biological father?" Dante finished. "Lu, Sonny loves you as if you were his own. He is extremely over-protective of you, even more so than your brothers."

The room's phone rang. Dante went to answer it. "Hello? Okay, thank you for calling."

"Who was that?"

"The clerk, he just got a call from the State Police. The roads are cleared enough for us to drive back to Port Charles. Why don't you jump in the shower? We could leave within the hour, if you want."

"Okay I will go and shower. Can you call Dad and tell him we are going to be on our way soon?"

"I can mange that."

Lulu picked up her bag. "I guess it's good that Milo packed more than one change of clothing. See you in a few minutes."

When the bathroom door shut behind her, Dante pulled out his phone to call Sonny. "The roads are clear enough for us to travel back to Port Charles."

"Good. Anyway, Milo found the car that matched the description that was following you from the Haunted Star abandoned along the side of the road. It was reported stolen a few days ago. It was wiped clean. Just be careful when you are on your way back. I almost lost my little girl a few months ago. I don't want anything to happen to her again."

If only the jury could see this side of Sonny, Dante thought, the family man that put this family first.

"I will, sir," Dante said. "I will drive like an old lady to make sure Lulu gets home in one piece."

"Just don't let her drive. She is bad enough when the roads are dry," Sonny pointed out. "I want my little girl back in one piece."

"Yes, sir. I just need to settle up the tab here at the motel, and then we might stop for breakfast before we head back to Port Charles."

"I guess I will see you both this afternoon then, take good care of my girl," Sonny said before he hung up.

* * *

Nikolas found Lucky nursing a cup of coffee when he came into Kelly's that morning. "Long night?" he asked his younger brother.

"I just got off. After this coffee I have a date with my pillow. Why what is up?"

Nikolas joined his brother at the table. "My people already dug up some interesting things on Brady."

Lucky's eyebrow shut up. "That fast? Didn't you just put them on the job last night? What could they have dug up in less than twelve hours?"

"One thing Brady wasn't assigned Lulu's shooting. He volunteered for it. The moment that Lulu hit the OR he asked to take the case."

"Why so soon? They were just notifying the next of kin then," Lucky stated. "We didn't get statements until a day later."

"Which begs the question, how did Brady know to ask to be place on this high-profile case?" Nikolas asked.

"If he is involved in the shooting to further his career I swear to God I am going to tear him limb from limb with my bare hands," Lucky vowed. "No one hurts Lulu and gets away with it."

"You'll be in a long line of people if it's true. At the head of the line will be Sonny with a black van, a construction site, and a cement mixer."

Lucky snapped his fingers. "I bet that that is what he is counting on! Whatever the case the feds are building isn't strong enough yet. If Sonny finds out whoever tried to kill Lulu he would surely end their lives and the feds can swoop in and arrest Sonny for murder instead of RICO charges or whatever else he is under investigation for."

"Do you really think Brady is that twisted?" Nikolas asked his brother. "He tried to get Lulu killed so he can put Sonny behind bars? That is just wrong at so many levels."

"Just dig deeper. We need to nail this bastard to the wall. I will do what I can on my end. If this asswipe hurt Lulu we need to make him pay."

* * *

Dante returned the hotplate to the motel's office when he went to return the key. Then they found a diner that was open to have breakfast. Lulu was unusually quiet. She picked at her pile of French toast.

"Eat it," Dante ordered. "The baby needs to eat something, too. You are way too thin. Whatever you are eating is not enough because the baby gets the food first."

Lulu took a bite of her breakfast. "Happy?" she asked with her mouthful.

"Very much so." Dante finished his breakfast. "We should get going soon. The roads look very well plowed so it shouldn't be much longer before we hit Port Charles city limits."

"Fine," Lulu grumbled, taking another bite of her breakfast.

Dante reached across the table, taking her hand in his. "Lulu, I know it looks bleak right now, but things are going to work out. You need to believe that."

Lulu cocked her head to one side. "You truly believe that, don't you?"

"I do," Dante said firmly. "It will work out."

* * *

They drove the rest of the way back to Port Charles in relative silence. The roads were clear, making the drive smooth.

"Here we are," Dante announced pulling up Sonny's drive way. "Safe and sound."

Milo opened the door for Lulu. He pulled her in a hug. "I am glad that you are okay. Your father is waiting for you in the kitchen."

Michael and Morgan came out of the garage. "Dante come with us, we need to have a word with you."

Dante looked bewildered but went along with it. "I will see you inside, Lulu. I am going to have a quick word with your brothers."

Dante followed the brothers to the pool house. Morgan shut the door behind them. "What are your intentions towards our sister?" Michael demanded.

"Guys we already went through this on the island. I really care for Lulu. We will see where this goes," Dante said.

"Nice tap-dancing," commented Morgan.

"Maybe Lulu didn't tell him yet," Michael remarked.

"Tell me what? What is this all about?" Dante asked.

Michael reached in his jacket pocket pulling a crushed home pregnancy box. "We found this in the bathroom off the Haunted Star office while I was looking for my wallet."

"That could be anyone's," Dante pointed out. "There was a pretty big party there, remember?"

"Lulu and you were the only two that went back in the office. So, what did the test say? Are we going to be uncles or what?" Morgan asked.

"Can you picture Dad being a grandfather?" Michael asked. "He will love it."

Dante sighed; there was no way to get out of this. "She doesn't know for sure. She still needs to go to the doctor to get confirmation."

"Uncle Mikey!" Morgan hugged his brother.

"Uncle Morgan! We are going to be the best uncles to that baby!" Michael exclaimed.

"Are you going to the right thing and marry our sister?" Morgan demanded. "I don't want my little niece of nephew to be born a bastard."

Dante didn't know what to say, he never thought that far ahead. "I don't know. Lulu is still a little pissed at me right now. But she is at least talking to me."

"Well when Dad finds out, you need to have answer then. He might have a shotgun pointed to the back of your head at the church to make sure you go through with the ceremony after Max and Milo go a couple rounds on you."

"So I have heard. Trust me guys; I will do the right thing. I love your sister more than anything."

"Good, that is what an over-protective brother wants to hear." Michael reached in his pocket, pulling out three cigars. "From Dad's good stash, we need to celebrate, right?"

* * *

Lulu closed the door of her bedroom and called Bethany after her brief reunion with Sonny in the kitchen. He was glad that she made it back to Port Charles in once piece. She already called her doctor and made an appoint the following morning to see if she was really pregnant or not."

"Hey it's me. I am back home at Sonny's."

"How is Dante?" Bethany asked.

"He wants to come to the doctor with me when I find out if I am truly pregnant or not."

"AS he should be, it's good to see that. Justin's father isn't involved at all. I am glad that I have you and my brother for support. Bruno offered to break his kneecaps for me."

Lulu chuckled. "I am afraid of what Dad would do to Dante when he finds out. He is going to break something; I doubt that it is going to be Dante's kneecaps."

"The joy of being the only girl in the family of only men," Bethany giggled. "Speaking of Dante, where is he?"

"I don't know. My brothers wanted to talk to him and they dragged him off somewhere."

"Do you think that they suspect that you are pregnant? I mean they knew that you two were involved for some time now. Or do you think that they found out whatever you did and confront him on it?"

Lulu thought for a moment. "I don't know. I highly doubt it if they knew that he would be in the pine barons under several feet of dirt."

There was a knock at her door. "Look Bethany I have to go someone is at my door. I will call you as soon I am through with the doctor."

"You better, and I want to know if Justin is going to have a future best buddy or girlfriend."

"I will I promise. Bye." Lulu hung up and opened her door. Dante stood in the hallway. "You are in one piece I see. What did my brothers want?"

Dante entered her bedroom. "When are you moving in the new place?"

Lulu shrugged. "Whenever Sonny says it's ready for me to move in. I think they are still redecorating it. I think that is Dad's excuse to keep me around longer."

"That's good."

"Why did my brothers want to talk to you?" Lulu asked.

"Apparently one of them found the empty home pregnancy test box in the trash in the office. They asked me out it," Dante admitted.

Lulu sighed. "That is just great! Now I got my two meddling brothers involved in this." Lulu sat on the edge of her bed. "What did they say? You don't look like you are in any physical pain or have any bruises, so they didn't beat you up."

Dante laughed. "Give your brothers some credit. They asked what my intentions are then we smoked some cigars."

"So they are cool with it?" Lulu asked.

Dante nodded. "They are more than cool with it. They are calling themselves Uncle Michael and Uncle Morgan now."

"I bet they will want to teach the baby how to throw a football no matter what the sex is."

"I will teach him or her how to throw a curve ball," Dante promised. "Do you know when you are going the doctor to get checked out?"

"Tomorrow morning, if you still want to come," Lulu informed him.

Dante's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Of course I want to come! Is that even a question?"

"I thought that you might have changed your mind."

Dante took her hand in his, he knelt to her level, and placing their hands on her belly. "Lulu, I am not going to change my mind. I love you, I love this baby. I don't know where we are going from here but it will work out. I promise you that."

Lulu was going to respond, when Dante's cell phone rang. He sighed as he answered it. "I have to take this…hello? I am in the middle of something right now. Can it wait?"

"No it can't," Ronnie rudely replied. "Meet me on the docks in twenty minutes."

Dante hung up and rose to his feet. "I am heading back to my loft. I will see you tomorrow at the doctor's?"

"GH at ten am," Lulu informed him.

Dante leaned over kissing her passionately. "I will be there, baby. I will take you out for an early lunch afterwards."

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

Dante blew on his gloved hands as he waited for Ronnie to show up. Of all the times to request his presence, it had to be when he was finally making headway with Lulu he gets called away.

"Glad you could make it," Ronnie smirked.

"I am here, aren't I?" Dante quipped. "Why did you call me?"

"I heard that you were snowed in with Lulu for a few days. How did it go?" Ronnie asked.

"If you called me here to ask about Lulu I am going to leave. I really don't want to get frost bite."

Dante made a move to leave but Ronnie stopped him. "How are things with Lulu?"

Dante sighed. "It just got a lot more complicated."

"How the hell did it get more complicated than an undercover cop falling for the person he is trying to bust daughter?" Ronnie asked. "What is she pregnant or something?"

Dante didn't answer right away. Ronnie smacked him upside the head, hard. "What is the matter with you? I know it was a complex case. But all you needed to do was keep it in your pants or at least wrap it up! It was bad enough that you fell in love with her! Do you know what the jury is going to do once it comes out that you were banging the mob boss' only daughter. Not only banged her but got her pregnant. Once they see a very pregnant Lulu take the stand and she tells the court that you seduced her to get information about her dad and got her pregnant in the process, the case is going to be thrown out!

"Months and months of hard work out the window because you didn't wrap your dick up! I hope you are happy! I hate to be you when you try explain this to the higher-ups in the department."

"Look I never planned to fall in love with Lulu. Heck I never planned on getting her pregnant, but it happened. We are going to work through it."

Ronnie laughed bitterly. "How you are going to tell Sonny, '_hey__I__am__an__undercover__cop__whose__mission__was__to__bring__you__down.__I__banged__your__daughter__quite__a__few__times__and__I__got__her__pregnant.__You__know__what?__It__'__s__okay__because__I__am__in__love__with__her_'."

"That was out of line!" Dante yelled.

"And fucking her was not?" Ronnie challenged. "You are in way over your head. Once Sonny finds out what happens I am going to pull your body out of the river or even worse I will never find your body. What do you want me to tell your mother when you disappear off the face of the Earth?"

"Keep my mother out of this," Dante said through clinched teeth.

"What you haven't told her that she is going to be a grandmother in a few months?"

"You should leave before I do something that I will regret," Dante growled.

"Gladly!" Ronnie exclaimed. "Call me when you get your head on straight."

Dante watched Ronnie stock angrily away. He took a deep breath, and then there was a hit on the back of his head sent his sprawling on the ground. Sonny stood over him with a gun trained on his head.

"So that is the truth? Huh, you are a cop that has been sleeping with my daughter to get information out of her? Is that why she left abruptly in the summer she found out the truth? She didn't want to tell me the truth because she knew what the outcome was going to be?" Sonny demanded.

Dante held up his hands. "She didn't want to lose the only parent she had left."

Sonny cocked his gun. "Say good bye Officer."

"Wait!" Dante cried. "There is a possibility that Lulu is pregnant. What if she really is? Are you going to deprive your grandchild knowing his or her father?"

Olivia was walking home from work; she liked how the snow crunched under her feet. She was taking the scenic route, along the docks. She loved how it was already decorated for Christmas. She heard some shouting coming from around the bend.

She rounded the corner and was horrified to see her only child on the ground with Sonny pointing a gun at his head in a heated exchange.

"What the hell is going on here?" Olivia demanded, running over to them.

"This is none of your concern, Olivia. It's business. I found out that one of my men has been fooling around with my daughter for months and to top it off he is a undercover cop. I am going to deal with it."

"You don't want to kill your son," Olivia replied.

* * *

Read and Review!


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39:**

Dante was sure that he entered the _Twilight__Zone_. He could have sworn that his mother just claimed that the mobster Michael 'Sonny' Corrinthos, JR was his father. Sonny looked over at Olivia with a stunned expression that Dante was sure that mirrored his own.

"Can you repeat that?" Sonny demanded. "I thought you said that this little punk is my son."

"He is your son," Olivia repeated as she pushed past Sonny, helping Dante to his feet.

"What the hell Ma?" Dante demanded. "I thought that you had no idea who my father was."

"So did I," Sonny repeated. "I asked you and you said no. You said that it could have been any number of guys."

"I lied," Olivia replied, dusting off Dante's clothing. "I didn't want my son to get sucked into your life. It was a pretty good plan."

Dante rubbed his head. This couldn't be happening. It was the last thing that he expected to happen to him. Then it hit him not only Sonny was his father, Sonny was Lulu's father in all the ways that mattered.

"And you couldn't have told me this?" Dante hissed. "Like when I got to town in the first place?"

"I almost did once you said that you developed feeling for Lulu. Then I found out that she wasn't related by blood to Sonny," Olivia quickly explained.

"I can't right now. This is too much," Dante stammered. "I need to… I just need time alone."

"Dante," Olivia begged. "We need to talk about this."

"Why now? We had my entire life to discuss this. A few days won't matter. Do me a favor don't try and reach me okay?" Dante said. "I need to be alone for awhile."

* * *

He walked for hours. He noticed when the sun was coming up over the horizon. It was one of the longest nights of his life, coming a close second the night that Lulu had been shot.

Dante stopped in a small coffee shop on the outskirts of town to get something warm to drink and something to eat. He noticed the time on a clock above the barista's head as he paid. "Damn," he muttered.

* * *

Lulu sat on the examination table waiting for Dr. Lee to enter. She wore one of those backless hospital gowns with a pair of legging underneath. Elizabeth already drew some blood from her arm. Milo accompanied her to the hospital for her appointment. The moment he realized what floor they were going to and it was confirmed once they got the elevator with pictures of babies and artists' rendering of a woman's reproductive system plastered on the wall, he excused himself stating that he would wait for on the next floor down.

Lulu checked the time again on the phone. It was almost ten. Dante promised that he would be there for her, if it were just in the waiting room. He didn't even text her or left a voicemail. Lulu began to think that Dante was having second thoughts.

Suddenly, the examination room door opened. She knew it wasn't the doctor because they usually knocked before entering. Dante came in. He was sporting some facial hair. His clothes the same ones he wore yesterday were dirty and rumpled and his hair stood up in ten different directions. It looked like that he didn't even get any sleep. She was glad that she didn't smell any alcohol on him given the way he looked.

He looked like a hot mess.

"Dante?" she asked. "What happened to you? You look like hell."

Dante made his way towards her. "I told you that I was going to be here. I am."

"Dante, you are scaring me, what happened? It looks like someone killed your puppy," Lulu asked.

"Later," Dante muttered. "I am here for you and our baby." He placed his hand on her belly.

"Elizabeth took some blood. I am waiting for the doctor now," Lulu informed him.

"Where is Milo? I didn't see him in the waiting area." Dante took her other hand in his kissing it.

"He realized which doctor I was seeing turned white and told me he would wait for me a floor down."

Dante cracked a smile. "Why a picture of a uterus on the wall freaked out the muscle-brain?"

"Something like that," Lulu muttered. "He carries a gun; I don't know why it would freak him out."

There was a knock on the door, they dropped their hands, and a second later Dr. Kelly Lee came in with Lulu's file in her hand. "Good morning, Lulu," she was surprised to see Dante in the room with her. "I didn't realize you had one of your guards in here. I got your blood test back. We rushed the order."

Lulu nodded. "You can tell me."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Lee asked. "I mean you are in the same room with your father's hired muscle."

_My__father,__too_, Dante said to himself. Thank God that Sonny never adopted Lulu. Then it would be weird that he slept with and got pregnant his adopted little sister.

Lulu took Dante's hand in hers squeezing it. "What I say you can't repeat, right?"

"Under the guise of doctor/patient confidentiality, I can't repeat anything you tell me," Dr. Lee said.

"Well, Dante and I have been involved when I was in town over the summer, if you know what I mean."

"Gotcha," Dr. Lee winked. "Well, like I said we rushed your blood work and I want to give you my congratulations. You are pregnant."

Dante smiled. He knew it. He kissed the top of Lulu's head. "How far along is she?" he asked.

"I scheduled a sonogram so we can find out," Dr. Lee stated. "It should be here any minute."

"Doc, I am concerned, Lulu is not even showing. If fact she lost a lot of weight. I mean other than her boobs got a bit bigger, I would have never noticed," Dante pointed out.

"How much stress were you under the last few months, Lulu?" Dr. Lee asked.

"A lot," Lulu said. "School was a bitch. I was so stressed out. That is why I wasn't worried when I missed my period. I thought that stress messed with it."

"What about eating? Do you eat?" Dr. Lee asked.

"Not enough," Dante answered. "I think whatever she eats goes to the baby and that is why she is losing weight."

"That could be it," Dr. Lee said. "Your body will protect the baby. The baby gets everything first."

The door opened and Elizabeth wheeled in the sonogram. She looked surprised to see it was for her sister-in –law. "Here you go, Dr. Lee."

"Thank you nurse Spencer," Dr. Lee replied. "You can go. Just don't repeat this to anyone else, even your husband."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, doctor."

Elizabeth left the room.

"Sorry," Lulu muttered as she settled back in the hospital bed. "I really don't want my family drama to interfere with you, Dr. Lee."

"From what I hear, the Spencers haven't been your family in a long time," Dr. Lee said. "And it's your choice to tell them or not. It's not Elizabeth's."

Dante squeezed Lulu's hand. "You okay, baby?" he whispered.

"I am. I am just worried about you," Lulu returned.

"Later," Dante repeated. "I just want to see our baby."

Dr. Lee lifted Lulu's gown, squirting the cold gel on her stomach. She saw Lulu wince. "Sorry it's a bit cold."

She reached for the wand. "Are you ready to see your baby?"

Dante grinned. The event of the last twelve hours faded away once he saw the grainy image on the screen of his child. "Is that him or her?" he asked, tears in his eyes.

"It sure is," Dr. Lee confirmed.

A rapid beating filled the room. "And that is the heart beat."

Dante pointed to the screen. "Is that his stuff? Does that mean he is a boy? Man, look at the size of it. He takes after his old man, right Lulu?"

Dr. Lee laughed. "No, that is the arm. It is still too soon to see what you two are having. But I can tell you, that the baby is about four months along. That means you conceived sometime in August."

"Four?" Dante asked. "Ahh, Boston. Or the time in the elevator, or the time we got carried away when you gave me a lap dance…"

"TMI," Dr. Lee muttered. "I am going to make you a copy of this so you two can watch it at a later time."

She tossed a rag to Dante to wipe off the gel off Lulu's stomach. "I will leave you two alone while Lulu gets redressed. I will meet you at the nurses' station so we can make your next appointment."

Dante began to clean up the gel off Lulu's stomach as soon as the doctor left the room. "I am going to frame the picture," he said.

"Are you going to tell me why you look like you spent the night in the gutter?" Lulu asked. "What happened? What was the phone call about? You didn't seem that upset when you left. What happened between then and now?"

"This isn't the time or place," Dante muttered as he finished cleaning the gel off.

Lulu got up from the table, she shed her hospital gown, and underneath it she wore a white cami. She picked up her long sleeved t-shirt and shrugged it on. "Are you ever going to tell me?" She sat on the stool to lace up her shoes.

"Baby, I am still reeling from it. I still need to process it," Dante said.

"Were you fired or something?" Lulu asked.

"No, nothing like that," Dante assured her.

"Then what is it?" Lulu demanded. "You know you can tell me."

"Shh." Dante placed his finger on her lips to stop her. "It's not about me today. It's about you and this little one that is growing in your belly let's get out of here. I promised you some lunch, let's go into the city."

"You really want to go to New York City to get some lunch?" Lulu arched an eyebrow. "Is the pizza really that good? What is really going on?"

"I will tell you once we are in the city," Dante promised. "Let's go make your appointment and then we will go."

"Who is going to tell Milo that you are taking over the bodyguard duties?" Lulu wondered as she picked up her purse.

"We will tell him when we are out of the city limits, so he won't worry," Dante said. "Can you walk down the six flights of stairs? If not I can carry you."

"What's with the distance you want to put between you and Port Charles?" Lulu questioned.

Dante held up her coat for her. "Lulu, can you stop with the twenty questions for the moment? I promise that I will tell you. Okay?"

They made it down the six flights of stairs and into Dante's car without incident, after they made an appointment for the following week. Dante got on the highway and headed to NYC. He reached over and squeezed her hand. "I will tell you everything once we get there."

* * *

"What do you mean when you went to the floor and she wasn't there?" Sonny yelled at Milo when he returned back to the house without Lulu. "Where is my daughter?"

Olivia was in his office as well, trying to get a hold of Dante. Each time she tried to call the call went straight to voicemail and her texts went unanswered.

"Sir…" Milo stammered. "It was for her lady doctor. I waited the floor below and she was supposed to meet me there. When a considerable amount of time passed without her coming down, I went up and Dr. Lee told me that Lulu left with Dante."

Sonny sighed. At least they knew Dante was alright and Lulu was safe.

"You may go," Sonny said.

"At least we know Dante is okay," Olivia said as Milo left the room.

"And how long did you expect to keep his paternity a secret, until the day he died?" Sonny demanded.

"I was doing a good job keeping it from him for nearly thirty years," Olivia said. "And I was planning on doing it for a long, long time."

"Well I guess it's a good thing after all that I never adopted Lulu," Sonny sighed. "Then it would be too weird."

"Do you really think what Dante was saying true? Do you think that Lulu is pregnant?" Olivia asked.

"At first I thought he was just blowing smoke to save his hide then Milo mentioned that Lulu was at her lady doctor…" Sonny trailed off.

"What?" smirked Olivia. "Saying gynecologist embarrasses you? A mobster?"

"I prefer lady doctor or OB/GYN," Sonny corrected. "When Lulu was younger I made the housekeeper take her to those appointments. So Dante has Lulu and they are not here or back at his place since I have men watching it. Do you have any idea where he would take her?"

Olivia thought for a moment. "As matter of fact, I do."

* * *

Elizabeth entered Kelly's. She was relieved to see both Nikolas and Lucky there. They must have gotten her message. "Oh Good, you both are here. Sorry I am late."

"Your message seemed a little cryptic," noted Nikolas. "What's with the cloak and daggers?"

"I have to agree with my brother," Lucky said. "What's up that couldn't wait until later?"

Elizabeth sat down at their table. "I worked the OB/GYN floor today…"

"And you called us to come out in this cold weather to tell us that? I mean that could have waited," Nikolas said. "Or even better called us to tell us that useless information."

"Look, I can't really say what happened. But a patient came in that you both know and love. I drew some blood to have some tests run…"

"Lulu went to see Dr. Lee? Isn't that like normal? To get checked out?" Lucky said. "Is that why you are being so secretive? Is she sick?"

"Will you please let me finish?" Elizabeth asked. "It's hard enough. Anyway I was called into said patient's room with a sonogram."

The mention of a sonogram made Lucky and Nikolas snap to attention. "A sonogram?" Nikolas echoed. "Is she…?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know. Dr. Lee didn't tell me anything. I really shouldn't have told you anything."

"Wow." Lucky sat back in his chair. "That is a lot to process. Our baby sister might have a baby of her own."

"This is a perfect time to piece your family back together, huh?" Elizabeth asked.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40:**

Brady was in his office, pacing when his special cell phone rang. "What is it?" he demanded.

"Sir," the voice said on the other end. "She had an appointment with Dr. Lee this morning. Her guard Milo waited on the floor below, I was going to grab her once she left then Mr. Falconari showed up and went into her room. I wasn't able to get to her."

Brady sighed. "Did you find out anything else?"

"At first I thought it was a regular check up that women do."

"But?" Brady prodded. "What else did you find out?"

"I hacked her medical file to see the reason why she was there."

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me!" Brady bellowed into the phone.

"She wasn't there for her annual exam. She was there to get a pregnancy test and then she got a sonogram," his contact stated.

"Detective Falconari got Sonny's daughter pregnant?" Brady asked. "This may work out for the best. The moment that Sonny finds out that Dante is a cop and lured his only daughter to bed and got her pregnant… he might end up killing him after all."

* * *

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Dante said as he skated around Lulu.

The first thing that they did once they got to New York City was head to the ice skating rink in Rockefeller Center with many others. Some people were taken aback with Dante's scruffy appearance and couldn't help but stare at them.

Lulu stumbled but Dante caught her. He took advantage of the situation of her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

Lulu shivered not from Dante's touch but from the cold. "You know if I knew that we were coming here, I would have bought something warmer at one of the stores nearby."

"Debit card and credit card transactions can be easily traced," Dante wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want anyone to know where we are. If you want to we can you the stack of cash that is in the bag in my trunk."

Lulu arched an eyebrow. "You are going to use the emergency funds that my Dad gave you?"

Dante tried not to wince when she called Sonny '_dad_' since he was his father too. Sonny Corinthos, JR was his biological father. He plastered a smile on his face. "What else it the emergency funds for? We can get a room at the fanciest hotel and order the best things from room service."

"Are you going to tell me what is really bothering you?" Lulu asked. "You seem to evade the question."

Dante took her hand and skated to the edge of the rink. "Later, baby. Let's just concentrate on each other and the little bundle of joy that is growing inside of you for the time being."

Lulu exited the rink sat on the nearest bench to take off her skates. "I am starving. Let's get something to eat."

* * *

Dante took of his skates as well. "I know just the place."

"Yum," Lulu said with her mouthful. "This is the best pizza I ever had and I been to Italy!"

They were seated in a dark booth of a-hole-in-the-wall pizza parlor. "I knew you would like it," Dante beamed. "And the baby would like it too. We need to start discussing some names."

Lulu looked up in surprise. "You want to start discussing names, now?"

"Why not? It's a good of a time as any. What names have you thought about?" Dante asked. "I have always liked the name Christopher for a boy or maybe something Italian like Gino."

"It could be a girl," Lulu smirked.

"Okay, then Christina and Gina."

Lulu picked up another piece of pizza. Dante was glad that she had her appetite back. She and their baby needed eat more.

"What is the plan after dinner?" Lulu asked.

Dante looked at her wistfully. "Oh, I still have a few aces up my sleeves, baby. You haven't seen anything yet."

"This…" Lulu trailed off.

"What?" Dante asked, reaching for her hand. "Romantic? That is what I was going for."

They were in the back of a carriage covered in a heavy wool blanket heading into Central Park just as the sun began to set.

Dante pulled Lulu closer to him. "The blanket is going to cover us better this way," he said.

"I bet you tell that to every girl you take on a carriage ride to," Lulu muttered as Dante slipped her hand in his.

"Just the girl of my dreams," Dante whispered, kissing her cheek. "You know I love you, right?"

"Dante you are really scaring me, what is going on? Are you being transferred or something? Is that is what this trip is about?"

Dante silenced her with a tender kiss. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride, baby."

* * *

Lulu must have dozed off she awakened when Dante was gently nudging her awake. "Wake up sleepyhead, we are here."

Lulu jerked awake. She noticed that they were in front of The Trump Plaza Hotel. "We are going to stay here?" she asked as Dante helped her out of the horse-drawn carriage.

"Why not?" Dante questioned as he paid the driver. "We got your Dad's money to burn. This is the perfect place to stay."

"We aren't even dressed to stay here," Lulu said as people gave them disapproving looks as the doorman held the door open for them.

"We could really give them something to look at if we take off all our clothes and walk around naked," Dante smirked. "If they really want a show, I can press you up against the wall and take you in the middle of the lobby."

Lulu gave him a bewildered look. "Down boy, we need to see if they have a room for the night."

"Just tell them who your father is and they will change their tune," Dante advised.

They approached the counter and the lady behind it gave them the once over. "Can I help you?" she asked, snidely.

"We would like a room for the evening," Dante smiled.

"I think you two would be more comfortable at the Motel Six, just take a cab there," the lady responded coolly. "Our rooms are…"

Lulu reached for her phone. "Do you want me to call my father to tell him that I am being treated rudely when I only want a place to stay for the night?"

"And your father is? A meatpacker?"

Dante took the phone from her, pretending to dial. "You know lady; Sonny Corrinthos isn't going to be too thrilled that you threw his one and only daughter out in the cold when all she asked for was a room for the night and maybe wants to extend her stay."

"Did you just say Mr. Corrinthos?" The concierge's eyes widen and she grew a ghostly white. "Ms. Spencer, I presume? Why didn't you say that to begin with? Oh course we can accommodate you for the evening and longer if you so wish."

She began to type away on her computer. "The only room that is available is our Deluxe Room. It has a lot of amenities including a king-sized bed…"

"That will be fine. We will take it," Dante pocketed Lulu's phone. "We don't have any suitcases so we can go up there now."

"I just need a credit card," she said.

Dante reached in his pocket, peeled off five hundred dollar bills. "That should more than compensate the room for now. We will deal with the rest later."

"Yes, sir."

"And another thing, we don't want anyone to know that we are here, especially Mr. Corrinthos," Dante winked at her. "If you catch my drift."

"Yes, sir, we take the privacy of our guests seriously," She finished typing. "Okay I got you two in a room on the sixth floor, room 691. Here is the key."

Dante took the keycard from her. "Thank you."

"Wow this place is amazing!" Lulu exclaimed as they walked around their hotel room.

Their room had a fully equipped kitchen with expensive stainless steel appliances, a massive walk-in closet, the bathroom was made out of marble with a Jacuzzi that looked big enough to do laps in. A colossal king sized bed was in the middle of the room flanked by a brown leather chaise lounge.

"I can sleep on the chaise lounge if you want," Dante offered.

Lulu eyed the massive bed. "Nonsense, that bed has its own zip code. We can share it as long you stay on your side of the bed."

Dante held up his hands in mock surrender. "You know I cannot be held accountable for where my hands end up in the morning."

Lulu went over to the floor to ceiling windows to look down at Central Park. "Wow, the view is amazing, come check it out."

Dante sank to the chaise lounge. "Give me a sec, and I will check it out."

"Are you feeling alright, Dante? You are really worrying me."

"I think the fact I didn't get any sleep last night is finally catching up to me," he managed a weak smile. "That and all the ice skating we did today."

Lulu walked over to him. "I think I can help you out with that. Give me a couple of minutes."

Dante had no idea what she was planning until she called for him. He followed her voice until he found her in the bathroom in front of the massive Jacuzzi that was filled with bubbles.

"This usually helps me," she said. "The bubbles help melt away the stress."

"Are you going to join me?" Dante asked hopefully.

Lulu shook her head. "No. Just take off those dirty, wrinkled clothes, and dive in."

Dante didn't need an engraved invitation; he quickly shed his clothes, took his sweet time to get in the tub, giving her the chance to check him out. Almost instantly, he felt his muscles relax as he settled in the warm water. Lulu sat on the edge of the tub. She had a wash cloth with her, she dipped it in the water, Dante had to suppress the urge to grab her hand and place it on his growing erection.

She ran the wet cloth along his shoulder blades. "Feel better?" she asked.

"A little. I would feel a lot better if you were in here with me. But I will take you washing me instead."

"It's going to be above the waist, so get that thought out of your gutter brain." Lulu dipped the towel back in the water to wash his back.

"A boy can dream, can't he?" Dante shifted more of the bubbles on his waist to cover his middle.

"Keep dreaming, Dante," Lulu muttered.

"In my dreams you are wearing nothing but a smile."

Lulu moved to where she was in sitting in front of Dante. She ran the washcloth over his chest; she felt his body react to her touch. He practically quivered. "Close your eyes."

She dipped the cloth in the water again before placing it on his face. Then she wiped away the smudges of dirt along his jawbone.

"Lu?" Dante asked as noticed that he didn't smell her intoxicating sent anymore. "Where did you go?"

He heard her shake something and the sound of something. He didn't know what it was until he felt shaving cream on his face.

"You don't mind do you? The stuff came with the room, why not use it?" Lulu replied. "Besides the shape you are in, I don't think you shaving near a major artery is a good idea."

"Have you done this before?" Dante asked timidly as he felt the razor scrape his stubble on his cheek. "From what I can tell you are doing a good job."

"Uh huh," Lulu answered.

"So you shaved some random guy?" Dante asked. "It's hard not to be jealous of that. What did he shave in return?"

Dante felt a stab of jealously at the thought of anyone but him to have that intimate touch on Lulu even if was in the distant past.

"Relax. It was Sonny. He had shoulder surgery on his dominate hand and he couldn't do it with his other hand. Michael and Morgan were away at summer camp so it was left to me. I guess he only trusted me to have a sharp razor near his jugular."

Dante relaxed a bit as Lulu continued to shave his face. He caught her wrist; he took the razor from her, and pulled her fully clothed into the tub with him.

"Dante!" Lulu shrieked as her clothes got instantly got soaked.

"What?" he smirked, anchoring her to his lap with one arm. "Don't tell me that this came as a surprise to you."

She could feel his erection press against her stomach. "I guess not. But you got my only clothes I brought with me get wet."

Dante's hands wondered to the hem of her shirt, went underneath it, and touching her stomach. "I could remedy that, if you want unless you still want to keep your shirt on, which means I should be taking off your pants."

His hands moved to the waistband of her leggings slowly began tug them down.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Lulu demanded.

Dante felt his erection go limp, he sighed deeply as he stopped trying to take off her clothing. He needed to tell her the truth before anything went any further. He couldn't take her not talking to him again.

"I just had the rug pulled out from under me and I was beaten to a pulp with it."

"This isn't the Spanish Inquisition. What happened after you got that phone call and left?" Lulu asked.

"The call was from Ronnie. He wanted to meet on the docks to talk about the case," Dante began.

"Okay, did he ream you out or something? Shouldn't you be used to that by now?"

Dante kissed her shoulder. "I am used to it. Let me continue before I lose my nerve. Anyway Ronnie was there reaming me out for all sorts of things. I told him to leave before I did something to him that I would regret."

"Okay that doesn't seem so bad."

"There is more, apparently Sonny overheard everything, that I am a cop and got involved with you, trying to get some information out of you. Needless to say, he wasn't very happy. He pulled a gun pointed it at my head and threatened to pull the trigger."

"But he didn't," Lulu said. "Why?"

"Oh, believe me he would have even when I told him that you might be pregnant with my baby."

"Is that what stopped him?"

Dante shook his head. "My mother did."

"Olivia? What did she say to stop Sonny from killing you?"

Dante was silent. He closed his eyes. "I am still trying to process that. She dropped this bomb on me that… threatens everything."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told Sonny that he wouldn't want to kill his son," Dante blurted out.

"What?" Lulu demanded. "What did you just say?" She tried to get off Dante's lap but he held her there.

"She told us that Sonny was my biological father," Dante repeated.

"And she couldn't have told you this before?"

"I guess she would have when she found out that we got involved but since there is no blood relation between you and Sonny and the fact he never officially adopted you, she didn't."

Lulu tried to get up again, but Dante kept her on his lap. "This isn't …"

"We need to talk about it, Lulu. This is a good of a place as any. I am naked and the only clothes you have are all wet. We can't go anywhere. Where does this leave us? Sonny is my Dad, too."

Lulu looked deeply in Dante's eyes. "Sonny may be my father in all the ways that matter, he is the man that raised me, but Lucas Lorenzo Spencer is my biological father. If you still want this to happen, I am in. What about you?"

Dante didn't need any more encouragement; he kissed her passionately, and reached under the bubbles, pulling down Lulu's leggings and her panties. He tossed them on the marble floor making a squishy sound.

He positioned her legs around him so she was straddling him. "This brings back pleasant memories, you and me buck-naked in a body of water. The pool the first time I met you. Then there was the lagoon on the island."

"We had fun times," Lulu muttered.

"And we are going to have a few more." His hands traveled to her belly. "And then even more when this little bundle of joy comes into this world. Thank you for allowing me to come to the doctor's today. Seeing my child for the first time on the sonogram was one of the biggest joys in my life."

"You are really happy about this? I mean being a father?"

Dante smiled. "I am so happy, Lulu. I really am. So what made Bethany think that you were pregnant to begin with? I would love to know that."

"Bethany," Lulu answered. "She noticed that I wasn't using the girly products on a monthly cycle. I thought I missed it from all the stress that I have been under with school. Then everyone pointed out that my boobs looked bigger and the rest of me did not."

Dante's hand slipped under her shirt and bra, cupping her breasts, playing with her nipples with his thumb and forefinger. "I noticed that too. It's hard not to; I am a guy after all. I am happy that is one of the side effects of being pregnant."

"So you will still love me when I fat and ugly?" Lulu asked. "And cursing and screaming at you when I am in labor?"

"Baby, I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you. I never believed love at first sight, but that all changed when I met you. I love you; I will always love you until my last breath."

"You know Christmas is in a few days," Lulu commented. "What do you want to do?"

"It's our first Christmas together, the one of many we need to make it special." Dante nibbled her neck. "And next year it's going to be our first as parents. My mother is going to spoil this kid to death."

"But what do you want to do?" Lulu repeated.

"Right now, all I want to do is be with you. Come on; let's get out of the tub before we turn into prunes."

Lulu slid off Dante's lap and reached for a towel that was rolled up in a pyramid in the corner by the Jacuzzi. She handed one to Dante before getting one for herself. She rose out of the water giving Dante a view of her bare backside before she took off her wet shirt followed by her bra. She tossed them to the floor with the rest of her clothes. She wrapped the towel around herself.

When she got out of the tub, Dante was waiting with a fluffy white rob. He helped her get it on then put on his. "Suddenly I am starving, can I interest you with a ten dollar can of soda-pop and a ten dollar can of cashews?" Dante asked as they left the bathroom hand in hand.

"What about some room service? I think they should after that rude person behind the counter when we tried to check in they should comp us some steak and lobster." Lulu picked up the menu off the credenza and began reading it. "They have Ribeye steak unless you prefer the filet mignon."

"We should wait then order some food." Dante came up behind her wrapping his arm around her waist. "We might work up a big appetite after I am done with you."

"Oh?" Lulu wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do you have in mind?"

"What we are going to do on every flat surface in this place. Then we are going to finish what we started in the Jacuzzi."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41:**

Lucky hung up his cell phone. All his calls to Lulu went straight to voicemail. He was beginning to get frustrated. Usually she called him back to tell him to stop calling her.

"She still hasn't called you back and yelled at you to stop calling?" Nikolas noted.

Lucky nodded. "Yes. I am getting worried."

"She will call us when she is good and ready. I am actually excited on the prospect of being an uncle. Maybe that is what we needed to mend our family."

"I wouldn't count on that just yet. Our sister is very stubborn. She won't want to invest in us again if she thinks she is going to get hurt again," Nikolas said. "We don't want to rush her, it might backfire."

* * *

Brady stared at the tiny blinking red light on his laptop, the tracking device that his contact placed on Dante's car months earlier. He was surprised that Dante hadn't found it yet. His contact must have placed it in a good place. Dante's car hadn't moved since he made it into the city.

A routine check of their bank and credit card accounts had no activity.

"Where the heck are you?" he asked softly. "You couldn't have dropped off the face of the earth with all the technology that is available now."

The thought occurred to him, that they ditched the car in the city and found other mode of transportation. That didn't bode well from him since he was told to keep an eye on Lulu by his mysterious contact.

Brady's untraceable phone rang. It was the person pulling all the strings trying to get an update. His heart sank as he answered it. "Hello?"

"Did you find them yet?" the voice on the other line snarled.

"They are in a city of ten million people," Brady protested. "It will take time to find them."

"I don't care. I just want results."

"It's impossible to trace them if they are not using credit cards. They must be using cash."

"Get one of your hacker buddies to hack in every surveillance hotel and motel lobbies. They have to be staying somewhere. Dante Falconari isn't stupid enough to stay with family or friends," the person on the other end said. "Find them."

"It will take some time. New York City is huge," Brady protested.

"Remember what your other contact found out, that Detective Falconari got Lesley Lu Spencer pregnant; use that to your advantage."

The other person hung up.

Brady was reeling. If he knew how his life was going to change when he received a late night mysterious phone almost a few years ago, he would have never answered it. He was a pawn in this game too. He was afraid that if he wanted out he would disappear and never be seen again.

Brady leaned back in his wingback chair and closed his eyes, remembering when he got the phone call that changed his life:

_It was the morning after Sonny and his goon squad appeared on his doorstep demanding his intentions with Lulu and he had broken up with her. He cited that he wasn't happy that she kept the fact her legal guardian was the biggest mobsters in the country. He wanted to end it, saying his legal career was in danger because who her family was. Lulu just let him, calling him a coward in the process_.

_He had woken up to a blocked phone call on his cell. "Who is this?" Brady demanded._

"_I will be asking the questions from here on in," the distorted voice replied_._ "You really shouldn't have broken up with the pretty blond. She is the key for the plans I have for you."_

"_The pretty blond is related to a major crime figure," Brady retorted. "I have my future to think about."_

"_Tsk tsk for you not thinking of the bigger picture. If you on the inside, you would be privy to things that from the outside you wouldn't be," the voice continued. "I think you really need to rethink your career choice. Joining a major firm should not be your career aspirations."_

_That is all what Brady thought about, joining a law firm as a junior partner and hopefully made full partner by the time he turned thirty. _

"_What should be my career aspirations then pray tell?"_

"_Become a Federal Prosecutor."_

"_And what?"_

"_Bring down Michael 'Sonny' Corrinthos, JR for once and for all."_

"_And why would I do such a thing?" Brady questioned. "I am supposed to change my life just because you told me to?"_

"_That is exactly what you are supposed to do unless you want all you indiscretions to be played out on the nightly news and become the late shows fodder of entertainment and amusement."_

"_What do you have on me?" Brady wondered._

"_I have enough to send you to prison for the rest of your life," the voice taunted. "I understand that you have several undesirables that you use to do your dirty work. I suggest you round two or three up since you will need them. I will contact you later with all the details." _

Brady opened his eyes. He like the people he had working for him were pawns in a much bigger game.

* * *

Dante cupped Lulu's face and kissed her passionately as they sat on the chaise lounge. He pulled back, wrapping her in his arms. "I can't believe we are here. I don't mean us being in a fancy New York hotel room. I mean I can't believe we are here. Months ago, you couldn't stand to be in the same room with me."

"You made it very hard," Lulu admitted. "Even when you were hundreds of miles away, you made it extremely difficult. Did I thank you for sending me those erotic gifts?"

Dante smiled. "So you knew it wasn't from Dr. Dickhead? How did you know?"

"The stuff you sent me is something that someone that already saw me naked would send me. I mean the see-through red nightie?"

"I told Spinelli to pick out things that would make a nun blush and give me the bill. I think he did a good job from the invoice that I received. It cost me a bundle but the call I got from Bruno later, he seemed to get a kick out of it."

"Bruno borrowed some of the stuff. Come to think of it, I don't want the stuff he borrowed back."

Dante pressed a kiss to Lulu's temple. "Come on baby, I have been waiting months for this."

Lulu kissed him tenderly on the lips as her hand snaked inside of his robe. He was already hard and ready. Her fingertips brushed the pre-cum that was already oozing from the tip. "Someone is ready, that was fast."

"Yes, months and months. I would have waited forever for you, Lulu. I love you that much and our love created another life." He placed his hand on her stomach.

Lulu began to stroke his member, Dante closed his eyes. He dreamed of this day where he and Lulu were this close again. He felt himself grow even more painfully hard in her hands.

He caught her wrist with his hand. "Lu, baby, stop. It's been awhile. I want to be inside of you when it's time."

Lulu pulled out her hand from under his robe. "You are no fun at all."

Dante got up from the narrow chaise lounge. "I want to do this right. I mean we had have sex in all sort of weird places during our relationship. I want this to be in that really big bed."

He held out hand. Lulu placed her hand in his. He led her to the king sized bed. He cupped her face just as someone began to bang on the door.

They jumped back surprised. "We aren't expecting anyone are we?" Lulu asked.

"No."

Dante cursed the fact that his gun was somewhere in the hotel room that he couldn't recall at the moment. He scanned the room for another weapon to use. Then he realized the bad guys wouldn't knock. They would kick the door open and shoot them.

"What the hell do you want?" Dante shouted as he walked to the door.

"Room service, sir," the timid voice returned.

"We didn't order anything. Who are you really?" Dante demanded.

"It's from the manager of the hotel. He felt bad on how the front desk treated you and your lady friend. It's on the house."

"Leave it out in the hallway," Dante ordered. "We will get it later."

"You watch far too many movies." Lulu came up behind him. "It could be harmless," she said. "The lady was really rude to us. She might be afraid that I will rat her ass out to my... Sonny and she might end up on the bottom of the Hudson River."

Dante listened as the person on the other end pushed the cart closer to the door and he heard retreating footsteps. "You can't be too careful baby. We were shot while we were crossing the street. We have another little person to worry about now. No more risks."

"What are you going to keep me locked up in a room or something?" Lulu smirked.

"Oh, I can so much fun with that," Dante smiled.

He pressed his ear against the door. "I think they are gone. But get behind me and if anything happens, run, okay?"

"Stop be overly dramatic and open the door," Lulu said. "It could be some steak with black truffle mashed potatoes."

"What the baby craving some expensive stuff? No cheap stuff like pickles and ice cream?" Dante's unlocked the door, placing his hand on the knob.

Lulu made a face. "Gross."

Dante opened the door a crack to make sure the hallway was empty. There was a room service cart in front of the door with many covered dishes on the top of it along with a bottle of white wine and some clear carbonated drink. Dante kicked the tablecloth that covered the cart to see if anyone was hiding on the bottom of it.

It was clear.

"It's clear." He wheeled it in. "I really do think that rude woman thought Sonny was going to off her."

Lulu bent over the cart lifting the domed lid to a covered dish. "It is a steak but not with black truffle mashed potatoes, steamed veggies… ewww."

Dante wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed the lid over the plate to keep it warm. "You need to eat more veggies for the little one in your belly."

"I got a whole bottle of prenatal vitamins to take so I won't have to eat those gross veggies," Lulu pointed out.

"The food can wait." He began to nibble on her neck, pressing his erection against her thigh. "I can't."

He walked her backwards to the bed, gently laid her on top of it. He began to undo the knot from her robe. He opened the flaps of her robe. He wanted to take all of her in. The scar she was so afraid of him seeing was so faded that he barely noticed it.

"What are you staring at?" Lulu asked.

"You, baby. It's been months since I have seen you completely naked. I am just savoring it."

His dark eyes devoured her. He kissed Lulu's still flat stomach up to her chest until he reached her lips. "I love how big your boobs have gotten."

"I am glad that you approve."

Dante's lips began to travel south, down her chest, past her navel, until he reached her glistening mound. "I see you are ready for me, baby like usual."

Lulu sat up, working on the knot on his robe. Dante helped her shed the robe that covered him. He threw it to the floor. He pulled her hip, wrapped her legs around his waist. With one quick thrust he buried himself to the hilt inside of her.

It felt like heaven to Dante to finally be this close to Lulu again. He increased his tempo, plunging in and out of her. She matched his vigor. He came too quickly. He cursed himself as he withdrew from her.

"Damn it, baby, I am sorry. I guess Thor missed you more than I did," Dante said sheepishly, kissing her forehead. "I promise it will be longer next time."

Lulu arched an eyebrow. "So you think there is going to be a next time?"

Dante kissed her cheek. "Your only clothes are in a wet heap on the bathroom floor. We need to do something until they dry."

* * *

Read and Review!


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42:**

Nikolas looked at his watch for the second time in the past ten minutes. "When did the computer geek tell us that he was going to meet us here, again?" He asked his brother.

Lucky shrugged as he drank his hot chocolate. They were in an empty Kelly's. "I don't know. He just said to have everyone out of here because what he has to tell us is pretty important."

"Think he finally dug up some information on Brady? If he did find something why us he coming to us instead of Sonny?" Nikolas asked. "I mean I hate to say it but Sonny is more family to Lulu than we are and we are blood related."

"My guess is that if Spinelli told Sonny, Brady would be buried in the Pine Barrens and Lulu would be out of another father," Lucky stated. "Spinelli knows how much she loves Sonny."

Nikolas flinched when Lucky referred to Sonny as Lulu's father. "I know I had my trouble with Luke over the years but Lulu calling Sonny 'Dad' still irks me."

"It is worse for me. I still remember the day Sonny coming to be saying that he wanted to adopt Lulu. Thank God he didn't. I really didn't want to call her Lesley Lu Spencer-Corinthos," Lucky said.

The door jingled as Spinelli entered Kelly's. "Forgive my tardiness brothers of the Blonde One."

Nikolas rolled his eyes and Lucky smirked at Spinelli's term of endearment for Lulu. "Why did you call us here, instead of going to Sonny?"

"If I found out is true, I want Brady to be punished not dead," Spinelli said as he joined them at the table. "Death will be getting off easy for that… for him."

"Don't leave us in suspense; what did you find?" Lucky asked.

"What I tell you…" Spinelli began.

"I get it. What you found you got from less that legal means. You will not get in trouble from me Spinelli. I am here as Lulu's brother," Lucky said.

"Then you should have invited us too," Michael stated as he and Morgan entered Kelley's. "We have been more of a brother to Lulu than you two put together."

"Good thing I was craving some of Kelly's French fries, otherwise we would have missed this little chat." Morgan pulled over two chairs and joined the others at the table. "What do you have on Brady? I knew that guy was shady."

"I was looking into his financing. He was clean. I mean squeaky clean. So I dug deeper. A lot deeper," Spinelli began.

"What did you find?" Nikolas asked.

"I found some Cayman Island bank accounts. They are not in his name. He went to great lengths to protect the identity of the owner of the accounts," Spinelli said.

"How so?" Morgan asked. "I take it he didn't use his mother's maiden name and his middle name?"

Spinelli shook his head. "Nope, he was much craftier than that. He used both of his grandmothers' maiden names. The name he used was Doyle Gallager."

"If he went to that great length to hide his identity, what is in his bank account?" Michael asked.

"Millions of dollars." Spinelli pulled out his computer. "I found something really interesting."

"Something is more interesting than the fact that Brady has millions in an off-shore bank account in an assumed name?" Lucky asked.

"His transactions over the past few months to a year are interesting to say the least."

"How far back do things get interesting?" Nikolas asked.

"It seems that he opened the account a few months even before he became a Federal Prosecutor. It seems that every two months or so a deposit of two-hundred fifty thousand dollars is wired in his account from another off-shore account that is more secretive than the one that Brady has. I am still working on who has that account. Then right before Lulu was shot a massive deposit of ten million dollars was deposited. Then after she was shot, three separate withdrawals were made for one hundred thousand dollars each and sent to subsequent bank accounts in Switzerland. The money was then sent to many, many places. I lost track of it. But I am still working on it."

"Someone went into great trouble for you not to find where the money finally went to," Nikolas said. "Those must be the three guys that Dante saw in the rain when Lulu got shot."

"Brady is the middle man?" Michael asked. "The paper trail leads back to him, not to the person or persons who deposited the two hundred fifty thousand dollars every few months, then the millions of dollars that was deposited later."

"The question of the hour is for whom does Brady work for?" Nikolas asked. "How far will they go? I mean they almost took Lulu away from us once, what is there to say that they aren't going to do it again? They are just biding their time until everyone's guard is down then they will make their move?"

* * *

Dante pulled on his robe then helped Lulu get her robe on. After making love again in the bed and then in the shower while they cleaned up, he was spent. "I love you baby," he said kissing her neck. "I love you so damn much."

Lulu picked up her wet clothes, setting them on the counter to dry. "I need to order some new clothes. I can't wear this robe until they dry."

"I think you look sexy," Dante said. "Besides fewer clothes to take off if you are just wearing the robe."

"We need to get back to the real world soon and deal with that major bomb that was dropped on your life," Lulu said.

"I know." Dante wrapped his arms around her waist. "You said '_we_'. I really don't think "I can deal with Sonny being my long-lost biological father without you. Wait… we will call the same man Dad. This might get a little strange when this little one come into the world." He placed a hand on her stomach.

"We will think of something by the time he or she asks why we call the same man Dad."

"Maybe we can make this easy, I will never call Sonny 'Dad'," Dante said, entwining his fingers through hers placing them on her stomach.

"Your mother was protecting you," Lulu said. "How different would your life be if you knew from the beginning that Sonny was your father?"

"I wouldn't be a cop, that is for sure," Dante said after a moment. "And we wouldn't be together, that I know. So for that much I can grateful that I didn't find out until a few days ago."

There was a knock at their door. "What is this Grand Central Station?" Dante grumbled as he walked across the room to retrieve his gun. "We are not expecting anyone, right?"

Lulu looked at the room service cart. It still contained the majority of the food. "They wouldn't knock to get the food cart? I must be something else."

Dante motioned that she stand behind him while he check out who was at the door. "Yeah, who is it?" he demanded.

"I got some deliveries for you and the young lady," the timid reply came.

"Well we didn't order anything," Dante retorted.

"Again it is complementary from the hotel," the voice answered.

"Leave it by the door and I will get it, thank you," Dante ordered.

Dante listened as there was a rustle, then the footsteps leaving. He put the gun in the waistband of his pants.

"What do you think it is?" Lulu asked.

"Whatever it is, they are really afraid that you were going to run home to Sonny and tell him how horrible you were treated during check in. They are making up for it now."

"What else could they be sending us?" Lulu wondered as Dante opened the door.

"They sent us some clothes." Dante came back holding two garment bags. "I guess they didn't want us to roam the lobby in the clothes we came here in."

Lulu took one of the garment bags. She unzipped it. "Wow, this is for you. Some really nice Armani suits, reminds me of the suits that Sonny wears."

"They sent me Armani? What's the matter with some good Levi jeans and t-shirt?" Dante asked as he opened the other garment bag. "Wonder what they sent you."

He pulled out a black pencil skirt with an off white lace button-down shirt with a matching cami. "I get Armani and you get something else."

Lulu shrugged. "You can't go wrong wearing an Armani suit, Dante. You will look hot in it."

"As you will be in this, just don't wear anything underneath it so I can have some dirty thoughts when we drive home," Dante smirked. "Maybe my hand could wonder…"

Lulu playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "Maybe if you play your cards right, you might get a special treat when you are driving."

Dante's mind wondered to a dangerous place. "You mean like the night that Ronnie pulled me over for reckless driving?"

Lulu winked at him. "I would take the back roads back to Port Charles if I were you."

Dante took the garments bag, tossing them on the nearest chair. "I say we eat that food that was brought us then we have some fun, what do you say?"

"I'll race you to the food."

Lulu got a head start but Dante picked her up and carried her over to the cart. "The night is still young, we have plenty of time to do other things," Dante smiled.

* * *

Brady entered his office. Since the late hour no one was on his floor, not even the cleaning crew. The cleaning crew was due to arrive in two hours. He had plenty of time to do what he needed to do, without any prying eyes. Brady had left the office at the usual time, and then drove around a bit until he knew the building was going to be empty. He didn't like that his mysterious benefactor had been using him for years and yet they had never met nor did Brady hear him or her use their real voice.

Brady tried to cover his tracks the best he could but he knew if the shit hit the fan he would be the only one to go down since nothing linked his mysterious person at all. He just sat behind his desk when his untraceable phone rang.

"Hello?" he said timidly.

"Glad to see you are back from your ride to nowhere. Too bad you didn't use your time wisely like trying to find Lesley Lu Spencer and her personal bodyguard," the voice said. "You are becoming lackadaisical after all this time. It took me years and years to get this plan into fruition I don't need your careless ass to ruin it," the distorted voice said.

"Years?" Brady couldn't help but mock.

"Don't you mock me you insolent little toad. You do what I say without any questions. Ms. Spencer is still in New York City, correct? I want you to be ready when she returns."

Brady inwardly groaned. What else was there to do? Lulu already been shot. "We can't harm a pregnant woman," Brady protested. "If we do, Sonny will be out for blood and won't care who gets hurt in the process."

"That would make your case against Mr. Corrinthos, wouldn't it? He will shoot anything that moves if we go after Lulu again."

For the first time in the years he became a pawn in this mysterious person's game, Brady put his foot down. "I am not going after a pregnant woman. There has to be another way to get to Sonny without…"

"Remember it was you that fucked up not me. Your guys were only supposed to maim Lesley Lu not put a bullet in her chest. She was off on the island for months until you brought her back to get her deposition. Think of something, I don't care that Christmas is days away. Their guard will be down during the holidays, use that to your advantage."

Brady bristled when the other person hung up. He wished that he had never picked up the phone all those years ago.

At an undisclosed location, the mysterious caller hung up. "Brady Andrews is getting soft," he said.

A second person that entered the office spoke up. "Does he suspect who you are? After all these years of planning…"

The caller dismissed the notion with a scuff. "No one suspects at all. I made sure of it. We are in the clear. The paper trail I created will only lead back to Brady and he knows it. He will be the only one that will go down. He will not defy me unless he wants to spend the rest of his life in jail."

The second person laughed. "We need to have front row seats when this all goes down."

"In all due time, my dear," the caller stated. "Then we will reveal who is really pulling the strings on Brady Andrews."

* * *

A/N- sorry for the wait~

Love to hear who you think the two mysterious people are.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43:**

"You know we have to go back to Port Charles sometime," Lulu said as she and Dante lay in bed in their fancy New York hotel room, after the day they spent wondering around the city they showered, and went straight to bed. "We can't stay here forever."

"If we go back I have to deal with a lot of things," Dante stated. "My mother for sure."

"I am sure she had her reasons to keep the truth from you," Lulu stated.

"What about you? What have Sonny kept from you?" Dante asked. "I bet there is something."

"Are you asking me as a cop or asking me as the person I am seeing?" Lulu countered. "You know very well Sonny never talks to me about his work."

Dante sighed. "I meant in general. I am sorry for asking. What do you want to do today? Do you want to go out and buy some Christmas presents for your nephews? I know some great toy stores."

Lulu's face brightened. "You mean like the one that Tom Hanks danced on the giant piano? That sounds like fun!"

Dante laughed. "Yes, we could dance on the giant piano if you want." He kissed her cheek.

"After we dance on the piano we have to go back to Port Charles," Lulu said.

Going back home and face what he left there was the last thing he wanted to talk about. Dante's hands traveled to her stomach. "How are you doing? No morning sickness, babe?"

Lulu looked down. "Nope, nothing. I guess that the baby is being nice to mommy."

Dante entwined his fingers in hers. "In a few months we are going to be a family. I hope I forgive mine by the time the baby is born."

* * *

"It's almost Christmas! I need to have my Feast of the Seven Fishes with my son on Christmas Eve." Olivia complained as she paced Sonny's office. "They should be back by now!"

"Olivia calm down. I am sure that they are fine. If they weren't we would have heard something by now," Sonny assured her.

"Watch they went to Atlantic City to elope or maybe even hopped on a plane to Vegas. My baby boy got married and I wasn't there!" Olivia whined.

Sonny bit back his laughter. "Olivia, marriage licenses are public record. If they got married anywhere in the United States, we would have found out by now. They are just laying low; with all the emergency cash I have stashed in the car they can do so for a long time. Since Christmas is a few days away, I am almost positive that they will return soon."

"I am worried too; I have a small Christmas party planned at the Haunted Star for my family and some selected guests on Christmas Eve, when Lulu is done hanging out with her nephews. I want her home as much as you want Dante to be home."

"It can't be soon enough," Olivia pouted.

There was a knock at Sonny's office door then Michael and Morgan burst in. "Hey, Dad have you heard from Lulu? Her phone is going straight to voicemail," Morgan asked. "We are getting a little worried about her, given what happened to her this year."

"She is in the city with Dante," Sonny said.

"She dragged him there to holiday shop?" Michael asked. "Poor guy, being dragged up and down Madison Avenue against his will. Holding all of her shopping bags, and wishing he were dead waiting outside the dressing room while she tries stuff on."

"She probably talked him into ice skating too," Morgan added.

"Nice job trying to cover for your sister. I know that she gotten involved with Dante and you two probably knew about it. Did it begin on the island?" Sonny asked his sons. "How long did you know about it?"

Michael and Morgan seemed surprised to see that Sonny found out about the relationship Lulu had with Dante. "We knew for awhile. We just didn't want to tell our sister a lie once you found out and Dante mysteriously disappeared."

Sonny pointed to the two extra chairs in his office. "Why don't you boys have a seat, there is something that you need to know before your sister and Dante get back to town."

Michael and Morgan took their seats. "That sounds ominous, Dad. What is the matter?"

Morgan nodded towards Olivia. "Are you going to tell us with Ms. Falconari present?"

Sonny nodded. "Just recently Olivia informed me of some vital information."

Morgan scoffed. "What is Dante your long-lost son or something?"

Michael laughed at his brother's question. "So you mean all this time our biological brother has been sleeping with our adopted sister? That's rich! So tell us Dad, what is it really?"

Sonny looked at them seriously. "That is what I found out. That Dante is indeed you long-lost older brother that I had with Olivia when I was a teenager, his name is Dante Falconari not Dante Perelli. I found out something else too."

Morgan sat back in his chair, digesting the bomb that was just dropped on them. "Wow. Well finally there is a bright side that you never officially adopted Lulu, huh? Then that would be a little too weird."

"There is more, not only that he is my long-lost son, Dante is in fact an undercover police officer that was brought in to bring me down," Sonny explained.

Michael snapped his fingers. "That sure explains why Lulu left town so abruptly over the summer. She must have found out the truth about him being a cop and was worried if she told you the truth you would have killed him and they would have never found the body." He turned to Olivia. "No offense, Olivia."

Sonny nodded. "That is exactly what I think. But now it maybe a little more difficult."

"Why, because she is pregnant? Or thinks she is pregnant?" Morgan asked. "We found an empty home pregnancy test box in the trash in the bathroom office at the Haunted Star."

Sonny cleared his throat. "You suspected that Lulu was pregnant?"

"We were going to ask her about it once she got back. So it's true that Dante got her pregnant?" Morgan asked.

"She did have an appointment for her lady doctor the afternoon before she left. I thought about Spinelli hacking into her medical records but I decided against it."

"Good thing, Lu wouldn't take so kindly in you hacking into her medical records," Morgan stated. "She might start breaking some barware at the Haunted Star."

Sonny laughed, recalling the first time Lulu modeled his affinity of throwing glasses against the wall. She was only six years old and it has been a few months since she came to live with him. It was right after he gotten word that one of his enemies blew up one of his shipments. "Nikolas just ordered a bunch of new glasses too, so it wouldn't be a good thing."

"She will be back before Christmas, right?" Michael asked. "We always spend Christmas together."

"Not to mention her other brothers are bugging me, too" Morgan used his fingers to describe Nikolas and Lucky. "I guess she does stuff with her nephews and they are asking some questions."

"Don't tell them anything," Sonny advised them. "I don't want to get Lulu's hopes up with them concerned for them dash them in the end."

* * *

Lucky was finishing wrapping a Christmas present in the lavishly decorated living room when Cameron and Jake came in carrying a box that was bigger than they were. Lucky stopped what he was doing to help out his sons. "What do we have here?" he asked setting the obviously wrapped present by children under the tree.

"Our present for Auntie Lulu," Cameron said. "We made it in school."

"Is she coming over on Christmas Eve?" Jake asked. "Or does she have plans with Sonny?"

"I don't know, buddy," Lucky said truthfully. "You should call her and ask her."

Cameron reached for the cordless phone, hit one of the numbers on speed dial. He waited for a few minutes. "Hi Auntie Lulu, it's Cam. Can you call me back? Love you lots! Oh! Jakey says 'hi' too. Bye!"

Lucky took the phone from Cameron. "She not answering?" he asked.

Cameron shook his head, he looked a little sad that he wasn't able to contact his aunt. Jake looked like he was about to cry.

"Come on Cameron and Jake let's go make some Christmas Cookies for Santa," Lucky said. "You can decorate them with as much frosting as you want."

"Let's go Jakey! Auntie Lulu loves Christmas cookies! Let's make them for her!" Cameron exclaimed before dashing into the kitchen with Jake hot on his heels.

Lucky gazed down at the present that the boys so lovingly wrapped for his little sister. "Please come back before Christmas, Lulu. I know we have our issues but don't let those issues affect your relationship with the boys." He then followed his sons into the kitchen.

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Lulu exclaimed after she and Dante danced on the giant piano in the massive New York toy store. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time!"

"Do you think buying three smaller versions for your nephews was a good idea?" Dante asked as he carried the purchases. "Their parents might want to kill you after the day after Christmas."

Lulu shrugged. "They would have to deal with it. I may buy them some earplugs for their stockings."

Dante laughed. "Your nephews are going to love it, if it makes your brothers miserable…"

"So be it," Lulu finished. "Let's get back to the hotel and check out. I think it's time that we head back into the real world."

"It's going to be our first Christmas together. The next Christmas will be our first with the little bundle of joy you are carrying," Dante said with a smile.

Lulu nodded. "Next Christmas should be interesting, but let's get through this one first."

"We need to go back home," Dante admitted. "We need to face what is going to happen together."

Lulu slipped her hand in his. "Let's go back home."

Dante gave her a peck on the lips. "We have a long car ride ahead of us. Are you still planning to do what you promised me last night?"

Lulu winked at him as they left the store. "I guess you will just have to wait and see."

* * *

"I really don't like keeping what we found out about Brady from Dad," Michael said as he and Morgan began to wrap Christmas presents in his room after they left Sonny's office. "He has the right to know."

"We don't know who Brady has working for him or who is the puppet master," Morgan said. "If we tell Dad, Brady will be dead and buried in the Pine Barrens, and we won't know who the mastermind is, because face it Brady maybe be a Federal Prosecutor but he is not the sharpest tool in the shed."

Michael snorted. "Nice choice of words, you still called him a tool."

"Well he is!" Morgan exclaimed. "I just want Lulu to come home soon."

"She and Dante are probably having too much fun," Michael wiggled his eyebrows.

Morgan winced. "Don't be gross. I don't want to think of our sister that way. I know there is a possibility that she is pregnant and I know what happens to get pregnant, I just don't want to think of her that way…ever."

"I doubt that Dad wants to as well. Taking her to the OB/GYN when she was younger freaked him out to no end. But we have to figure out what to do when they get back. Do we beat the crap out of Dante for getting Lulu pregnant or do we hug him and welcome our older brother into the family without any bloodshed?"

"We can give him a punch in the face once then welcome him into the family," Morgan compromised.

"That sounds good to me. Hand me the tape, please? I have to make Lulu's present really nice looking or she will never let me hear the end of it." Michael held out his hand.

Morgan handed him the tape. "Are you really going to top the birthday present we got for her?"

* * *

Brady came back into his office building with the take out he just gotten. He didn't think it would turn out to be an ordeal that it ended up being. A freak snow squall kicked up with high winds, it made it more difficult to walk up the walkway than it normally was.

Since it was the beginning of the Christmas holiday, no one was around. He was all alone in the building. He just walked into the lobby when his untraceable phone rang. Brady reached into his pocket. "Hello?" he said pleasantly as he know the person on the other end will not be happy with him since he still wasn't able to locate Lulu and Dante in a city of ten million.

"You can stop with the pleasantries since we both know that you haven't found Lulu Spencer or her… what am supposed to call him? Her bodyguard or her boyfriend?" the disguised voice asked.

"Maybe I am pleasant because Christmas is a few days away and I found my Christmas spirit?" Brady said.

The voice on the other end laughed bitterly. "You wouldn't know the Christmas Spirit was if it came up to you and bit you on the nose."

"Are you calling me to tell me that you are giving me a Christmas reprieve?" Brady asked, taking the stairs rather than the elevator, in case not to be filmed in the elevator.

The person on the other line chuckled. "It's Christmas, everyone's guard will be down, even Corinthos. I think it's a perfect time to strike. From what my people have found out, Sonny has some type of even planned on Christmas Eve, you need to be there. "

Brady came to his floor; he opened the door and headed down the semi-dark hallway to his office.

"You want me to crash some type of Christmas party that a mob boss is throwing?" Brady asked. "What, do you think I am crazy?"

"You think on your feet, I like that. I think it is time that we finally come face to face after all these years."

"You think so, huh? What brought this on?" Brady unlocked the door to his office. The only light came from the small fake Christmas tree that his assistant left on his desk. He set the bag of food on a small table near the door, as he groped the wall for the light switch.

He heard his desk chair squeak. He wasn't alone.

"Hello?" he ventured. "Anyone here?"

"Don't turn on the light," the voice from the phone was the same one that was in his office.

Brady hung up his phone. "When you said you wanted to finally meet, I didn't think it was tonight."

Even in the dim festive light, Brady could make out the back of chair was facing him and the person was looking at the view of Port Charles River. "That is not good, Mr. Andrews, you need to expect the unexpected."

"You have me at a disadvantage here. You know my name. I still don't know yours," Brady said. "Or why you really hate Sonny Corinthos and Lesley Lu Spencer."

The person sitting in Brady's chair laughed. "That my friend is a long story. A very long story."

Brady took off his jacket, tossing it on the hook behind the door. "I have time. Try me."

"It's a long story that goes back many, many generations. But the gist of the story is that Luke Spencer killed my grandfather and my mother. My father was killed in his attempt to kill Lesley Lu and her mother Laura."

Brady thought back to this Port Charles lore. "That makes you a…"

The chair turned violently towards Brady and the room was plunged into darkness. "I am Damian Smith, Jr."

* * *

Hope you were surprised on who one of the people were! :D


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: **

"I hope you enjoyed your stay with us," said the same woman that checked them into the hotel, was checking them out.

Dante winked at Lulu as he paid for the rest of their bill in cash. "We had fun but now it's time to go back to the real world and spend the holiday with friends and family."

"Happy Holidays," she said with a smile.

"You too," Lulu greeted. "Let's go home."

* * *

"Excuse me, but you said that you were Damian Smith, Jr. is that correct?" Brady repeated. "I never knew…"

Damian laughed bitterly. "No one knew I existed, not even my father. My mother kept it that way. I was in a Swiss boarding school since I was in Pre-school."

"And your mother can't be Barbra Jean Spencer. You wouldn't order the hit on your own cousin unless you are sick and twisted as your grandfather."

"No, my mother is not Bobbie Spencer. She was Katherine Belle. She took great pains to keep my true identity a secret. She even gave me her deceased half-sister Dominique's last name of Stanton when I was a child. She was murdered by Luke Spencer and Alexis Davis but no one could prove it," Damian explained. "But I didn't come all this way to discuss my family tree. I came here to talk about your failure."

"My failure?" Brady echoed. "I did what you asked, Lulu Spencer was shot but in not the location that you wanted. It is called a ricochet."

"You even had a man on the inside and yet he wasn't able to bring down Corinthos. Instead he got little Miss Spencer pregnant. Have you found them yet?" Damian pointed out.

"Their beacon hasn't moved for days; they must have parked the car somewhere and went on foot and paid for everything in cash. That is why I wasn't able to track them."

Damian crossed his arms over his chest. "Again with the excuses, Brady, when will you take credit for your short comings? That why I finally came to this god forsaken town."

"What's the plan?" Brady asked. "You must have one since you came all this way."

"Who says that I haven't been in town the entire time, keeping a keen eye on you?" Damian smirked.

"You haven't," Brady challenged. "If you were, you would have made yourself known the moment I hit town. Instead you waited months and months to show your face."

"Maybe I was sick of you waiting to do your job." Damian shrugged. "Maybe I was otherwise engaged in Boston, doing your job that I paid you handsomely to do."

"You were in Boston the entire time Lulu was there?" Brady asked.

Damian shrugged again. "Maybe, maybe not or just maybe I paid the doorman handsomely to keep an eye out for her and keep track on what she was doing."

"She had hired muscle that practically lived with her and she is great friends with his sister," Brady said, remembering. "She was always over when Lulu and I were dating. Bruno practically gave me a free prostate exam before I was able to go into Lulu's penthouse."

"Then you should have gone through Bethany, I did, to show how easy it was to get to her. And Lulu was none the wiser," Damian winked. "I was in the same room with her many times and she did not know who I truly was."

* * *

"The tree is crooked!" Bethany complained as Bruno tried to set the Christmas tree in its stand. "Move it more to the left, no my left."

"You know I am being nice because that my little nephew is in the room and sleeping," Bruno sighed. "This is his first Christmas; I want it to be special. I don't want to start fighting with his mother."

He finally straightened the tree and stepped back to admire his work.

Bethany looked at a sleeping Justin. He had a tiny red stocking cap on from his visit with Santa earlier in the day. She and her brother spent the entire day decorating Lulu's penthouse for Christmas. It looked like she bought out Pier One. She took tons of pictures of Justin; she was going to send them to Lulu.

"The place looks great, thanks for your help," Bethany said to her brother. "I can't believe this is Justin's first Christmas. And next year will be Lulu and Dante's baby's first. We need to be in Port Charles for that. What if they have a little girl?"

Bruno cleared his throat. "Any word from the good for nothing sperm donor? I thought he would have at least called you since it is the holidays. It's the little guy's first one."

Bethany sadly shook her head. "Nope. If he doesn't want anything to do with his own son, it is his problem. We are perfectly fine without him."

Bruno shook his head. "I should have tracked him down and snapped his neck and dumped him out at sea for getting you pregnant and leaving you."

"Going to prison for a scumbag like Damian Stanton isn't worth it." Bethany picked up Justin. "I am going to put him down for the night."

Bruno watched as his sister disappeared down the hallway. "If Damian Stanton is his real name," he muttered.

* * *

Dante and Lulu took a cab to the long-term parking lot they left the car. Dante opened the door for Lulu. He went around to the driver's side he started up the car, turning the heat on so Lulu would be warm and popped the trunk to get the snowbrush to brush the snow and scrape the ice off the car.

The car had almost a half of foot of on snow piled on it since Dante first parked it there several days ago. It took some effort, but he was getting all the snow off the roof and scraped all the ice off the windshield.

He was getting the snow off the hood when the snowbrush flew from his hand and landed by one of the rear tires. He grunted as he went to retrieve it. He reached for it; he was on his way back up when he noticed something in the rear wheel well. He would have never noticed it unless he dropped the snowbrush. Curiosity got the better of him, he yanked it out. It only took him a split second to recognize the device in his hand.

It was a tracking bug. From the small red light it was emitting, it was still transmitting. "Damn it!" Dante swore softly to not alarm Lulu.

He examined it. From what he knew of Sonny's bugging/tracking devices, this wasn't one of them. It had to be from the person that shot Lulu months ago. He or she had been tracking them for who knows how long. Dante breathed in a sigh of relief that he was fortunate enough to park a car in a parking lot the most populous city in the country.

The device could have been for weeks. Since he usually parked this car down the road from Sonny's or even left it at his place and one of Sonny's drivers picked him up. Sonny's men usually swept for bugs and explosives on any vehicle that came on the grounds.

He didn't like this at all. He thanked the Lord that they made all their purchases with cash instead of using credit cards. He didn't want to start out the second chance she gave him with another lie. But this lie was also to protect her. He still needed to tell her, but it was a long ride back to Port Charles.

"Dante?" Lulu's voice made his crash down to reality. "Are you okay? You better get back in the car before you freeze your fingers off."

Dante dropped the tracking device to the ground, stepping on it. He placed the crushed gadget in his coat pocket. He grabbed the snowbrush and placed it back in the trunk. "I am finished, baby. Let's go home."

* * *

The abrupt sound of the tracking beacon ending its transmission made Brady turn back to his computer so quickly that it made him dizzy. It was a move that wasn't lost on Damian.

"What happened?" Damian demanded.

"The tracking device stopped transmitting," Brady said, staring at the screen. He began to punch in the keys to try to get it online again.

"What you mean it stopped transmitting?" Damian demanded. "What cheap dime store device did you place on Dante's car?"

"It was top of the line," Brady said. "It wouldn't stop transmitting on its own. Dante must have found it or something."

"What do you mean '_he found it'_? I thought you hid it really well," Damian growled.

"I did," Brady stammered. "He must have had a flat tire or something. That is the only way that he could have found it."

Damian grumbled something unintelligible. "Fine. It's almost Christmas and she will be back to spend time with her little nephews. And there is the event that Sonny is planning on the Haunted Star on Christmas Eve. We need to go there."

"I know you have a plan, I don't want to second guess you. But do you think that is wise? Lulu will recognize you as the guy that dated her best friend. She might pull you aside and let you have it."

Damian smiled. "Then my plan is working exactly like I want it. I will have her exactly where I want her."

* * *

Read and review!


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45:**

"You have been extra quiet since we got in the car," Lulu noticed as they drove on the interstate, back to Port Charles. "Are you afraid on what Sonny is going to say or do when we get back?"

For once, that was the thing furthest from Dante's mind. All he could think about the bug that was planted on his car. He needed to tell Lulu the truth, this was the best time since they were miles from anything and it began to snow, she had nowhere to go.

"I really don't know how to tell you this, Lulu," Dante began. "So I am going to come out and say it."

He reached over taking her hand in his. "When I was getting the snow and ice off the car I dropped the brush when I went to get it, I found this." He dropped her hand to hold up the bug.

"Is that a bug?" Lulu asked as he dropped it in her palm. "It doesn't look like anything that Sonny has."

"I am not even going to ask you how you know that. If it's not Sonny's then whose bug is it?" Dante asked.

"Could it be the person that shot me?" Lulu asked. "That is the only person I can think of that wants to keep tabs on me."

"I don't like it, Lulu," Dante said. "The good thing is that we went to the most populous city in the country. They would have tracked down, good thing that we paid cash for everything."

"We need to show this to my Dad then Spinelli. He will track whoever bought this down." Lulu looked down at the bug then she put it in her purse.

Dante laughed. "I think I will never call Sonny my Dad. It might be too weird."

Lulu giggled. "That means Michael and Morgan are your brothers, too."

"I always wanted brother and sisters. I mean I had lots of cousins…"

"Having brothers isn't what it's cracked up to be," Lulu muttered.

Dante knew she was talking about Nikolas and Lucky rather than Michael and Morgan. He reached over and patted her hand. "So this will be our first of many Christmas together. Then next year, it will be out first with the little guy."

"Or girl," Lulu corrected.

"Still, I can't wait to teach him or her how to throw a fastball."

"I can't wait to teach him or her how to pick a lock and hotwire a car."

"That is something to look forward to my future bambino is going to be a thief," Dante muttered as he pulled on the highway. "We are going to be home in a few hours, are you ready to face Sonny and the rest of them?"

"Are you?" Lulu asked. "If you weren't Sonny's long-lost son, he would have shot you and your body would never be found."

"I am not afraid of Sonny," Dante said. "I am more afraid on what my superiors are going to say when they find out that Sonny is my father."

* * *

Damian left Brady in his office with the promise that he will be in touch later. Brady sat back in his chair. He knew he needed to warn Lulu somehow before they event at the Haunted Star, but if it got back to Damian he was as good as dead. The last time Damian wanted Lulu to get hurt for some reason she ended up with a bullet in her chest. Now he wanted to get her alone, that wasn't a good thought.

He was between a rock and a hard place. He had to talk to Lulu at the very least warn her. He had no idea how he was going to do that considering she loathed every fiber of his being. She wouldn't want to be in the same room with him.

If Damian was going to be at the Haunted Star for the Christmas gala, so would Brady.

* * *

"What the fresh hell is this?" Dante demanded when he saw nothing but break lights in front of him.

It just began to snow heavier and from what he saw traffic was at a complete standstill.

Lulu turned on the radio to see if there was a traffic report.

"…. This just in, the Interstate is closed due to a massive accident due to the weather. If you are stuck on the highway, settle in because it's going to be awhile before it gets cleaned up."

The DJ then played some Christmas that fitted the weather: _Walking in a Winter Wonderland._

Lulu laughed and turned off the radio. "The DJ has a sick sense of humor."

Dante looked over at her. "Are you okay, baby?" he asked. "I know this is the last thing that we want. Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine," Lulu assured him, patting her stomach. "Stop worrying."

"I will never stop worrying about you and the baby. Does Sonny ever stop worrying about you, _ever_?" Dante asked.

"Good point," Lulu muttered, kicking off her shoes. "If we are going to be here for awhile, might want to get comfortable, huh?"

Dante unbuckled his seatbelt and reached across the seat to do the same thing for Lulu. He pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. "I wanted to do that ever since we got on the highway."

Lulu laid her head on his shoulder. She placed her hand on his thigh. Dante sighed deeply as he felt himself stir to life.

"Baby," he groaned.

Lulu looked at the growing tent in his pants. "Well, we are stopped. It's snowing so heavy right now that no one can see us in here…"

"Are you saying that I think you are saying?" Dante asked.

"It wouldn't be our first time having sex in a car," Lulu pointed out. "We need to keep warm since we can't have the car running the entire time we are stuck here on the highway. We might get carbon monoxide poisoning or something."

Dante reached over and turned off the car. He then placed his hand on her hip, rubbing it. "I like the way that you are thinking, baby."

Lulu kissed his neck. "Are there any other fantasies that you would you like to live out, Dante?"

Dante peeled the shirt off Lulu, tossing in the backseat. "In front of roaring fire," he admitted. "But I think we can cross off the list when we get back to my loft."

Lulu freed Dante's growing erection. "Hmm, seems like someone is ready to go already."

Dante pulled up her skirt and tore off her panties. "Why do you insist to wear this item of clothing when you know I am going to rip it off you?" he growled as he kissed her.

"You ruined so many of my panties," Lulu commented.

"I liked when you wore short skirts with nothing underneath," Dante smiled. "I just think you were trying to get a rise out of me."

"Or I didn't want to show any panty lines."

"Then don't. Don't wear them anymore. I won't complain." He smiled wickedly at her.

Lulu playfully smacked him. "Just because of that comment, I am going to be wearing granny panties from now on."

Dante glanced outside of the window; any landscape was completely obscured with snow. "Well, baby," he began as he nudged himself inside of her. "Looks like it's going to be a long night might as well get started now."

* * *

Sonny hurled a glass at the wall, Milo ducked out of the way. He had gotten word that Lulu and Dante were heading back to Port Charles but were stuck on the highway because of the weather.

"Weather conditions are too bad to send up the chopper to get them," Milo reasoned. "They are safer…"

"Stuck on the on highway in the middle of a snowstorm?" Sonny exploded. "As soon as the weather clears, I want someone to get my daughter and bring her home!"

"Sir, Miss Lulu might not be too receptive of you using your helicopter picking her up in the middle of the highway. She didn't even want to use the jet this summer when she flew home. She flew commercial," Milo reasoned.

"Fine," Sonny grumbled. "But I want a man on the ground following them until they reach Port Charles. Make it somebody that Lulu would recognize. I don't want her to freak out thinking someone else is following her."

"Got it, boss," Milo said. "Is there anything else?"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, is the Haunted Star all set?"

Milo nodded. "I spoke to Nikolas earlier. He says everything is a go."

"Good, I want it to be perfect for my little girl," Sonny said. "I don't want anything to spoil this."

* * *

Damian entered his penthouse room at the Metro Court. Like the rest of the hotel it was decorated for the holiday. Damian tossed his suitcase on the sofa. He pulled out a picture in his pocket. It was a picture of a newborn baby, his son Justin. He never anticipated on getting Bethany pregnant. But he to get to Lulu's inner sanctum somehow and using Bethany was the only way.

Damian had bribed a janitor to take several pictures of baby Justin, because he knew if Bethany's over-protective brother Bruno spotted him, he would have taken a swan drive off the roof, then his plan would never seen fruition.

"My sweet little boy, I wish I could see you on your first Christmas. But this is what I wanted years and years of careful planning. I have to see it through."

There was a knock at his door, surprised because he wasn't expecting anyone, he shoved the picture back in his jacket pocket and put his hand on his hip, where his gun was. "Who is there?" he bellowed. "I didn't order any room service!"

"Shut up and open the door!" the wispy voice called from the hallway. "I don't want attention drawn to you… yet."

Damian instantly recognized the voice and rushed to open the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded as his mystery guest entered the room. "You forget you can be recognized in this town, which is why that I am here."

The mystery person, a short blond woman patted his cheek. "My dear nephew, you know I am an inpatient person. I had to see this too. Besides, it's nearly Christmas, and I am the only family you have here. You better be grateful, if it weren't for me, who knows what would have happened to you in that orphanage. "

"Aunt Jennifer," Damian began. "I have it handled. You shouldn't have come."

Jennifer Smith snorted. "If you had it handled, I wouldn't be here right now."She pushed past him, sitting on the sofa. "So what is the next move?"

"There is going to be a holiday party on the Haunted Star. Everyone is going to be there. I will make my move there," Damian informed her. "She will be the only one that will recognize me and she will be mad for what I did to her friend Bethany."

"You should have kept it in your pants. Or you really should have made your move when you were alone with Lulu when you all were hanging out, back in Boston," Jennifer berated. "You always said that you had a plan."

"I did have a plan," Damian countered. "Brady Andrews hired mediocre people to do it. That was the only kink in the otherwise perfect plan."

"Then you should have looked into Brady Andrews associates before that night," Jennifer stated. "Then we wouldn't have wasted months for Miss Spencer to recover from her injuries."

"Things are back on track. Think about it Aunt Jennifer, Lulu will see me, pull me aside and then…" Damian trailed off. "It's perfect."

"It better be. It's been years and our plan will finally be concluded," Jennifer said with a gleam in her eye.

* * *

"We should get snowed in more often," Dante commented after they were finished. "I like how that we need to keep from getting frostbite or something."

"Down boy," Lulu giggled.

Dante was just about to wipe the steam off the windshield to check on the weather when someone rapped on the driver's side window. He pressed Lulu up against his chest to shield her nakedness since most of their clothes were strewn around the backseat. The tapping grew more intense, so Dante turned on the engine so he could roll down the window.

"Sorry baby," Dante apologized.

A State trooper leaned in, letting a rush of cold air in the car. When he noticed Lulu straddling Dante, he hid a hint of a smile. "I am here to inform you that the highway is going to reopen in an hour."

Dante pulled Lulu closer, trying to shield her from the trooper's glare.

"Thanks man," was all he could manage. "We will be ready to go once the freeway opens back up."

He rolled the window back up before the trooper could reply. Dante and Lulu then laughed to relive the tension.

"I have never been so embarrassed!" Lulu exclaimed as she extracted herself from Dante. "We must have given the poor state trooper quite a show, imagine if he came a few minutes before, then it would have been totally different story," She found her shirt on the floor of the backseat, pulling it on.

"He is just jealous," Dante tucked himself back in his pants. "We have been here for a few hours already. It just delayed our arrival back to Port Charles."

"For a second there, I thought that it was either Max or Milo waiting outside with a helicopter or something to take us back to Port Charles," Lulu admitted. "I am glad it wasn't, given the state we were in; you might have a couple of broken ribs and coughing up blood."

Dante kissed her cheek. "It would have been all worth it, for you babe."

* * *

After the freeway opened back up, it was smooth sailing back to Port Charles. Dante pulled up in front of his building. He scanned the surrounding street, there was no car out of place or even a catering truck idling, seemed like Sonny was not watching his place.

"It looks like the coast is clear. None of Sonny's goons look to be in the area," Dante noted as he got out of the car. He went around the car to open Lulu's door. He opened the truck to get their bags. "Read, baby?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am glad we are here. I really don't want to deal with any of my family members tonight. That can wait until the morning. But I need to call my nephew they must be making me all sorts of Christmas cookies because they know I love them so much."

"Cookies?" Dante smiled. "You must save me some."

"Forget it," Lulu kidded. "They spend so much time decorating those cookies. They must be driving Lucky crazy right now."

The rode the elevator up to his loft, as the metal gate rolled back, they were greater to a festive sight. Dante's loft was completely decorated for the holiday. There was a Christmas tree with presents underneath it, Christmas lights everywhere, and even stockings on the fireplace with their names stitched on the top.

"It looks like my mother has been here," Dante joked. "I need to get the locks changed."

"I think it's sweet."

Dante went to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator. "She stocked the fridge, too. There are even several casserole dishes in here. We might not have to leave for a few days."

Lulu sat on the sofa, kicking off her shoes. "I sincerely doubt that would happen."

"Why?"

Lulu looked at her watch. "Three…two…one…"

As soon as she reached one, Dante's landline rang.

Dante gave her a bewildered look as he walked across the room to answer it. "Hello? Yeah, we just got walked in. Where did you have the guys? I didn't see anyone on the street. Oh, the building across the street? Okay, we will see you then."

He hung up and looked for Lulu who wasn't on the sofa anymore, instead she was near his bed looking at a framed picture he had on his nightstand. It was his copy of the sonogram. "I told you that I was going to frame it."

"It's sweet," Lulu set the picture frame back on the nightstand. "Was that Sonny on the phone?"

Dante nodded. "Yup, we have been summoned. We need to be back at Sonny's first thing in the morning. Apparently we have a lot of things to work out."

Lulu lay on the bed, yawning. "Good, because I am ready to fall asleep; out activities in the car wore me out."

Dante covered her with a blanket. "Go to sleep, Lulu. You will need your strength to deal with tomorrow."

He watched her as she drifted off to sleep. He doubt that he was going to get any sleep because he was finally going to confront his mother on keeping the identity of his father from him all his life. No doubt Sonny would want to have his say too.

Tomorrow was going to be indeed an interesting day….

10


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46:**

Lulu woke up to the smell of bacon and Dante swearing softly as the hot grease burned his arms. She met Dante in the kitchen. "Morning," she yawned.

"You weren't supposed to wake up yet. I was supposed to give you breakfast in bed. It might be our only chance, Sonny might send you away for something," Dante said.

"I still have to start my internship at the law firm next month," Lulu said. "I am not going anywhere."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Dante said as he watched the bacon in the pan. "And your penthouse might be ready by now."

"My penthouse across the hall from Jason's," Lulu corrected with a smirk. "That is going to be really cozy."

"Great then we are never going to get any alone time, are we?" Dante turned off the burners and placed the bacon on a plate.

Lulu wrapped her hands around his waist. "Dante, stop thinking like that, we are going to be fine."

"I hope so. I wonder what the department is going to say when they find out that Sonny is my long-lost father. This is going to be a real mess."

"Nothing, considering the fact that the 'sister' of one their lead detectives was raised by the same man," Lulu pointed out.

Dante chuckled. "Good point. I made pancakes too; they are in the oven keeping warm. Meet me at the table."

"You didn't have to make me breakfast," Lulu said as she sat down at the table.

"You need to eat baby," Dante said. "I am getting sick of saying it, so eat. The baby needs to eat. You are not going to eat that well when you move into the penthouse."

Lulu snorted. "Are you kidding me? Sonny probably hired a cook for me when I move into the penthouse. Maybe he even hired a live-in maid too."

Dante set the bacon, pancakes, and a bottle of maple syrup in the middle of the table. "And once the baby is born, I bet Sonny is going to hire a team of nannies. We are never going to have a moment alone."

Lulu piled a few pancakes on her plate, covering it with syrup. "Sit down and eat with me. It should calm down your nerves."

"Does it show that much?" Dante asked, as he sat down. "I thought I was covering it pretty well."

"You are as transparent as a pane of glass," Lulu smirked. "Eat up; you are going to need it when we meet with Sonny and whoever else he scrounged up."

* * *

Olivia checked her watch for the tenth time in the past five minutes. "When did they say they were coming?"

Sonny and she were both in the lavish dining room of his house eating breakfast with Michael and Morgan.

"Chill out Miss Falconari," Morgan said. "Lulu promised she will be here, she keeps her promises."

Michael nodded in agreement. "So we have an older brother that got our cousin/sister pregnant, talk about keeping it in the family."

Sonny laughed, the others joined him to relieve the tension in the room. "It would get getting use to."

Milo came into the dining room. "Sir, our guy outside Dante's loft just reported in saying, they just left and are heading this way. They should be here soon."

"See? And you were worried for nothing!" Michael exclaimed.

"Hey Dad, I know Dante is our brother and all, but do you want us to put him through the wringer just for shit and giggles?" Morgan asked. "We did it to everyone that Lulu dated."

Sonny shook his head. "Not this time."

* * *

Dante pulled up the long winding driveway up to Sonny's mansion. "Is it me or did the driveway get even longer?"

Lulu laughed. She patted his leg. "It's going to be alright."

"Alright?" Dante echoed. "Why do I feel like I am walking into my own execution? I am going to end up in the Pine Barrens, aren't I?"

"Stop, you won't. You are part of the family now. Sonny won't do anything to you."

"He might not but all your brothers might."

"They might rough you up a bit, but I don't think they will go far enough to kill you," Lulu stated.

Dante gave her a stricken look, causing her to laugh.

"Relax, Dante. They have to go through me first."

Dante pulled in front of the mansion. He turned off the engine. "I can't remember being this nervous for anything."

The front door open, Max bounded down the stairs. He opened Lulu's door first. "Welcome home, Lulu. Everyone is waiting for you two in the great room."

"Thanks, Max," Lulu said.

Dante opened his own door. "It's not too late, we can still make a run for it," he said softly.

Lulu linked arms with him, leading him inside. "Come on, let's get this over with. Trust me; it's not going to be as bad as you think it's going to be."

"For you maybe…" Dante grumbled.

Once they got in the great room, Sonny, Olivia, Michael, and Morgan all stood up.

"I trust you two had fun in the city," Sonny stated.

"We did," Lulu said, crossing the room to hug Sonny.

Lulu sat on the large arm chair, while Dante sat on the arm. "I am going to start," she began. "I know that you are mad with me, Sonny."

Sonny shook his head. "I know why you didn't tell me when you found out that he was undercover. I am glad that you didn't. If you did, then I would have never found out that Dante is my son. I am just a little upset the fact you felt that you two had to keep your relationship a secret from me."

"Truthfully, I thought you were going to break my kneecaps," Dante said. "Michael and Morgan told me all sorts of stories about what you did to Lulu's suitors."

"We were trying to scare you off," Morgan said. "I guess it didn't work."

Sonny stood up. "Okay boys; let's take Dante to my office. There is a lot we need to talk about. That gives Olivia time to spend with Lulu and her soon to be grandchild."

"What?" Dante asked, shocked.

He was heaved to his feet by Michael and Morgan and lead out of the room.

"Don't worry about them," Olivia soothed. "They are going to have some guy talk."

"So this is 'lady talk'?" Lulu asked. "Forgive me, I don't know how this goes considering I lost my mother at a young age and the only women I had to talk things over were Sonny's housekeepers."

Olivia laughed. "I am always here if you need me."

The maid came in with a tray of tea. "Its caffeine free for Miss Spencer," she set the tray on the table.

"Thanks," Lulu said.

"I think Dante loved you the moment he met you that night at the airport," Olivia began.

"He said that," Lulu replied. "More than once."

"I can't wait to throw you a baby shower! You are going to have rent a storage space to put all the things my family is going to buy you!" Olivia exclaimed. "My family

"You are excited to be a grandmother?" Lulu asked.

Olivia arched and eyebrow. "Is there any reason, why I shouldn't be?"

"I didn't mean it to come out like that…"

"Lulu, like I said before, Dante is over the moon for you. If he is happy then I am happy. The night you were shot, I ran into him in the chapel. I never show him so lost before. He loves you with everything he has. He is going to love that baby, too."

"I know he will," Lulu stated.

"Good, now let's talk about some names," Olivia said.

* * *

"Can I offer you something to drink?" Sonny offered Dante as he poured himself a hefty glass of Whiskey.

"No, I am good," Dante said.

"Take a deep breath, Dante," Morgan ordered. "Dad isn't going to hurt you."

"Yeah, because there is no plastic covering the expensive imported Italian carpet," Michael snickered. "You are okay."

"You are freaking your older brother out, stop it," Sonny ordered. "I trust that you had a nice trip to the city. It would have been nice to know where you two were."

"We paid cash for everything. We didn't want to be found," Dante explained. "We didn't mean to alarm you, with the person who shot Lulu still out there, we didn't want him to find us too."

"You had a lot of information to digest," Sonny stated. "You just found out that you were going to be a father then you found your long lost Dad. I would have run too."

"It was a lot of information," Dante returned. "I am still dealing with … how I am related to you."

"Lulu is still my little girl," Sonny stated. "It's going to be strange to see someone I consider a daughter to be with my eldest son."

"Good thing you never adopted her, Dad," Morgan said. "Then it would be really on the icky side."

Michael smacked his brother upside the head. "Don't mind him; he's wanted to say that to you for a long time."

Morgan rubbed the back of his head. "Did you have to hit me so hard?" he whined.

"When did this start?" Sonny asked. "The time you took her to that sleazebag motel that rented by the hour?"

"You took our sister to a place like that?" Michael exclaimed. "Come on Morgan, let's take him outside and beat him up."

Dante shook his head. "No, it didn't begin there. It began maybe a day or two later while you were in the City for the Yankee game."

Sonny took a sip of his drink. "And I thought it all began on the island."

"When he thought Lulu was your squeeze not your daughter!" Morgan quipped. "Believe me; we had fun keeping that little gem from him."

"It was fun seeing him squirm," Michael said. "Now I know why I enjoyed it so much, he is our big brother."

"I assume you two are going to move into Lulu's penthouse once it's finished, that is across the hall from Jason's," Sonny stated, changing the subject. "Your place isn't big enough for the two or you and a baby."

Dante shrugged. "I don't know. We haven't given it much thought."

"You still have some time to think about it. The baby is not coming for a few more months…."

"That is Dad's way to ask you what your intentions towards Lulu are," Michael stated. "So what are your intentions?"

"Yeah! What are your intentions towards Lulu?" Morgan chimed in. "You got her pregnant, are you going to marry her? Going to make her a honest woman?"

"We haven't discussed that either," Dante admitted.

"You are scaring your brother," Sonny stated. "Stop it."

"Come on, Dad you know it's our job to mess with Lulu's suitors, no matter who he is!" Michael complained.

"Yeah doesn't matter that we share DNA with him!" Morgan exclaimed.

Sonny went over to his desk, opened a drawer. He rifled in it for a bit. He found what he was looking for, a small black velvet box. "This might help." He tossed it Dante.

Dante opened the box. Inside was a diamond engagement ring.

"It belonged to Lulu's mother," Sonny stated. "I have been saving it for a long time."

"I don't know how to say this but… why wasn't Lulu's mother buried with it?" Dante asked.

"Because her parents weren't married at the time of their deaths, I found it in Laura's jewelry box when I was clearing out the house," Sonny explained. "I thought Lulu might like to have it one day."

Dante shut the lid. "How did they die? Lulu hasn't told me anything about it."

Sonny slammed the drawer shut. Michael and Morgan shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Apparently, Dante hit a nerve with the men.

"In all do time," Sonny stated. "We just found out that we are related."

Dante looked down at the ring box. There must be more to Lulu's parents' deaths. Sonny had to be keeping it from him for a reason. "Alright, when the time is right, you are going to tell me, right?"

"We will have to see about that," Sonny returned.

* * *

Lulu looked at the grandfather clock that was on the other side of the room. Dante has been in Sonny's office for a little while. There hasn't been any loud sound that was a promising sign.

"Don't worry, Sonny promised that he wasn't going to hurt Dante," Olivia said.

"Are you sure of that?" Lulu asked.

"Yes, I have known Sonny for many years, he is a man of his word," Olivia responded. "He is probably asking Dante what his intentions are towards you know that you are with child."

"Good God," Lulu groaned. "We haven't even discussed that yet. I hope Sonny doesn't force him to do something he isn't ready to do yet."

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "No one makes Dante do something that he doesn't want to do. What are your plans after the holiday? Where are you going to live? Dante's loft is going to be too small for you, him, and a baby. You can't put the baby in a drawer for long."

Lulu laughed. "I am not putting the baby in a drawer! I am going to live in a penthouse that is across from Jason's. It's not ready yet. There is plenty of room for us and the baby."

Olivia pulled out a notepad and began jotting down things down. "You will need all sorts of furniture for the nursery: crib, changing table, dresser, rocking chair, not to mention clothes and other stuff a baby needs. One call to my mother and she'll get the entire neighborhood knitting you all sorts of baby clothes not to mention she if going to buy half the stuff on this list . Your baby is going to be so spoiled."

"That's a long list," Lulu commented. "I never thought if that stuff yet."

Olivia looked at Lulu carefully. "Are you eating enough? You really don't look pregnant at all. Let me call down to the kitchen and the chef can make you up something to eat."

"I am eating!" Lulu protested. "Dante made me a huge breakfast before we came here. I am fine!"

"Good to know." Olivia stood up, went over to Lulu, pulling into a hug. "Welcome to the Falconari family, Lulu!"

9


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to update; I lost my mojo for awhile. Read and review!**

**Chapter 47:**

"That went better than I expected," Dante said when they returned back to his loft. "I seriously thought that I was going to end up in a body bag or something."

Lulu sank down on the sofa. "Did you have the meeting alone with Sonny?"

Dante shook his head. "No Michael and Morgan were in there too. They were…" he trailed off trying to find the words. "They were their over-protective selves as usual. They put me through the wringer."

Dante went into the kitchen to get Lulu a glass of juice. "You were quiet in the car, how did your talk with my mother go?"

"She is happy being a grandmother. I think she is already planning the baby shower," Lulu smiled. "She welcomed me to the family."

Dante handed her a glass of orange juice and joined her on the sofa. He placed his hand on her stomach. "This baby is going to have so much extended family he or she is not going know to what to do."

"Olivia already was compiling a list of stuff we need," Lulu took a sip of the juice. "I think she is already planning the baby shower."

"That sounds like my mother," Dante said. "One side of your family is done. What about your…what about Lucky and Nikolas? Are we still going to spend Christmas with them?"

Lulu was quiet for a second. "Sonny has the party on Christmas Eve at the Haunted Star. Before we go, we should spend some time with my nephews."

There was a quiet knock at the door. "Are we expecting someone?" Lulu asked.

Dante got up from the sofa to answer the door. "Not that I know of."

He opened the door. Lucky and Nikolas stood in the hallway. "Hello Dante. Is Lulu here? We thought we would check here before we headed over to Sonny's."

Dante looked at Lulu who gestured to let them in.

"Don't upset her," Dante whispered to them.

"Welcome back home," Nikolas stated. "We were worried about you."

"Cameron and Jake spent all day making you Christmas cookies. I would hate to see all their hard work go to waste," Lucky stated.

"That was nice of them," Lulu said. "We just got into town last night."

"And we didn't hear from you. We were worried Lulu," Nikolas stated.

"Because of the holiday season I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt that you actually cared about me. But the real reason you are here is the fact that Elizabeth was the nurse at my doctor's appointment. She told you didn't she?" Lulu stated.

"In not in so many words. So are you?" Lucky asked.

Lulu got up from the sofa picked up the framed sonogram and handed it to her brother. "There. What do you think?"

"We are going to have another little Spencer running around," Lucky stated.

"Falconari," Dante corrected. "I was hoping that the kid is going to have my last name."

"Spencer-Falconari," Lulu corrected.

"I guess we should be glad that there isn't going to be a Corinthos in there somewhere," Lucky said.

Lulu narrowed her eyes. "Who is to say that I am not going to name the kid Michael if he is a boy or Michaela if she is a girl?"

"I guess we deserve that," Nikolas said. "We didn't come here to upset you, Lulu. We came here to see if you are alright."

"I am. I will see you tomorrow at the house. I guess you are going to Sonny's holiday party at the Haunted Star on Christmas Eve?" Lulu asked.

"We were planning on it," Lucky said. "After we put the kids to bed, Elizabeth's grandmother agreed to baby-sit."

Lulu got up from the sofa. "I am going to take a bath, see you guys on Christmas Eve."

"That didn't take long," Nikolas said as his sister disappeared down the hallway to the bathroom. "She can't stand being in the same room with us for too long."

"Why are you guys really here?" Dante asked.

"Lulu is our sister, we care about her," Lucky said.

"If this is the beginning of asking me what my intentions are for your sister? I already had that conversation with Sonny, Michael, and Morgan."

"And? I see that you are breathing, so it went well," Nikolas noted. "You are not at the bottom of the harbor."

Dante reached into his coat pocket. "Sonny gave me this." He handed the box to Lucky.

Lucky opened it. "This is our mother's engagement ring. I take it that Sonny gave you his blessing?"

"And Michael and Morgan gave me their blessing too," Dante said.

"Are you going to ask us for our blessing?" Nikolas asked.

Dante paused before he answered. "To tell the truth, I wasn't planning on it. Lulu is a lot closer to Michael and Morgan than she is with you two. They put me through the wringer many, many times."

"I guess we deserve that." Lucky handed him back the ring box. "When are you planning to ask her?"

"I don't know, soon," Dante admitted. "Truthfully I can't imagine my life without her. She is the best thing that happened to me. I am going to spend the rest of my life making her happy."

Lulu got in the bubble filled tub, she reached for her phone and dialed Bethany's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"About time you called me!" She exclaimed without preamble. "Do you know how worried Bruno and I were about you? You and your hunky bodyguard disappeared into thin air for a few days. Your father made me promise him that I would call him if I heard from you."

"We went to New York and stayed off the grid," Lulu said. "How are you? How are Bruno and Justin?"

"Justin is napping. Bruno is trying wrap Justin's presents. He is a pro with a gun, wrapping presents is another story. It looks like a four year old wrapped it. He should have put the presents in a gift bag. Just wait until he has to put together the gift I got Justin, I think I am going to videotape that and send it to you for a few laughs."

"Hey!" Bruno's muffled voice said. "I heard that."

"When did you get back?" Bethany asked ignoring her brother.

"Last night, we just got back from Sonny's."

Bethany whistled. "That must have gone over well. He is still walking upright?"

"I haven't told you the latest development?" Lulu asked. "I have been through so much the last few days that I don't remember if I told you or not."

"Told me what?"

Lulu took a deep breath. "Apparently Sonny and Dante's mother Olivia dated back in high school."

"Is that it?" Bethany asked. "You had me worried for a second."

"There is a hell of a lot more to the story. It turns out that Dante is Sonny's long-lost son, that he didn't know he had until a few days ago."

Bethany was silent on the other end. "So its good thing that Sonny never adopted you after all, huh? Then you would have been pregnant with your brother's baby."

Lulu laughed. "Yeah, Dante and I already spoke about that at length."

"So you went to see Sonny today, I guess you had a lot to talk about."

"Sonny and my brothers spoke to Dante. I talked to Dante's mother. She welcomed me to the family."

"She is happy that she is going to be grandmother?"

"She is already planning the baby shower," Lulu said. "She is thrilled."

"So where is Dante now?"

"He's in the living room with Nikolas and Lucky. I had to get out of there."

"Are you going to Lucky's at Christmas Eve? Your nephews must have missed you a lot."

"Have you heard from Justin's father at all?" Lulu changed the subject. "It's almost Christmas…"

"I know. If he shows up here, I think Bruno is going throw Damian in a dumpster after he shatters his kneecaps with a baseball bat."

"Join the club; if I weren't pregnant I might have to throw a punch or three in his direction. Finally the boxing lessons Sonny paid for me to have will finally pay off."

Bethany laughed. "Justin saw Santa yesterday, I sent you the picture, you really need to check your phone. He looked so cute in his little suit and tie."

"I shut my phone off. I didn't want anyone tracking us…"

"Why do I sense a but coming?" Bethany asked.

"You know me so well," Lulu kidded. "We were on our way back Dante found some sort of tracking device in the wheel well of his car, it wasn't Sonny's."

"Was it the person that was behind your shooting?" Bethany asked. "Lulu this is serious, you could be in real danger."

"I don't know who planted the tracking device. It could be the same person who is behind my shooting."

"You better look over your shoulder; I mean I know it's going to be difficult doing that but you have someone else to think about now."

"I know that," Lulu stated. "That's why when the penthouse across the hall from Jason is finished I am moving in there…"

"With Dante?" Bethany questioned.

"We really haven't talked about it. We were worried about what Sonny was going to do first."

"You have only a few months until that little bundle of joy comes, you two really need to sit down and have a serious conversation about what the next step is going to be."

Brady Andrews paced the length of his hotel room at the MetroCourt. He was getting nervous; the night of the Christmas Eve party on the Haunted Star was fast approaching. He knew that Damian would like to meet so they could plan what they were going to do once they get there. Due to Damian's volatile family history with Lulu's, Brady had a sinking feeling that the night wasn't going to end well.

The untraceable cell phone rang. "Hello?" he said.

"Are you having a merry Christmas?" Damian taunted. "It will be once we are on the Haunted Star."

"Are you going to tell me what you are planning?" Brady asked. "I need to know what to expect."

Damian laughed. "Brady, what is the fun in that? Not knowing is going to keep you on your toes."

"Why do I sense that I am going to be a distraction to what you have really has planned for the evening?" Brady asked.

"You are putting your Harvard education to good work," Damian sneered. "Just don't get in my way. I have been planning this for decades."

By Damian's tone, Brady knew not to question him, since it might cost him his life.

"I will do whatever it takes," Brady said.

"Good, let's get started," Damian smiled.

Ten minutes later, Damian hung up the phone. "It's all set my dear Aunt Jennifer,"

Jennifer Smith sat in a wingback chair in front of Damian's desk. "After all these years we will have our revenge but before we do, we have one loose end to tie up. He can lead them back to us. He knows pretty much everything. If gets caught I have no doubt in my mind that he is going to sing like a canary once they have guards on his family."

Damian nodded. "Yes, I realize that. He is collateral damage. He knew what was at stake. Nothing can derail our plans. We have come so far to have his conscience to get to him."

Jennifer pulled out a small glass vial with a reddish liquid in it. "Then this will help. Put it in his drink at the holiday party at the Haunted Star. Make sure that you don't get any of it on you the poison is that potent. He will have only moments to live. Not even long enough to state his name."

She set the vial on Damian's desk. He took it and placed it in his breast pocket. "He will not know what his happening until its too late," Damian smiled. "I love it."

"Are you ready to do this?" Dante asked Lulu as he pulled up Lucky's driveway the next morning.

"I am here for my nephews not my brothers," Lulu replied. "Come on, let's go inside before I lose my nerve and hitchhike back home and you will have to deal with them all by your lonesome."

"They are going to love those presents you got them, their parents on the other hand might not," Dante said as he got out of the car.

Lulu got out when he opened the passenger side door. Dante had already retrieved the gifts from the trunk.

"I am their aunt; I am supposed to spoil them."

"I know that. I am talking about those loud obnoxious gifts you got for them. They might just drive your brothers a little crazy."

Lulu smiled. "Cameron told me he wanted that gift and it wouldn't be fair if he had one and his little brother and cousin didn't have one too," Lulu reasoned.

They were halfway up the front walk when the front door burst open and Cameron and Jake came barreling out without their winter coats. "Aunt Lulu!" They cried as they hugged either side of her.

"We missed you!" Jake said.

"Don't do that again!" Cameron said.

"Boys!" Elizabeth cried from the doorway. "Get back inside, you don't even have your coats on! You don't want to get sick tomorrow that you won't be able to open up your presents."

That seemed to do the trick; the boys let go of Lulu and ran back inside.

"I really hope we are going to have a little girl," Dante said.

Lulu laughed. "Are you kidding? Between her cousins and Michael and Morgan she is never going to have a date."

"Works for me," Dante said as they entered Lucky's house.

Inside was completely decorated for Christmas even stockings by the fireplace. There even one for Lulu and Dante.

"I hope you don't mind the stockings, the boys wanted you two to have one," Elizabeth stated as she took their coats and put them in the hall closet.

"Its fine," Lulu stated.

"Do you want me to put the presents under the tree?" Dante asked. "We got them from a toy store in New York City."

"That would be great; I hope you left some room for cookies. The boys spent the entire day cutting out shapes and frosting them," Elizabeth said. "Lucky is upstairs getting ready and Nikolas and Spencer are going to be here soon."

Lulu sank down on the sofa and Dante sat next to her. "Okay, thanks."

"See not so bad?" Dante whispered in her ear.

"That's because my brothers are not here yet," Lulu returned.

"Merry Christmas, Lulu," Lucky said as he descended the stairs. "I am glad you made it."

Lulu bit back what she really wanted to say. "It's Christmas."

The door opened and Nikolas and Spencer came in. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"Aunt Lulu!" Spencer cried as he ran over to hug her. "So glad you are here! I missed you! Don't leave town again without telling us!"

"I second that statement," Nikolas said. "Lulu, it's great to see you. Thanks for keeping her safe while she was out of town, Dante."

"No problem," Dante smiled. "Lulu is my world; I won't let anything bad happen to her."

Just then Cameron and Jake came rushing in the living room carrying a plate piled high with colorful Christmas cookies. "We brought you some cookies!" Cameron exclaimed.

"They spent all day decorating them," Elizabeth said. "They know how much you love Christmas cookies."

Lulu took one that looked like a snowman off the plate and took a bite. "It's very good, thank you boys."

Cameron and Jake beamed. "You try one too, Dante," Cameron said. "Just leave some for Santa."

Dante laughed and took a cookie that looked like a Christmas tree. "Your Aunt is right, this cookie is really good," he said after he took a bite.

Cameron and Jake beamed. "Thanks," they said together.

Spencer took a cookie too. "Yum."

"Dad, can Spencer and us play in our room?" Cameron asked.

"Sure. Just be ready when we call you back down."

"Yay!" the boys shrieked as they ran up the stairs.

Lulu's heart sank. She thought that her nephews at least would be a buffer preventing her spending too much time alone with her brothers.

Thank God, Elizabeth came to the rescue.

"Lulu you really need to get off your feet and tell me about your trip to New York," she ushered Lulu to the sofa.

"I had a lot of fun. It's been a long time I have been in the city without Bruno or another bodyguard," Lulu said. "I got to do things that I couldn't before."

"Such as?" Elizabeth pressed.

"We went ice skating, relax it was fine," Lulu said. "There was the carriage ride through Central Park."

"Sounds like you had fun, but you had us worried to death," Elizabeth said. "Please don't do that again, ok? The boys were worried that you wouldn't be back in time."

"If I couldn't come back in time, I would have called one of them," Lulu said.

The boys came bounding down the stairs, their arms filled with crudely wrapped Christmas presents. "Auntie Lulu, we wrapped your presents all by ourselves!" Spencer exclaimed.

Lulu chuckled. "I can see that, Cam."

The boys handed the gift to Lulu and Dante. "You can open them now before we go off to Sonny's party," Nikolas said.

Lulu picked at the wrapping paper on the gift on top of the small pile. "That's from me," beamed Spencer.

Lulu opened the box, pulling out a framed photograph of her and all her nephews that was taken at a picnic she has taken them a few years back. "This is really nice, Cameron. Thank you."

"Open mine next," Jake said.

In the box was a little stuffed bunny.

"It was mine, I don't need it anymore. Maybe the baby would like it," Jake said.

Tears filled Lulu's eyes. "That was so sweet of you, Jake."

"Mine is next!" Spencer exclaimed, handing the gift to her. "Hope you like it."

Lulu opened that last gift from her nephews. Inside was a hand-drawn picture of Lulu and all of them, their parents, Michael, Morgan, and Dante and the baby.

"Hope you like it, Auntie Lulu," Spencer said. "It's our family. The Spencers and the Cassadines."

"It's lovely, thank you Spencer," Lulu said, hugging him. "I really hate to cut this short but Dante and I have to head out."

Spencer pouted. "Will you be back soon?" he asked.

Lulu nodded. "Yes."

Dante gathered the presents. "You guys be good for your parents," he turned to Nikolas and Lucky. "I guess I will see you guys a bit later at the Haunted Star."

The boys hugged Lulu as she got up from the sofa. "Don't leave," pouted Cameron.

"I have to go," Lulu said softly. "Maybe we all should go to Kelly's for breakfast or something. If it is okay with your parents, of course you can."

The boys smiled broadly. "Please, Daddy!" Spencer said. "We don't get to spend that much time with our Aunt because you make her mad all the time. You really need to stop making her mad."

"The kid is smart," Dante remarked. "I guess we will see you a bit later at the Haunted Star."

"Yup, can't wait," Elizabeth said. "Sonny always throws the greatest parties."

Dante helped Lulu on with her coat. "I guess we will you there. I will save you guys some eggnog."

"See you there," Lucky said. "Just think this time next year you will have your own little bundle of joy that we get to spoil the heck out of."

"Hope the baby is a girl," Cameron said. "We need a little girl around here."

Lulu smiled. "Thanks Cam. You have a great Christmas morning and don't wake your parents up too early."

"We can't promise anything," Cameron and Jake said simultaneously.

"On that note we better get out of here before Sonny sends Milo looking of us," Dante said. "See you guys at the party."

Sonny watched as the decorators added the final touches, in a short time the Haunted Star was going to be packed full of people celebrating the holidays. But he couldn't help by feeling that all the time that Port Charles got together to celebrate anything, something tragic always happened.

13


End file.
